Remember Us
by VintageTypewriter2346
Summary: I've tried to forget her: that smile, bright laugh and beautiful aura. I tried with all my power but I couldn't forget the love of my life, the one person who opened my eyes to love. Everyone told me to forget her and to move on, I thought it would be the best, that it would settle the throbbing pain in my heart... but I was wrong. I can't live without her. R&R
1. Prologue

My first year of high school was nothing out of the ordinary: new people, classes, courses and feelings. Everything was completely normal and I thought my life was just starting off.

I thought that for the longest time, until I met her.

The girl from class 1-E.

At first we couldn't stand each other and wanted to kill one other, but soon with time things changed. She grew on me like moss on tree's…and gradually, I fell in love with the fowl mouth girl.

I know it seems crazy, right?

I'm a nice guy with: brains, charm, looks and wisdom. But yet, my heart cried for the girl in 1-E. Maybe it was her charm that came out once in a while or the shy side that poked through. Either way the vixen caught my attention along with my virgin heart.

My brain was rattled as I came to terms with my emotions, I didn't want to think I could fall for someone like that girl.

Heck, what was there to like?

She's rude like a spoiled rich kid, strong like a bull, has a mouth of a trucker and find's joy in hitting me. There should be nothing for me to like!

Besides, I've always' had an eye for a girl in my class, she was everything I wanted: shy, timid, cute, caring, polite and good at cooking. She was my idle girl through the years leading into high school and she should have stayed that way. Perfect.

Instead I fell in love with the opposite! What's wrong with me?!

I couldn't understand why and used to wrestle with myself at night. It got so bad that I couldn't sleep without dreaming about the demon: her smile, beautiful laughter, kind eyes, elegant aura, perfect lips and that stupid bow.

She got…she got me good.

Everyone seemed to notice the change in my personality: dad, brothers, friends, teachers and herself. I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling her my feelings.

The dreams were only the beginning.

I started watching her from a distance, texting her and making lunch plans to tell her, but usually something would come up. Eventually, I got sick of these new habits and ambushed her on the way to school.

Standing at the gates as students started to file into the yard, I remember grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. Fighting for me to release she gritted her teeth: "Let me go, pervert", she yelled until locking with my eyes and noticing the serious glimmer. "What is it?" her plush lips shimmered in the winter air as snow slowly began to fall.

I didn't stop looking into her eyes as I held her wrist tightly, not wanting her to leave me.

"S-S-S-", nerves started to get the best of me and I couldn't continue.

"Spit it out already!" she shouted as she desperately stared into my eyes.

Students stopped when they heard the shout and watched. The forming group made my throat clog, hands calmly and thoughts rambling in my ear.

Finally she got fed-up of the act and pulled her wrist out of my hand. "Be a man", I heard her growl as she went to dash away.

Time seemed to freeze as I stood there in the falling snow, students watching with a close eye and boys glaring rather furiously. Everyone probably thinking I'm trying to force her to do something, but I'm not!

'_Be a man' _echoed my mind as I looked at her back covered in a jacket and red scarf swirling with her movement.

I can't take it! Who does this chick think she is?! I'm tired of these sleepless nights, constant thoughts and habits! I just want her to know my feelings!

Time played slowly as I watched her back and the anger raged inside of me.

Without thinking I grabbed her again and pulled her into my chest, having her breast against me making a blush cover our cheeks. Her bright eyes shimmered with the snowflakes kissing her hair and lashes.

I tried to say it but couldn't. When she craned her neck forward I went in for the only thing I could do… kiss her.

Our lips met and instantly fireworks covered my eyes: they were so soft, warm, smooth… perfect.

When gasps filled the snowflakes I began to pull away from her lips, when I felt her hands gripping my jacket tightly, almost like she didn't want me to stop.

"Suki dayo (I love you)", stepped back expecting a punch or kick from the vixen.

Instead of violence she stared with big dough-eyes and flushed cheeks, hands clamped together as her breath fogged the air.

I waited for a while, hoping she would say something in return but nothing came.

The group watched engorged with curiosity.

With every waiting moment I couldn't take it anymore and walked off into the school, humiliated by what I just did and the audience.

I never knew I could walk this fast but it seemed like it took me seconds to get to the shoe cubbies, where my best friend met me with a smile. "What took you so lo—"he tried.

"I don't want to talk about it", I snapped as I went to open my locker.

The blush on my cheeks didn't want to go away nor did the tears welling in my eyes. I wanted to hide in sorrow, pray to Kami (god) for everyone to forget that happened but I have to be a man now. There was no going back.

_私__た __ち__の__始__ま__り_[Our beginning…]

"Did something happen?" he pushed.

I gritted my teeth as I swung the door open and looked at my shoes, then, it the shine of the leather I noticed the girl standing behind me with her eyes hidden in her long bangs. Such a sight made me stop and stare at the reflection; it had to be my imagination tricking me, right?

"Ohayou—"my friend went to greet her but she was fast.

She gripped my scarf making my body face her. I noticed the bright blush as she bared her teeth in a shaken matter, hands still gripping my scarf that had fallen into her possession revealing my tie.

I stared at the teen as she firmed pressed her lips together trying to find her courage.

"Baka, aishitemasu! (Idiot, I love you)" I watched her lips form those words that made my heart flutter.

Still in a daze quickly she grabbed my tie and yanked me down to her height to meet her lips once again.

Blush burned my cheeks as I felt her trembling lips on mine, and the bliss fireworks begin to explode.

"Seems like something did happen", I heard my friend snickered from beside me. It wasn't long till students noticed and the annoying: 'awe' began throughout the shoe room.

That was the day my relationship with the foul mouth vixen started and from the beginning I fall deeper in love with her.

Its' funny how we began but terrible how we ended.

I loved her with all of my heart, soul and body; there was never a moment I stopped.

Even now, I still love that vixen. But, I know she doesn't anymore, there no doubt about it.

She forgot all about me.

Not on purpose but due to an accident that occurred about a year ago.

It happened during the summer when she and her family took a trip to her grand-parent's house in the country of Japan. Luckily she asked me to tag along since we've been dating for more than two years and she wanted me to meet the rest of her family.

We were going to be there for a week or two just to get used to each other, and spend time with the elder folks. I thought it was going to be a step in the right direction for our relationship…. Everything would be perfect for our last year in high school… but I was wrong.

All I remember was waking up to her lips on my forehead and her smiling face: "Good-morning", such a tone ran shivers down my spine and I looked up into her eyes.

I always woke up happy with her.

"It's a good-morning now", I reply trying to pull her into my arms but she leaned back out of my reach. "Come on, you usually let me hold you", whining for her cruelty she smiled.

"Not today, baka" that's when I noticed her attire. She was dressed and not in her pajama's.

I snuggled my face into her stomach as she sat at my side. "Who dressed you?" I nearly growled in a joking matter.

"Why?" she ran her fingers through my hair as I enjoyed the comfort of her stomach.

"It's my job: to undress and dress you, baka" a blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at the nap of my neck.

"If I waited for you then I couldn't get things done".

"You aren't doing anything right now", I snapped calmly.

She sighed before standing up "Actually, I have to bike to the store for Grandma".

I sat up with my eyes on my girlfriend a little unpleased for the news; I can trust her but she's a little—more like a lot clumsy. Anything could happen with her on a bike going down the country hills at that speed.

"I don't think so", a frown covered her lips as I stood up. "You're too clumsy for a bike".

Then the tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I am not! I'm going to be an adult and I'm perfectly capable!" she argued.

"I don't think so, last time you ran into the mailbox", I snorted.

She gawked loudly. "We both know why that happened: you and your stamina at night" we both blushed madly for the remark and looked away.

Silence fell as I recalled that night and the empty house that soon filled with noise. It wasn't the first time.

"Still, I don't trust you on a bike", there are bruises and bumped on her skin that aren't caused by me. Several people started to think it was and I had to stop her from doing anything: sports, running, wrestling and more. I couldn't have her dad or uncle of hers' seeing that; I'm too young to die.

Rolling her eyes she went to the door but I stepped in front of her. "I'm not joking".

Staring into her eyes she seemed down for my actions, I know she wants independence but I'm too afraid of something happening.

As she thought of what to say the door began to open, and her grandmother appeared with her wrinkled kind face. "Now, now, my dear" she started before she looked at her grand-daughter. "There's no need to reject, the store is just down the hill. You can watch her from the balcony if you want", she smiled brightly.

"See! Grandma even thinks I can go get it", my girlfriend snapped before pushing me out of the way and into the hallway. "I'll be back", she turned and gave me one last kiss before heading to the entrance.

"I love you!" I called out.

Waiting for her to appear again I stared down the hallway.

Quickly she peeked out from the corner and smiled: "Suki dayo, baka". (I love you too, idiot).

That was the last time we were a couple.

は

_[This is our ending…]_

I got dressed quickly and headed to the balcony to watch her go to the store. Her grandmother stood next to me as we watched her wave to her dad, who had been working on their car in the driveway. Her smile was bright as she quickly grabbed the bike next to the gate and jogged to the street.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when she got on the bike and headed to the store.

"It's refreshing to know my grand-daughter has a nice young boy like you to take care of her", shocked slightly by the old woman's words I took my eyes off the vixen, and looked at the old woman. "Now, I know that when I pass-away you will be there to comfort her and someday give me great-grandchildren".

Cheeks red from embarrassment I looked down to the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed dear, I heard everything you were telling my grand-daughter before she left", and she thought that was going to help me?

Steam started to come from my face as I thought about the things I say. I can't believe she heard that?! Her grandmother! What if her Uncle—

I can't think like that, it's not good for me, I'll turn into a ghost if I think about that man and her cousin.

Subsiding from embarrassment I looked over to the street where my girlfriend was riding down the hill, noticing her speed I prayed she'd slow down.

I could see the little shop at the bottom and truck coming her way…

"STOP!" I screamed but there was no use... she can't hear me.

Quickly I went sprinting out of the house and to the hill she was heading down.

My leg's burning and lung on fire as I slide down the street, her father yelling after me in a frantic hurry and her uncle close behind.

From there everything seemed mute.

Arriving at the scene: bike tossed to the side, truck driver getting out the vehicle and my girlfriend… laying on the grass that was painted red.

Screaming her name I slide to her side and held her body in my arms, frantic and terrified.

There was blood coming from her head and dripping over my clothing as I tried to wake her up, but there was no use. I wrapped her head in my shirt to add pressure and to stop the bleeding while her uncle called an ambulance that seemed to arrive in seconds.

I knew she shouldn't have rode that bike! I knew it….I knew it!

But….But, why didn't I stop her…?

That summer seemed perfect but ended up a nightmare.

First, the accident that left my love in a coma.

I stayed in that hospital day and night, waiting for her to open her eyes and speak my name. Night after night, I listened to the beeping of the monitors, the sound of breath and slept on the little edge of her bed or on her chest listening to her heart.

There was never a moment I stopped praying and pleading for her to live… to come back to me. That's all I wanted.

I would give anything to have her back: my clothes, food, life, heart… anything, just for her.

Then she woke up… that's when our relationship truly ended.

"Who are you?"

The trauma from the fall has caused memory loss, she forgot everything about me… about us.

* * *

The characters are a little OOC/AU. [Warning]


	2. Chapter 1:We fall together

I fall in love with her for a reason. It may not be a fair reason but it was worth the time and effort.

Maybe, I was dealt this hand on purpose, that faith has something waiting for me or maybe to waken the side of that girl in 1-E. Perhaps I was just a pone to faiths greater plan.

If I never fell for her I would have never seen the true side of a foul mouth woman. There's so much more to them than just their words and actions, they are quiet complex and mesmerizing for a human. She taught me that with every smile, laugh, punch, tear and kiss. She opened my eyes to the greater world around me and introduced me to the deeper side of foul women.

Even though my heartbreaks every moment I see her, I can't help but thank her inside.

Thank her for loving me with all she had, opening my eyes to the world and allowing me to love her each day. Even now, I still love her. I would give anything just to have her love me again, even if it were just for a millisecond. At least that would set my heart at ease and stop the cracks that grow with every glance.

I don't know what I did to deserve this, being forgotten is worse than a breakup.

I remember every moment we had: happy and sad. Her soul and body are still carved into my skull like a burning candle in a dark room. But, she doesn't remember any of it, that what hurts the most.

I guess it's a dirty trick that was played on me. Perhaps this is my secret pleasure. It's my little secret…the secret of us.

"You need to stop being so down", a hand shook my back and rocked my desk. "You need to get back out there and grab a new girl".

"Like who?" raising a brow I leaned closer to the tall skinny nerd in front of me, he's known as the pervert of the graduating class but, as his best-friend I know him by: Shu.

Flustered, he scratched the back of his head moving his glasses in the process. "Well…" he trailed off. "I think you might have a chance with Ruri-chan like you—"a quick slap from the girl in question made him quiet.

"Baka! What rumors are you trying to spread around now?" short, nerdy and strict are the perfect words to describe Miyamoto Ruri. She's known for her brains but I manage to beat her every year on the exam, that pisses her off extremely but its' fun to see.

Shu glared down at Ruri with furious eyes, I turned away from the two and looked out to the sky.

It's seems bluer today.

"Maybe you two should go out", I stood from my desk and walked past the two corralling lovers. Both had stopped growling at each other and watched my back as I entered the hallway.

I should move on but it's too hard. My heart wants her still…I still want her.

I still love her…

Sighing heavily I kept down the hallways filled with students. Usually when they see me they start to whisper things like: "He's so hot!" and their friends would follow through with: "He's smart too", then the annoying squeal that burned my ears.

When I was taken they, would do the same thing but my girlfriend would shut-them-up by grabbing my hand or cuddling into my like a dog protecting their territory. It was cute but a pain in the ass.

"Raku!" rolling my eyes for the sound of Shu's voice I quickened my step trying to get away.

I could hear him getting closer, his shoes on the floor and clothing rippling in his speed.

Here's the thing about Shu: he's nerdy beyond belief and he's smart, despite his obsession with the female anatomy, he's fast (too fast for his own good) but clumsy.

Trying to ignore the screams of Shu I turned a corner to the stairs but was forced to stop.

I came nose-to-nose with… with…_her. _

"Uh..."enable to talk and move I stared into her bright sky blue eyes shimmering with shock as blush painted my cheeks. Her breath tickled my lips in a frozen shock.

'_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kisu! Kisu! (Kiss, Kiss)' _my thoughts screamed but I fought the urge.

"Raaaaakuuuuu!" with that finally scream of my name Shu came flying around the corner like a mad-man, sending both her and I into the air down the stairs.

私たちは一緒に落ちる

[We fall together]

As a reaction I pulled her body into me and wrapped my arms tightly around her skim frame, she fit like a glove.

Bracing for impact I relaxed against her while her long hair swirled over my uniform leaving the scent of her shampoo: watermelon.

My back burned as it slammed into the white wall sending a loud groan from my lips as I slid to the ground with the beauty in arms. I could feel her trembling and the tension in her body as she waited for impact.

Panting in pain I clenched her shirt tightly as the stinging sensation ran through my back, nearly paralyzing my senses. "…Daijobudesuka? (Are you okay?)" I whispered in pain.

Quickly coming to terms with events she looked over to assess the situation. Body against body, her frame in my arms and the pain in my back. "Hai… (Yes) " she squeaked.

"Glad to hear it", she crawled off my lap as I tried to get up from the floor.

Sharp pain ran down my back as I pushed off the wall, its worse than I thought it would be, it feels like my whole back is on fire. "I should ask you the same question: are you okay?" her sweet voice sang in my ear.

I wanted to get up and end the pity-party but there wasn't any way that would happen.

"Don't worry about me—", I tired.

"Baka" she smiled. My heart began to race, the last time she smiled for me was before she left her grandmothers. "Of course I'm going to worry, you got hurt saving me, don't try and play 'tough-guy' on me", going against my protest she wrapped my arm around her shoulder and helped me to my feet. "I'm going to take you to the nurse".

I should thank Shu and his clumsiness because this is the first time in a year I got to be around her.

A blush sneered my cheeks as she led me down the stairs to the second floor. I kept my eyes on the floor watching her blue skirt flutter with each step we took: long legs like I remember, tall and slim body that's nimble, flexible and strong; long blonde hair that felt like silk and bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. Kirisaki Chitoge: my first everything and heart's desire.

She doesn't know that though. In her mind, I'm just a stranger who saved her from a nasty fall. I wish she knew more about me.

"Thanks…" I managed to whisper under my hair.

Her eyes narrowed as she blushed: "It's nothing".

Seeing the blush gave me hope: maybe she remembers me or something is stirring inside, something that is unknown to her heart.

Eager to ask I bit my tongue. There's no way she would remember, there's not a chance: how can a fall bring back two years of memories? It's impossible.

I kept my mouth shut the either time we walked to the nurses office, unsure of what to say or to bring up the past, but broken by the troubles in my mind.

I wanted to talk like we used to: never boring, always funny and completely understood. There was never a moment I had to explain things, she knew what I meant… even if it were just mumbles of craziness.

Chitoge understood.

I miss that… I missed being understood by someone.

I may have Shu but, it's not the same. Most the time he's off in his own world calculating the size of breasts or something perverted. I would try to get into his mind but, I'm positive it would take away my perfect I.Q.

So, I stopped talking about my issues with Shu, well the ones that involve the opposite sex; it only brought the pervert out of him.

"How's your back feeling?"

"It still hurts", I replied with a slight smile.

Her eyes connected with mine as we came to the nurse's door.

Big shimmering, bright and beautiful eyes. I love those eyes.

I pulled myself together and placed my eyes on the door in front of us; I can't do this anymore. Those habits that I fought so hard to break, can't come back now… they just can't.

"Nurse?" the room was dark as she sat me on the bed.

Seeing as there was no other patience and the door is unlocked, the nurse must've went on break. Glancing to the clock I figured she wouldn't be here for another hour since lunch just started.

"She's not here", I stood from the bed. "No point in—"

"Oh no you don't", she insisted with a quick push. Her strength knocked me back into the bed, such quick movement caused me pain; but the vixen didn't seem to care. "You're getting treated whether you like it or not".

Stubborn! She's always been stubborn, since the day we met and she punched me for no reason. I can still remember walking with Shu and magically a fist connected with my face. The pain was excruciating!

It's funny that we are in the nurse's office because this is the first place Chitoge and I really started to talk. After her quick punch, my nose started to bleed like no-tomorrow and the girl had to bring me here. The nurse never showed, even after the bell, and Chitoge wouldn't let me leave.

We sat here talking about ourselves, that's when we became friends.

"Who's going to treat my injuries if there is no one here?" with her hands still resting on my shoulders I sighed from her persistence. There was no way out of here, she'll probably keep me here till the nurse comes back.

I really dislike nurse's offices, same goes for doctor's offices.

Her cheeks puffed with air while she thought about what to do: chase down the nurse, bring me to the hospital or sit tight. Hopefully she's doesn't do any of those, I would rather go back to class and get the rest of the day over with.

I groaned under my breath when her eyes lite-up: "I'll treat you!" she exclaimed, I could hear the determination dripping from her lips, sending a cold chill down my spine. G-Great…

"You don't have to do that for me, Chitoge" I insisted.

Her cheek turned red; is she really that mad? Or is it just determination?

"Y-Y-You…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out", mimicking her exact words I leaned back on the mattress and watched her fidget with her skirt.

"Y-You…" eyes on the floor burning away the tiles and neck turning red, I noticed the embarrassment spewing out of her soul. "….You used my given name" she whispered under her breath.

Stoned by her reaction I froze.

She got that embarrassed over that? I thought she might've had a fever or I said something wrong. But… she got that red over her given name?

I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to hold it in.

Just like her, getting embarrassed over the dumbest things and using violence to resolve her embarrassment. Wait-

I forgot about her violent side, I'm not used to seeing it. So, when she through an upper-cut to my jaw I was caught off guard.

"Itai! Itai! (ouch, ouch)" I shouted while holding my chin.

My pain didn't faze her, she merely glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "There's plenty more if you want to keep making fun of me" she hissed.

Now, that's Chitoge.

"You haven't changed, baka" I snickered to the side.

"What did you say?" she heard me? How?

Sweat began to drip down my neck from the intense stares she was giving me. I thought she was murdering me with her eyes. "I said: some nurse you are" flustered I pulled something out of the air without a filter. Maybe, it would have been best to just tell her the truth.

"Shut-up" bright blue fires grew in her orbs.

When I didn't react she seemed to stop being so mad, instead there was a brief moment of silence as I stared into her eyes. It's weird, we used to do that all the time and it was like we were talking without our mouths.

Pulling back quickly she sighed with a blush.

"I'll get something's to treat you" she announced before dashing into the nurse's cabinets.

When the curtains closed I heaved a loud sigh and scratched the back of my head, frustrated with these events.

I'm overjoyed that I get to spend time with Chitoge, I couldn't be happier. But it hurts… it hurts like a bitch. I wanted to just… just tell her, tell her everything: what I want to do to her but mostly… what I have to say to her. There is so much I wanted to tell her.

I wanted to tell her about my future, family and more, but I really want to tell her the same words that started our relationship: Suki Dayo (I love you). If I could I would sing those two words to her repeatedly. I just wanted her to know but I can't tell her, I have no idea what it'll do to her or if it will only hurt me in the end.

Do I want to hurt more? No really, everything that's happened today is enough: being told to move on, the stairs, my back, being with her and the recent upper-cut.

I'm a huge fan of pain but sometimes it's alright, just a little of it, not a chain of events.

Should I try and see if she remembers me? Maybe, she's holding back because I've never mentioned anything. Perhaps she doesn't know how to tell me. Could that be it?

There's moments she acts like she used to, but then there are times she's completely different. I don't know!

It's torture, pure torture.

"_Be a man!"_ her words from the past still haunt me, it's almost like the old Chitoge is trying to reach me and tell me: I'm here! I never left!

What am I thinking? There's no way she's there, right? Maybe it's' best I just forget about everything: her and us. There would be no pain—… what am I thinking? If Chitoge knew what I was thinking… she would beat the stupid out of me.

That's it… I'm at a stand-still.

Rattling came from the curtains and I looked up to meet a falling blonde. Medication, ice-packs and bandages scattered the air as she fall towards me. Typical!

I sat shocked when her face landed in my stomach, I didn't know whether to touch her or just let her recover, either way, I was going to get hit for this.

Blush painted my cheeks, they seemed to be pink today since we started talking, and I wouldn't be surprised if they permanently stayed blushed.

Slowly she lifted her head only to meet my white shirt and the scent of body. Her eyes scaled up towards my face, that's when she noticed where she had landed.

"Pervert!" she howled before punching me in the stomach.

Doubling over in pain I looked up at the blonde with anger. "Pervert?! You fall on me!"

"I know there must be some disgusting thoughts rambling in your head", such a weak argument was like a slap in the face. She's making me seem like Shu. Are you kidding me?

"I was not", quickly denying she smirked.

Gradually we dropped the subject and she went to dressing my back. Turns out its' bruised and scratched badly, no wonder there was so much pain.

It must have hit the railing pretty hard, not to mention the wall. The scratches must be from the dirty, stones and whatever's on the stairway from students.

The rooms silent, a little too quiet.

Yet again, it's a little awkward for her. In her mind this is her first time seeing me without a shirt, probably the first time she's ever been alone with a boy.

It's rough for me too. This is the first time in over a year I've been touched by a woman. Just her fingers on my back sent me to a deep blush; maybe she was right earlier, perhaps hanging out with Shu is melting my brain into a perverted ball.

I should ask her about her memories, it's either now or never, and I don't know if I'll have this chance again. What's the worst that could happen?

Just her Uncle finding out: he'd probably come to the school and cut me into pieces. Her cousin would be no different, but instead she would put more pain and time into my death.

Thinking about the two gave me the chills.

"Oh, gomen'nasai (I'm sorry)", perking up for the apology I looked over my shoulder.

I noticed that her entire face was pink and turned away, she didn't need me knowing that she's embarrassed again.

"For what?"

Chitoge went quiet but I could feel her fingers pressing bandages over my cuts. "I thought I touched you in the wrong place", blood rushed to my face. I thought I was going to become a giant puddle or turn into a flame since I was so hot.

"No…No, you didn't" I stuttered in embarrassment. This is just like the time I was talking to her grandmother. "I was just thinking about something".

"Oh" she simply answered before proceeding to tend my wounds.

Then silence fall again. I hate the silence.

"Say, do you remember anything about me?" I managed to ask, I wasn't sure if it's the right thing but it's worth a shot.

"We only met today, I don't even know your name" she told me.

I could hear my heart cracking slowly before it scattered into tiny pieces. That's it? She's just doing this out of her heart. What a….a…relief?

I wanted to cry, maybe scream my feelings at her. Tell her how it hurts… how it hurts to be forgotten by the one you love.

I want to. I truly want to.

But, I didn't.

* * *

~*~ _Remember Us ~*~_

Later that night I sat in my room, isolated from my family… from the world.

I didn't want to see anyone not: my father, brothers, or friends. I just wanted to be alone to think about something's.

Since I got home, I've been laying on my bed thinking about what happened in the nurse's office, the stair-case and the way Chitoge reacted. She didn't seem like herself.

Usually when she's with strangers she acts like a goodie-two shoes but today, with me, she acted like herself. She acted exactly the way she did when she sent me to the nurse's office in our first year.

Is this a sign? Perhaps, I'm supposed to keep trying.

Then again, I don't want to be seen as a stalker.

What should I do?

Tossing and turning in my bed, I rolled onto my side to see my desk. Resting next to my lamp is a picture of me and Chitoge: we're laughing in the snow.

I remember that day, it was a week after our two-year anniversary. We had decided to celebrate by going for a walk in the park, that's when out of the blue, she throw a snow-ball at me. Instantly a full-on war began: snow went flying through the air along with insults.

We hadn't noticed the presence of my brother, but he noticed us right away.

In the spur of the moment, he snapped that picture.

Those were so fun times. I miss those, I want them back.

I want her!

"_Fight then, Baka!"_ a voice screamed in my ear.

Without thinking, I grabbed my phone and called Shu.

"Koni—"he yawned.

"Shu, I need your help with something".

"What is it?" I could hear him tapping his pen on his desk, he's probably doing homework.

"I want to do everything over again", the line went silent for a while and the pen had dropped. "Shu?"

"Are you drunk? Doing drugs?" he snapped. "Wait… what is it you want to do again?"

Pressing my lips firmly together I stared at the picture on my desk. "I want to try and get Chitoge back".

It's final. Whether she's forgotten everything about me, doesn't know who I am or understands what I have to say…I'm going to try, no matter what. Even if that means… starting a new relationship with her.

I will love her again.

* * *

**Sinces its new year's, I thought I'd release chapter one. **

**This story will continue once: The Bucket List or Sakura Ai are completed. Please tell me what you think so far, and don't be afraid to ask questions. **

**Love, **

**Bleachlover2346~**


	3. Chapter 2: Let it rain

Some people won't understand my reasoning, they'll probably think I'm crazy or desperate. I would think the same too, if I were in their shoes, but I'm not.

I know there will be complications and the road is probably going to hurt me more than violent punches. The friend-zone is inevitable: twists and turns, traps and events. There's no certain path, especially when it comes to Chitoge.

But, I've went through it once… I think I can do it again. I'll need support though, a lot… and I'm hoping Shu will be there for me, like he's always been.

Sadly, I think this is a little too heavy for him. Even last night he seemed distant about the decision, completely objective about my idea. Then again, when I called it was out of the blue and thrown at him, now he's had time to think about it… to make a decision.

I don't want to do this alone but if I have to… then I will.

So now, I wait for him… wait for him to come and tell me what he's going to do. Maybe he just needs a little understanding, he's never been in love before and hasn't experienced what I have. I'm in no position to think he'll understand my reasoning or motive, but I do know that Shu is a good person and a good-friend who would never let someone go through things alone. He's been like that since we were kids'.

When we met it was a hot summer day and I was waiting at the park for one of my brothers to come get me.

I was alone and scared. Most four-year-olds would be, especially when you're alone in the park and the wind is moving the swing-set.

I remember waiting and waiting for my brother, but there was no sign of him.

Eventually, I started to cry thinking I was forgotten or abandoned, that's when I heard rustling in the bushes. Terrified, I stared at the rattling bushes until a cat leaped out in a frantic run and not far behind it, was a little boy name: Maiko Shu.

He was covered in leaves and calling out to the cat: 'Neko-chan! Neko-chan!', but the feline got away. Leaving Shu alone with me.

He'd noticed me after a while of sitting with a pouting face, but once he noticed me, he forgot about the cat.

Shu never left me, he was there for me even when my brother arrived. He made me laugh and feel better when I felt alone and afraid. Shu always supported me, especially when he knew things were going to fail. That was the kind of friend he was. I can't replace him.

If I don't have Shu then I don't know what I'll do. But, I shouldn't think little of him, I know him better than myself, he'd help me even if I was going to fall flat on my ass.

Now, I just wait here; near the drink machines in the open air. I'll wait for him to come.

Sipping on my juice box I leaned against the railing looking out to the sky: it's bright and shining like a diamond, but I could see grey cloud coming in from the north. It's going to rain.

I wonder if P.E is going to be cancelled today.

Glancing over to the doors and I noticed the absence of people, no one really hung-out near this area, only the occasional couple who'd make out near the machines. It's gross but I can't say anything, I've been there and done that, just not at school… that'd get me killed.

Squeezing the box slightly, I heard the door open and shoes coming towards me. I wanted to turn and see if it were Shu, but inside I didn't want to be disappointed.

I kept my eyes on the sky and listened to the coins going into the machine, the button being pushed and the drink dropping to the bottom. The click of the drink opening and the sound of gulping filled the air, when they leaned against the railing I glanced over to meet my best-friend drinking his favorite canned drink: dark coffee.

I went to open my mouth but he stopped me. "How are we going to do this?"

A slight smile came to my lips when he looked over to me. "Don't get all lovey-dovey with me!" he snapped with a blush. Same old Shu, embarrassed by the dumbest crap.

"Baka (Idiot)" I chuckled before nudging him softly. "I knew you'd be there for me".

Shu snorted as he looked down at the canned coffee. "Of course, that's what best-friends are for" he looked over with a sneered smile: "Besides, you've been there for me, even when I get you in trouble".

"We both do some stupid crap", I replied. "But, I don't regret it".

"Even that time I got you arrested?" how can I forget that time?

"Don't forget that was in front of Chitoge's uncle", I added in gloom. It just gave him another reason to hate me.

"Yeaaaah…" he trailed. "Sorry about that".

"Don't be, it made me a little more badass" I joked. "Plus, if you went to jail, I think you'd never survive".

"Of course I would! I'm big and to—"

"You'd be someone's bitch the second you walk in" I interrupted.

"True enough" he muttered before taking a gulp of his coffee. "But, you're Chitoge's bitch".

I can't deny that one. I've been her bitch since we met and let's just say: it's a pain in the ass. She really did have me wrapped around her finger: her personal puppet, if you dare say it. But, I wouldn't have changed that for the whole world. Being her puppet meant being with her all the time, seeing a glimpse of the true girl behind the trucker's mouth.

"What's the plan?" I haven't thought of one yet, so I couldn't tell Shu.

I need some kind of way to get closer to Chitoge but that's nearly impossible. "Not sure".

Ever since the accident her cousin would: walk her home, eat lunch with her and follow her like a sick puppy. She's probably trying to make sure that Chitoge and I never have alone time, it's a classic move that her Uncle would order.

It's a serious issue but: what's a romance story without a hint of over-protective family?

"You're one of the class-reps', right?" slowly moving my eyes to Shu, I leaned away gradually. There must be something playing in his mind; I don't know what it is but there is something, and I'm not sure whether I want to be a part of it or not.

"Yeah, why?" a little hesitate but I answered.

"So is she" he remarked with his canned coffee to his lips. "Her cousin isn't".

How did he know that I was thinking about her cousin?

"It's also going to rain", he continued. Where is he going with this?

"Chitoge and her cousin usually get picked up", those habits that I hated so much have returned. Every morning and after school, the car would arrive and the two students would get out: first Chitoge and then her cousin close behind her. It was almost a ritual.

Shu sighed as he looked to the clouds. "She's not here today".

"What?" that's impossible. Her cousin was never sick and Chitoge was never left without a close eye.

Glancing around the area I looked for something, anything that would tell me her uncle is somewhere watching her. It sounds creepy but it's true: he used to watch us while sitting in a tree.

Besides the creepiness of her family, I wonder where Shu's going with this.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked with a hint of irritation.

Tossing his coffee into the garbage he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Think about it Raku: rain, staying after school late, alone and umbrella's" he hinted.

"That only happens in movies and anime's", I argued.

I know the scene all too well: the classic "walk home".

Usually it happens on days like this, it looks like it's going to rain and someone forgot their umbrella. Two students who had to stay after school end-up walking home together, cramped under this umbrella and nearly breathing on each other. It's a written rule to have one in an anime.

It's not going to work for many different reasons, one being that I don't have an umbrella and the other being Chitoge's sense of humor. She finds joy in others troubles, there's no way she'll share her umbrella with me.

"It won't work".

Shu groaned under his breath as he looked over to me. "Why's that?"

"I don't have an umbrella", I simply replied.

"I'll let you borrow mine" he answered quickly. "And, I'll just walk home with Ruri".

Ruri? The mini-nerd who wants Shu dead? What?

"You and Ruri can't stand each other".

"Neither could you and Chitoge, but look what happened".

True enough. Hate turns into love within time. Who's to say: Shu and Ruri won't be an item soon, their hate is almost at the highest point, it's almost time for one good thing to happen and then a heart is hooked. That's what happened with Chitoge and me, but I was the one on the hook first.

"What happens if she has an umbrella?"

Shu powdered with his eyes on the ceiling. "Well, I'll make sure she doesn't".

"You better not get me arrested again", snarling a glare over to the nerd, he stepped away swiftly. I still remember the feelings I got in the police station. It's not a place I wanted to visit again.

"I won't", he firmly promised. "Just stop with all the negative possibilities, it's almost like you don't want to get closer with her".

He's right, it does seem that way.

I do want to get to know her again and have her be mine once more, but the haunting thoughts of her memory seem to be lingering still. What if we get closer and she starts to remember? Will she be hurt or is it more trouble with her uncle?

Then there's the chance of her family getting involved.

Her uncle and cousin wanted me to have nothing to do with her after the accident. If they caught wind of me trying to sneak back into her life; what are they going to feed her?

I have to be a man about this though. I can't just run and hide like they want me to.

"Alright", Shu perked for my sudden agreement. "Let's do it".

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

It started to rain during last class just as Shu predicted. Sadly, I'm not sure whether I should go through with the plan or not; I stink from gym-class. There's no way Chitoge would want to be around me when I reek.

Stupid rain, why didn't you come earlier so P.E. was cancelled!

Slowly I could feel the plan slipping away as my stench lingered through the air. Looking around I could see several girls turning and looking directly towards me, do I really smell that bad?

I began to sink into my seat as the clock ticked away the seconds. Why do I even try so hard in gym? I could be like every guy in class and walk the mile, but no, I had to give it my all.

How could I screw up? This is a once in a lifetime chance, it's not every day that Chitoge is alone or her cousin is away.

Slowly regretting my choices I stared up at the ceiling, muting the teacher and the rest of the class, I didn't need the lesson since my sister is a teacher and ran all this material through my head last summer. I only come to see people and have the entire high-school experience but mostly to see Chitoge.

The bell rang and the teacher scrambled to give the homework while students rushed for the door. I sat still thinking about what to do, there's still no way she'll want to walk with a stinky stranger.

Maybe I could take a quick shower after cleaning the classroom, but I don't have a towel or shampoo. Then again, I could steal some supplies from the storage. They always have little packages and towels that are given to sports teams. Then again, it'd be a little weird if I showed up at the cubbies with wet hair and smelling like shampoo; she might suspect something.

Perhaps, I could sneak someone's body-spray and mask the sweaty stench. What am I saying? Chitoge hates the smell of body-spray, I remember wearing colon to impress her family, and she made me go home and take a shower before stepping foot inside her house. Body spray is not happening.

"Raku", Shu sang as he leaned over my desk and snapped his fingers in my face. "Oh, Raku".

Quickly snapping out of my thoughts I looked over to Shu, eyes bright and burning with anxiety, then I noticed the short girl next to him with her eyes looking out the window.

"What is it?" I stared at the nerdy girl waiting to make eye-contact but she never did, it was like she's trying to avoid me or something. Is she embarrassed to be walking home with Shu? Maybe she's secretly nervous about the whole situation; how adorable.

Body shaken by Shu I pulled my eyes off Ruri and to the pervert in front of me. "Good luck with Chitoge" he whispered.

"I don't think I'm goi—"I tried.

"Why not?"

He doesn't smell it? "I stink from gym".

"That's a lie, if anything you smell good to girl, even Ruri can't stand you right now" glancing to the brunette I noticed the blush on her cheeks and she turned away quickly. "I remember her saying: he smells like go—" his words were broken by Ruri grabbing his ear and dragging him out of the room.

"I never said that" she told me before entering the hallway with the whining Shu.

Standing up I watched the two and chuckled, they remind me of how Chitoge and I used to get along. It's refreshing to see such a relationship, especially when it comes to Shu, he definitely needs someone to love him. The poor guy is confined to books, internet, manga's, games and anything else he can get for affection.

As his best-friend, I know he needs a girlfriend. There's no wants or anything, it's a need!

I know if he had a girlfriend the perverted side of him would vanish. He may think about girls and sex but every virgin does, especially when they've never done anything with a girl. But Shu's different: he's a sensitive guy who understand women too well, supportive of everyone and has the heart of a hopeless romantic. In other words: Shu's the ideal guy in every girl's imagination. They just don't know it.

Cleaning the classroom didn't take long since there wasn't much to do: the sweeping and putting up the chairs is nothing for me. I'm used to cleaning a worse since I clean my house, which is all guys and I'm the cleanest.

The youngest is the cleanest, funny right?

My older brothers are slobs and dad's too old to do the housework, well not really. He could do it but we won't let him. Leaving the youngest to clean and cook which happens to be me.

I like cleaning and cooking but it's hard to balance the chores and school, then again, I don't know how much longer I'll be in school. It's almost time to pick a college or university I want to go to, but I'm not sure I want to go anywhere after school. Dad wants me to stay behind and take over the family business since my brother went to university for physical wellness training and kendo. The rest of my brothers… well, that's a different story all together.

When I think about the future it's a mess that I have to clean-up, but I'll keep delaying it till I'm ready.

I looked over the cubbies trying to see if Chitoge was around but there was no sign of her. Maybe the vixen went home already or skipped out on cleaning duty, there's no way she's still in the classroom, right?

Feeling defeated I sighed heavily and tightened my hold on Shu's umbrella, if he talked Ruri into sharing an umbrella, I can too. But I should make it seem more natural, maybe like something from an anime…. Yes that will work, right?

Perhaps I can do the classic way: magically walk out to the rain when she's there, touch it and then ask her if she has an umbrella. Seems bulletproof but cliché, way too cliché…. Maybe I should just wing-it, its works other times; why not now?

Tapping the toe of my shoe on the ground I growled in displeasure, I really want this plan to work but it seems hard than Shu explained. Maybe I'm over thinking the situation but when it comes to Chitoge, sometimes you need to think before acting.

"Bye-Bye Kirisaki-chan!" I looked outside to see two girls walking together.

They're both from Chitoge's class, I know since I see them scurrying through the halls together at lunch and going back to class together; they must be best-friends. But, why did they stay so late? They aren't class-rep's and weren't on cleaning duty since Shu researched the listing, so what was the reason?

"Rain?" a long whine broke my thoughts and turned them back to the main goal: Kirisaki Chitoge.

そ

れ

は

雨

ま

し

ょ

う

[Let it rain]

She stood under the roof, hands out catching the rain while she frowned, typical face for the vixen but it's adorable. "I didn't even remember my umbrella", she huffed before squatting down next to her bag. "Kami kuso! (god dammit)" she cursed to the heavens with a sulking fist.

I chuckled to myself for her childish behavior, it seems like she hasn't changed at all.

"You shouldn't curse Kami-sama (god)" walking out beside her, she looked over with her bright blue eyes and glimmering pink lips. Such an instant but mesmerizing glaze made a blush cover my cheeks, she's too cute.

"How's your back?" she quickly stood from the ground and leaned closer to my face.

Such closeness made me nervous and the blush to burn as I stepped back quickly. "W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered with a crackling voice, I sounded like a boy going through puberty.

Chitoge stepped back with her bangs shadowing her magnificent eyes, losing sight of her orbs made me nervous and uneasy, I love those eyes.

I tried to catch a glimpse of her blue pupils I noticed her cheeks covered with a dark red blush. "Your back", she whispered.

"Oh right", I scratched the back of my neck softly to hide my embarrassment; I felt like an idiot for forgetting what happened yesterday in the staircase. "Watashi o tasukete kurete arigato (thank you for helping me)", she looked up quickly and the shimmer in her eyes seemed to glow like fireflies, I wanted to capture them in jars and keep them forever.

"I should be saying that", fiddling with her hands I could sense she's nervous, but why?

Chitoge rocked slightly while her eyes were down on the ground, I thought she wasn't going to talk but she managed to speak: "If it weren't for you protecting me yesterday, I would have probably hurt myself even worse", tiny glances to my face showed she was having an conversation with me but I could tell there was something else on her mind; perhaps the embarrassment or the memories of my back yesterday, either way she seems to be playing shy and distant.

"It was nothing—… I mean it was no pr—…" rambling over broken sentences I wanted to kick myself. It's natural when I spoke to the foul mouth trucker that I knew, but now the cute and shy side of her is too much, I wanted to hold her and make her squeal like a school girl, but that would be creepy since she thinks we just met yesterday.

"Ichijo-kun…" sweet songs of laughter tickled my ears as she giggled. "…Y-You are definitely a baka (idiot)" she laughed.

I fought a smile and opened the umbrella to head home. "Yeah, yeah! I'll see you tomor—", cut off by a sad tone from Chitoge I stopped and looked over the blonde: her head was down and the smile replaced with a slight frown.

"Oh… you have an umbrella", did she want me to stay?

"Kirisaki-san" I called out as the rain danced down the plastic. "I'll take you home".

I didn't look to see the brightness returning since the blush on my cheeks would probably bring me to a melting point. Instead I looked to the side and watched her reflection in a puddle: she seemed happy to hear the offer, it brought back that smile I loved so much and just for a second…. I could see the old Kirisaki Chitoge peeking out from the storm clouds.

"Hai! (Okay)", as she ran to my side and I gathered myself quickly. She slid under the umbrella naturally as we began our journey to her house.

Bodies close together to prevent getting wet and her scent overwhelming the air. I would glance over to see her blue eyes out looking at the things we passed, it's almost like she never saw them before. Perhaps she hasn't seen them; should I ask her?

No, I can't… I just want to keep the curiosity in her eyes a little longer to engrave the image in my mind.

But I should say something, it would be a little weird to just take her home and not have a conversation and I'm looking her, I must seem like a stalker or freak. I need to ask her something— anything.

"Say: Kirisaki-san, what's your favorite color?" Chitoge glanced over to me with a faint smile, nearly flattered by the question, but I was being serious: is her favorite color the same as before?

I remember when we dated before the accident Chitoge asked me: what's your favorite color? At first I thought she was going crazy, who asks people that now-a-days, it's not important at all. But she replied with a punch and the loud but sincere explanation: the little things are what matter, they bind us together and create a whole person. Hence, your favorite color tells me more about you than discussing large topics.

Those were more of the elegant moments with Chitoge. Ever since that day we found out the little things: favorite color, food, hobbies, animals, and more. Gradually, I began to understand the mind of Chitoge and things that really made her tick, but getting to know her caused me to love her even more; since a relationship isn't because you are attracted to them…. It's because you accept and love their flaws and dirty secrets.

"Out of all the guys who've asked me out or showed interest they've never asked me about my favorite color", slightly stunted she narrowed her glaze in my direction.

"Well, I would say that cliché line: _I am not like other guys…_ but that's too cheesy for me", we looked into each-other's eyes and I noticed the bright smile in them, they brought me back to the days we were together and in love. I could see the girl I lost but want back. "Either way, someone I loved very deeply once told me: the little things are what matter, they bind us together and create a whole person".

Suddenly Chitoge stopped. I had followed her movement and turned, only to capture a gentle smile on her lips. It felt like my heart was about to stop beating and I forgot how to breathe; she's so beautiful… just that smile… it's a melting sight.

"Now I see why all the girls in the school have a thing for you", the moment was ruined.

When I think about the girls at school they only annoy me, there even one chick that claims I'm her fiancé or something. Not to mention, the crazy fan-girls who flock around me when I'm busy or just coming out of the shower. One thing that caught my attention with Chitoge… was definitely the fact: she didn't flock or treat me like a god. Her hits were brutal but I knew she wasn't going to smother me in squeals or annoying praise.

Chitoge treated me like I was a normal guy.

"And, why is that?" slightly afraid of her reply but curious, I dared to question her thoughts.

She smirked as she leaned forward nearly pressing her breast on my chest (if she did, I would probably die). "It's not every day you find a guy like you", I tried to keep a straight face but the embarrassment was too grand.

"…I-I'm not that great", I squeaked. Chitoge leaned away with a thoughtful look.

"Are you just acting so I'll fall for you, Ichijo-kun?"

Like hell! "Don't get cocky. You're a nice girl and all, but I'm not that shallow", I began to walk away and quickly she followed after me like a puppy; I have to admit: I like being chased for once.

"Please!" she smirked. "You really think you can fool me? I'm out of your leg—", such lies! She's really starting to get on my nerves with this attitude.

"It's more like you're out of my league", I interrupted.

"Like hell, bean-sprout!" Chitoge screamed with her hands tight to her side.

I glanced over with a narrow eye, it's cute but I have to play it like I used to: mean and joke-ish. "Bean-sprout, eh?" it's the same name she called me back in my first year, the same name that she'd scream when she got royally pissed at me. Where's it coming from now? She should have forgotten that, right? "Coming from a gorilla", using the name that would make her mad before seemed to still do the trick perfectly.

Just like the old name, she punched me in the stomach causing me to double-over and drop the umbrella. It's like old times.

"Don't call me a gorilla, you bastard!" she shouted with her cheeks puffed and a glare grilling my soul.

I shivered as the rain poured down on both of us, I would have grabbed the umbrella again but my stomach was in too much pain, along with my back throbbing from the hit.

Chitoge reached down and grabbed the umbrella before pulling back up but my shirt. I looked over but she looked away to the side as she handed me the handle: "You said you'd take me home…." She whispered. "So, take me home already".

Even though she's trying to hide her concern, I know she wants to know if I'm alright. "I'm fine by the way", I chuckled as we continued our journey to her house.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

We stared up to the large mansion like house, it brought back memories and a displeasing taste.

Every window glowed with a bright light as the darkness of the storm covered the sky, in the drive-way rested a car that was started. It seems like someone finally remembered Chitoge was stuck at school.

I glanced over to the vixen as she sighed heavily, I didn't want to let her go just yet. "This is it", she tightened her hold on her bag. "Arigato, Ichijo-kun (Thank you)", when she bowed slightly I stopped her and shook my head. I didn't need any formality or praise.

"No formality", I insisted.

Chitoge chuckled before stepping out from the umbrella, I watched her slowly head towards the house. "Sayonara, Ichijo-kun" she smiled.

"Ja'ne (see you later)" I called out.

A feeling stirred inside me as she got closer to the house. I should do something, make another move or see if she would like to walk with me again. I'm not sure when I'll get to be alone with her again.

But, I don't want to come off as clingy or demanding, we just "met" yesterday.

Tightening the grip on the umbrella I called out to the vixen: "Kirisaki-san!" making her stop and turn. "E to, anata wa itsuka watashitoisshoni chushoku o motte iru to omoimasu? (Um, would you like to have lunch with me sometime?)", I hide under the umbrella trying to keep my embarrassment a secret.

I could feel her eyes peering towards me and burning holes into the plastic, she's definitely going to reject the idea.

"…Hai! (Okay)", my head snapped forward only to meet her two bright eyes in front of me. It seems that she ran over to me to reply; does she know someone's watching us or perhaps she's figured out how her closeness makes me feel?

A thin line of blush kissed her cheeks as our eyes connected, it seems like she more embarrassed about this than I am.

What should I say?

Chitoge's literally putting herself out there, before she'd deny and then come back with a snarky remark, but this time it's different.

I know she's waiting for me to say more, seeing as she stepped back slightly with a distant look, it seems like she thinking about something. Maybe she thinks I'm bluffing or playing a joke on her. But, what do I say?

"I should go", she perked up with fake smile. I could see her sadness through her lips, even though she's a good actress I've learned to see passed her mask. "Ja'ne (see you later)" she called out as she scurried towards the house.

A sudden pain shot through my heart as I walked her jog to the house. I know she's upset that inside she's probably kicking herself for falling into that trap. That's just how Chitoge works.

"_Be a man!" _I froze for the harsh voice. _"Run after her, baka! (Idiot)"_ it was almost like she's here with me; trying to push me to do the right thing.

I didn't fight the voice but listened.

Grabbing her wrist I looked down at the wet ground. "Tomorrow, near the drink machines. Make bento's (lunch boxes)", I told her before releasing my hold.

Chitoge stood shocked as I walked back to the abandoned umbrella and headed home.

She'll be there, I know she will be.

I glanced up to one of the windows to see her cousin, glaring down at me as she anxiously looked at cousin.

Tomorrow's challenge: lunch with Chitoge and Tsugumi.

* * *

To celebrate Easter and the release of _"Fast &amp; Furious 7" _I decided to add another chapter to this little preview. Thanks to one of my best-friend's convincing (she loves Fast &amp; Furious)_. _

_[This story will continue/start when I complete: The Bucket List or Sakura Ai]_


	4. Chapter 3: Bento

I feel like I'm walking-on air, with each step down the sidewalk I felt lighter. The sweet thought of eating lunch with Chitoge caused me to hum slightly and stare up to the sky: clouds fluffy and the sun burning bright. It's going to be a nice hot summer day, probably our last.

The green leaves on the trees are slowly turning to a rusty color: a sign that fall is here.

When I think about fall there's many memories: going for walks in the park, playing in the leaves, Halloween parties and the fall festival, not to mention the sport's festival at school.

The sport's festival is for the entire school, many clubs and teams advertise during the festival with games, activities and food-stands. Its three day's long and involves all classes.

Classes are made into teams and go against each other with sport's events: soccer, baseball, volley-ball, track and field, even swimming. The class with the highest points wins something the class-rep's decided on. Come to think of it, when are we going to have a meeting about the sports festival?

Its' next month and we're already two weeks into the school year. We can't have the same problems from last year: we started planning things at last minute and there was confusion. Chaos was everywhere and most of the teachers wanted to kill the student council president; the poor girl had to hide from everyone.

Last year's prize was a kiss from the student council president, it drove most of the guys crazy.

That's when I got my stalker, the one who says: we're engaged.

Grunting slightly I slouch forward and tighten the hold on the plastic bag full of bento's (lunch boxes). I really hope she doesn't have that as the prize this year, I won't be running because she pleads for me to win. She'll have to suffer, I don't care.

When I think about the festival there's many memories besides the president's kiss, that's the first place I and Chitoge worked together but that was in our first year.

We worked together during the swimming contest, she was going to swim for her class and she needed a trainer; since my brother went to university for physical training she came to me. She came to my house every day to train with my brother, she'd swim in the pool in our backyard as he screamed at her to move faster. I became the snack-boy.

The day of the swimming competition my brother couldn't make it and there wasn't anyone to scream at her like he does; it's quiet terrifying. She came to me and made me be her coach.

I stood at the edge of the pool screaming insults at the blonde as she swam.

Chitoge won the swim met, I got a hug from her and a punch in the face for all the comments, but she thanked for the help. I think it was a successful encounter for the younger me.

I wonder what's going to happen this year with the festival…

"Raku!" I stop and turn to see Shu with Ruri, it seems like those two can't get enough of each other.

"Ohayou (Good Morning), Romeo and Juliet" I snicker.

Ruri glared as a blush appears on her cheeks as Shu wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Hear that _darling~_" he sang only to get his ear pulled. "Itai! Itai! Itai! Ruri! (ouch, ouch, ouch)" Shu screams.

"I would never go-out with this sorry-excuse of a man!" Ruri exclaims as she releases Shu.

Heading over to the pervert on the ground I let out a hand, seeing as Ruri wasn't going to help him. "Come on Ruri, you totally l—"I try.

"Finish that statement and you will be alone with Kirisaki-chan and her cousin", she growls as I brought Shu to his feet.

"Sorry", apologizing quickly I pat Shu on the shoulder. He's definitely picked a tough route, let's just hope he gets a happy ending.

"Did you make my lunch like I required?" she looks down at the plastic bag in my hands as I nod. "Did you make one for Shu and Kosaki-chan?" again I nod. That was the deal: for their presence I had to make the bentos' for all my 'friends'. It's a small price to pay since it's getting me out of being alone with Tsugumi.

Last night I made the lunches, along with one for I and Chitoge since…. She isn't that good at cooking.

She tries to cook but it doesn't work out the way she wants. Once she tried to make me a dinner to prove she'd make a good-wife or partner to live with…. We ended up eating cereal in candle light.

Those memories were the sweetest; even though it was cereal it was still the best date we had because she put effort into her failed meal. That's why I told her to make me a bento, even though it might poison or send me to the hospital, it's the thought and effort that counts.

I walked behind Shu and Ruri, they need the time alone and I want time to think about my next move. What am I going to do next? Ask her out? No, it is way too soon for that!

What should I do next?

Nothing came to mind when I thought about it and frustration settles as the school came into view.

I sigh before looking at the two ahead, they were engaged in a rather interesting conversation, it seems like Shu does know of few things about girls since he could make Ruri laugh; I've never seen her laugh before.

They were close to each other, finger nearly brushing and shoulder touching, it was only a matter of time till someone got the guts to hold the others hand.

Intensely I stare at their hands, when Ruri's index finger hooks around Shu's I stop and smirk. I knew it! Come on Shu, hold her hand!

Silently cheering I slowly follow behind them, I could see the blush on Ruri's neck and hear Shu laughing about something. I want to scream in his ear: hold her hand, but there was no helping it, the poor nerd didn't know anything.

Finally Ruri releases his finger and I lost my composer at the front gates as the two vanish.

"What the— Shu! You moron!" I snap as I kick the brick wall.

Many girls stop as they watch me, most drooling which annoyed me even more, but my frustration was too extreme. "Dammit Shu! She was so obvious!" slowly my anger subside and I lay my head against the bricks as a soft sob came from my lips. "At this rate you'll be a virgin till your forty", I whisper.

"You're a virgin?" the loud chuckle shocks my heart and I turn quickly to meet Chitoge and Tsugumi.

As the blonde vixen doubles-over with a laugh, I glare at her cousin.

Seishirō Tsugumi: known as the martial art's team captain and archery club's star member, she's someone you don't want to mess with and you don't want to be on her bad side. Sadly, I'm on her bad side.

I lean back as I end the glare with her furious brown eyes and sigh: "You wish gorilla", causing Chitoge to wipe her tears suddenly, and then I notice Tsugumi staring at her cousin.

"You're totally lying!" the vixen puffs her cheeks as she glares into my eyes. "Who would sleep with you", she growls.

You! You slept with me!

I wanted to scream the truth in her face but I couldn't.

Chitoge watches as I walk pass them and glance over to meet her blue eyes: "Himitsu (secret)", I whisper to hide my sorrow.

They say a girl's first time is special, and guys don't really care…. That's a lie— a complete lie! My heart hurts, it feels like someone's burning holes into my skin with cigarettes, it— it hurts that bad. You can think I'm weak or un-manly, but my first time meant something to me.

Now it's nothing… completely forgotten, I might as well just say: I'm virgin. But I can't… I just can't, I remember all of it, its' like a movie playing in my head sometimes.

I poured everything into that night and now… it just nothing, could you imagine?

Squeezing my eyes together I try to get rid of the tears forming, I can't cry at school, I just can't. How would it look? One of the best kendo team members and the school's "boy-toy" crying. Everyone would make fun of me… yet again, they can't judge, they have no idea how much this hurts.

Closing my cubby I hurry up the stairs, dodging students while they chat and laugh… sometimes I hate it.

I hate how they can be so happy when my heart is being weighed down by sorrow. I blame it on the jealous side of me, since it comes out a lot when I'm thinking about Chitoge or the past. Deep down I know… I'm truly jealous of my younger self.

When I make it to my floor I accidental bump into someone and papers went flying through the air causing me to stop, and my aching to silence. "Gomen (sorry)" I say while crouching down to pick up the paper.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention—"such an innocent voice makes me look up, instantly two chocolate eyes connect with mine: they were so warm, kind and gentle. "Ichijo-kun", I blush suddenly.

"Kosaki-san", I mumble as I look at the brunette. She once was my ideal girlfriend, well that's what I thought when I first started high-school, but now she's nothing but an old classmate and friend. "I brought your bento", I tell her while I continue to grab papers from the floor.

A soft blush tickles her pale skin as she nods "H-Hai (okay)" she stutters.

"Ruri told me, you like sweet things so, I made sure to put some sweet omelet's and meat inside", it was a pain in the ass but I'm grateful, they're going to distract Tsugumi so I can talk to Chitoge, well that's what Shu and I planned.

"E to… arigato, I-Ichijo-kun (um, thank you)" she looks away as her cheeks burn brighter.

I finish collecting the papers and hand them to the shy girl. "Here you go", she hesitates a little but soon she grabs the papers, and accidently our fingers touch making her neck and face red. I sigh as I stand from the ground and head to my class. "See you at lunch", I wave before shoving my hands into my pockets.

From the large group of girls squealing: 'Ichijo-kun is so kind!' and other stupid things, I figure they saw me help Kosaki-san, I don't really care what they say… as long as it doesn't affect my chance with Chitoge.

"K-Kosaki-san! Are you alright?!" I hear someone scream as I enter my classroom, she probably fainted from the blushing, poor girl is overly-shy.

"Ohayou, Ichijo-kun~ (good morning)" the girls in my class squeal.

Swallowing my annoyance I wave and simply reply: "Ohayou (Good Morning)" before sliding into my seat and staring out the window like usual.

"Did something happen?" Shu stands over me with his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he reminds me of an old librarian that was at my elementary school.

"Iya (nope)", I lie. I wasn't going to tell Shu about this morning, it's none of my business— well, it is since he's my best-friend… but, he hast to figure it out, I had to. Plus, it's the only way he's going to learn.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

Once the bell rang I quickly grab the plastic bag hanging at the side of my desk and then tap Shu on the shoulder, sometimes he forgets important things or plans; that would explain why we work so well. I remember everything and he forgets most things.

"I'll get the key to the roof ", I tell him before looking over to Ruri. I could tell she's in a slump from this morning, she probably thinks Shu doesn't like her or something. "You grab Ruri—"

"Nani? (Why?)" He interrupts with a confuse face.

I grip his shoulder tight before giving him a serious look. "Trust me on this one", I growl. "Also, do something cute—"

"What the hell? Are you trying to get me killed?" it seems that way but no, I'm trying to make sure you get a girlfriend someday.

"Just do it!" I exclaim.

"And if I don't?" he test.

"I'll post that really embarrassing photo of you when you were a baby around the school", Shu's eyes dull as he looks over to Ruri.

"Not the one of me in the bat—"

"Worse, the one of you finger painting your downstairs", Shu's mom is a great woman; she shows me pictures that are great blackmail techniques for the nerd.

"You wouldn't", he sobs.

"Try me, rainbow stick" I pull the picture up on my phone and smile evilly. "I can post it on face-book and tag you with your mother, we all know how she loves that picture".

He stands from his seat and tries to over-power me but I'm taller. "Why am I still your friend?" he whines.

"Because you need someone to protect you", I smile as he pushes pass me and make his way to Ruri, but he stops and turns to me with a worried look. "What?"

"I don't know what the hell is cute", he whispers.

I narrow my glaze as I lean closer to the boy: "All those dating-games and you're still girl stupid?" his room is covered with dating-games, he's the master at them. "Poke her forehead or grab her hand, baka (idiot)".

Shu's cheeks turn pink instantly as he looks over to Ruri. "H-H-Hold her hand?" he squeaks before I push him towards Ruri's desk.

"Come on, stop being such a virgin and go!" I encourage.

"But I am one, Raku!" he snaps.

I smirk while heading to the door to get the key: "I'm watching you, Shu" I call out as I enter the hallway.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

It didn't take me long to get the key, there wasn't even a struggle with the teacher since I'm a model student. She didn't hesitate when it came to my request, she nearly throw the key in my face as she carried on with her lunch.

Should I be proud?

I have been known for some kind of charm: something that makes women driven towards me. I still have no idea why they are; there's plenty of good-looking guy's in the school. Many of them are/were my friends once upon a time, I stopped hanging-out with them after the accident. They were too much: always trying to hook me up with girls from other schools, setting-up double dates, and convincing girls that I like them. There were too many broken hearts and I seriously hate hurting girls.

My father always taught us: women are precious gems of the world, treat them like queens and cherish their beauty since they are the ones who make boys into men. Every strong man has an even stronger woman by his side… a woman who loves him dearly.

He always placed women on a throne; I think it's because of my mother. I never met her… well I barely knew her, she passed away when I was young, but from all the pictures my brother's and father have showed me… it seemed like she really loved us all, and dad loved her the most. That's probably why he never re-married.

Nothing— No one can replace the woman you love with all your heart.

That's why I can't give-up on Chitoge.

Perhaps I'm living in a world of fantasy or trying to find what my father once had: that little shimmering light that brightens ever dark corner. A best-friend whose going to be there no-matter-what, embrace you through the hard times and listen to you when no else will. Someone that will always make you smile.

That's what I want… that's what I once had.

About to pass the classroom I hear voices making my thoughts end. It isn't usual for students to stay inside on a nice day. Most students would be outside with their friends, either outside or in the café.

Looking into the class I froze at the sight of Shu and Ruri, from the blush on Shu's cheeks you could tell he's embarrass or nervous. Ruri is completely opposite: irritated and mumbling.

"Why?" she suddenly stops with a furious stare.

The nerd blushes as he looks away. "Cause" Shu replies in a bare whisper.

"Cause, what? I'm not falling for any of th—"I could tell she wants to hit him, usually she gets flustered or annoyed when he plays dumb. Personally, I think he annoys her easily since she knows how smart he can be.

The two love birds got closer throughout the summer… the same summer Chitoge lost her memory.

Shu didn't have anyone to hang-out with during the break since I was with the vixen. At first I felt bad, he's my best-friend and I basically abandoned him for my girlfriend; but he got a job at Kosaki-san bakery because they were low in staff.

Turns out Ruri started working there too, and over the summer they were together every day.

Before the end of summer she asked him to help her with her marks, she wanted to beat me in the exam scores (didn't work, but it was an attempt). Either way, they studied together until I came back… that's when Shu was there for me: every day coming to my house, pleading for me to come out of my bedroom… and next to him was Ruri comforting him when he failed, listening to his thoughts.

No wonder she fell for him.

"I want to be around you", she froze as his hand grips hers. His fingers curling under her palm and squeeze her flesh. Shu notices the redness in her face while her brown eyes travel to their clasp hands. "Gomen! (I'm sorry)" he exclaims while looking away. "I have clammy hands", releasing his hold he turns away to leave.

I watch the violent tiny nerd blink quickly as she looks down to his hand, without hesitation Ruri lungs and grabs his hand once more. "I-I-I-…I never said: I didn't like it".

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look over. There stood Chitoge leaning over me with her head perking through to look, chest against my arm and eyes burning. "What are you looking at?" she whispers in my ear, such actions made the blush slap my cheeks.

It feels good.

Tsugumi grips her cousin's shoulder and pulls her away quickly, her eyes on mine as she removes the blonde from my body. As she moves I could smell her again, the sweet faint smell of watermelon.

A lonely feeling covers my heart as her fragrance vanishes, that's wonderful feeling…gone like it never exist.

"We should head to the roof" Tsugumi suddenly suggest with her tight hold on Chitoge's arm. "I'm starving—"

"But Tsugumi", the vixen narrows her eyes "Um, Ichijo-kun and I…" her eyes lock with mine as she trails off. "Where going to have lunch…."Chitoge smile "…Alone".

What did she just say?

Did Chitoge just do what I think she did, or is this just my imagination playing with me?

I can't put the pieces together… why would she— this hast to be a sick joke, right?

"Chitoge", Tsugumi squeaks. "You don't even know this guy and you're willing to go—"

"He won't do anything", Chitoge interrupts.

"How do you know that?" her cousin growls.

"I don't, but something's telling me he won't".

Something's telling her? Could it be her memory? Perhaps the more time I spend with her the more she remembers. Maybe her body or soul is remembering me… little by little.

The idea gave me hope along with a smile but soon it fades when I notice the sadness in Tsugumi eyes. She's a tough girl… but a very lonely one: no friends once so ever. Most of them vanished after the accident, they found it annoying how she was glued to her cousin.

She'd be alone if it weren't for Chitoge.

I'd love to take the vixen for myself but… I know what it feels like to feel alone.

"But—"Tsugumi starts softly.

"Kirisaki-san, it's alright", I ruffle the plastic bag quickly. "Some of my friends wanted to tag along".

Dumb-found Chitoge leans back: "Oh really? Why's that?" she smirks.

Her reaction told me: this is a game. She's playing with me. Knowing the foul-mouth girl she's probably waiting for some kind of answer that would allow her to hit me, possibly skip-out on our little lunch date. I need to think before speaking… but what could I say? It's been a while since I had to get into her head. Wait!

"I have girls saying: I'm engaged to them", usually I wouldn't use this approach but it's the best way. "If they find out we were alone together on the roof, where no one can see or hear us… just think about all the rumors they will start".

Chitoge's darkest secret: she's a secret pervert.

Her cheeks instantly went red as she thought about the things girls would say, most likely on the lines of sex; not the soft kind but the hardcore kinky things found in "adult movies".

"G-Good thinking", she squeaks before looking over to her cousin. "How about the roof! I'm starving!" we watch as the blonde scurries down the hall trying to hide her embarrassment.

Tsugumi looks over with an unpleased eye: "What did you do?"

"Nothing", I push pass her and ran to catch Chitoge,

弁

当

箱

[Lunch Box]

The roof is usually closed since a few years ago during finals; there was a suicide. A student haunted by stress and family issues climbed over the railings and jumped to her death after her finals. Since then the principal and teachers blocked off the stairs, locked the door to the roof and it became a restricted area.

No one could get up or come down, unless they were a custodian or working on some of the wiring on the roof.

I didn't believe the story for the longest time, until the student council president pulled up the newspaper with the article. Turns out the student's parents were going through a divorce and her grades were dropping drastically, depression became her friend and suicide a choice for schooling.

This is the first time in a long time that students were present.

"Kosaki-san", I wave.

She jumps suddenly "Ichijo-kun!" she blushes. "Um, where's Ruri-chan?"

"Oh! Ruri and Shu will be here soon", scratching the back of my head I start up to the door, passing all the signing that read: no students allowed in this area. The lock squeaks as I turn the key, probably rust forming inside. The door open heavily and sunlight came flooding through the shadow hallway.

"Woah", I hear from the girls while we walk onto the roof and sat in the center.

"It's so pretty up here. I wonder why they have it closed off", Kosaki mutters under her bangs.

"There was a student that committed suicide a few years back", Tsugumi bluntly answers. I used to think she had no heart or some serious issues, since a topic like suicide never affected her, she could go on forever about gore or horror. It scared the crap out of me, but I found out from Chitoge that her uncle taught Tsugumi not to fear gore; basically brain-washed the poor girl at a young age.

I remember when I first met the martial-arts queen, I thought she was a boy. For the longest time she acted like one: wore a boy's uniform, hung around with mostly guys, did every sport and occasionally I'd catch her going to the boy's washroom. Poor girl.

But, back then she wasn't that attached to her cousin; they were close but not stuck together. Even now I notice the change in Tsugumi: wearing a girl's uniform, she now wears make-up (surprisingly) and a blue bow that Chitoge bought her a few years back for her birthday. She's come a long way… well her appearance, her love for beating me and keeping me from her cousin is still overbearing.

"Bean-sprout", the delicate voice whispers beside me. I turn to meet Chitoge with a dust of blush on her cheeks and her sky-blue eyes staring into mine. I really need to get this under control… this mesmerizing feeling I have whenever I looked at the vixen; it's going to either get me killed or make my obsession grow.

"Hai (yes)", I lean closer slightly craving to touch her soft skin.

"Ē to, koko ni anata no chūshoku (Um, here's your lunch)" she mutters. She actually did it?

"Arigatō (Thank you)", her pink container tied with a red bow fit perfectly in my hands. The lunch under the packaging is probably going to kill me… but the hard-work she put into making it, is enough to make my heart jump with joy.

She fiddles with her skirt as she looks at the bento (lunch box), most likely thinking whether it's a good idea to have me eat something she's cooked; it's cute.

I smile for her anxious eyes "Is something the matter, Kirisaki-san?"

Puffing her cheeks she leans closer to my face nearly having our lips touch. "If you die from my cooking, I'm not at fault", she squeaks as she pushes away. At least she knows she can't cook.

I chuckle with my eyes on the little lunch box before untying the bow; the secret with the vixens cooking: it looks totally normal but it taste like crap. How do you eat it? Simple, you force yourself… even if that means fighting your gag-reflex or swallowing your own vomit.

Snapping the chopsticks in two I went in for a bean-ball, it looks perfect: slightly tanned outside and sesame seeds glowing on the outside. "You don't have to—"she tries.

"I asked you to", I interrupt. "It's not the taste that matters, it's the effort placed into making it that counts". I search through the plastic bag and pull out a bento (lunch box) and hand it to the blonde. "See, I made you one too".

I went back to the lunch in front of me after putting the plastic bag in the center for Kosaki, Shu and Ruri (when they get here). Once I take one bite…I'll probably be doubled over a trash cane.

Slowly I brought the ball to my lips and shoved the pastry into my mouth, it tastes like any other sweet-bean ball but a second later there was a terrible after-taste. Similar to rotting fish, moldy Greece yogurt and rotten eggs mixed together.

My first instinct tell me to spit it out, but with Chitoge watching me closely so, I swallow making my stomach clench in pain.

'It's for her! It's for her!' I chant in my head as I continue eating the lunch.

"You're going to be sick!" she shouts reaching for the container, but I pull away and shovel the rest of the lunch into my mouth without thinking. I should have stop…. I really should have.

Placing the empty box down I hung my head in sickness, my stomach is killing me… its worse than falling into the wall. "Raku, you don't look so hot" hearing Shu voice I swat him away. When did he even get here? I don't remember hearing the door open… but then again, I was just stuffing my face with "food".

A gentle hand rubs circles with tender care and the scent of…watermelon touched my nose. I look over to come nose-to-nose with Chitoge. Both frozen in the moment I lost myself in her eyes, they make the aching of my stomach vanish (almost).

My body starts to react on its own: leaning forward to kiss her, it's a common reflex when it comes to Chitoge; I probably learned such a thing while we were dating.

Just as our lips were about to touch a sharp pain raced through my stomach forcing me to double-over.

There goes the good moment!

Slowly the conversation dies down and I was left to suffer in pain. Chitoge sat blushing while slowly beginning to eat her lunch box. I'm a little nervous when it comes to her bento (lunch box), I used to make them all the time but, they might have changed over time. When we were dating it was mostly hot, spicy, sweet and juicy.

"Oishī! (Yummy)" her squeal relieves my anxiety, but her eyes immediately land on my body. "Did you seriously make this?"

"H-Hai (yes)" I squeaks suddenly.

"But I thought that guys couldn't cook", the vixen argues.

"Kirisaki-chan, that's a little sexist" Ruri butts in with half her sweet-bread in her mouth.

The blonde blinks rapidly for the comment: "I didn't mean it like that", she tries to cover her comment. "It's really uncommon for boy's to be able to cook".

Shu smirks as the girl's huddle into a little group talking about sexism and what-not, I block out most of the conversation. He leans over with a sly smile: "Have you thought about your next move?" he whispers.

"Not at all".

His face twist in displeasure, I would be the same way, I had lots of time to decide on the next move. "What would you do?" he may not have experience but he did come up with the umbrella plan.

"I have no idea…." He trail off.

A sudden blush came to his cheeks when his eyes connect with Ruri's, when she notices us she leaned over: "What's wrong?" she ask the pervert.

"Uh, Raku doesn't know what move to make next" Shu whispers.

Ruri glares slightly as I fiddle with my fingers, she's probably cursing me in her little mind. "Ask her out—", she tries.

"It's too early", I interrupt.

The two lean back thinking of idea's when my phone began to buzz.

"You have a phone, Ichijo-kun" the said vixen turns and crawls over. "Want to trade numbers?"

"H-Hai (Yes)" I stutter in disbelief.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

That night once my stomach had conquered the battle with Chitoge's cooking, I took a shower.

The hot water rushing down my body became refreshing but it didn't last long nor did getting dress. For some reason everyone needed me: dad, brothers and even the neighbors. Regardless of my stomachs pain I did as told and helped, this is really the only moment I had to relax.

Pulling a t-shirt over my head I hear my phone buzzing on my desk; it's probably a text from Shu.

I quickly grab my phone and unlock the screen as I pull the shirt down over my abdomen. I nearly drop the device when I read the name and text message.

* * *

_From: Kirisaki Chitoge_

_Subject: Arigato (Thank you)_

_Message:_私は昼食で楽しい時間を過ごした！我々は再びそれを行う必要がありますが、次回は私が私の料理とあなたを病気にしないようにしよう。  
ええと、多分私達は、いくつかのコーヒーか何かを代わりに取得することができます。

(I had fun at lunch! We should do it again, but next time I'll try not to make you sick with my cooking. Um, maybe we can get some coffee or something instead.)

* * *

Hey there everyone, so I've got news for this story—it will be getting updated from now on.

Yesterday I placed the Bucket List on hold (thanks to writers block) and announced: Remember Us, as being continued/worked on.

Tell me what you guys think in a review, well if you want.

Anyways, until next chapter!

~Bleachlover2346


	5. Chapter 4: We touch

_From: Me_

_Subject: None_

_Message: _あなたがレッスンに注意を払っていないでしょうか？

(Shouldn't you be paying attention to the lesson?)

* * *

Tapping the screen quickly I wore a smile even though the teacher was currently teaching the class algebra. Everyone wore a sulking expression with each chalk stroke, and I was the only one out of the bunch smiling down at my paper.

It's amazing really, how a simple message can make someone happy.

Perhaps it's the knowledge of having somebody else thinking about you, there's always a little drive in our soul to think about the beyond statements: they could have feelings for you, even a secret obsession.

I know Chitoge isn't obsess with me, but it's a comforting feeling to know she's thinking about me… even smiling at the screen like I am. There's always that little drive to message her back.

When my phone would buzz or the screen lite with light I would quickly look to see who was messaging me, and most of the time it was the vixen.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

* * *

_From: Kirisaki Chitoge_

_Subject: None_

_Message: _話している誰が見て！また、それだけで英語ようなものを退屈だ、私はその時良いんだ。あなたたちは、あなたのクラスで何をしているのか？何か重要な？

(Look who's talking! Also, it's just boring stuff like English, I'm good at that. What are you guys doing in your class? Anything important?)

* * *

Upon reading her reply I looked out the window with the thought in mind: Chitoge sitting in class while they struggle with the foreign language, and the blonde waiting for my reply.

The only reason she didn't pay attention to the class was because of her old living situations. Before coming to Japan to live with her father, she lived with her mother down in America.

Usually it was only Chitoge alone in the apartment, her mother off in a business conference and maids to tend to her daughter. There's no wonder why Chitoge was so determined and loud… all her life she wanted a little attention. Not from teachers, peers, maids or butlers… but from her mother.

The poor girl was last to her mom's large company of success.

* * *

_From: Me _

_Subject: None_

_Message: _それはちょうど代数だ。私はすでにそれを知っている。昼食のために会いたい？

(It's just algebra. I know it already. Want to meet for lunch?)

* * *

I lean back in my seat and release a husky sigh making some girls turn their attention away from the board, and over to me. Narrowing my eyes to the outside world; I wish they would just let me be a normal high-school guy.

Beyond annoying fan-girls there was more important issues coming my way: we were going to have the student council meeting today for the sport festival. Which meant I have to face the president… that's if she's here today: she's been known to be a very ill girl, who'd get sick from too much dust. I'm surprised she's graduating, she misses more days than anyone in this school.

Either way it's none of my business I have to think about other things, like how I'm going to cope with her choice of prize.

If she does something that's remotely decent like movie tickets or a pizza party I'll be shocked.

Who am I kidding? She won't have a decent idea in her mind when it comes to the prize, she'll probably do something that's going to motivate all the students… something that drives them sexually.

Sighing in realization I heard my phone buzz once again, and went to check.

* * *

_From: Kirisaki Chitoge _

_Subject: None _

_Message: _さて、私はクラスの後に屋根の上にあなたを満たすでしょう。

(Okay, I'll meet you on the roof after class)

* * *

There wasn't much to say, so I reply: okay and sent the message.

Since exchanging numbers with Chitoge we've been texting non-stop, not to mention eating lunch with each other every day. There was never a true moment that we weren't together.

When I think about it, now that the sport festival is coming soon and preparations will start sometime this week, we're going to be around each other a lot more. It's the perfect timing to make my next move and continue this route to her heart.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

Once the bell rang Shu turned in his seat with an idiotic smile on his lips, there was definitely something on his mind, but what could it be?

Even though things with Ruri and him have been gradually moving along, his perverted-side was still being a pain… a little more than usual. Perhaps the midget smart-ass is tempting him in some way.

"Where you going?" he leans into my desk, slowly getting closer to me.

I grip my phone tightly and stand from my seat, shoving my hands in my pockets I glance down at the nerd. "To the roof", I simply answer.

"Meeting someone Raku?" the sneaky smile written on his face told me: he knew I was going to meet Chitoge.

"Hai (yes)" I sigh.

"Would that person being someone with blonde hair and big boobs—", Shu couldn't complete his taunting when Ruri's fist connects with his head.

"Baka hentai! (Idiot pervert)" she growls with an intense glare on Shu. "Is that all you think about?"

"No…" Shu trails off while his eyes went to Ruri's chest. "You've moved to a b-cup, huh Ruri-chan~", Shu sang with his hands out in a grabbing motion.

A cold breeze blew as she looked over to the pervert, and within a second she twists his arm behind his back, making him cry in pain. "Itai! Itai! Itai! (Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!)", he whimper. "Ruri-chan! Stop!" pleading for his release only makes her tighten the hold.

"Lately you've been more perverted than before", she mutters as Shu grips his arm from the release. "I don't like it" she whispers.

I took her quietness as a sign to take my leave, and let the two be alone for a little bit.

Heading out of the classroom I look over to the two nerds: there stands Shu hugging Ruri from behind, I could see him whispering something in her ear… probably an apology for his action.

He's definitely getting better with girls… thanks to Ruri.

Shaking my head slightly I travel pass students and towards the roof, where Chitoge awaits me. Most likely staring at her phone, wondering where I am or what's taking me so long. Usually I was the first person there or we'd arrive at the same time.

Her impatience is cute: it shows there was something inside her burning for me to be around.

Such thoughts brought memories from the past: when she would grow worried if I didn't message her back quickly, start rocking back and forth while waiting for me. I always thought it was annoying and argued for her stop such nonsense… now, I dream for her over-protectiveness.

It's weird... all the things that annoyed me about the vixen are now things that I miss.

Before having the opportunity to speak with Chitoge I would hit myself for taking everything for granted, I thought I would never get another chance, a chance to appreciate her flaws and perfections; losing her once was enough, but I refuse to lose her again.

Rounding the stairs to the roof I notice a shadow lingering on the white walls, it seems to be wear a female uniform, I thought it might be Chitoge waiting at the stairs for me so I hurry up the stairs.

"Kir—"I start but the sight of Tsugumi makes me feel fooled. "What are you doing here?"

Glaring into my eyes she crosses her arms over her chest, I could tell she meant business. "What are your intention with my cousin?" Tsugumi growls.

This again? I thought I answered her questions before— or was that before the accident? Great! I forget… way to go me…

"I'm being serious Ichijo" she stiffens. "I nearly lost Chitoge once… and I don't plan on taking that chance again. I love my cousin and I don't want you to go hurting her—"

"I love her, Tsugumi" her crimson orbs widen slightly. "You almost lost her, but I did lose her—she forget everything about me. Do you know how hard it is for me? She was my everything and now it's gone", I argue.

"Raku, you never—"

"Don't stand here and say: I never came around after the accident!" losing my temper I slap my hand on the wall next to her. I could feel the fear and her breath on my skin, and notice her shaking frame. "I tried! I came to that hospital every-day, when she was discharged I went to the house and no one would let me in!" I exclaim. "No one! Not even her father! Your father was no different and same with you!"

I can still remember the disappointment of traveling to the house, and never getting a reply from the family. Their answering machine was filled with my voice, pleading to see the vixen and possibly rekindling our relationship. Never did they answer and with every moment that passed-by, I got increasingly depressed; those were the day's Shu and Ruri would sit outside my door.

I will never forgive them for making me go through such darkness, and preventing me from seeing her.

Tsugumi purses her lips firmly together thinking about her next move, but there isn't much to think about. She's never seen me angry, I rarely get angry.

"… I didn't know what to do…" she whispers while shadowing her eyes with her bangs. "…Chitoge was always so happy with you, and… I thought I lost her to you for the longest time—"

Stepping away from the girl I took a deep breath. "She always talked about you with me", her shoulders tense. "She was worried that she would lose you some-day, when she and I got serious. There were times she would be fixated over what to do. Be with me or make sure you weren't alone".

Those nights were typically when we were alone, alone in my room holding each other in the brisk night. I would notice the silence from the foul-mouth girl and question her. It didn't take long for her to crack and tell me what was on her mind; I could read Chitoge like a book: from cover to back.

She hated when I would do so, but was glad when she needed me the most. There was always going to be someone to sit and listen to her, not matter the outcome.

Placing my hands on Tsugumi's shoulders I thought about those times… when Chitoge would need me most. I might have been Chitoge's lap-dog, who was always by her side, but when the accident happened… I lost that and thought I was alone. I wasn't since I had Shu, but, Tsugumi really didn't have anyone.

Knowing her father and uncle, they were probably more concerned for Chitoge and never listened to Tsugumi. She needed an ear but instead…. She got silence.

"I lost her too…"pulling my enemy into my arms I could feel her shaking in sorrow. "…I know you miss her, and I do too", her arms wrap around my back and tightly grip my frame.

The Chitoge we loved and knew for the longest-time was gone—missing (in a better light).

I can't say she's gone and never returning, maybe, just maybe… trying to get her back will bring the memories back and the old Chitoge from the mist shadows of the forgotten days.

Tsugumi releases me from the hug and sniffled while quickly wiping her tears away. "She's waiting for you", she tells me. "On the roof".

"Hai (okay)" I whisper before turning and heading towards the roof.

Should I stay with Tsugumi? She didn't really seem alright—then again, I am to blame for that. I brought up memories that hurt both of us, not to mention her biggest fear and regret: losing Chitoge.

If I stayed any longer the vixen would have become impatient and possibly ran down to catch me with her cousin. It would only cause me more trouble and I'd have to restart this whole journey, there is no-way I am going to start over. Even worse, Chitoge would never be with me. She's the type of girl who puts her friends/families feelings before herself.

The vixen would think she was betraying her cousin, even if she liked me in anyway… she'd push it aside and try to forget about me.

Gripping the knob to the roof I look over my shoulder only to see Tsugumi heading down the stairs, from the looks of her, she got a hold of herself. I couldn't even tell that she was crying before.

When I think about it, it would be best if I and Tsugumi were on good-terms. I would be able to go to the house without her trying to intervene with my progress with Chitoge, not to mention she'd probably tell her dad that I'm a good-person. I would get both the vixens Uncle and cousin off my back. My life would be easier.

Then again, if I got too close with Tsugumi, Chitoge may get the wrong idea and think there is something going on between us. But then, Tsugumi could start having feelings for me and if Chitoge develops feelings for me then—then I would have two girls—

Stop, what am I saying? I can't hurt their relationship… that's just cruel. Why would I even think that way?

"Ichijo-kun?" the slight breeze from the roof makes me tense. I look down to my shadow to see another one: tall, busty, long hair and a bow. It's Chitoge!

"Kirisaki-san, Gomen'nasai (Sorry)", her sparkling blue eyes shimmer as the sun deems into the shadowing hallway. I felt my worries vanish as her luscious locks blew in the breeze carrying her lingering fragment of watermelons.

Her delicate coral lips broke into a beaming grin, hypnotized by her perfection I walked passed her and onto the roof trying to hide my flustered cheeks. There seemed to be something different about the vixen, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Could she possibly be wearing a little or some makeup? Did she do something with her hair or get something new? What is it?

Unable to figure it out I sigh and lean against the chain-linked fence as the blonde shuts the door.

Even if I don't know what is different it doesn't matter… she's perfect just the way she is. There is nothing that could—or would be changed, I never want her to change, no-matter what happens.

I kept my view on Chitoge as she walks towards me, skirt wavering in the air, a stunning smile on her lips and blazing blue flames for eyes. I had to hold my temptation—I want to touch her; have her eyes staring into mine and luscious golden threads of hair between my fingers. Perhaps it's the increasing hormones that come with age—even the trembling fact that I've lived with men for all my life. Either way, she was the reason I felt this way, why I carve to have her for myself—it's an obsession.

She twirls and releases a bubbly giggle that reminds me of the old times; when we'd relax on the grass in the park. She'd tempt me with her antic's and drive me to a frenzy, not a sexual-drive, but, one for her touch. I'd pin her down with a slight aggressive force and peering into her laughing blue oceans. Back then I could break the trance, it's probably because she knew about it and felt the same.

Before things could get heated I'd shift my hands from caressing her cheek, and to her ticklish areas: slim neck, curvy sides and (weirdest) knees.

Those were the days before we became seriously intimate. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy those days—I loved them, they truly allowed me to see Chitoge's smile even on the darkest moments. I truly miss those days…

"—I was thinking, Ichijo-kun", pulling from my thoughts I look over the vixen and notice her flushed cheeks as she looks to the sky; eyes dazzling and lips parted. "For the sport's festival… I might run for the prize this year".

What was the sudden encouragement?

Chitoge never had interest in winning, she just wanted to enjoy the hour expect when her mother was around.

"Why? Is it something you truly desire?" I cross my arms over my chest and look over her body. Her orbs rest on the sky as she grips her hands tightly behind her back; she's thinking about it.

"Not really, but, depending on the prize…" she trails off. "I want to try and win".

Upon seeing her determination florid her eyes like fireworks that impressed children, I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. I want to see her try, there was no defeating her wishes, I would only try and help her with her dreams. "Alright, I'll help".

Chitoge perks suddenly, astonish that someone was willing to help her—especially me of all people. I never really help others besides Shu and (sometimes) Ruri.

"Why would you—", she tries but I didn't want her to say something that would upset me; the flash-backs are enough for me.

Shoving my hands in my pockets and leaning close to her face causing her become silent. I eyed the thick blush covering her cheeks as my breath brushes her cheeks. "I want to see you succeed", glazing my fingers across her tender cheek I look away from the vixen; my timid side was getting the better of me. "I-I—I believe in you", I blush.

I pull my hand away from her skin and stand-up with a slight lean to keep my distance, just in case she got too embarrassed and started to hit me.

Keeping my head turns and eyes on the fluffy-clouds floating in the sky, I hid my blush in my slender hair. I hope she doesn't notice… it would a sign of weakness to most.

After a few moments I look over to the blonde when she didn't make a sound or threw a punch. My eyes widened like saucers to see a deep-blush upon her cheeks. I notice her holding her arm—almost trying to prevent herself from doing something and her perfect bottom lip being bitten.

She's adorable…

I watch her drop her arm and suddenly lung towards me (almost like she was pushed), flinching for the hit I thought I would receive, I move my arms to the side and brace for the impact.

私

た

ち

は

触

れ

[We touched]

The muffle sound of the rough texture school-blouses rubbing together, fisted fabric under tender fingers, body against body and my pounding heart could be heard in this blissful time.

Shock covers my senses as my eyes widen like saucers and a deep blush arose to my skin as her scent dominated the wind; watermelons was all I could smell from her long hair.

I could feel her breast against my chest, slim but strong arms wrap around my torso, her impeccable face burying farther into me. Chitoge grips my shirt tightly, taunting my back with slight hints of scratches; probably because I wasn't holding her back—but how could I? I'm in shock.

After a year of going without touching the blonde vixen… I finally can hold her… I'm so happy.

Wrapping my arms around her slim frame, it felt like my arms belong around her… we fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece. We've always been like this.

I tighten my hold, never wanting to let her go, I don't know when I'll be able to do this again.

Pushing her tightly against myself I lean down and rest my forehead against her shoulder, inhale her scent and couldn't help but smile; her true scent hasn't changed—the scent of her skin, it's salty but sweet, spicy but not too hot and overwhelming. It's like being tangled in thick vines. I would capture her fragrance in a bottle just for myself.

I watch as my fingers tangle in her luscious gold locks, they seem to thread through my fingers—it's so soft, so perfect. I adored her hair while we were dating, many may think it's weird but we didn't mind. She'd lay her head on my lap (sometimes I'd be in her position) and play with her locks to relax her mind. It was soothing.

"_Sukida yo…Raku _(I love you)_"_, I hear the wind hummed in my ear; it sounded just like her—before everything happened, when she remembered me…

Recalling such tender words nearly brought me to tears as I hug the empty shell of my love. I'll probably never hear those exact words again or for a long-time. I truly miss her saying she loves me—it—it made me feel complete; even though I never told her, it did.

I wish I told her—I wish I didn't keep everything inside! I wanted to tell her, tell her everything: how much I loved her, that I admire her—all of her. I adored her flaws and perfections…but mostly—she's my all.

Hiding my eyes in her shoulder I closed my eyes tightly to prevent tears, but it didn't seem to work, a tiny tear soak into her shirt. _"__Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu…Chitoge (I love you too)"_ I want to scream but couldn't—no, shouldn't.

"Arigato, Ichijo-kun (Thank you)", she whispers into my shirt.

I grin softly as the thought of the old Chitoge slowly disappear from my thoughts, and tighten the hold once more to remember this moment. "Kōun…Kirisaki-san (Good luck)", saying her last name felt like a hot steal rod was being gabbed into my tongue; it doesn't feel right—but it's only temporary.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

The blush on my cheeks never seemed to vanish after our hug. It forced me to walk the halls and into my class room with eyes glancing over to me. My fan-girls squeal and giggle more than usual when they saw the blush; most whispering how it was them or making nit-picky comments to their friends.

It seriously pisses me off!

Shu was no different, even with Ruri around he was still making comments about my cheeks. He went on a large rant about how Chitoge and I were doing "naughty" things on the roof—alone. I really wanted to punch him with all my strength.

It seems like my good day has turned into something else, something that is quiet annoying but amazing.

I could stop thinking about Chitoge and how she fit perfect against me, the way she smelt and the memories that flood my thoughts. Personally, I thought I wasn't that bad, but I guess I was wrong.

"You sure you don't have a fever, Ichijo-kun?" speaking of the vixen, we were walking to the student council meeting together. Since the roof event she hasn't stopped questioning my health—I love it but hate it at the same time—I can't tell her that I'm thinking about our embrace, it would sound creepy.

Hiding my face in the shadow of my long bangs I look over to the other side of the hallway, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde. "Urusai (shut-up)" I murmur in embarrassment.

She huffs with narrow eyes and glares over to me. "I am only concerned for you—"

"There is nothing to worry about", I cut her off.

She puffs her cheeks as she walks beside me, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her body as a sign of being heated. I knew she wasn't mad because she looks too cute right now, usually her eyes are deadly when she is mad.

Chitoge slowly turns her bright-blue pupils towards me and our eyes connect. I notice the burning determination in her eyes, which only meant she was going to do something.

Like I predicted she quickly steps in front of me causing me to stop and look at her. Placing her hand on my forehead she lifts my bangs revealing my plum color eyes. I blink as she moves her hands to my cheeks and her lips parted, creating the urge to kiss her—I really wanted to.

"You aren't enduring a fever", biting her bottom lip softly she steps back and removes her hand. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine—really" I fluster.

She shook her head and turn on her heels. "Whatever, bean-sprout", she chuckle before walking further down the hall.

"For a gorilla-woman you are quiet caring". I joke.

Chitoge stops and so did I, her eyes held a burning flame that told me to run—forget everything and just run!

Taking flight instead of fight, I bolt down the hallway with her on my heels screaming: "What did I tell you about calling me that?!"

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

I groan softly for the throbbing in my head, I knew the vixen made a bump in my skull, one that will grow and cause trouble in the morning. But I had to deal with the pain since the meeting was starting: in the front sat two boy's, one's whom I was friends with before the accident—they're extremely popular and kind guys, but their ways with girls isn't something I would agree with.

The president isn't here which meant: she's sick today, probably at home with a fever or coughing—who knows.

Next to me was my abuser, she seems bored but interested at the same time (if possible).

"—for the prize", one of the boy's announce and instantly I perk.

Please be something decent, anything but a class-rep! Please, I'll do anything—actually, no.

"The president as decided that for the females that the winner of the race at the end of the sports-festival will get…" he trails for tension. "Get a date with Ichijo Raku".

I slam my head down on the table, frustrated and pissed-off to the extreme. Who the hell does she really think she is? And all those girls? Does she know how many fan-girls will be involved—they will go nuts, there's no way Chitoge was going to win.

"You've got to be kidding?! I never agreed—", I start.

"You're teacher did, your acceptance isn't required", he coolly interrupt.

I sigh into the desk; there's no use, once my teacher gives my consent that means: she called my father or brothers and they agreed. I can't refuse.

When I think about it, it's not that bad. There will only be one winner, plus the race is pretty rough, not many girls participate.

The race consists of all the girls (who want to run) and they compete for their class. They run around the school, the edge of town and through the park. The first one back wins the race—there is swimming involved since you have to go through the pool but it's a difficult race. It's worse for the guys.

Male students line up and have to run the same route, but instead they have to climb a climbing wall at the edge of town. First one back gets the prize, and regardless of your class score for the festival they're named the winners, since one of their students won the race.

I never participate in the race—expect for when the president pleading me to, and I won, so this year there's an X on my back. Hence I am not racing this year—

"The male prize will be a date with Kirisaki Chitoge", never mind it seems I'll be running harder than I have before.

I will definitely win this race.

"Nani?! (What?!)", the vixen screech as she stands from her desk, hands firmly place on the wood and eyes glaring into the soul of the boys. I could notice the large circular flames burning in her blue-eyes; she's definitely pissed-off. "I never agreed to this! And I don't believe my family did either!"

Leaning back in my chair, I rock on the back legs, thinking about what I need to do to win. There's a lot of training required: mental, physical and tolerance training. It's going to be tough but—I looked over to the screaming Chitoge and admired her enragement—it's worth it.

"…Kirisaki-san, please… clam down" one of the males try but it would only make her worse, that just how the vixen works.

"Calm down?!" she screams. "I'm being sold to a bunch of hormonal teenage-boys—"

I stand and place a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to silence and her eyes to look over to me. "Well, it just looks like we are both on the back-burner this year", her eyes soften and I fought back my blush. "I guess we will just have to make sure someone doesn't win—or both of us win, right Kirisaki-san?"

She blushes brightly as her eyes bolt to the floor, trying to hide her embarrassment. "H-Hai (yes)" she mutters.

For her, I will win this race and get my first "date" with the vixen.


	6. Chapter 5: Remembering

After the meeting Chitoge and I walked home together, Tsugumi had left when the bell-rang and I didn't feel comfortable by allowing her to walk alone—especially when the sun is setting. This town maybe small but you never know whose waiting for an opportunity.

Each-step we took I could hear her shoes on the cement, even now when I'm walking home I can still hear her: foot-steps, swaying of her skirt and blouse, hair blowing in the breeze, hand brushing against her side and backpack flapping with her hips swaying.

I kept my head down and glance over to the fence breaking sunlight through the chain-link; I can imagine a faint-lingering Chitoge next to me. But I know she isn't here.

"_What are you going to do about this, Ichijo-kun?" _her words still linger from the walk.

What am I going to do?

I can't just let some-guy have a date with her, who knows what they would do to her. Not only that but I know what the vixen will probably do; get ready for the date and show-up breath-taking. Call me controlling or obsessive, but I don't want anyone else but me to see her true beauty.

There is only one-way for me to make sure I only get her. I will have to win the race, which meant I'll have to train—I have to go to my brother.

I turn and stare up to the house that I call: home, it didn't seem the same in this light—or could it be the events of today that are making it seem different. I'm not sure.

Gripping the black steal gate I sigh and open the metal barrier causing it to creak; from the outside the aging wood paneled house and black roof didn't seem too loud or housed to a tone of men, but my neighbor's know different. When I leave home it seems to calm down since my brothers don't have anyone to call on to make them breakfast, they would either go to work, train in our giant backyard or work on vehicles.

My brothers are men who do "manly things". They refuse to cook and clean, well in my presence, but when they fall in love with a woman they change.

I remember when Naru (second middle son) fell for his current girlfriend. He'd come home smiling and skipping, it was nearly intoxicating, but it was frightening too. Imagine seeing a freakishly tall man, slim legs but buff shoulders, with an idiotic grin on his lips. The constant bandage under his eye didn't help it either, you'd think he got into fights everyday—and he almost did.

At the time I and Chitoge had been dating for about a month, Naru was the first of my brothers to actually fall for a shy-girl who didn't fight. He would pace the dining hall flustered by it, he would mutter things like: what do I do? I can't bring her here or there. Finally he came to me, pleading to learn how to cook and do other things that they used to deem un-manly.

I taught the poor guy to cook and from there he didn't need any help with his relationship. He comes to me now-and-then asking for idea's for dates; but lately he's busy with his girlfriend since they were planning on moving-in together soon.

My eldest brother Ryu is a totally different story.

He's the personal trainer out of all my brothers, most the time he would be at the gym training a client or in the backyard working on something: swimming, running, push-ups, pull-ups or anything. The only time he wasn't working-out or working was when he slept and ate a meal. His lover was his body, which is a little disturbing.

I walk pass the garage to hear one of my brother's working on his car, looking in I notice the dull-red hair and white skin covered in oil; it must be Kosuke. He lives and breathes cars, according to dad his obsession was developed after Ryu took him and the rest of my elder brothers to a race-track. Kosuke couldn't stop staring at the cars, one of the pit-men noticed and invited them down to show them around.

Kosuke from that day never stopped loving cars.

"Yo Ko-nii ", I call out from the garage frame.

The red-head shuffles from under the car with a wrench in hand, and black over his cheeks while his hair stuck to his face. His ripped and tattered shirt raises to reveal his slim abdomen, and a v-line that would send girls into a mad-frenzy. "What the hell did I say about call me that, Raku?" he growls as he sat up and places a cigarette between his lips.

"How many times did I tell you those things kill ya?" I smirk but he glares with a burning fire in his brown eyes.

"It's my body, lay-off!" he snaps with narrow orbs. "What do you want?" he asks, blowing the thick smoke from his lips. "You never brother me".

True. No one really bothers Kosuke, they knew it's better not to, the only people who do is father and me now-and-then. I found him easy to talk to when it came to certain things, but it messed-up his bad-boy image or the rebel side of him, that all vanished when Chitoge got hurt. Kosuke was the only brother would dared to confront me.

* * *

_[Flash back] _

_It's been weeks—no, months since the accident._

_There hasn't been a word shed from the brother, their father would knock on the door and talk only to shadows of his sons depression. His friends sat in the hallway together, trying, trying to figure out a way to help the poor teenager. _

_In the dining hall sat the family, aimlessly staring down at the plates, no one saying a word. _

_Leaning against a wall the red-head puffs his cigarette and glances over the room. Eyes a darken-hue of brown that waver with flusters of dying flames. _

_He and his little-brother rarely spoke, but when they did he noticed the kindness, innocence and joy in his eyes. The boy never went quiet when spoken to, if you asked him for advice he would give you all his attention and tell you something you'd never expect from a teenage-boy. _

_Kosuke met Chitoge many times, never spoke to her, but she had been around the house a lot more than other girls have; it was like she had lived there and she might as well. _

_He could remember the day he knew his brother had taken a cherry and kissed virginity good-bye. _

_Kosuke had returned from getting some designer parts for his car; his brother's and father had decided to go down to their grandparents for the weekend, but he refused. The red-head didn't want to see his old and wrinkling grandparents, they never spoke to him and shunned him for what he's done. His grandmother hated his love for racing and smoking, she would try to turn him around by getting him involved with women in her community and throwing away his cigarette packages. _

_His grandfather—oh that elderly man—he swore for many years that Kosuke's good-looks where put to shame, that he should have done something that could show the world the handsome side of the Ichijo family. Since most of his brother weren't the most handsome or clever, usually gifted with the smug look of their father, never the gentle and calming touch of their mother, he was considered handsome. Not to mention the amount of girls in school that wanted him, when he graduated he could have simply had many women—cheerleaders, geniuses, track-stars, even rebels—but he didn't want any of them, all he wished for was his cars. Sadly his looks weren't the only things that working with cars was going to "disappoint" them. He was smart, smart enough to get the highest scores like his little brother. They thought it was nothing but a waste of time, which grew his displeasure for his grandparents. _

_He had gotten home late from the parts-shop and went to the kitchen to set his keys down on the counter when he noticed the fridge light on, and heard a faint struggle from the kitchen. Instantly he thought about someone staying behind, but there wasn't one brother (besides him) who dislike their grandparents; so it didn't make sense. _

_Instantly he hesitated and thought someone broke in, but he didn't panic since it made no-sense: why would robber be looking in a fridge for anything? _

_Kosuke walked into the kitchen only to find his little brother's girlfriend, dressed in a t-shirt which he knew was Raku's, there was a glow on her skin as she leaned into the fridge muttering things about leftovers or snacks. A smirk came to his lips as the husky smell of sex sang to his nose, he knew all too well about that scent, and walked in startling the teen. _

_She gasped with a blush before uttering his name. Kosuke didn't say anything to the girl just the simple words:' I hope you were protected little one's', before turning and walking out of the kitchen. _

_Now everything is gone: his brother's efforts, tears and hard-work. _

_Kosuke knew his brothers pain, it's the same he felt when it came to one of his friends: Haru was his name. His best-friend who loved cars too, but, his parents talked him into being a doctor. He and his friend wanted to own a car designing shop—become the next Honda, but that never happened. _

_Kosuke growls before pushing off the wall. His brother's look over to him with confuse eyes. "Kosuke", his father mutters. "What do you intend to do?" _

_The teen sighs with a sly smirk on his mouth. "Nothing, nothing at all". _

_Walking out the dining hall and into the hall leading to his brother's room. His eyes look down the hallway and to the teens outside pleading for the youngest Ichijo to open the door. _

_Kosuke has never seen his brother's best-friend Shu so desperate, usually the nerd was happy and determined. "K-Kosu—", the nerd starts. _

"_Shut it", the red-head stops before banging on the door. "Raku", he suddenly says. "I know it hurts, bro", looking away he leans against the wooden door. "You put so much effort into everything. Opened up your hopes and dreams, you actually allow someone to see you—the person you really are, and then they—they vanish". _

_The youngest brother perks up when he hears his brother, and walks towards the door slowly. "It really hurts, it hurts like a bitch. But ya' know little bro… sometimes we got to hurt to know how strong we are. It's going to really hurt for a while but, sometimes it's all that reminds us: we're human, and being human really sucks. But, you got me and you have a tone of other people: Dad, Shu, Shu's little girlfriend, our brother's and so much more", he grips the door as his brother spoke. "So, just open the door and give me a hug, because we all need a little hand when being human sucks". _

_[Flash-back end]_

* * *

"You know, Ko-nii" I smile as the red-head inhales the tobacco "I never really thanked you for being there when I needed you most". Kosuke smirks as he flicks the ash from his smoke. "Being humans suck" I chuckle.

"It really does", I watch his exhale. "What have you been up to lately?"

"I thought you don't like talking to others", he snicker genuinely.

"You're one of the brother's that I can bare to talk to", Kosuke stands and walks over to his tools, scattering the metal around the bench. "For instance", he spoke with the cigarette in his mouth. "You got a motorcycle for your birthday—a beaten and broken one—but it was a motorcycle", he chuckles while twirling a tool. "Dad told you to bring it to the mechanic—"

"That's just a waste of money" I interrupt.

When I turned sixteen, my father told me that he'd get me anything I wanted, anything; I choose a junked motorcycle. It was from the junkyard in town. Dad didn't understand but it wasn't just for me, it was for my brother—Kosuke. When talking during my depression, he told me that he needed one piece—one piece that would show the family what he could do; something from the junkyard would be perfect.

"No, no, no" he shook his head. "I know you got that bike for me to fix. While we were talking I told you about my idea, for that junkyard piece to prove myself, well you made it happen", he kills the cigarette and shrugs. "From then on, you've been someone I would talk to".

I nod as I look over the garage that he made into his own little shop. There were tool-boxes (large one's) scattered everywhere, books upon books of cars, different pictures of race-cars and him with clients. There were jumpsuits for really dirty jobs, and different hats from the race-track, you could see his passion for vehicles.

My eyes went to the back where a large blanket hid the motorcycle. After getting the bike I placed it in his hands and he got most of it done, the only thing left for him to do is get the painting design done and wax. He hasn't gotten there yet since he doesn't have the tools, a little wall paint and spray-paint isn't going to work. Kosuke wants to do it right.

"I almost have the money for the painting tools" he notices. "Then you'll be able to ride all your fan-girls around town".

"Actually, Ko-nii" I perk. "I have started to talk with—"

"Chitoge-san", he finishes. "That explains why your food been better lately, not to mention the large cheer from your room the other night", I blush brightly for his knowledge, when Chitoge texted me I did get excited and shouted a little, but I didn't think anyone heard me.

"H-Hai (yes)" I whisper with my eyes to the side.

"How's that going for you?" Kosuke leans back onto his sparking car and crosses his arms.

I hold my breath before connecting with the brown eyes of fury. "She's hugged me today".

His lips curve up and a laugh flows from his throat. "That's my brother!" Kosuke laughs as he steps back and shoves his hand into his pockets. I could see the inked tattoo's down his right arm under the thick motor-oil. He flips his red-locks to the side. "Well, make sure I don't catch her in the fridge after some 'sack-shaking'".

"Urasi! Hentai! (Shut-up! Pervert!)" I throw a dirty towel at the man, he only caught it with ease.

"Yeah, yeah!" he shook his head. "Who you looking for?"

"Ryu-nii", Kosuke sighs before pointing his finger to the backyard. "Really?"

"Yes, the poor muscle-freak has been back there since you left. Apparently his last client got sick and cancelled his session today", I step towards the yard. "He's probably gross and sweaty, so good-luck".

"Got it" I call out. "See you at dinner".

I head to the backyard and the scent of my brother was starting to tickle my nose, it's not a comforting but disgusting smell, almost similar to sticking your head into an old trash-can in an alleyway. Besides the smell I could hear him groaning in pain, along with the encouraging rants to himself—when he started doing this we though he was going nuts.

Before he went to college/university for physical science he would exercise in his room and in the backyard. During the summer I would be awaken by him screaming: 'Keep going! You can do it!', at first I was terrified and had rather disturbing by dirty thoughts, when I ran to the backyard there was a shaking and sweat covered man heaving on the ground. Something you don't want to see after you wake-up—you'll have nightmares for weeks.

I shouldn't say anything since he has determination and passion for his work; before he would struggle to get ready for things, even if it was something important.

Opening the gate to the backyard, I was greeted by the rough-voice of my brother as he pulls himself up on the metal bar. I glance over as I sigh only to see his ripped abdomen, smug smile through the rolling sweat and several scars from his fighting days; most of my brother have scars like his, apparently we draw more gang-attention than we mean to.

All my brother beside me and (maybe) three others including Kosuke, haven't been asked to join a gang in the city/town. Usually dad would worry about it, but he knows his son's and trusts us to make the right choices—that and we are far too scared to get involved with the police due to our brothers appearances. It's funny because cops would stop my brother's daily, asking questions like: 'where did you get your car?' their strong-build draws too much attention. I'm just glad I was build more—_'girly' _they would say.

At first I would argue with them and start fights, but after seeing my brother's approached by an officer, I was more than thrilled to be more feminine. Plus, I got more friends and girls that way; no one was truly afraid of me.

"Raku-kun, what brings you to my gym" the rough and catchy disco voice of my brother was used when he's at the gym; according to the owners, if he uses that voice to greet customers they don't find him so… intimidating. "Come to work-out?" Ryu smiles which instantly gave me the creeps.

"Ryu, you can drop the act" I insist but he gave me a confuse look. Personally, I find it easier to talk to him when he's being himself and not some disco-crazed personal-trainer. "It's creeping me out".

He drops from the bars with a huff causing his large-chest to fill with air; he's trying to intimidate me, I know he is.

"Fine", Ryu growls in a pant. "Is there something I can help you with?"

I watch as he wipes the sweat from his large-body; it seems like he didn't have towel around, so I grab the one I use for gym in my backpack. "Actually there is", he nods as I hold the towel out; he graciously accepts and starts to wipe his arms.

"Alright, what is it then?" he questions; the dark brown of his eyes cloud as his heart-rate starts to slow-down. My eyes follow my towel that he ruffles his short-raven locks with, and then continued to his tattooed back—everyone has at least one tattoo… expect me.

A sigh left my lips as I flung my bag over my shoulder. "The sports festival is coming-up soon", I announce; I know he loves the final race, he used to come home ranting and raving about the extreme run.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ryu clenches a water bottle causing the plastic to ripple, I felt sympathy for the bottle; if it had feelings it would be crying.

Then again, I'll be crying soon. Ryu's training isn't something to joke about, it's intense—more than intense, its' like torture. I would turn to someone else since they wouldn't be so acute, but I can't take my chances, I need to be at the peak of training for this race, the prize is too precious to take anything lightly—more like my ego/pride is too big to let someone else have a date with the vixen.

"I'm going to compete" I say; Ryu chokes on his water and coughs heavily, almost insulting me.

Once clearing his throat I turn my head away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes; they would only hold doubt and disapproval. The main thing about my brother's is they have strong judgement/perspective. They seem to think that I'm not a man because I can cook and (actually) enjoy cleaning, but due to these "hobbies" I am no man in their eyes. "_Naze? (Why?)_", he growls in annoyance.

His displeasing tone lite the fire of my determination; if my own brother—one who's a personal-trainer—thinks I can't win this, then I will! And I'll prove him wrong! I will make him eat his damn words and kiss my feet for his doubts! I will—I swear I will!

"The prize is something that I promised to protect", I bit my tongue as my knuckles turn white in anger; just the thought of someone else getting Chitoge makes me livid. "I _must_ win".

He smirks as he tosses the empty bottle onto the wooden walk-way; the loud _'thud'_ usually would make me jump but if I did such a thing, he'd turn me down and send me off with a bad-taste in my mouth. "Like hell you can" he spat.

"I did it last year", I announce, making him eat his words.

I never told my family about my victory last year, it didn't seem important even now it doesn't, but judging by his shocked reaction it was a good move on my end.

"I remember you saying: you wanted nothing to do with that race" Ryu hisses in disapproval.

Years ago (my first year of high-school), he fought with me, trying to get me to run the race and train with him but I refused. That was before Chitoge asked for some help with swimming; once she came along he stopped harassing me over the race. Now he's probably pissed that I participated without him knowing, because he worked so hard to convince me but got shot down every-time; it's like being slapped in the face… with a kettle-bell.

"Well, the president made me an offer—more like begged me—to run in the race", his bubbling anger seemed to shimmer down for the news. Upon telling him, I shove my hands into my pockets trying to relax. I'm still on edge from my thoughts.

Ryu smirks cleverly as he rubs his neck. "What would that be, little brother?"

"She made the prize her first kiss", I tilt my head to the side to watch the annoyance creep onto his face once more. "Many of the students joined so they could get it and she came to me. At first I didn't want to do it, it seemed a little cheated since I'm a member of the council but her state made me do it", I explain.

I can still remember the poor-girl calling me to the roof; sweating in fear that I wouldn't show-up. When I arrived she nearly throw herself at me, pleading for me to run and win the race. I didn't want to—it seemed like too much work, but, her vulnerable state made me agree. I wasn't going to let a girl suffer.

Ryu ponders which is unusual; I look out to the yard: green grass covered in leaves, the large-pool shimmering in the sun-set and beach volley-ball court draped by the dying day. Everything in the yard is made by my brothers. Pool: my brother's Gin, Kenji, Haru and Ryu; they wanted the swimming-pool for hot-days, plus Gin wanted to try-out for the swim team. The volley-ball court is made by Rin, Yoshi and Taru; once again for a team.

I must say: my brother maybe rough-looking men but they are handy. They could probably make anything if they're determined.

"What's the prize this year?" he finally asks.

"Chitoge", I didn't hesitate.

"Raku, you need to let her—", Ryu attempts.

"Finish that sentence and I'll punch you in the face", I hiss with a snakes tongue.

My brother steps back slightly as I look over with the mixing hues of violet swirling madly. Each of my brother's seems to always come to that conclusion even Shu! But, they don't understand what it's like—what love is like. It hurts, it hurts a lot! I can't get someone who doesn't remember me out of my mind, she's there and probably never going to leave—I don't want her to leave either.

I'll attempt that I had Kosuke on my side; he's never told me to just forget her, it's like he knows that I can't do that. How am I supposed to forget all my firsts? It's impossible—it's out of question.

"Listen", I turn, "if you don't want to train me then you don't have to. I'll just do it myself".

He presses his lips together as he looks over my body, most likely seeing if I was determine or not, but I'm more than determine. "Fine, but I have one condition".

"And, what would that be?" I sigh as I flip my bag over my shoulder.

His eyes firm with a darkness "I want to train Chitoge-san too".

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

After completing my daily duties I went to my room, scatter myself on my mattress and stare at the ceiling, thinking about the words Ryu had said after his request: _she's the only thing that I can use to encourage you. _What does he mean by that?

I'm encouraged by a lot of things: Shu, Tsugumi (when she's trying to kill me), my father and brothers; that's plenty. Why not use those instead of the vixen?

I don't even know if she'll agree to it; for all I know, I could call or text her and she could reject the idea. She could think I'm just some creeper that she speaks to every-day; yes we have hugged but that could be a spur of the moment type of thing; I won't necessarily know what she thinks of me until she tells me. If I tried to get into her head I would only get confused and mislead; I learned that the hard-way.

But, what would the old Chitoge say?

I figure it's on the lines of agreement along with an insult, probably something like:_ "Of course bean-sprout! If you don't win I'll kick your ass—personally!"_ yeah, that's what she would definitely say right now.

I chuckle as I turned to my side; I wonder if she's still in there…somewhere. Maybe she's deep-inside screaming to come-out… or I'm getting ahead of myself and wishing for something that will never happen—that's more likely.

I should stop hoping/thinking about it, it's extremely unlikely and in the end I will only disappoint myself. There is no-good to a disappointed heart.

_Buzz! Buzz!_ I felt against my thigh and quickly I reach for my phone. The device continued to shake as I looked at the screen.

_Incoming Call from Kirisaki Chitoge… _

I have to re-read the screen several times, trying to make sure I was reading it right—and that my imagination isn't getting the best of me.

After staring at the screen for three-rings I knew (without a doubt) Chitoge was really calling me; but what for?

Quickly I answer and hold the phone to my ear; the sound of soft-breaths and ruffling of a blanket could be heard. "Moshi Moshi (Hello)" I say into the device as I sat up.

"Hai Ichijo-kun (Yes)", I blush; I nearly forgot how sweet and beautiful her voice is over the phone.

"What's up, Kirisaki-san?" the beating in my chest began to hurt from the speed; why am I nervous?

She giggles making my cheeks even more flustered. "I wanted to ask you something—about the race".

"O-Okay", I stutter like a fool.

"Uno…(Um)" she whispers; I could picture her sitting on her bed, knee's tucked into her chest as she fiddles with her locks, it's the same expression she'd display when nervous or thinking. "I-If I win… I have to take you on a date", I smile as her embarrass tone reaches my ears. "…And if you win—"

"You've never been on a date before, have you?" I tease.

The old Chitoge's been on many dates, I would know since I brought her on every-one of them. When I think about it, there wasn't one place in town that we haven't been to.

Actually, for our first date, I took her to the zoo; she loved the gorilla's which was amusing. Chitoge laughed and smiled tone of times—more than I can count. It was truly magical.

"I-I—of course I have!" Chitoge stutters bashfully; I grin while listening to her stumble over words. When Chitoge is nervous she is adorable. "Ichijo no baka! (Ichijo you idiot)", I chuckle while she through names and insults at me. "D-D-Damī! (Dummy)", I snort back another laugh for her flustered speech.

Rolling onto my stomach with laughter and I notice she stop. "What's so funny, bean-sprout?" her pout was clear through the device.

"Anata mo kawaī (You're too cute)", slowly my laughter dies and my realization of what I have said came through my skull. Gradually, blush covers my cheeks and I found my body shaking in embarrassment. Did I really just say that?! G-Great job—you idiot! Now, she's really going to think I'm cree—

思

い

出

し

ま

す

[Remembering]

"D-Do you really think so?" I hear her smile slightly.

I would have denied it, but it's too late, I'm already too far in.

"H-Hai (Yes)" my throat seems to close as redness crawls up my skin.

I used to be comfortable with these comments but now… my palms are sweaty, heart-racing like I ran the final-race already and my thoughts are rambling all over the place. Did I feel this way before? No—I never told her that she was cute over the phone—well before we started dating, once the little scene in front of the student-body happened, I couldn't hold back my comments. I recall telling her a bunch of things, and they made her…really, really happy… just like now…

"That's the sweetest thing anyone—any guy has every said to me", I smile softly for her response. I think that's the issue now-a-days is that girls don't feel like their pretty, cute, beautiful or good enough for guys, probably because…we keep our thoughts inside. "Wait, you aren't just saying that to get in my—"

"Chigau! (No!)" I snap before she could finish. "…I said it because…because, you deserve to know how beautiful you are".

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Maybe I should've played it cool—but I can't, I can't do that. It's not me!

"…Arigato… (Thank you)" she whispers shakily. "…T-That makes me really happy".

"A-A-Anyways!" sitting up from the mattress I ruffle my hair; I better ask her now rather than later, plus it's awkward enough. "Um, Kirisaki-san… I-if you want, instead of going on a date we can just hang-out", I know it's a long-shot but—she'll be more comfortable this way.

Her breath hitches for the proposal. "Do you want…to do that?"

"If you're more comfortable with it, but if you would rather a date then—I'm all for it", slowly I rose from my bed and make my way to the desk.

I sat down in the chair and look at my finished homework—if we use my date for just a friendly hangout then what would happen with her date? We can't just hangout two-days in a row, and that would be a waste of a date; there hast to be someone who can use it—wait!

"—Actually, Kirisaki-san, could we give one of our dates to Shu and Ruri-san?" I suddenly ask; thinking about all the things that Shu has done for me, a date with Ruri would only make a little dent—but, one date can lead to a lot more than you may think. A relationship could finally spark, he could get his first kiss or girlfriend. Either way, it would be beneficial for the nerd and pervert; not to mention, they could finally relax and have some fun.

I hear her giggle charmingly: "I think that's a great idea", the vixen agrees. "But… in exchange, I want to spend a lot more time with you".

Nearly falling out of my seat I rocks unsteady. I want to believe that I heard her right—and I did—but it could be the same devilish obsessive side of me trying to get the upper-hand. Why would she want to spend more time with me? Could the foul-mouthed girl be falling for me? Have my efforts come through?

Mate! (Wait!)—it's only been a month at most; she can't just be falling for me, it took a hell of a lot longer for her even consider me a friend. Why does it feel so easy now?

"You sure you want to spend more time with me?" I shouldn't have ask; who am I kidding? Of course I was going to ask, she could've said that for a reaction—yes that's it! She wants a reaction.

"Jissai ni… (Actually)" she whispers while fiddling with her locks. "I-I really want to get to know you more…" my heart flutters as a gentle smile came to my lips. "But if you don—"

"Zehi (I'd love to)", she went quiet. "I was wondering—well, more like requesting—no—ugh, maybe it is a request—"

"From all this fumbling I would assume you have a crush on me"—not even close; I love you.

I drop the phone from my ear and sigh as my eyes rest on the picture. The faded memory still burning into my scalp as her smile glowed in the light of my desk-lamp; I really miss her—not Chitoge herself but…but the one that I love.

"Ichijo?" the phone spoke and quickly I place it to my ear.

"Hai (yeah)", my voice weak as I stare at the image.

"Daijōbudesuka? (Are you okay?)" Chitoge whispers in concern—no, I'm not.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something" I chuckle (falsely).

"Uso o tsukanai! (Don't lie)", I jump slightly for her tone; unaware of where this was coming from. "I know something is wrong—I can sense it. So, don't lie to me". Just like the vixen, always knowing when something is wrong with me; it's almost a super-power.

"Imadani (Not yet)", simply answering her I look up to the ceiling. "When it comes to spending more time with me..." I trail. "I was wondering if you would train with me", she's going to be frustrated about my sudden topic-change but I can handle that much. "—my older brother Ryu is a personal trainer, and he agreed to train me for the final race—"

"M-mochiron! (Of course!)", she shout; I smile brightly.

The reason I won't tell her what's wrong with me is…is because, I'm not ready—I'm not ready to tell her the truth…I'll have to someday, but not today, not yet.

For now, I will hold this heavy heart of sadness for a while longer.

_._

_._

_._

_Hey there my Nisekoi people! _

_I must declare that Kosuke Ichijo is my own character—there'll be either two more main-characters that I've made myself or just one more. But, tell me what you thought about my car-loving bad-boy red-headed brother; I worked hard to create him and I'm extremely proud of Kosuke. _

_Also, I would like to tell everyone that: Remember Us, will be scheduled for updates every Tuesday. If not updated on Tuesday it either means: I'm busy at work, editing late at night or still writing the chapter. I thought I should tell you all, since I've had a recent review about the updating plan for this story! Also, I know the pains of checking a fic every-day for an update. _

_Either way, please review, I love hearing the feed-back!_

_Until next Tuesday, _

_BleachLover2346~_


	7. Chapter 6: Little Pieces

_Her tender smile glistens in the bright sun setting beyond the ocean; lips pink as the cherry-petals swirling in the air around us, and eyes blue like the dyed red sea that crushed upon the sandy shore. Slowly she turns like a playful child, causing her blonde locks to catch the air and reveal her delicate neck. _

"_Raku…" she stops; her eyes darting over the beach, trying to avoid mine. _

"_Is something wrong…?" my voice crocked; I went to reach for her but my hand passed through her arm. "N-Naze? (Why?)" I whisper as I try repeatedly to grab her, but continuously past through her form. "Iyada! (No!)", tears lapped my vision as her smile grew to a frown. "__Mōichido! Onegaishimasu!_ _(Once more! Please!)", I cried as I slowly fell to my knees. _

_The sand could be felt on __my__ flesh and tears staining my cheeks as I pleaded to her. "Ichidodake… (Just once)", I plead. _

_I just want to touch her one more time—I want to hold the old her, once more! Please! Let me feel her and properly say: goodbye! I beg to you, Kami (God)! Let me hold my love once more! _

"…_Gomen'na, Raku (Sorry)", I look up to her and notice the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. "Gomen! Baka! (Sorry, idiot)" she shouts; I want to jump to my feet and grip to my chest but I would only fall through her. _

"_C-Chitoge…" I whispers as she wipe her tears with her forearm. _

"_I miss you, bean-sprout…" she cries. "I miss…us"_

_Instantly I leap to hold her but fall to the sand causing smoke to cloud the air; she is like a ghost, I can see and hear her…but cannot touch her. _

_Struggling to my feet I hiss for the tiny grains of sand under my skin; I can feel pain? "I miss us too!" I snap through my teeth. _

_Turning over I notice the shock look on her face. "Modotte kuru (Come back)", I whisper to the ghostly-vixen. "Watashi no moto ni modotte kite! (Come back to me)", I snap in clouded tears. "I need you…" my voice mutter through my sob._

_Chitoge walks over to my bent form and kneels down inches from my face. "Please…" I plead while staring into her bright blue eyes. "O-Onegai… (Please)" I sob. _

"_Raku…" she whispered; I look up with my red eyes burning through the sun. "Promise me something". _

"_Anything", I answer without hesitation. _

_She smiles softly as she leans forward and presses her ghostly lips on my forehead—I felt nothing. "…__Watashi o mattete kudasai (Wait for me)". _

_I hiss as my body began to shake roughly; I could hear her shouting my name, but gradually it got soft until I hear nothing but another voice. _

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

"Raku!" the voice shout as my body was shook.

Slowly I open my eyes to see the blurry figure with sandy-hair. "Raku, wake up!" they demand; I swear I know this voice—the rough but calm and friendly tone, it's Shu. "Come on man!" he continue.

I snap my eyes open to see him holding me from my bed, face cringe with worry and panic in his eyes. "Ā, tasukatta! (Thank god!)", he exclaim; instantly he wrap my in an embrace.

That dream—that exact dream of Chitoge seems to visit me once a month, sometimes it's continuous throughout a week. To me, it's a nightmare; one that I can't wake-up from and when I do awaken, I'm shaken by the experience. Perhaps it's the fact that I can't touch her.

"Sorry…Shu" I whisper into his t-shirt; his grip tightened as the dry tears grace the material.

"_That's right…I was crying"_, I thought as I sniff gently.

The skinny nerd pulls away but quickly jabs me in the ribs; I release a loud yelp for the hit and hold my side. "You scared the crap out of me! Baka! (Idiot)" Shu snaps as he walks over to my desk-chair; the wheels squeak as he sat down and roll over to the side of my bed.

"Jeez…"I hiss. The pain in my ribs throb while I look over to my best-friend. "That hurt!"

"Duh!" he smiles, "That's what it was supposed to do".

I heave a sigh as I ruffle my hair. "I guess so".

If anything, I should be grateful; he woke me up from that nightmare of a dream. Sadly, I wish I didn't wake-up… there was something different about it this time—_she_ was different. Why? Did I do something different this time? Is there something changing inside of me?

It didn't sit well with me—the fact: Chitoge (from my dream) was different.

She's supposed to be made from my imagination, driven by my experiences with her… but this time… it was like _she_ was in control.

I snap my head forward and tighten my jaw. I know something isn't right, something is changing—but what? What is it?! I can't wrap my head around it.

"What's wrong?" Shu's voice was serious as he lean over my bed-side; fixate on my form but I didn't look over to him. "You seem… anxious" he dare to state.

I hold my breath before replying: "Something was different this time".

"Raku it's just a dr—", he try to reassure me.

"I know that", I turn with fire filled eyes. "But this time (unlike the others), I didn't have control—it was like she was controlling me".

He pushes his glasses up his nose, thinking about what it could be—he's smart, we both are, but this isn't something we're used to. Dreams! Really?

"Explain" he simply orders.

I turn, to be face-to-face with Shu, and lean against the wall behind me. "I fall in the sand like always, but she didn't stay in place like usual, she moved over to me and bend down. I could probably feel her breath on my skin, Shu" his eyes grew for the knowledge. "Then, she tried to touch me—that's never remotely happened before".

His brow frowned as he tries to put the pieces together. "Did she say anything?"

That's another thing that's different; before she didn't utter a word—not my name—not a request!—I was the only one speaking, now she was talking to me! "Yeah", I answer.

"What did she say?"

"She called my name a few times, apologized and then…and then…" my eyes widen.

"_Wait for me"_ repeat in my ear.

"What else, Raku?" Shu's tone hold demand.

I locked eyes with him as moments of the dream flashed before my eyes. "…She said: '_wait for me'_".

We were silent, trying to take in everything that had happened. I sit, recalling all the things Chitoge said to me, but those three words echo my mind like a cave. Is there something to it? Could this be the spirit of the old vixen trying to tell me that she's inside, waiting to come-out? Is that even possible?

Assuming it is, that would explain when she said: _"I miss…us"_.

By saying such it means she remembers us: that she has the memories of the dates, first-moments, the words shared and times that can't be forgotten.

Could it be that Chitoge is gradually regaining her memories?

I shouldn't get ahead of myself though. This could be my desperate heart pleading for her—my dream could be nothing but my heart crying for Chitoge.

This would be so much easier if… if I didn't have to doubt myself.

I should have asked her! I should have questioned her differences and had her answer me—but I didn't.

Kicking myself for the mistakes I made in my dream, Shu watched as I fought myself. My inner-fights are more frequent than my smile, I practically do it every-day.

"_It's no use"_, my thoughts hiss; I sigh in defeat and flop back on the mattress, ending the internal battle.

Covering my eyes with my arm I sigh. "Ne, Shu (Hey)", he looks over swiftly. "(Not trying to be rude), but what are you doing here? It's Saturday", he never slept over last night and I don't remember us making any plan for the day. Actually, I'm going to be busy today since my training starts.

Shit!

I scramble for my phone and looked at the time—_8:12 AM. _Good, it's still early.

Slowly calming down I laid in bed. I thought it was later than that. It would have been bad-news if it was; I still have to make breakfast for the house, have a shower and get dressed, then Chitoge was going to come over for training.

"Actually", Shu starts. "Kirisaki-san called Ruri the other night and invited us—"what?

Wait! She invited them? Where did she get the right—why do I even care? Shu and Ruri are practically a part of my family; it's fine.

"I'm guessing Ruri is here already", I sigh while getting out of bed; he nods innocently.

Knowing them both, they probably walked together—either that or Ruri instructed him to be in front of her house at a certain time (that sounds about right). Since Shu isn't the direct-type, Ruri hast to be a little more firm, plus, with his perverted-side she needs to keep him in-line. I remember when Shu started his little craze for the female-antonym; he ran around the school grabbing girl's breast—I never thought a guy (especially Shu) could handle so much pain. There wasn't one thing he didn't go through: kick in the manhood, hair pulling, punching, and biting… everything. The next day he was so swollen you could barely recognize him.

Thankfully Ruri stepped in and found how to handle him; I tried but there wasn't anything that I could do, he wouldn't listen to me, even if I brought up a dating-game or new anime. Yes, it would stop him for a second but then he would get worse. Personally, I don't know what she does and I'm not sure I want to find out, but either way it works.

"You two are getting close, huh~" I sang as I pull a shirt over my naked torso; glancing over I notice the deep blush on his cheeks and smirk. "Soon you'll be a claimed-man".

Shu rub the back of his head awkwardly, thinking about a way to get out of this little tease-festival. It's nice to be able to tease him, when I and Chitoge were together he would tease me nonstop. "Ah, you two would have some cute little babies too—"

"Nani?! (What?!)", he shout as he flew out of the chair. "R-R-Raku! That's a litt—"

"Maybe a boy—even a little girl!" I coo. "I call being the god-father!" I announce with pride while Shu drips with sweat, probably panicking about sex and the result of no-protection. "Don't worry buddy", I slap his back roughly making him jerk-forward; pay back for the rib-jabbing. "I'll come over and babysit, so you and Ruri can relax!"

"There is going to be no babies!" he rebut.

"Shu, come on. I have had sex before—you haven't—I know what happens when you '_get it in'_", I would feel bad about doing this to him, but it's better to scare him now, rather than later when he and Ruri get there. I just don't want him to come sobbing about what he forgot to do before…._that. _

"Raku! I'm eight-teen and not even graduated from high-school" he sobs; I head to the door with a smile on my lips. "I can't have a baby right now. Help me!" he plead.

"Baka (Idiot)" I poke his forehead and laugh. "I'm just messing with you".

"Y-You are?" he sniff.

"Hai (Yes)" I chuckle. "There's tons of ways to prevent that, and I'm pretty sure Ruri doesn't want anything to mess-up her future".

He sigh in relief which only makes me lose hope in him. Didn't his parents give him the talk? What happened to all the sexual-education that we're taught in gym-school? I swear he was there, he never missed a day of school, unless his mother picks him up for an appointment.

Thinking about Shu as a dad is unsettling. He'd be the dad that encourages his son to be a man-whore, and tells his daughter to do certain-things to get her boobs to grow—those kids wouldn't have a chance!

But, they would have Ruri as a mom (if that happened)—wait, that's even worse. She's calculated and tough. I'm sorry Shu and Ruri's future kids… you have no chance.

We make our way to the kitchen, passing the doors of my many brothers, some you could hear them snoring like frat-trains and others you could smell their dirty clothes; I haven't collected the laundry from this week yet.

To me this smell is nothing but normal but to others it's horrifying and questionable. It doesn't faze Shu since he's been at my house more than once and he knows when my brothers wake-up; once the first-dish is placed on the table—must be nice.

I sigh as I turn into the living room where I could hear Ruri talking to someone, probably my dad or Ryu since they are always the first up… or so I thought.

"Ohayou Ichijo-kun (Good morning)", I froze for the voice. Don't tell me—please don't let this be…

I looked over to meet Chitoge's bright eyes and stupid red bow. "O-O-Ohayou K-Kirisaki-san (Good-morning)" I stutter as blush rushes to my face. Why is she so early?

I mean, I don't mind her being early, it just means I have more time with her; but I didn't tell my other brothers last-night. So, I don't know how breakfast is going to happen; one of them could spill the beans about the truth/past. It's going to be hard (I must admit), but I think I could manage to prevent that from happening.

"U-Uno… (Um)", Chitoge squeak.

Killing my thoughts I look over to the vixen and notice her bright-red cheeks that could be compared to her bow. Her eyes were alert to me as she shook with embarrassment for some-odd reason. "Is something wrong?" I scratch my head softly.

"Uh…." Her breath hitch. "I-Ichijo—", she stops.

I step towards her and lean close to her face, making the blush brighter. "You sick or something?"

The vixen shook her head rapidly as steam came from her ears. She's really embarrassed, huh—how cute.

"For a gorilla woman you get embarrassed easily", I tease trying to press some buttons, and I was successful.

"I am not a gorilla! And why would I be embarrassed!" she snap; shooting-up from the couch and balling her fist. "You stupid bean-sprout!"

Narrowing my eyes I lean forward. "You tell me", I snicker.

"Orokana hentai (Stupid pervert)" she growl. "You're the one who's in their underwear".

Wait—underwear?

I look down to see that I was wearing my boxers and instantly my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Great, I'm in front of Chitoge wearing my boxers—not just any boxers but kitty-boxers.

She had bought them for me the year of the accident as a prank, and since I haven't done laundry yet they were the one pair I had left that weren't dirty. Last night I didn't think that she would see them; I thought she was going to be coming much later—like eleven or ten! Not eight!

Who even let them in?!

My brothers' are sleeping and I don't see dad around, so he's probably sleeping. Shu doesn't have a key either, and I locked the doors last-night. So, how—

"Woah", I growl for the familiar voice. "Nice boxers Raku", looking over my shoulder I glare at Kosuke as he entered the room; track pants drape over his waist and baggy t-shirt.

"You let them in", he nods as I growl.

Dammit, Kosuke?!

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

The distinct smell of wavering bacon swirls the kitchen; the salty but greasy fragrance spraying the house as if a blanket of heaven had been placed on every square-inch. Many of the sleeping residence are probably rolling in bed smiling for the beloved smell. It's the same deal whenever I make bacon.

I tighten the apron over my waist and sigh while beginning the pancakes; alone in my kitchen like usual. I could have asked for help from any of my friends, but I know Chitoge is a terrible cook, Ruri is too much of a perfectionist and Shu—Shu gets easy distracted with dirty thoughts. Once in culinary-class we were making a cake… let's just say he thought of other ingredients which got him knocked-out—by the teacher.

Bowing my head I groan for the perverted-nerd. "Ichijo-kun!" a loud voice echoes the kitchen; I stumble back with the spatula in hand, almost falling to the ground but the counter saved me.

"H-Hai? (Yes)" I stutter as different pots and pans fall to the ground. Great, another mess I have to clean besides the dishes; what's next?

"Can I help?" peering over to the vixen I notice the bright-flames of blue lighting her eyes; this can't be good, but I can't be a dick—wait, yes I can! This is Chitoge: the foul mouth, cursing gorilla woman! Then again, at the end she will be helping me since she won't take 'no' as an answer. Do I really want to waste energy on a little spat? Better yet, do I want to get punched—no!

I walk over and grab the extra apron from the hook swiftly; her cheeks flush as I step closer to her. "Toast the bread", I demand before going back to the pancake.

Chitoge smiles brightly as she grip the apron and wrap it around her waist. She reminds me of when we were kids and your parents would entrust you with a simple task, but that tiny responsibility meant the world to us, like mixing the cookie-dough or pouring the cake batter.

I watch as she pop the bread into the toaster, bright smile on her lips and blonde-bangs shadowing her face. She's mesmerizing… the way her lips curve perfectly, the sparkle that come to her eyes… she seems truly happy which only makes me happy.

"Ichijo-kun", shaking my head out of the daze I nod to the vixen while resting my eyes on the pancakes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Tashika (Sure)", even if it was a question that'd break my heart in the end I'd still answer. It may seem completely foolish or crazy, but I can't really say: no, to the vixen. Even the day of the accident, I try but it never worked—I really did try to stop her, but it didn't matter, she went anyways.

I hate myself for not stopping her, I truly do.

Chitoge bit her lips roughly as her eyes look over the kitchen, trying to avoid me which only made me curious. "Sorehanandesuka? (What is it?)" I push slightly, not wanting to seem overbearing.

リ

ト

ル

ピ

ー

ス

[Little Pieces]

"Um…" she hummed awkwardly.

I flipped the pancakes quickly tarring my eyes from her form. "Those boxers…" I blushed slightly for the remark; still not completely settled with the embarrassing course of events that occurred before. I may never life that down.

"W-What about them?" chuckling softly I rub the back of my head; she seemed nervous enough at the moment, I didn't need to add onto it.

"I-I—", she stutter; my eyes rest on her flustered appearance: eyes on the ground, cheeks red as strawberries, hands fiddling and lips parts. For that moment I could still see _her_… the love of my life, standing before me like nothing happened.

"Uh…" her breath hitch. Looking into her eyes I could see the girl from the beach, the one I couldn't touch but want to—it was the old her, it was the memories of us. "I-I have a feeling that I've seen them before", the vixen manage to say.

This can't be happening—or can it?

Slowly my heart start to pound heavily in my chest, nearly making it impossible to breathe but I manage. It feels like all my dreams—hopes have come true. The memory or "feeling" maybe something small but it's a little piece; a little piece of us that she can some-what remember.

"Maybe someone you know has them", I suggest slightly but she shook her head in disagreement.

"No", Chitoge said with assurance. "It's almost like I bought them for someone".

_Me! You bought them for me?!_ I want to scream but there were so many things wrong with that, and if anyone found out about my spilled secrets they'd kill me. By "they" I mean: Chitoge's Uncle and Tsugumi, not sure about her father though.

I simply nod as I pull my attention back to the pancakes; hopefully keeping my mind on breakfast will sooth my mind and heart. "Really? Do you have any idea of who that might be?" I question hoping she would answer with: _you. _

"I don't remember", she shrugs.

The crackling and snapping of the bacon was similar to my heart as each piece fell to the ground, and shattered into tiny pieces. I wanted to scream and break-down into a breathless sob but—but I won't, I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't because she is here and it would only raise suspicion. I have wanted to die before (sometimes still do) but, I'm still young and I have barely lived life. I can't die now.

"Well", I sigh while leaning back. "Maybe you will someday".

"Yeah!" she cheers excitedly.

I smile over to her and notice the dark smoke coming from the toaster.

Did she really mess-up toast?!

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

Surprisingly there was nothing out of the ordinary at breakfast, my brothers' were probably too exhausted to do anything which sounds about right. But Kosuke was another story.

He seemed to be in an annoying mood, which meant playing footsie under the table. It annoyed the hell out of me since I sit across from him and he was playing with me, from time-to-time I would brush-up against the vixen which made her punch me in the arm or jab my ribcage. Such actions would lead Kosuke to laugh historically, but the biggest laugh for him was when Chitoge and I started to yell at each other.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, just a little spat that lead us to getting in each-other's faces and screaming insults. Most of mine were on the toast, her abuse and gorilla grip. She touched on my _kitty-boxers_, girly-ways and womanly touch. It was the dumbest fight ever, but the most amusing for my brother's even my father, who cracked a laugh or smile sometimes.

I'm just thankful to be away from Kosuke—I love him to death but he is a pain in the ass today! If it wasn't enough edge when it came to the scene in the kitchen with Chitoge, he wanted to increase them and make my life worse than it is now. I don't know if it was on purpose or just for shit's-and-giggles! But either way it's annoying me!

I sigh as I recoil my hands from fists and inhaled the nuke-warm air of the backyard; with all the tension from this morning the work-out was going to take away my frustration—or so I thought.

Standing in the grass I stretch my arms allowing the sound of my muscles cracking fill my ears. In the distance I could see Shu helping Ruri stretch.

It turns out that Ruri will be running for my class, since there aren't any other girls didn't want to run. Most of them squealed and rejected the idea of getting sweaty (apparently). Personally, I think the teacher asked the girls without telling them the prize, so no one jumped-the-gun and joined. Ruri stood-up and took the fall since she doesn't really care for her appearance—well, with a guy like Shu, you wouldn't have to. Knowing him, he would think perverted thoughts about her sweaty-body which would end with a swift punch to the face. Either way—back to the teacher!

She probably didn't tell them the prize, but once Ruri signed-up and there was no turning back, told the girls, ending the day in a mad brawl over the race.

Not to be cocky, but most of those girls have a crush on me—which is annoying as hell, but they would probably jump the chance to have a date with me… even though that is never going to happen.

I shouldn't say it's impossible. If they really wanted to join the race they could join as a single person, which most of them would probably do—and here I was thinking I would have one less group of girls to worry about.

"Ichijo-kun", I tilt my head toward Chitoge as she stretches; heat came to my cheeks as she sat on the ground with her rolled-up navy-blue sweat-pants, cladded white t-shirt and hair pulled into a messy-bun revealing her neck. "Help me stretch my back", she demands.

Instantly my breath hitch in my throat as she look up. "Uh, okay" I replied without thinking.

"Just push on my back", the virago instruct. I nod quickly trying to camouflage my bliss.

When it comes to touching Chitoge something inside me seems to awaken… something I can't control but don't want to control, since I enjoy it. Perhaps it's the obsessiveness that crawls into your skin, the same issue I had before we even dated: the calling and texting, thinking and wanting to be around her, getting angry when other males would look at her in a lustful way (in my opinion). I know it wasn't healthy, but I couldn't control it—I tried and tried, yet nothing seemed to work. It's like she placed a spell on me.

Kneeling down, I place my hands on her back and push forward allowing her essence to cloud my thoughts. Who would have thought I, (Ichijo Raku) would love the smell of watermelon's so much? Such a simple summer-fruit is now the one smell I can't get enough of.

Gradually moving her forward I got closer. I could feel her muscles extending as she reach forward and took deep breathes. Slowly I could feel my control weakening; a year is a long time for a teenage, hormonal and sexually-drive boy, to go without touching a girl (not sexually).

Now, that I've been able to hug her and touch her, my hormones might as well be on over-drive. I feel like Shu might have switched bodies with me, or I've been around him too much. Dammit! Dammit Shu!

I can't blame him though, this is probably my fault since I deprived my body from female-affection after the accident. For some reason, I didn't: look, touch, think or fantasize about anyone else. Man, I really am becoming a creep again… Kuso! (Fuck!)

It'll be hard to control myself but I can do it—I have to.

My thoughts end when she releases a satisfied moan due to the sensation in back. Such moans gave me flashbacks of our…rowdy nights… and made it nearly impossible to handle myself. Before, I would have jumped at the chance—actually no, I waited for Chitoge to give me the sign, which was usually unbuttoning one or two buttons on her blouse.

Sometimes the signal didn't work, especially on hot-nights during the summer.

She'd come over and we'd study in my room together. Even though I have AC she would get hot and unbutton her shirt slightly. At first when I took it the wrong way, she delivered her classical gorilla kick to my face and cursed me for taking it wrong. It wasn't my fault!

"Arigato (Thank you)" Chitoge sigh; quickly I release my hold and flop onto the grass.

It seems training is going to be a lot more trouble than I thought.

Firstly, I have to deal with my brother and his crazy work-out's that are going to leave me in pain. By Monday, I will be in terrible pain walking up the stairs to my classroom. I'm dreading Monday, not because of the day but for the pain that awaits.

At least I won't be alone. Both Ruri and Chitoge will be going through the same issue.

Secondly, my hormones. I can't even help the virago stretch without getting sexually thoughts. I'll be exercising control for the next few weeks.

Third hast to be the sport's festival. Even though I am one of the student representatives, doesn't mean I can skip-out on different duties like: building the booths, signs, organizing the clubs booth placing, which clubs will be able to advertise and setting locations for the final race. My muscles will not like me, not one bit.

Then there's the house-work that I have to do. Cleaning and cooking aren't going to be in my favor, since it involves moving. Maybe, just maybe, I can get Kosuke or one of my other brothers to become my substitute until the final-race is over.

I would love to put Kosuke in an apron instead of a jump-suit, but I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing.

For all I know, he could be the next iron-chef, which would lead my grandparents into hating his passion for cars even more. But then, he could be a Chitoge in the kitchen—where he can't even make a piece of toast without screwing it up.

Honestly, there are so many things for me to do.

I shouldn't have partake in this race but I feel like it's my duty to protect Chitoge, even if that means going through pain every-day.

She's worth it.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, but I had to work today. So, I am exhausted but I finished some to most of the editing. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed for last chapter, I hope to hear from you all again—I love your feed-back. _

_Big news for Remember Us—it got its' first bad review! Oh, how it's growing!_

_Until next Tuesday, _

_BleachLover2346~_


	8. Chapter 7: Flashlight

**Training Day #2**

Sunday: 

Ryu decided today was upper-body mayhem. Makes sense since yesterday was pure cardio—which meant running around town while he barked orders through a mega-phone.

If you stopped he'd make the group come to a halt and do a hundred squats. By the end of the run we hated each-other, especially Ruri since she sucks at running and stopped at every quarter mile.

The poor midget-nerd was dying by the end, but Shu followed on his bike; encouraging her to continue with comments like: "I believe in you, Ruri-chan!"

When Chitoge, Ryu, Shu and I arrived back before Ruri; Shu actually did something astonishing. The pervert had gotten off his bike and ran to his tiny-abuser as she slowly attempted to run. According to my brother, who followed him, Ruri was struggling-terribly; barely breathing and dizzy.

Shu had come to her rescue, but the nerd refused—Ryu even told her to stop since it was far too dangerous—he never does that. But she continued expecting Shu to agree with Ryu… but he didn't. Instead, he ran next to her, cheering and making perverted comment which drove her to violence and chasing him.

In the end, Shu got his ass-kicked but rode Ruri home on the back of his bike.

I truly wonder what is going to happen today with those two—if they even come.

Personally I can't blame anyone if they don't show-up; getting out of bed this morning was torture. I'm positive that my brother's woke-up from my groans of pain as I walked to the kitchen, and not my hand struggling to place the plates on the table. That would explain why most of them were dressed and groomed by the time breakfast was done.

The worse feeling rushed through my body when I got in and out of the shower. My muscles had relaxed due to the warmth of the water, but when getting out, tightened from the cold, only causing more pain than before. Maybe it would have been better if I reeked for the day.

Either way, I patiently sat in the backyard attempting to stretch while Ryu pulled his weight-lifting set out of his room and to the grass. He's been ecstatic since we started training with him; I can finally see all his joy when it comes to his job, if this was how he acted with costumers.

"Raku", I perk and look over to see Shu as he assists Ruri. "How are you feeling today?"

I stare at the girl, she seems in pain—probably those overworked muscles. "I'll be fine…" I trail. The midget-nerd whimper as Shu shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "How's Ruri feeling today?"

The pervert look over to the girl draped over his shoulder as he tightens his grip. "Her legs are swore and she's finding it hard to walk without my help", I smirk as Ruri's ears turn red and she bows her head closer to the ground. "I told her she didn't need to come today, but, she was determined and I can't deny her willpower"—more like you can't say: no, to her Shu.

I nod as I lean back and turn my eyes to the sky. "I wonder if Chitoge is going to show-up", I snicker.

The vixen did manage to keep-up with me, but she struggled as well: gasping for breathes and nearly stopping if I didn't turn and push on her back from time-to-time. She would do the same when I started to slow-down—we encouraged the other without words but by gestures.

Shu slowly rests Ruri on the deck and squats in front of the mini-girl. "Well…" he started; slowly massaging Ruri's thighs to relieve pain. "We know, Chitoge-san" Shu chuckles as he watches Ruri's face twist-and-turn for his actions. "And, she never knows when to give up" he finish before Ruri yelps.

"Yawaraka ni! (Be gentle!)" Ruri growls through her pain.

"Totta (Got it)", he grins while slowly massaging her calves. "Don't worry", Shu snickers as she cringes in pain. "I'll take care of you", he winks only to get a swift slap from the nerdy-girl.

"Baka! (Idiot)" she shouts; I hid my laughter.

They are definitely falling deeper into love than they want to think.

My laughter came to a halt when the fence squeak; I look over only to see Chitoge with wobbly knees as she bit her lower-lip. "Sorry", the virago struggle before making her way over to us. "I couldn't seem to get away from Tsugumi, until now".

I shook my head as she sat next to me. "It's bad to keep secrets, Kirisaki-san" I snicker; but I'm truly being hypocritical.

"Well, if she knew that I was coming over to your house every-day, she would lock me in my room—along with my uncles help" she huffs with annoyance. "I swear, whenever I mention your name around my family they seem to think you're Satan". I pretty much am, in their eyes.

I'm the guy who took their little Chitoge and stole her heart. Taught her to kiss and spoiled her with affection that her old-man couldn't. Her Uncle got furious when I kept the vixen out too long, and she would fight with them (always defeating me), which pissed him off even more.

But, her Uncle hates me the most because one-night she didn't go home… she stayed with me.

"W-Well!" I blush softly. "D-Don't worry about it!"

"Why not? You are my friend—", friend? F-Friend? F-F-F-FRIEND?!

I could see it now; the welcome sign to the friend-zone!

I want to cheer and screaming in happiness, even though the friend-zone is most guy's nightmare, but not mine. To get to her heart, I have to pass through different stages:

Close-stranger: check!

Friend: Check! Check!

Close-friend: pending

Boyfriend: goal.

I am progressing well! Way to go me!

"Now I'm your friend, huh?" I tease; she blushes brightly as she glance over to me. "Does that mean we're going to start having pillow-fights?"

"Hentai! (Pervert!)", she shouts before punching me in the stomach as her cheeks burns red from embarrassment.

It was worth the pain.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

**Training Day #3**

Monday:

I groan as I slowly sat in my seat, cursing my brother under my breath and squeezing my eyes tightly. When I hear girls squealing like piglets I didn't bother to glare or give them a glance; I have no energy or tolerance for them today.

When I hear Ruri entering the room I look over to see Shu carrying her like a bride; I smirk for the couple but stop as pain went through my body. Yesterday was more than just hell for my arms, it was like being slapped in the arms with a paddle for hours on end.

Ruri and Chitoge were actually shaking after the first-round.

I can't blame them: fifty push-ups, twenty-five side planks, fifteen push-press (with weight) and then pull-ups. Ryu made us do five-rounds for time.

Even though I got the best-time, doesn't mean anything to me, I was going against two girls—well, I can't say that, Chitoge is pretty strong for a girl, but I could classify her as a gorilla.

"E to… (Um)", the shy demeanor and flustered aura told me who was next to me. It's Kosaki-san. "Ichijo-kun?" she barely whispers.

"Hai? (Yeah?)", I turn my head slowly to see her rosy-cheeks and eyes widen with her lips purse together.

"U-Uh", Kosaki blush as usual. "T-the student council co-leader asked if you could stay after school and help me with some of the mapping", she stutter.

Personally, I think she's cute when flusteree but from time-to-time, the shy and flustered act gets old and annoying—quickly. But, Kosaki-san is a very nice girl, I had a crush on her before but it's gone by now—it was gone when I fell for the vixen. I still don't understand why I chose Chitoge over Onodera, it would have been a lot easier for me to pick the shy-brunette.

Then again, what is life without spice and adventure?

"Sure thing", I answer; her eyes lite-up like a Christmas-tree as a smile came to her lips. Before I would have become a puddle of mush, but now, it doesn't bother me, its quiet nice to see her smiling at me rather than stuttering and flustered over my presence.

"A-Arigato Ichijo-kun!" she bows; I nod solemnly before she went to leave the room and return to her class.

For now, I am grateful that it was only mapping for the festival. Basically, all I have to do is sit back and stare at the campus grounds to see which clubs, teams, groups, venders and activities would belong best. The only issue with mapping are the groups; most of them want to get the best-spots which is the main-entrance. As the mapping-personal, you have to listen to the groups and judge who is best for the starring spot.

Sadly when it comes to Onodera, I understand why they requested me to help and not someone else like the vixen.

I'm a part of a club, actually a few of them if you count the student-council. But being a member of the sport-teams is different than judging; there's a lot more to consider—like the amount of players currently on the teams, how many players are graduating from the team, the popularity of the sport, how far the teams managed to get in the past, whether it's requirements will catch the eyes of students quickly even in a crappy spot.

I learned these things when I joined the Kendo-team last year.

When I first joined it was because Shu thought I needed something to get the anger out of my system. I agreed since I wanted to do something to keep my thoughts busy and away from Chitoge.

The booth wasn't in the best-spot; it was near school garden. Most students who go there are either with a lover, going to meet a potential partner or wandering around for no-reason (which I was).

I ran into the leader and then notice the booth, instantly they cooed me into joining, and since then I've been a member of the team. They haven't really started the practices yet, since they want to get more members and it would only be right to train everyone together to keep some common-ground.

Besides Kendo, I joined the soccer team which is only played in the summer before the end of school. Then there's the track-and-field team, where I'm known as the long distance runner.

I joined all of them to keep my mind busy and the demonic thoughts of death away. I joined soccer since Kendo wasn't enough, but once soccer and kendo didn't seem like it was working, I joined track. Together, I was exhausted by the end of day which made me happy. But this year, I am not sure whether I want to stay on the track-team or join martial arts. It doesn't matter, I still have plenty of time.

I'm glad I joined though, I met a lot of people who I would have never ventured to speak to; like the jocks that everyone assumes is nothing but a piece of meat, the quiet girl who doesn't show emotions, and the rough-chick who seems to enjoy hitting others for a stress-reliever.

Come to think of it, if I hadn't met Chitoge and lost her, I wouldn't have met those individuals. Perhaps I should be grateful for what has happened—or maybe not. Regardless of all presences I surrounded myself with… I knew inside that I wasn't completely happy, for the time being… I was distracted.

"Ne (hey)", Shu turns from his seat. "Raku", he calls gently.

"Nani? (What?)", I didn't look over to the nerd but kept my eyes to the ceiling; as the thoughts of my brief distractions of past-occupations flashed through my mind: the lunches filled with laughter, endless after school practices that would drag me to exhaustion after dinner, pointless chats as we walked home—all a distraction from my hate… from the hate that I held for myself.

"What's a good quote?" I blink for the sudden question and drew my vision to Shu.

"Why?" he lift a sheet of paper to my face. The words _"Year-book student profile"_ seemed too sudden. "Oh" I whisper as my eyes skimmed the page. It seems like the year-book committee is heading in a classic American direction this year, either that or their planning on stalking all the graduating students.

"Hai (yeah)", Shu grin stupidly. "It seems like they've upped their game this year".

I snort before looking out the window. Down in the field was a class running (like usual), mostly boys sprinting the last of their laps while the girls giggle foolishly at the sidelines. It seems unequal for both genders but neither will complain. The boys enjoy showing off in front of the girls, and the girls like the fact: they wouldn't be getting sweaty in front of the guys. "It's not original", I sigh to the pervert. "They're just copying an American style year-book this time".

He jumps from his seat, over-exaggerating his shock (usual for Shu). "For real?!"

I nod with boredom and lock eyes with the four-eyed virgin. "I and you should know" his confused look caused me a little irritation. "Remember when Chitoge brought her old year-books to my house once?" he nods. "Those were from America and done their way. From the looks of the year-book and the answers in the graduate's profiles, they are asking similar questions", I explain.

"Sōdesu ka (I see)", he admit.

"For a quote, I'd put something meaningful", I pull him back to the main question. "Possibly a quote that means something to you, Shu".

He purse his lips together as he twirls his pen in hand. "You know that I don't seem like that kind—"

"To the student-body you may not seem like it", I interrupt before pointing over to Ruri while she wrote on the questionnaire. "But to her… you're the most meaningful person she knows".

To love someone places them higher than your parents (sometimes).

When it comes to love we will break the rules, go beyond boundaries, fall without thinking and hurt even though there is no physical proof of a wound. Morals get tossed out the window when your heart is screaming for its drug. Parent's respect seems flawed in our clouded high, and the world seems to be against you, rather than with you.

Tell us: _'don't do drug or drink!'_, and we won't. Then continue those antics with: _'don't have unprotected sex! Tell me when you are going to go there with someone'_, for a while we will believe it. Parents will try to keep you an innocent child by saying: _'you can't have a boyfriend/girlfriend yet. You are far too young'_, we'll agreed but inside we're deny their logic because according to our heart you are never too young to fall in love.

Love is the most fucked up drug out there, and our parents can't protect us from it. They have to go through our rehab, series of depression and denial, even a death if it comes to such. Love can kill, destroy, curse, haunt and make a person—it's worse than meth, but we don't have a choice to whether we fall in love or not… it just happens.

If there was one person who could stop themselves from falling in love, I would like to meet them and found out what life is like, because falling in love is something that creates you… even if it breaks you first.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

**Training Day #4**

Tuesday:

I think everyone is starting to hate my brother, especially Ruri.

On Monday he snapped since I was late getting home—I didn't know helping Onodera was going to take so long, if I did I wouldn't have agreed to help her. But it did, and for my lack of psychic-abilities, I got the whole group into an extreme ab-workout.

I'm not sure whether my chances with Chitoge have decreased since we've started training or have become non-existent.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

**Training Day #5**

Wednesday:

Gradually, I think my body is starting to get used to Ryu's workouts since I'm not hurting as much. Same goes for the girls—well, not so much for Ruri. She still makes Shu carry her around the school, home and back, out to the store and library, even to my house.

I'm starting to think she just wants him to carry her since it makes her feel special and like a princess.

Luckily, today we are in the pool working on our swimming and speed which meant—I get to see Chitoge in a swim-suit! Yoshi! (Alright!)

"Ne, bean-sprout (hey)", I glance over to the crack in the door; I could see her bright blue eyes through the little gap. "C-Can you grab me a towel?" she stutter.

"Naze? (Why?)" I squeak; we haven't even went in the pool yet.

Her cheeks flame as she look down to the floor with embarrassment. "B-Because!" she shout.

"Because what?" I answer, clueless.

Chitoge look over the deck as her cheeks puff with air, I notice her shoulders shaking as she came to terms with herself; probably notice that I wasn't going to give her a towel. I didn't see the need for one: she isn't wet or naked, so there wasn't any need to give her a towel.

I raise my hand to her eyes causing her to stop her scattered glaze and to stare down at my palm. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. I blush heavily as I direct my eyes to the pool, trying to hide my perverted thoughts that were coursing through my head. "U-Uh", I stutter while holding my breath. "I-if you are embarrassed about your swim-suit…" I whisper under my breath as I alert my eyes to the wooden deck. "I-I think…" I trail; my heart was pounding as I look over to the vixen "You look great in anything you wear!" my voice tremble as I shout.

Taking deep breaths I look into her bright eyes and notice the swirls of blue lapping over, similar to calming waves as they crash over the shore. I grin softly as my heart slowly went back to normal. Her hand fit perfectly in mine as she steps out of the room, my eyes widen as she smile: her school swim-suit tight to her frame making her curve noticeable, hair tightly placed in a ponytail and bow bouncing her in each step. She's stunning.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

**Training Day #6**

Thursday:

I reek of chlorine, but at least my body isn't killing me like it did every other day. But I think some of the students can tell that I was in a pool, since most of the fan-girls are giggling to their friends more, and some are blushing—probably thinking of my half-naked body—did I ever mention, how much I hate being the student-bodies pretty boy?

Closing my eyes I groan loudly only to get the wood resting on my shoulder, causing my feet to shift and the edges to dig deeper into my shoulder. "Ichijo!" barks one of the president's lap-dog. "Pay attention!" he shouts.

"Nan demo (whatever)", I look back to the male. "I'm doing most of the lifting right now anyways" I blunt growl. "You shouldn't complain".

"Are you trying to start a fight?" he growl.

I raise a brow and notice the females stopping since I was present. "Kinishinaide (Never mind)", I sigh in boredom; I didn't want to start a fight and get into trouble… and I don't think he would want to get his ass kicked in front of all these girls. Ignoring him will be the best for the both of us—mostly him.

We continue walking through the hallway until we arrived near the track. Today we are building the stage for the announcer: the president, along with prizes display.

Chitoge and I will have to stand on stage with the president. She'll explain the rules and terms before telling everyone the prize for their gender's winners. It's done this way for many reasons: it's pumps-up the crowd's spirits, reminds others of the reason they're participating and fires-up the teachers in the bottom. The magic of advertisement.

"Soko! (There)" sang from the lap-dogs lips as we places the last board down in front of the building group. I nod before looking over to the decoration-committee; in back painting with the other members was Chitoge, eyes alert to her work and pain smeared on her cheek. "Oi, Ichijo" the male places a strong hand on my shoulder and I look over. "Take a little break before we start hanging the flag's around the track", I nod in agreement.

I head towards Chitoge with my hands shoved into my pockets. The festival is almost complete: we have the classes hanging the decorations in the school, most of the mapping is complete thanks to Onodera and me, the climbing-wall is booked for the final-race and names of the teachers are written on new black boards for the scoring.

When I think about the sports-festival there isn't much to do, except getting the final-race preparation's done and decorating; but when you get the whole school involved it doesn't take much.

"You're writing is on an angle", looking down at the board painted in many colors. _'__決勝レース賞__'_ 'she painted in black. I snicker for the fact the sign read: Final race prizes. It's basically the sign for our podium.

"Uruasi! (Shut-up!)", the vixen snap before throwing her paint-brush in my face.

I topple to the ground and hiss as I could feel the sticky, wet and quickly drying paint over my face. "Ittai nani! (What the heck!)" She raise a brow for my outburst. "Abusive, monkey-girl" I mutter in annoyance.

Her eyes twitch in anger as she dips her hand inside the paint and crawling over to my fallen form. "_Bean-sprout!_" Chitoge hiss before tackling me to the ground. I shout as she began to cover my body with paint.

"Oi!" I snap as she pins me to the ground; knee's tightly placed on both my thighs and her body weight on my form. "Yamete! (Stop it)" but she never did, she continues to cover my once white-shirt with black paint.

"I told you never to call me that?!" she snaps with anger.

"You're the one who started it!" I yelp as she lands a swift punch to my cheek. "I was just telling you the truth!"

"You call me: monkey girl!" she huffs.

"Because you are one!" I snap without thinking—I wish I thought before saying anything, since the comment got me more bruises than before.

As her fist continue to hit me, I grab her waist and roll her to the ground. In a brave and daring quick decision I climb on top of her body and pin her down. My hold on her wrist tighten as she fought my hold and her cheeks were brush with blush. "Chitoge!" I snap and instantly she became flustered.

Shit, I used her given name…

"W-Why are you so upset?" I push the name issue to the side and stare into her bright eyes. "It's a mistake. We make them. We're only human", her breath hitched as her eyes alert to the side.

"I-I-I—", Chitoge stops as she closes her eyes. It seems like she's really uneasy about something—it must be important. "I don't know why but every time you're around…" she trail as the blush went to her ears. "I can't do anything right".

My purple eyes widen for the news; this feels like something that I've heard before—it did!

Back in our first-year, during the winter festival Chitoge was acting weird: stuttering, becoming clumsy and enable to focus. That was the period of time she seemed like she was avoiding me—it's when I was trying to confess to her.

The next week I did confess. In front of the gates and the student-body.

C-Could she be falling for me—Chiagu! (No!)

"Is it constant?" my throat squeezes as she gawks. "Is that feeling happening every time we are together?"

"N-No" she stutters as she bit her bottom lip. "It's like—like," her breath hitched as her eyes dim. "I've felt this before with you—", memories? She's remembering the feelings she had before for me?!

I release her hands and sat-up. "K-K-Kirisaki-san" I whisper. "D-Do you see anything in these feelings?"

"What do you mean?" she perk in confusion.

"Like a dream or flashback (maybe)", I watch as she shook her head and snort in a laughter.

"How could I have a flashback with you? We only met this year" she smile. A sharp pain ran through my chest for what's she said—there goes my hope.

"Soka (I see)", I reply before standing and walking away. I don't really think I have the energy for this right now. "Ja'ne (See you later)" I wave as I head back to the group I was originally in.

I feel foolish—stupid even. What was I thinking? She doesn't know anything about what we were in the past, only I do! I'm the only one who remembers us! Only me! O-Only…me…

Ha… even though she's here and we're pretty close… I still feel lonely, why?

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

**Training Day #7**

Friday:

I'm thankful that tomorrow is the weekend but that doesn't really matter, I'll have to face Chitoge still and the events of yesterday are still stabbing at my heart. Before I could handle the pain that comes when seeing her, even talking to her… but now, it's unbearable.

懐

中

電

灯

[Flashlight]

Last night she texted me, even called a few times after training. I read them but never replied; most of the messages were about the same thing: how I ignored her presence during training.

I didn't look at the blonde, talk to her or give her a side-glance, I kept to myself and once training was over I went to my room. To be honest I don't think my heart can handle this anymore—it hurts too much. It's like someone is slowly gripping my heart tighter and tighter throughout time; sometimes it gets harder to breath, I can feel my composure slowly slipping away.

My knee's tight to my chest as I lean against the cement wall, arms hugging my legs tight to my chest and face staring up to the bright fall sky. I'm in a place where no-one will look for me, unless some stupid-couple decided to come for a make-out session during lunch.

The old vending machine next to me didn't make a single-sound, but the birds on the nearby tree branches sang through the air. I could roughly make-out someone shouting for another student below, if they don't stop soon their voice will go hoarse.

I don't want to be found, being found means explaining—explaining something that makes me hurt more than before. I just…I just want to vanish right now!

E-Everyone can just leave me alone…

"Raku", I froze for the voice and grit my teeth.

Someone's found me…

They sat down in front of me, eyes bright and lips in a serious-manner. "Chitoge is going nuts looking for you", he says as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing?" Shu nearly hisses.

I look away trying to ignore him and he knew what I was attempting to do. "Don't try and shut me out again", he growl; I perk my glaze onto Shu and notice the biting anger in his aura. "Don't you dare close that door in my face again", his tone was bitter.

I can't blame him for being bitter. During my depressed-state I closed myself off from everyone, especially Shu. I would rush back into my room and slam my door shut, directly in his face, and while he banged on the wooden door I'd ignore. When he finally got through the closed door, he said: _I'm here for you, Raku. Even if you hate or love me. There is nothing that is going to get rid of me! So, stop closing yourself off from the world—from me!_ He was furious.

"You don't get it", I snap in anger. "You have no idea how much this is killing me!" his eyes widen for my tone. "I remember all of it: the kisses, hugs, emotions, moments, highs and lows!" I exclaim as tears came to my eyes. "S-She doesn't…"

Shu stays quiet as I shook in mixed feelings: anger and sadness.

"Everything we did! It's in my head and it's not going anywhere!" I continue and he listens. "Then there's moments she acts just like she did before, with that smile—that smile that I love so much…" her signature smile that's full of happiness. "I see her still… C-Chitoge, the same girl that punched the shit of me… but accepted all my faults", the tears lap my cheeks as I thought about the old-memories and that dream.

"Raku…" he mutter under his breath.

"I can't stop thinking about it. That day, when she lost her memory—it's all my fault! It's all my damn fault!" the words bit my lips as I say them. "I-I-I—", I squeak unable to finish my statement. My lunges burn as I took deep breath trying to compose myself. "Jibun no koto daikirai… (I hate myself)" I finally admit.

His eyes shimmer for my feels, nearly baffled for my statement; I never told anyone how I felt, but with Shu I know he'll be there for me.

"Shinai (don't)", he whisper as he pulls me into a hug. "Jibun o kiraide wa arimasen (Don't hate yourself)", Shu mutters. "I need my best-friend around".

He pulls me out from the little corner where I hid and into the opening through the embrace, a classic move for the perverted-nerd. "Ne (hey)", he calls out but I didn't look. "Tsugumi-san, I found him"

I gasp before looking over to the right to meet the said person along with Ruri as she avoid my gaze.

It seems like today isn't my day.

_._

_._

_._

_Well guys, here's Chapter seven! Honestly, this is one of my favorite chapters because I've finally found a style that can show the week but, doesn't take up several chapters or words. Plus, I don't trail off into no-man's land. _

_So, tell me what you thought—honestly, I do want to hear it, even if it's nothing but: 'How could you?' or something along those lines. _

_Anyways, I had a review asking about my addition to my own characters—aka. When I bring in someone new. I will tell you that I'm certainly writing the intro to my big trump-card, and don't worry, you won't be totally disappointed. _

_Anyways, please review—especially if you have thoughts, concerns or requests—I do (possible) need another person for a character. Perhaps a male or female, I'm not sure yet. If no one wants to step-up, I'll just have to make another character like Kosuke and Mr. Mystery. _

_Alright Loves! Until next Tuesday~ _

_BleachLover2346_


	9. Chapter 8: We listen

After a while we learn to hide things: feelings, tears, worries… even ourselves.

We never intend to show or tell anyone—some of us never do—but it can happen.

I always thought that crying was nothing but a weakness that makes others belittle you, I thought such for the longest time. Perhaps my brother's strong morals for 'being a man' has rubbed off on me throughout the years. They can be great morals but sometimes they can make you feel like your drowning in gallons of thoughts, drowning on the distance dream of peace.

Even though I feel at peace for telling Shu my feelings, I still don't want to face the two girls standing before me.

Ruri probably won't say anything, she knows better than to say anything right now, especially when she saw my state near the end of summer break last year. She, along with Shu, were at my closed door pleading for me to let them in. Knowing the midget-nerd she understands.

But Tsugumi on the other hand… may laugh at my feelings and call me nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man; she's done it before, before the accident at least. I shouldn't make her out to be nothing but a bitch, she has her moments, but she can also be understanding and mature in these situations. Not to mention, I comforted her once or twice about the same topic: Chitoge.

"Raku", Tsugumi mutter as she steps forward.

I smile softly to the girl attempting to put my mask back in place. "No worries", she flinches for the sight of my smile—nearly dumbfounded by the sudden switch. "I better find Kirisaki-san and talk to her", I stand from the ground and look over to Shu as he leans against the railing. "Knowing her she won't give up until she doesn't have a voice, right?" I chuckle.

Shu sighs as he pats my shoulder, ruffling my shirt and moving my body slightly. "I'll help you look for her", he grins before pushing me towards the two females. "Excuse us ladies", Shu winks to Ruri. "We have something's we have to do".

"Wha—", Tsugumi steps forward trying to stop us from leaving. "Matte… (Wait)" she spoke softly but I really didn't want to hear her empathy.

To be honest it's embarrassing to know they even hear me break-down like that—it was enough knowing Shu knew about my feelings, but two girls too? It's simply too much to handle and take in right now.

We walk into the hallway, side-by-side and silent as we pass many girls.

I glance over to my best-friend and notice the serious expression written on his face. "Thanks for listening to me", he tense for the sudden statement and looks over to me. "It means a lot to me", I admit. "To know I have a friend like you is something that I can't forget".

Shu blushes slightly as he looks over the hallway with little-to-no girls. "D-Don't go trying to womanize me, Raku!" he punches my arm jokingly and I laugh. "I'm not some girl, man!"

Narrowing my eyes I lean down to the nerd. "I hope not. We've had sleep-overs".

"You're such an idiot", he sighs before looking at the giggling girls. "I still don't get why they like you so much, there isn't really anything special about you".

I look over to the girls, instantly getting a squeal for them and the classic blush, which only made my stomach turn in displeasure. "Honestly, if I knew, I would tell you" I sigh before continuing down the hall with him. "I find it annoying how they get so flustered and dazed when I walk-by. I'm just a normal guy who's getting through high-school".

"That's a lie", I raise a brow to the pervert. "You're pretty messed up in the head, Raku".

I snorts back a chuckle and nod. "You got that right. I wouldn't be surprised if I turned-out to be a nutcase someday".

In all seriousness of the joke, I could really see myself going crazy someday. It's not good for me to hold every little-thing inside because I'll explode one of these days and everyone around me won't be prepared for that. Thankfully I got Shu, who's willing to listen and comfort me when my cry-baby side comes out.

He's definitely one of a kind and special to me; he's like the brother I never knew about.

"Are you going to look for her?" I stop; looking for Chitoge?

I can't say that I'm not touched she's looking for me, but I don't think I can handle seeing her at the moment. But I shouldn't be a jerk to the vixen, she doesn't know/understand what's going on with me and it's not her fault. Knowing Chitoge she'll probably feel abandoned, since she had all those years of being alone, she knows the feeling all-too-well and it's something that affects her judgment. She'll be quick to conclusions, over-think things, doubt people, close others off and hold a grudge.

I have to be a man now and face her—apologize for ignoring her since she didn't do anything wrong. I-I—… have to stop being such a coward and sensitive guy; for both our sakes.

"I have to be a man", he stops and tilts his head. "She would say that right now, either that or yell at me to grow some balls", she'd probably slap me or punch first, then during my daze, lecture me about being a man. If she even noticed that I was sad or depressed, she'd talk to me in private or beat the depression out of me. That was Chitoge for you.

Shu shook his head in disagreement. "Even men need time to think and consider a few things".

What he's saying is true—_very _true.

"Yeah", I look down at my phone and notice the flowing messages making the device buzz. "But, this is something that I need to do".

"Why is that?" he questions with a pause to think it through.

I pull the phone to his face and his eyes widen. "I've been ignoring her since last night".

His finger scrolls up the messages from the virago as he reads each of her texts; little by little he bit his lip and sighs.

Once she noticed that I wasn't talking to her, Chitoge went off the walls and there seemed to be no resistance. Maybe it's because of our habits of texting each-other all the time, and once you start talking to someone nonstop you get used to it. When they stop messaging you, you have itches—thoughts and wonder about things. It's like an addiction; you feel weird when everything ends.

"Go find her before she kills your phone", Shu crosses his arms with a huff; stuck in his little dilemma and uncertain of what to do.

I roughly ruffle his sandy hair, making him hiss several curse-words as he tries to fight me but I was too strong. "Oi! Raku, stop it! I'm not a damn kid!" he snaps in anger.

"To me you are _little _hentai (pervert)" I chuckle.

"Boobs are life!" the sparkle in his eyes gave me the creeps, and the many girls who heard his comment gawk before glaring at him.

"Shu, boobs are just squishy balls on a chest" I roll my eyes; such a remark made the fan-girls squeal and become giddy, especially the girls who didn't have much of a chest. "They don't make a girl".

"Yeah, yeah" he wave off. "I like all chest: big, medium and small".

"Lair, you once went on a long rant about: bigger breast being the best" I glare slightly.

He blushes as he looks over the hall as many females' glare-daggers into his soul. "I have been to the world of little boobs and have drank the water—"

"Ruri wouldn't even allow you to get that close to her chest. The biggest bonus she has given you, is probably allowing you to carry her since she is sore from training", I interrupt.

He pouts falsely. "I know!" Shu exclaims. "My Ruri-chan is so cruel!"

"I am not!" the sudden shout made us stop and looks over to see the midget nerd, with her face flustered and eyes bright with annoyance. "You're just a pervert!" she kicks the poor-boy.

Shu hops around trying to aid his throbbing calf but Ruri shows no-mercy. "Itai! Itai! Itai! (Ouch, ouch, ouch)" I watch as the little-nerd punches the four-eye pervert continuously. "Yamate Ruri-chan! (Stop it)" he pleads.

The abuse reminds me of when Chitoge would punch me around; she did it more frequently when she was embarrassed or felt out of place—I was her stress-ball, that's putting it in a nice way.

I didn't mind it—well I did for a certain period of time, but not anymore, it was a scene that even a foul-mouthed girl has regular feelings. It also subsided the egg-shells I would walk on now-and-then.

I sighs as Shu made another comment that made his love-interest hit him again. Will he ever learn? Probably not, but I shouldn't lose all hope for him, he is my best-friend after all. I turn and start down the hallway in search for Chitoge.

"Raku-kun, where are you going?" Ruri shouts; briefly ending her punching session for a moment.

"I'm going to go find, Chitoge" I call out without looking over at the nerd. "I need to talk to her about a few things".

I could tell she was shocks since I didn't hear Shu screaming for mercy again. Ruri is probably mentally questioning my actions and wondering what I'm thinking; if that is true, there is no-way she's going to figure it out. I'm not knocking her, but in all honesty, I don't know what the hell I'm doing either.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

Looking around the yard I didn't notice her anywhere. I looked everywhere: the roof, hallways, her classroom, girl's washroom, library, café and courtyard… even the baseball diamond; but there isn't any signs of the vixen.

This reminds me of an anime I once watched with Shu.

The main couple had gotten into a little argument and ran off from one another. One of the main heroine's friends explained to the main-male why her friend was on edge, he went looking for her. She was in the most obvious place, but he could never find her. Later he did, she was on the roof—sleeping since she was up so late the other night thinking about things between them.

It didn't take me long to decide to head back to the roof and search once more. I wouldn't be surprised if she was there since I merely looked on the roof-top and didn't look around like I should have.

I glance down at my phone to see the time and noticed the bell would ring at any moment. Usually I would casually make my way back to my classroom with Shu, but he knows that I wouldn't be coming back to class for the third lesson; it's only history, plus I know all about it.

Biting my lip softly as I look at the messages I sent to the vixen; once deciding that I needed to talk to her I replied, but she never answered. I would be worried but I know she is capable of protecting herself—no one can control that girl, I couldn't—her dad can't nor can her uncle (mostly).

When I reach the roof and I open the door and the bell rang, chirping through the slightly brisk air. "Kirisaki-san!" I shout slightly; even if she was here there isn't any way she would hear me since the bell is far too loud.

Slowly I walk out onto the roof and look over the bend, that's when I found her leaning against the cement wall, sleeping peacefully. I wanted to laugh for my hunch but I don't since it would be cruel to her.

I walk over to her form and crouch down, before sighing gently; she looks so peaceful when sleeping. Her long bangs hung over her face softly, roseate lips parted as she breathes gently; I softly ran the tip of my finger over her long luscious lashes before cupping her delicate skin. Her tender flesh always felt splendid on my rough warm hands—I don't know why.

_Kisu! Kisu! Kisu! Kisu! (Kiss) Yaru! Yaru! Yaru! Yaru baka! (Do it, idiot)_ my mind rambles like before; subconsciously my body moves forward and her lips got closer.

When I notice the closeness I blush and retreat for an embrace; if awaken to a kiss she'd be angry and flustered with many questions, along with the unsettling thought of my ignorance in the back of her head. Chitoge would be even more furious because in her mind (right now) she hasn't had her first kiss; her lips and complete body are pure, even though I know it's not.

I pull her frame tightly to my chest making her awake from her nap. The feeling of her lashes on my shirt could be heard as she sighs my name: "Ichijo-kun", even though the tone of her sleepiness could be heard I didn't mind. It seems like she was at ease with the sudden embrace.

"Gomen (Sorry)" my voice whispers in her lengthy blonde locks; the scent of her shampoo weaving over my sanity and pushing the dark cloud of depression away. Maybe I shouldn't have avoided her, perhaps being with her stops the pain—even though it's contradictable.

Her hands clench my shirt slightly as she buries her face into my chest; the heat illuminating my skin brought me to the conclusion that she is embarrass. "I should be the one apologizing", her voice was muffle by my shirt as she spoke. "I said something yesterday that offended you", I tense for her thought process.

Pulling away from the embrace I was shocked when she held me in place; afraid of me running off and avoiding her, but I don't have any intention of doing such again. "Chigua (no)", I tell her with a firm tone. Her blue orbs widen as she looks into my violet hues. "I was in the wrong", the feeling of her skin slowly growing goosebumps surprise me. "I shouldn't have ignored you, and there wasn't any reason for me to do that. You really didn't do anything to me, it just—just that… um… "I hold my breath as I thought about the discussion with Shu.

I tell her the true reason since she would get confuse. "It's just that it brought some things up", I finish. "So, don't blame yourself for something that you didn't know about—it's was me, really it was".

"You know, you had me worried sick" I couldn't help but smile. "B-But!" Chitoge squeaks as she blushes subsides. "That doesn't mean a thing", a calming laugh bubbles from my throat.

I don't understand why I find her timid-side soothing to my soul. Maybe I like it since it's a rare sight, or because I find it completely adorable.

Leaning back I sat on the ground causing our legs to tangle together, her vision alerts to our entangle ligaments and her sweet cheeks dust with pink. "Since we couldn't spend lunch together, you're just going to have to stand skipping class", amusement covers me as her eyes widen in shock.

"W-What? The bell rang?!" Chitoge exclaims with confusion and with it came the final-bell. "Oh no, I'm late—", she tries to stand but I grab her wrist, bringing her body to a halt. "What're you doing—", she squeals as I pull her down, and due to her clumsy trait she falls on top of me.

I didn't think when my arms wrap around her, locking her in place; I blame my lack of touch with the other gender, along with hormones—yes, it's all hormones! Not my fault!

Her breath hitched as she tense under my fingers, gradually she relaxes and came to term. My cheeks glows when I was able to hear her racing-heart in my ears. "I-I-I—", she tries to say something but her crackling throat wouldn't allow it. "K-Kono ga suki desu (I like this)" Chitoge stammers over the statement as she hid her face in the crock of my neck.

"Ore mo (Me too)", I whispers while running my fingers through her hair. The golden locks swirl over my fingers and shine in the sunlight. It's peaceful—

我

々

は

耳

を

傾

け

ま

す

[We listen]

"Hentai (Pervert)" she broke my hold and sat up quickly. What just happened?

I blink in confusion as her eyes dull. "W-What? You just said: you like it", I rebut only to get a punch in the shoulder—this isn't making any sense! What the hell?

Embarrass she scurries off my body and back to the wall; not wanting to be around me. I stare at her with bewilderment. "I did not", she huffs.

"Yes you did", I snap; her eyes look over the roof as if she was looking for something. "I heard you".

"Sōzō-ryoku (Imagination)" Chitoge simply shrugs like it was nothing.

I start to become flustered with her bipolar-act. "What the hell?" she perks for my harsh question. "First you say you like it and then you turn around, and call me a pervert? You make no-sense" gradually the tone of my tone seemed anger and eyes darken with a craze look.

It's frustrating! I thought that—whatever that was—was something she was fine with, and then she does a complete 360? What the fuck!

I should calm down and try to ask her about her sudden change. Could this be her embarrassed-side or the other side of her coming out?

My eyes stuck to the vixen; her confuse aura tells me the truth: she doesn't understand her actions herself. Eye off in the distance thinking about sometimes and serious expression on her perfect face; she's more confuse than me.

"Daijōbu? (Are you okay?)" I scoot over to her side; Chitoge shyly move some of her hair behind her ear as she collects her thoughts. She's most likely thinking whether or not to tell me the truth.

"Wakarimasen (I don't know)" the words curl out of her trucker-like mouth.

"You can tell me, Kirisaki-san" placing my view on her. I want to know what's going on with her.

She bit her tender rose lips while her bright-blue eyes went to the sky. "You sure about that? You might think I'm crazy", her bare mutter nearly passes my ears.

I nod and turn my attention to her. "I already think you're a gorilla-woman", the name got me a swift punch to the nose causing a yelp to engulf my throat.

Chitoge sigh before looking into my eyes… they held complete seriousness, nearly dead. "L-lately, I've been hearing something", alright, that's definitely on the side of schizophrenic. "It's not other voice—I'm not crazy—it's my own voice", she says.

"What does this 'voice' say?" I lean closer to her and she balled her hands into fists—is she going to punch me? I'm only trying to help.

I could tell by the clouds rumbling in her eyes that she's been thinking about this quiet a bit. Usually when the playfulness of her orbs vanish, and the mature side of her comes out, you know there is nothing but seriousness.

"Kirisaki-san, you can tell me" I insist. I'm actually interested.

"It's embarrassing…" she whispers under her breath.

"How?" I ask.

She hid under the shadow of her bangs, attempting to hide her blush but her bright-red ears gave her away. "Will you laugh, bean-sprout?"

"Chigau (No)" I quickly answer.

Pursing her lips together tightly she look deep into my eyes. "It keeps telling me things that happened in the past", what?

"Explain", I demand. This could be the break I've been waiting for…

She sigh as her bow drops slightly. "It keeps say: that I and you—", she stops.

"You and I, what?" I pushes slightly, but not enough to give her the wrong impression.

Chitoge went silence and the wind picks up: _"Wait for me"_, the words of the foul-mouthed girl murmurs in my ear. Could this be what she meant? Stop Raku! We know what happens when we jump to conclusions; we get depressed because we keep putting our hopes on the line—stop it.

Her lips part as she went to speak but she stops herself.

"Kirisaki-san", she perks for my deep voice. "Just now: when you were on top of me, did you feel like you didn't have control of your body?" I've seen this before—not in real life but in an anime (A/N: Golden Time: if anyone hasn't seen it, you may or may not want to watch it to kind of understand this a little more; but it is optional).

I'm not saying that it's true or it could happen, but crap happens!

Chitoge's breathe hitch: "Hai (Yeah)".

Proving my thoughts correct, which is frightening—this isn't my desperate desire for the vixen, right? This is real! Even though it's coming true, she must be completely confused and frustrated with everything—I don't even think she knows about the accident.

"I don't think you're crazy, Kirisaki-san," I sigh—it just seems as though my wishes have been answered; the old Chitoge (the one from the accident) is slowly coming back. "But… what does the voice say?"

The vixen looks to the side, cheeks painted with a burning blush and red-bow fluttering in the breeze. "Y-You and I…" she squeaks—she's so cute when nervous. "D-Dated."

My heart felt like it stopped all of a sudden—by the embarrass aura, she must think it's somewhat true. "Do you believe _this _voice?" I ask.

Chitoge looks down at her lap as her cheeks glow brighter with blush. "W-Well…" she trails; when her eyes connect with mine, they seem so confuse and happy. "I-I believe so…b-but it's impossible, we only met a little while ago," she chuckles nervously.

Inside my heart seems to stop—this is exactly what I wanted—the old Chitoge, the one all of firsts were with, she seems to be coming back. I should be happy about this right?

Then… why aren't I?

Could it be that I'm falling in with _this_ Chitoge? Can my heart do such a fickle trick? If so, it's cruel—even though it's just a measly muscle in my body it seems to cause me a lot more pain than it should.

Chitoge perks for my silence—when she notices the gears in my brain turning she bits her lip and leans forward. "You know something," she concludes; I tense for her assumption. The vixen grabs my arm with an iron-grip, almost enough to bruise my flesh and leave purple marks for weeks. "Please—I beg of you Ichijo-kun—tell me," her voice seems desperate—it's tempting.

As much as I want to tell her the truth—it's literally haunted my thoughts for many months… I can't. It's not my place, well it is, but I shouldn't be the one to do it.

Her family doesn't even want me around Chitoge—I'm over-stepping my boundaries just by talking to her—it should be them who tells her the past, not me.

"It's not my place to tell you anything," her bright-eyes dim for my conclusion—it breaks my heart for the dry look in her blue-orbs. "You should ask you dad or uncle."

"Do you think they'll tell me?" the vixen humbly questions.

I would scream: no, but I can't make such a prediction—they could've changed over the years—it's been so long since I really spoken to either her father or Uncle. "Maybe, I don't know," I shrug, "but, I've never met them"—I lie.

The lie turns my stomach—I've always hated lying to Chitoge; not only did it get me in trouble or hit, but it never felt right.

She bows her head causing long ribbons of blonde-locks to fall from her shoulders—I can tell she utterly confused about everything, just by her aura, but it's best her father tells her the truth—it's his daughter and I can't handle it right now – not mental or physically.

I tense once the vixen smile softly and looks up with her bright-eyes—she seems like the old-Chitoge with such a talent to hiding emotions. "Thanks," she suddenly says—I raise a brow in confusion.

"For what, Kirisaki-san?"

"For listening to me and not thinking I'm crazy," Chitoge says with a soft tone—her eyes alert to her skirt as she fiddles with the ridged ends; she's embarrassed and trying to avoid my eye-contact.

"I wouldn't think you're crazy no matter what you tell me," I sigh as I snap my eyes to the clouds. "Besides, everyone's a little insane if anything"—especially me, god am I insane—but what's life without a hint of insanity? Boring as hell that's for sure.

We go silent for a short-period of time, to be honest I'm surprised Chitoge hasn't attempted to make a break for the door—not that she's a goodie-two-shoes or anything, but she dislikes missing classes. I can remember this one time, when we were dating—I brought her out for ice-cream during lunch (not thinking about time) but once she noticed the time on her watch, she nearly sprinted back to school. Personally I always thought she didn't like missing class because it brought down her "advantage" in our little ranking bet. It didn't matter though—if she missed classes I would still win and if she attended every class without one sick-day, I'd still win thanks to my sister.

I think she knew that, but regardless she never gave up on her dream of beating me in the rankings—I loved her dedication and hardworking trait, it always made my heart soar and a smile come to my lips—especially when she was goofy about getting back to her homeroom.

"You're a good-guy, ya' know," I slump my shoulders for Chitoge's statement. _The good-guy_: it's nearly my middle-name; I've never forced someone to do something for me, helped others even though I don't have to, treat other with respect and other shit that good-guys do. But it seems like being the good-guy of the manly bunch can give you hell—yes, I've got girls groveling over me and grades that any University would want, but that doesn't make me happy—not one bit.

"Sometimes being the good-guy isn't all that it cracks-up to be," I tell her without glancing over; I can feel her eyes wondering over my form, she's probably curious to what I mean. "I've got girls gawking over me whenever I walk down the halls—it's annoying. Everyone wants me to get a girlfriend so my fan-girls will go with the next-best thing—terrible but it's happened before. If I _ever_ got another girlfriend—she'd be targeted by all the crazy-chicks here and threatened," I list without hesitation. I know it all _too_ well since the vixen went through it and would complain about my popularity—never did I think about it until I saw it with my own eyes.

"Another?" she squeaks with innocence—from the looks of her mind catching that _little_ detail it seems I might have a little hook on her heart already, which is good—my hard-work seems to be paying off (finally). "You've had a girlfriend?"

I prop-up a knee and nod with a side-glance—it seems cool but I don't really care for my coolness. "Yeah," I admit; she leans closer, a sign of curiosity. "She was… "I trail—I don't want to scare her away with telling her that I'm still in love with my ex, but I'm better off telling the truth, right? "… my first everything."

Chitoge's face softens for the news—it seems as though my little past dying love has softened her heart, I guess she's still the same girl who loved a good-sappy story every now-and-then. "Tell me about her," she lightly demands.

"What's there to tell?" I question.

"Well, if she was your first everything there hast to be something about her that still fondles your heart,"—yeah there is… everything about her still makes my heart skip-a-beat, some people (aka my brothers) think it's a tad-bit pathetic. I can't tell her that though.

"It's the past," I simply rebut with a forced grin. "Sometimes when we love and lose, it's best to keep it inside"—I don't want to tell her—I never really wanted to tell anyone about Chitoge back then, not that I was proud to have her by my side, but I'd like to keep all those memories shielded away for my depressed days; they help me get over my thoughts.

She didn't like my response. Typical of the vixen, she even had the same face as her old-self: cheeks puffed, eyes hooded and body leaning closer to me.

"What?" I chuckle; the look is supposed to be intimidating but it's nothing but cute and I can't help but laugh.

"Come on, bean-sprout," Chitoge pouts; she reminds me of a puppy with those big eyes and innocent behavior. "We're friends right?"—I nods solemnly while she crosses her arms over her busty-chest. "So, you should be able to talk to me about anything."

I smirk—like hell I can tell her _anything_. I can barely talk to Shu about the past since it brings me into this "depressed state". How am I going to tell the same girl, who doesn't recall any of our past, about my past love-life?

My eyes wander onto Chitoge—I know her persistence—it's like teaching a gold-fish to do tricks, it can't be done. I'm better off growing some balls and telling her what she wants, then she'll get off my back. "Simple—that's what I miss about her," I finally answer; leaning back into the wall I think about my love. "She was a simple girl. To her, life was nothing but an adventure—one that can't be beat, either you lived with all you've got or die wishing you did."

She goes quiet which is unsettling—I turn my attention to the blonde-beauty only to see her hiding her eyes under her bangs. "What's the matter?" I quickly ask.

Chitoge goes to open her mouth but closes her petals suddenly. She seems upset about something… was it something that I said? Did I say something wrong? Shit—good going Raku, you managed to fuck up!

Finally she glances over with a weak but present smile, it's the same grin that she'd give me when _dealing_ with uncertain emotions. Is she jealous?

"She sounds… wonderful," she hesitates.

I'd agree instantly but feeling her discouraged mood, I decide its best not to. "You seems upset about it," I clue in; she snaps her head towards me with wide eyes.

"I'm just shocked is all," Chitoge rebuts—by the fidgeting with her fingers I can tell she's lying.

"You don't have to worry about it," I conclude—she must be jealous. "We're over and that's final…" my voice trails; the vixen's shoulders relax slightly. "…I'm over her," I lie.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

That night after training with the group and my brother, I sat in the shower area—seated on the porcelain bench, draped towel steaming over my head and the hot-water pouring from the shower-head.

My muscles ache as the tiny droplets travel down the forming tissues on my arms—thanks to push-up I could see my muscular build, but my arms are nothing compared to my legs/thighs. I wouldn't be surprised if I could break an egg with a simple flex of my thigh; Ryu been having me run more once everyone left, apparently it'll improve my chance at winning—I think it's revenge for racing last year and not allowing him train me.

Leaning back on the chilling tile wall I try to fathom the knowledge I've gained today: Chitoge's beginning to reach out.

I never thought this would happen—especially since the only time I've seen it happen was in an anime that I was forced to watch. But in the anime the main-character didn't regain their memory because of someone waltzing into their life again, it gradually came back on its own. Does that mean Chitoge's is coming back its own? Could it be that my presence is making her remember?

I jump as a sudden bang comes from the door "Raku! Hurry up will ya'?"

I sigh for the distinctive voice of Kosuke. I've barely been able to speak with the car-obsessed male since I've been busy getting ready for the festival, training and the kudo team.

When it comes to the festival it seems as though I'm running the show—yes the president makes decisions, planning and whatever else needs to be done, but due to her absence, no one is there to work-out the kinks or mistakes that come when writing a floor-plan without a clear visual of the track. Everyone instantly came to me with questions and I'm supposed to provide answers. Thankfully my quick thinking kicked-in before panic did, and I get everyone organized along with the ideas. Either way, I was exhausted by the end of the day.

Sadly the exhausting day wasn't over—I went home and straight into a work-out session with Ryu, along with the nagging tests of controlling my urges when Chitoge was bouncing around. Honestly I wonder how much more I can endure before I say: _fuck will-power!_

But if I toss will-power out the window, I'll end-up in jail again and I don't want to sit in a waiting cell for some sort of sexual felony—Chitoge's Uncle and cousin are scary enough.

Thank god I have kudo though. Beating other guys my age with a wood-sword gets all the frustration off my chest and makes it easier to control my hormones around the vixen—cause god forbid if I got a little too excited around her. I don't need another reason for her to hit me.

"Raku!" Kosuke shouts from behind the door—I scurry to the knob and open the door only to come nose-to-nose with my brother covered in oil.

"Who pushed you into an oil tub?" I snicker; his face read: completely pissed off.

"Shut-up!" he spits and brushes by me.

"Seriously, what happened?" I turn to meet the wall of steam from the heated water.

Kosuke ticks his teeth as he pulls off his oily shirt—if women were there they'd faint from his back-muscles, it seems like all those hours of carrying around car-parts has done him good.

He turns with his oiled hair and looks over my form, "You still shower with a towel wrapped around your waist?" Kosuke points; looking down to the damp white towel on my hips, I shrug.

"I was steaming," I answer quickly.

Kosuke grunts as a response and steps into the shower in his naked glory.

I look down to the tiled floor only to see the large ink-like puddle coming from Kosuke. "Great!" I hiss, "Now I have to re-scrub the grout later—"

"Finish that compliant and I'll tell Chitoge-san you've got the hots for Shu," he interrupts.

"You wouldn't dare," I growl with glowing eyes.

Kosuke peaks through with a smirk written on his lips, I could finally see his red-hair against and the beginning of his tattooed arms. "I dare just fine, brother," he pushes.

"Whatever," I sigh as I take my seat on the porcelain bench. "Either way doesn't matter."

"Why's that?" Kosuke questions while lathering soap onto his body.

"She getting her memories back,"—sudden the shower-head turns off and I look up to Kosuke who's tense.

"What did you just say?" he leans forward.

"Chitoge's getting her memory back," I repeat. "She told me today."

His brown orbs widen in shock. "When did she tell you this?"

"When we skipped class," I don't hesitate when telling him—Kosuke skipped enough classes back in high-school to be considered a drop-out.

"Things are gonna get easier for you," Kosuke comments before turning the water back on and continuing his shower.

"Yeah, it seems that way"—I hope I didn't jinx it.

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Tuesday everyone! _

_R&amp;R _

_Until next week, Bleachlover2346~_


	10. Chapter 9: Walk

"_Raku…"_ a sweet voice calls out; I flinch for the tone—it's _her_.

"_Chitoge?"_ I whisper into the darkness.

This isn't like my occurring dream, where I was at the beach with the vixen and unable to touch her—this… this is different.

Everything around me is dark as night—it's like I've closed my eyes; it's exactly that! Nothing but darkness and an echoing peace of mind. Yet in this black view, I hear Chitoge with her smiling voice and bright bubbly attitude that only appears when she's happy or over-excited about something.

Suddenly, within in the darkness two bright-blue eyes begin to come into view: large, shimmering with endless emotions, and effortless rings of different shades of blue – I can picture her long luscious lashes.

"_Raku, I can feel you," _I hear her whisper.

A sensation of a delicate hand caresses my cheeks like she's there touching me—I tense for feeling which makes an innocent snicker echo the aimless darkness, and the two blue eyes glow with joy but settling with a content.

"…_It's been so long since I could touch you,"_ her sweet voice lingers through the shadows; I blush for the reminder but ultimate feel slightly upset for the fact.

I went to place a hand on my cheek but there's nothing there—the one I love doesn't exist in reality. What does that mean per-say?

"_Chitoge…."_ I whisper to the ghost.

Her fingers twitch on my skin as my eyes flicker trying to look for her—that's all I need, right? To look at her and reassure myself that it's her.

"_I want to touch you—with my own hands!"_ I shout into the black-hole; sudden her eyes begin to fade into nothing, her hands vanish and I become lonely—she's leaving me again. _"Please, don't go,"_ I plead but it seems like there's no use.

"_We shall touch again…Raku,"_ I flinch for the distance in her voice. I can tell she's getting farther away from me and I attempt to move forward, but there's nothing to run towards—darkness becomes the surrounding world and my lungs burn.

"_Ichijo Raku!"_ a new voice shouts—they seem close—like they're next to me or over my shoulder. _"Why are you sleeping in my class?!"_ Sleeping? This is a dream? No way—when did I go to sleep?

.

.

Slowly I open my eyes only to meet the pissed-off look of my teacher—if anything she seems more concerned about my well-being rather than my accidental nap during English.

I look into her big brown eyes, and without imagining it, I see two bright-blue orbs instead. Quickly my heart-stops for the sight and my sleepiness vanishes—I know this is a trick of my mind—it can be a little shit-head at times when it comes to the vixen.

Shaking my head I figure it's best to come-up with a witty or charming remark to through my teacher off my tail and back into her lesson. But it seems like I can only think of one thing: Chitoge—if I dare to open my mouth I'd only say something about the vixen which would land me either in detention, the nurses office, speaking to one of the school councilor's, back in therapy with a know-it-all shrink or placed on the principals _easy load_ list.

It's best I stay quiet—I can't handle any of those options, they'll only make my depression worse and ultimately force me to lock others out again—I don't think Shu and Ruri want to camp-out in my hallway again.

"Ichijo-kun," the teacher sighs; removing her glasses she looks over the classroom—everyone seems to have their eyes on me, especially the girls which is aggrieving. "Do you need to go down to the nurse's office since you're _obvious_ lacking sleep?"

I cringe for the suggestion—the nurses office? No way, even though it's the first place I spoke to Chitoge (truly), I don't want to go back there; it's _too_ clean and reminds me of a hospital.

"No, I'm fine," I answer without hesitation; snapping my eyes towards the chalkboard I read the notes we're taking. It turns out we're studying sentence structure in the English-language, seems simple but for the rest of the class it's pure hell. "Sensei," she tenses for my voice and nods, "you're grammars wrong in sentence ten."

'_The war end in 1984 and the country of allies were suffering from poverty,"_ it read and I snicker for the sentence since my sister would literally freak-out for the errors.

A grunt comes from the woman next to me as she stomps up to the board making the rest of the class laugh slightly. "J-Just don't fall asleep in my class! Ever again! Got it, Ichijo!" the teacher yells with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Gatchatīchi! (Gotcha teach)" I says before leaning back into my seat and place my stare back on the ceiling.

The old holes from former students linger in the tile. I, too, have thought about sharping one of my _barely_-used pencils and throwing the wooden stick into the roof, but haven't since it seems pointless and an idiotic-way to get in trouble. I don't need a detention… not that I've ever really had one.

Shu once had a detention for peeking into the girls locker-room after gym-class. It seemed harmless to him, but when all the boy's found out there was mixed feelings. Some were completely fine with it and gave his props for the bold-movement, but others were livid since some of the girls were _their_ girlfriend's. But, either way I waited for him on the day of his detention—and I'll say: Shu came out a different boy. He was covered in chalk-dust, shaking from all the _"delinquent students"_ and on his best behavior. It seemed like a good thing until he snapped out of his _funk_.

But, according to the pervert, all the students who are regulars in the detention-hall know me _very _well—not in a friendly way. To be blunt: they hate me.

Apparently, I'm the _"school pretty-boy"_ that prevents them from getting laid. At first I didn't mind the name since I'm used to the title, but after a while it stung a bit, until I realized: I'm the guy keeps most of the girls legs shut and preventing teen-pregnancy in our school… I thought I should get a metal—scratch that, I shouldn't get shit. It'd only lead to more fan-girls and stalkers; that's too much work and worry.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Pulling from my thoughts I pull-out my phone from my pocket, upon seeing Chitoge's name on the screen I smirk.

* * *

_Name: Kirisaki Chitoge_

* * *

_Subject: None_

* * *

_Message: _**あなたは右のベルが鳴る後または数分後に生徒会の会議に行っていますか**。

(Are you going to the student council meeting right after the bell rings or after a few minutes?)

* * *

I bite my lip while looking over the message. After class there's the student council meeting, afterwards there's a kendo practice and, thankfully, Ryu said I didn't have to train today since I have kendo.

The issue that comes to mind is Chitoge—I won't be there to walk her home, and it's unsettling to think the vixen is going to walk to my house alone since Ruri and Shu are heading over right after school. What to do… what to do…

Staring at the screen I try to think of something—anything—but maybe I'm being over-protective of Chitoge. She's a big-girl, she can handle a walk to my place, right? Yet again, the last time I let her go somewhere without me she got hit by a truck and lost all memories of me.

"You need to stop think," a blank voice says from my side; looking over I see Ruri with her arms folded over her tiny chest. "I can smell your stupidity being burned off with every turning gear," I hiss for the insult and watch as she takes a seat at Shu's _empty _desk.

"Where's Shu?" I ask, not bothering to look over the classroom; it'd only set the fan-girls off if I look their way.

Ruri rolls her brown eyes as she points to her desk, I glance over to see the blonde-nerd sitting with other students writing whatever they were saying—it isn't fair. "You really don't pay attention to class, huh?" the nerd sighs. "I honestly wonder if you just sleep with the teacher to get the top-grades."

"I'm not a desperate person who needs to do that," I reassure the tiny-nerd as I raise my hand, "I just know all the material like the back of my hand."

Ruri raises a brow; I thought after explaining my knowledge of the curriculum several times she would stop pushing flawed theories down my throat. "I doubt your sister is _that_ good of a teacher—"

"_My sister_ works at an all-private school with rich kids who need to be the top of the educational system to continue their families name throughout years, she _hast _to be _that_ good," I bluntly says as the teacher arrives at my desk.

"Yes, Ichijo?" Sensei sighs through her glasses.

I lean back in my seat with my eyes on Shu—he looks stressed from his group, alone since none of them are talking to him (besides idea's for the activity) and from the movement of his pencil, his hand is starting to cramp. "Is it possible to have Shu in my group, Sensei?"

The middle-aged woman raises a brow and looks over to the perverted-nerd… I honestly hope she can see what I see right now: utter abuse of a student.

"They're using him, Sensei," I push slightly; Ruri looks at me with a hint of sadness and warning: I don't want to push the teacher into a corner, but sometimes you've got to do what you have to do. Plus, I know Shu will be stressed out for the next few days if he's stuck in the group for another minute. "This isn't healthy for Shu—"

"Maiko-kun," the teacher calls out—Shu looks over with dull eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Hai (Yes)," Shu answers and his group is silent.

"I've decided to move you into Ichijo's group since they're missing a member and yours' is too large," Sensei instructs before looking over to me with a glare. "You owe me," she growls.

"Name your price," I snicker.

An evil grin comes to her lips as she fixes her glasses "Shun Matuso from class F-5," she chuckles and I tense.

F-5? That's known as the failures class—well, that's what the rumors say anyways. Apparently they put all the troubled, failing and… aggressive students in that class with new teachers who needed a job. I've seen new-teachers screaming out the front door from F-5's behavior, shouting: 'they'd rather be homeless than teacher those students'. It seems out-of-line, but I guess it could happen, just like an anime.

"F-5," I sigh as I hold a daring eye with the teacher, "what do you want me to do?"

Even if it's most/all the students that wish me dead—it's for Shu, and that's more important to me than some students who're pissed because they've got to wack-off to magazines and websites.

"I've been threaten to be moved to F-5's teaching spot," Sensei begins; I smirk for the news.

"How'd you manage that?" I question and Ruri tenses for my casual attitude with the teacher; it's frowned upon to speak like this to an elder, but I've known this teacher for years and I'm her best student. After years of boosting her teaching levels on the educational systems board of recognition, formality gets thrown out the window.

"He's got the lowest marks in F-5 at the moment, and I've been instructed to tutor him," she continues while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Regardless, I go to the classroom and he isn't there, also he doesn't come to our tutoring sessions, which isn't helping me the least—"

"In short: you want me to tutor him and get him into a normal class," I didn't need the long explanation; it's crystal-clear what she was getting at. Either that, or I know my teacher _too_ well.

"Indeed," Sensei sighs as Shu pulls a chair up to my desk and cracks his aching knuckles. "It's a much larger task than switching Maiko-kun from that group, but with you I've got higher standards."

"Please tell me you didn't just sign yourself away to Sensei, Raku," Shu chirps. I look over with a raise brow. "I mean, it's enough all the girls in school want you but the te—"

"What's with you and Ruri thinking I'd sleep with our teacher?" I growl with a tick-mark forming on my forehead. "Honestly, you've both met my sister and know the situation, so get common sense before I beat it out of you."

"Also, it's against the teachers-code to sleep with a student," Sensei puffs her chest as if a sign of pride. "I could go to jail if I _ever_ slept with Ichijo-kun."

"Sensei," Ruri speaks up. "Yesterday I heard you and Tachi-sensei talking about Ichijo-kun and his looks in the staff-room." Nani?! (What?!)

I watch as the older-woman's cheeks turn pink and her eyes look over the classroom. "That has nothing to do with this matter! G-Get back to work," Sensei demands before stomping away from us.

Shu chuckles loudly and leans over the surface of my desk. "It seems like you can also get the older and more _professional_ ladies in your pants—"

Ruri yanks the pervert's cheek for the assumption. "Itai! Itai! (Ouch, ouch)" Shu cries.

"Hentai (pervert)," the petite-girl glares.

"You're no different," I point only to receive a kick to the shin. "Dammit!"

Shu whimpers as Ruri releases his cheek and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're so abusive sometimes, Ruri-chan," he mutters and I nod in agreement.

"Worse than Chitoge sometimes," I sigh while rubbing my throbbing shin. "What the hell are your shoes? Steel-toe?"

"You wish," she snickers—no, no I don't!

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

Tucking my phone into my pocket, I exit the classroom filled with gleeful students excited to leave. I would love to join them and have a fruitful walk home, but, I've got things to do.

Bag over my shoulder and hands deep into my pockets, I pass the gawking girls with a burning fire of displeasure, until I see an unruly sight.

I stop for the sight of Onodera with her back pressed against the cold-stone wall of the lone hallway towards the student-council room. Her face painted pink with an embarrassing blush for the male leaning into her _personal_ bubble.

"... Idō shite kudasai... (Please move)," I hear her whisper to the student.

"Nah, toots" the male chuckles while using a finger to fiddle with her one long strain of hair. Her brown-orbs widen for the touch as her cheeks burn red. "I think someone as beautiful and smart as you, shouldn't be so embarrassed—"

"Anyone would be embarrassed if a stranger was in their personal bubble," I speak up.

The male student snaps his eyes towards me and growls. "Pretty boy's come to ruin my fun!" he exclaims with rage. "I suggest you get outta' here before I beat ya' to a pulp," he threatens.

Most students would be frightened by his sudden threat but I'm not—he looks like one of my brothers: large-shoulders, scarred cheeks, cold eyes and thug-like qualities. But instead of being a freak of the thug-life, it seems his looks have dragged him into a gang filled with fighting or power.

"I-Ichijo-kun," the common stutter of Onodera kisses my ear as I stare at the student.

"Sorry, I won't let you take advantage of someone who's innocent," I sigh as I toss my bag into the wall and rest my hands on the back of my neck.

He doesn't seem to be the type to give-up, which means one thing: I'll have to fight.

I really hate fighting but, just as my brothers and father say: 'sometimes fighting is all that can be done'. Plus, it could be my heroic trait that I inherited from my father, but I wasn't going to leisure around this situation and let an innocent girl like Onodera get sexually harassed… even worse: raped.

"You hear that angel-cakes," the scum-bag whispers to Onodera with a sly smile. "He thinks I'm taking advantage of you," my eyes glare as his hand slowly moves towards the shy-girls breast like a slimy snake.

"Teishi! Īe! (Stop! No!)" Onodera exclaims; I suddenly rush forward and yank the student from her form.

"Shinji," I tense for the dark and tiresome voice that echoes the hallway—who is that?

Onodera trembles to the ground, whimpering for her fears—my eyes stink on the corner as an incoming shadow moves closer: a student, tall and slim.

When the male appears I look over his form—he's around my height (maybe a little shorter), some-what pale skin like the moon. His eyes instantly shot to Onodera who's still shaking on the floor and upon understanding the situation he hisses:_ "Kuso! _(Dammit)" towards the student in my grasps.

"Sh—Shu—, "the scum-bag stutters but the mysterious-male doesn't have it.

"Yurusemasen! (Unforgivable)," his tone deepens into a growling rage. "You dare to assault a woman…" the mystery-student curses; once he grabs the male from my grasps and pulls him closer to his face, I presses my lips firmly together and squat next to Onodera.

"S-Shun! Please, listen to—oof!" the disgraceful student was tossed forcefully into a wall—spit swirls from his lips and he whimpers in pain.

"I've got a sister at home," I look up to see the heroic male's wavy but straight sandy-locks rolling over his shoulders. The slipping bun at the side of his hair makes him seem harmless, but from the forceful throw, I know better now. "I should kill you for this, but I've got people to take care of."

My attention leaves to the two male-students once Onodera clings onto my form, whispering pleads and thanks—I didn't really do anything… this…_guy_ did.

I feel like I'm robbing his glory—this doesn't feel right. I know the feeling of being robbed especially when it comes to girls.

"Despicable," the blonde male growls—his turquois eyes glare down to the injured male.

Sharply he turns—eyes softening upon Onodera's shaken form—I tense once his eyes land on me they harden but instantly soften into humble eyes; they remind me of swirling tidal-waves—they also look like Chitoge's.

"Are you alright?" he crouches down before Onodera, hand reaching-out to the brunette. I flinch in warmth once he smiles at Onodera. "Shinji's a scary guy when he isn't in the right mind, he can be brash, harsh even forceful."

I crawl away from Onodera as her eyes widen with amazement. "Pretty…" I hear her whisper.

He tilts his head to the side, eyes humble and smile still bright. "My names: Shun. Shun Matuso"—my eyes widen for the name—_this is the guy I'm supposed to… tutor? _

_._

_._

_._

The presidents still absent, huh?—she must be pretty bad this time. S-Should I ask about her condition? No, it would only make others question me and I don't want to make Chitoge re-think anything. So, I guess it's best to keep my mouth shut.

Lowering my gaze to the desktop, the infamous doodles of a rather bored student only brings a grin to my lips. I know these foolish distance thoughts too well—I've doodled and vandalized my desktop many times.

"Ichijo-kun?" the sweet voice of vixen awakens me from my daze; I look over to the blonde next to me with dough-eyes. "Are you alright? You seem distant. Did someone cut down your bean-stock?"

I smirk for the witty remark, by the shaking in her shoulders I knew she's thinking about it—_her _witty comment. Knowing the virago her imagination has taken the best of her. "Trust me, it's nothing," I falsely smile.

To be honest I can't get Shun out of head—when I think about the F-5 student there's something strange about him—about that smile which makes me wonder. Such a charming guy it seems like he'd be fine with school, but why is he in class F-5?—don't get me wrong, I don't think it's only his looks that would've made him a decent student, but the way he spoke told me: he's had unspeakable conversation habits (smiling with charm, being cunning to Onodera), Shun's vocabulary wasn't complete garbage and he's filled with power.

I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's because he reminds me of someone—but who?

Then again, Shun did have a rather tired face like he was so… exhausted.

Even now, I see him in the distance speaking with another class-rep about the festivals preparations—it seems like the worst student in F-5 is also the only one nominated for class-rep. Why haven't I seen him before?

I've been a class-rep every year of high-school—I should've seen him before today, right? Or perhaps I was too blind to notice him—then again, I never really gave a shit about what's going on during the meetings (which is bad).

"Ichijo," a stern voice calls; my eyes snap onto the vice-president. He's probably in a panic because of the president's absence. "I have things to discuss with you."

I sigh heavily and stand from my seat; looking over to Chitoge as she works on some of the placement sheets for the booths, I blush softly. "Will you be alright without me?" I question the vixen.

She looks over with her bright-blue eyes, "it's not like you've been doing much"—that hurt a little… alright, it hurt a lot… but its true (sadly).

"Whatever gorilla," I smirk and follow the vice-president towards the hallway.

_Ponk!_

The vice-president stops and looks over—my eyes rest on the empty coffee cane rolling on the floor—the one that just hit me in the head. It seems that her arm and aim weren't affected by the accident; should I be happy about that or a little un-nerved? Who knows?

"Nice shot, monkey woman," I says while tossing the cane into the air. "But, you missed the garbage," she fumes from her seat as I throw the cane behind me, and a gentle _swish _follows afterwards.

"I meant to hit you, baka! (Idiot)" her cheeks puff with hot-air as she sits down once again and alerts her beautiful eyes to an empty corner.

My heart races slightly for her adorable expression, even though it's supposed to make me feel bad. She's just _too_ adorable. "Sometimes you're just too cute for your own good," I mutter while rubbing the back of my neck, and turning back to the vice-president awaiting me.

"Are you alright, Ichijo-kun?" the male questions as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I smirk and glance over to the Politian-like nerd, "I've known her for years, Vice-sama. A thrown cane is nothing compared to the _real _damage she can deliver."

The worse injury I've endured from Chitoge was during the beginning of our friendship in first-year—she had kicked me with all her strength during a soccer-game between our classes. I, being the lucky bastard I am, got her foot straight into my stomach and liver—it hurt like a bitch and later was taken to the hospital since I began to cough-up a bit of blood—the vixen had done something to my stomach and liver which caused me to stay home for a week.

Since that time she's always managed to hold back her full-strength when around me… because she's always afraid to injury me to that content.

"What is it you wished to discuss, Vice-sama?" I coolly question—deep into the hallway, away from the council room, I lean against the wall and look at the vice-president through the hedges of my bangs.

The nerdy boy blushes as he looks over the hallway, completely attempting to avoid my gaze.

His actions tell me one thing—it's about a girl (that's for sure). At the meeting I may ignore everything and not listen to a damn thing, but I know one thing: the vice-president is in love with the president.

"You finally realizing that this is our last year—the _very_ last year you'll have with the Pres?" I sigh with a grin—the Vice looks at me with a tense expression and wonder in his eye, which means: I'm completely right. "You thought I was _that_ oblivious, Vice-sama?"

"Anata wa, Ichijō-kun de howatā o shutoku shimasu ka? (What're you getting at, Ichijo-kun?)" He asks with a stern tone.

I hold my breath as he fidgets with the ends of his necktie. "You're in love with the President, Vice-sama"—he jumps slightly for my sudden statement. "You've been in love with her for years—since freshman year," I point out.

The day I noticed the Vice's love for the President is the day he realized his love for her—it wasn't the look or the blush that came to his cheeks, it's the aura he gave off.

It was contagious at first—a sheet of wavering light with ribbons of blue wrapping around his beloved President. Everywhere she went, his eyes were looking over her—whenever her body would become frail he'd be there to catch her, hold her close and bring her home to her maids.

I can tell when another person is going through that stage—the complete _"stalker" _period.

"You watch her… all the time," I insure him—my eyes flicker onto the Vice-president, and he steps back slightly. "Don't be _too_ shocked Vice-sama," I say, stepping forward and looking into his glasses. "I may seem out of this world most the time but, I know a lot more than you think. I know that the day the President asked for my assistance in the race last year, you were the one who suggested me."

"Hai (Yes)" he admits. "Do you know why?"

I look down to the ground in silence. "You're a _very _selfish and brut man," I sigh.

"I apologize for that, Ichijo-kun," the nerd bows with his hands on his glasses. "You know better than anyone in this school that love is a selfish and painful thing."

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~*_

"Come on Ichijo-kun!" a rough voice pants with his wooden sword in hand.

I heave a sigh while whipping the sweat from my blade—my chest is like a waterfall rushing down my body, but it's not refreshing just annoying—I'm seriously bored.

My—My vice-captain or rather, my captain, isn't to my level of Kendo. Not to be cocky or big-headed, but years of Kendo training have stuck with me; thanks to my father's blood.

According to the Ichijo noble-name, I'm supposed to be a master at Kendo, Martial arts, and other fighting styles—suited for a group who owns most-to-all of the major businesses in Japan.

Its' funny thought—when people find out the truth about our _little_ bakery/shop in town; they nearly faint.

It's nothing but a love my mother had, one, dad couldn't rid of.

"You want to tell me what exactly our titles are?" I blankly question while sway through the males attempts to hit me in the head with great-speed.

I dodge his final attempt from my neck, using my arm to slid under the blade and press my hand against his chest—he groans and coughs for the direct hit along with the force. "Kuso… (Dammit)" he mutters into the bamboo matt.

A roar of amazement comes from the other Kendo members seated in the bleachers—practice ended an hour ago, but most of the members wanted to watch I and (whatever his title is) battle, freestyle, of course.

I don't blame them, all the new-members haven't seen what I can do—what their captain has on his team or is (either way).

Crouching down to the fallen male I hold my blade on my shoulder, eyes narrowed to the aching man—it's a move my brother: Kenta taught me when I was about… five. If you dodge the blade quickly, sway under the force, push you palm directly into your opponents stomach, press up with power and quickly you'll knock the utter wind from their lungs and cause some pain in the end.

"I know the old captain wanted me to be the next one before he graduated, but, I only joined last year," point-out to the male. "I want to know what you want to do—especially when it comes to the Vice-Captain and Captain spots."

He moans as he looks up to me from the floor. "I think you should be captain, Ichijo."

"Why the hell do you think that?!" I spit—offering a hand I watch as he takes mine.

"You're the best member on the tea—,"he tries.

"Everyone's got the right potential to be as good as me, but it takes a lot of shit to do it," I interrupt as he comes to his feet. "Besides, do you really want a captain who's emotionally unstable?"

His face twist for the news—the team members know all about my little episodes; well, the elderly one's do since they've seen it happen before.

It was during our final match in the championship—I had won and my opponent whispers: _"congrats, I guess your little girlfriend got herself a true Kendo master,"_ it was a joke of course—just too early for me.

I ended up breaking-down, snapping my sword in two as I walked off the mats and into the showers to drown my sorrows—after that day the captain and vice-captain knew of my episodes.

"I think after Old-Cap graduated this team started to lose its' spark—the fresh-meat don't know what it's like to lose and gravel," he admits with his eyes directly looking into mine. "You, Ichijo, have been through the worse of the worse with your first-love: Chitoge. I don't know the true depth to that pain, but I do know it made you join our club, such a motive tells me a few things about yourself and that's someone I want our future team to look-up to and completely respect as a captain."

I tense and look over his shoulder, the baby-faces of the freshman gaze back at me with wide-eyes and innocence—I can still remember being in that crowd three-years back.

"Besides," he slaps my back and I cough softly while he grins. "I'm only in my junior year. I still have next year to be a captain."

He's doesn't seem like a junior but he is—I couldn't believe it myself at first, but he's really a year younger than me—but he's so… big and strong, just like my brothers.

"Anyways," he grumps before his eyes linger to the dojo panel-doors. "There's no need to rush. We only just started and practices have only began."

I watch as he rubs the back of his neck softly—a sign someone's watching; I look over to see the vixen peeking through the panels with her bag in hand. "Chitoge?" I whisper.

"Go get showered and be with your little—monkey, Captain Ichijo Raku," he winks. "Don't let it go to your head now, or do anything kinky with that title—"

"We aren't even like that!" I shout as my eyes follow the vice-captains back into the crowd of freshman.

I look over to Chitoge with a sigh and she blushes.

"I wanted to wait for you, bean-sprout, "she nervously states. "Ē to... Watashi wa, watashi wa issho ni ie ni aruite mitakattadesu (Um… I-I want to walk home together)."

散

歩

[Walk…]

.

.

.

* * *

Boom! Chapter 9! I think this chapter 9, right?

I would to state: I own/made Matuso Shun—he doesn't belong to Nisekoi or to the maker of the manga/anime.

But that was his _big_ reveal to the story. I remember someone asking whether I was going to have my "new-character" enter through the race and have them win, but let's just face it: it's a cliché move that I've read before and have gotten tired of, especially in anime's. So, I thought: "What the hell let's do something completely different, just like Kosuke and have Shun appear another way without Chitoge being involved," this is what I came up with.

If any of you like Shun or think he needs some work, please tell me. Right now I'm working on character building on my off-times, so your comments are a great help.

Also, the next chapter will start with: walk.

seulesaffie: I've read your review asking whether I will be making a chapter of just Chitoge's point-of-view. I have considered it and have placed one in my story plotting when it comes to Remember Us. (Yes, I plotted this story). Also, the Chitoge POV will be before or after major turns of events in the story—I'll leave it at that because I don't want to ruin the plotting for anyone, especially you. Thank you for your reviews, I do love reading them, they make my day better and well, it shows me that people are enjoying my work and I'm not failing miserably. Please continue reviewing it's like my daily shot of vodka before work.

ChaosOmega8: I have considered actually changing the names and place of this story, along with sending it to an editor/publisher to see if it could be published. I might do that when I'm done with the fan-fic. I believe you were the review who mentioned the entry of the next homemade character. What did you think of Shun's big entry? Also, thank you for the great support, I do enjoy reading your reviews they warm my heart like a fire in a dark room. Also, I read your suggestion for my third and final character—thanks to you I've completed and designed the character (thank you for the inspiration!). Also, while on this note, I thought it was brilliant—your suggestions—and took them to heart. I can't wait to show you this new-character. If you would like, I can message you their Bio or you'll just have to wait and see what I've managed to create in my little witches-pot. I hope to hear from you soon!

Alright guys, I know my Authors note was far too long, but, I had a lot to talk about. Anyways, I've released this chapter early because I work tomorrow and I don't think I'll be able to post it—so, here! Jeez, when I say that I should like I'm throwing treats to a group of excited/hungry pets. I'm a terrible person for that comment—ugh!

Until next Tuesday!

**R&amp;R**

~Bleachlover2346


	11. Chapter 10: Walk 2

_~ Remember Us ~ _

散

歩

[Walk]

I wave good-bye to the other Kendo members—apparently they enjoy teasing me in the shower-room and it's not just the seniors but juniors too.

It seems like word travels way too fast when it comes to me and my _"love-life"_. I only say that because it seems like everyone took notice of the vixen waiting for me after/during practice, everyone on the team knew about it after a few seconds.

I didn't care at first… until they began their foolish antics: it started with silly crap like aimless teasing, but they it started to get annoying—when I mean: annoying, I'm talking about childish songs involving: kissing, carriages and trees.

It cut my shower in half.

"Y-You didn't have to rush your shower"—now, I'm here in front of the flustered vixen with soaked hair and a towel hooding/covering my locks.

I might just take the offer of being the team-captain just to make all those idiots regret their _"little teasing" _parade.

"E to… (Um)" I whisper with my eyes drifting to the ground, and cheeks tinting pink.

Damn her… and those big blue eyes! How am I supposed to respond when she looking at me like an innocent puppy that I just want to cuddle, kiss and hug?! Seriously, it's hard—I can't touch her it'd be weird.

I can't look away from her: perfect lips, big eyes of wonder and erotic aura—it's tempting—her innocence is tempting. Damn you Shu and your perverted-ways—they seem to be rubbing off on me!

"Hakuchi gorira (Idiot gorilla)," I sigh effortlessly and ruffle her bangs with a soft smile. "Sore ni tsuite wa shinpaishinaidekudasai (Don't worry about it)."

A slight pause comes from the virago and I look down to see: her cheeks puffed with blush, eyes dazed and shimmering like a child. She so…so kawaii (cute).

"Don't treat me like a kid, bean-sprout," she huffs. "And I'm not a gorilla!"

I grunt as she kicks my shin—I was waiting for that—I can be honest and admit that I did plant the name in the beginning so she would hit me. It's not some perverted turn-on (trust me, that isn't the case), I just need something to kick my growing-pervert in the butt.

"Anyways, Kirisaki-san," I say while nursing my aching shin—she kicked me pretty hard. "Do you mind if we went to the store on the way home?"

Her eyes widen with confusion, and soon, embarrassment.

I nearly forgot her little perverted secret—she's probably thinking that I'm going to buy something for—god-knows-what! Probably rope and wire for bondage or condoms; honestly, sometimes I think she's worse than Shu.

"I need a few things for dinner," I tell her as I walk pass the vixen.

"Ā, daijōbu (Oh, okay)" she cheerfully calls out before scurrying to my side with a smile. "What're you making tonight?"

I glance over to see her eyes peering into my skull just waiting for my answer. "My brother Kosuke's favorite," I reply.

"Which is?" Chitoge gleefully sings.

"Well, it's a recipe my mother sort of invented before I was born," I admit—I learned the recipe from my grandmother since mom wasn't around to teach me. Also, it's something my dad would make on birthdays (mostly Kosuke's). My other brothers weren't the biggest fans of the dish since it reminded them of our mother; it always made them a little bit sad inside even if they don't admit it.

There's a few things we don't do at home—first: back talking to our dad; if one of my brother saw me speaking back to my father they would kick my butt.

Secondly, you never enter another brother's room without knocking and getting permission to go inside (Dad is the only one who can do that).

Thirdly, no one is to complain if they are asked to work at the bakery. It can be a chore in your mind, you can complain to one to my brother's, but not to my father because it was our mother's pride-and-joy besides her kids.

Last rule: never talk about mom unless it's her birthday, another birthday, my parent's anniversary or dad brings her up—it's too painful for my older brothers.

"What's the closest thing to the recipe?" Chitoge asks; I snap out of my thoughts and look around—we're standing at a cross-walk.

"Uh, well, "I chuckle, "its Asian salad but a little more sweet and spicy."

Chitoge nods with her eyes up to the sky while the sun begins to drip to the horizon and bright leaves swirl in the slowly cooling air. "It's almost fall," she whispers; hands stretched to the sky and inhaling the scent of the dying trees.

I shove my hands into my pockets as I look at the virago in her glory—she's always loved the fall and winter. Whenever the leaves started to change and snow began to fall from the sky it was like Chitoge was in her element.

I can remember the first year, while we were friends and I was slowly seeing the fact: I was falling for the foul-mouth girl, it was near the end of October and she started humming Christmas songs. She was always so happy back then.

I tense slightly and look over to the blonde next to me, "Kirisaki-san," I breathlessly say.

"Hmm?" she hums with a quick glance my way.

I look down to our shadows as I rest my hands on the back of neck. From the sidewalk it's like she never lost her memory… like we were back in first and second year again.

"Shiawasedesuka? (Are you happy?)" I question without looking at her.

I know it may seems weird but… I want to know if the Chitoge now—the one next to me—is happy just like the late one.

"Izon (Depends)" she tells me; I cast my eyes onto her form. "I'm happy with school, home, my dad, cousin and uncle—also my friends—,"she tries.

"I meant with yourself," I interrupt.

"…Nani? (What?)" She whisper in shock. "What do you mean?"

As we walk across the street I sigh softly, "Well, there's times were I'm always putting myself down and feel sad for no reason. Plus, I know this whole voice thing that's happening with you is confusing… and I wanted to know if—if you're okay," I blush in my nervous rambling.

Suddenly I feel a hand grasp my arm and look over to Chitoge; her long golden-locks swirl in the cool breeze as she tightens her hold on my jacket.

"Kirisaki-san…" my voice trails.

My heart races as a smile comes to her lips, "Arigato, Ichijo-kun (Thank you)."

I shake off her thanks, pull her into my chest and rest my head against her red-bow, "You should know: I'm the kind of guy that worries about the people he cares about, especially you, Kirisaki-san."

As I held her there in the midst of the rushing lives of the Japan sidewalk, something sparked inside me—a feel that I have felt before. It feels like an itching in your palms, anxiety, relief, madness, fear and exhaustive joy.

.

.

.

The plastic bags ruffle as we exit the convenient store together and a brisk breeze welcomes us to the outside world.

When I hear a slight shiver from beside me I gaze for to Chitoge to see her shoulders shaking softly. "Cold?" I stop in my tracks.

"J-just a little," Chitoge grins.

My eyes are drawn to her nose as the tip turns to a ruby-red and her cheeks turn pink from the slight chill in the air—lately it gets colder at night, and from the darkening in the sky it's nearly five or six.

I search the sidewalk and stop once I catch a glimpse of a sign, warm lights and people exiting a shop. "How about I take you up on that coffee?" I point towards a café in the distance.

Chitoge swirls around to see the comforting and warm sight of people sitting inside the café sipping from white-mugs. "I-I don't remember agreeing to getting coffee with you, or did I?" stutters in a blush.

I chuckle slight as I recall the text-message she sent me after having lunch on the roof. "Trust me you did."

Chitoge sighs as we begin our venture towards the tiny-cafe. "Matte (Wait)" she grasps my arm swiftly, I look over with a raised brow.

"Something wrong?" I question—maybe she remembered something she needs to do at home or something. Perhaps she saw someone she knows from school.

"I thought you had to get home and cook for your brother's?" she points out—I blink as I recall saying that earlier.

Quickly I pull out my phone and look at the time—_4:58 PM—_usually my family eats at six. If I think about the preparation of my mother's recipe, it shouldn't take me that long and the walk from Chitoge's house to mine isn't that long.

"We can take something to go," I instruct after thinking for a moment. "I'm not going to let you freeze on your way home," my eyes linger to her uniform: white blouse and skirt. "Plus, you aren't dressed for this kind of weather."

She doesn't argue either of my reasoning and continues to follow me to the café without a word.

As we enter the classic smell linger around my nose: coffee beans, fresh-baked goods and cinnamon—it's a welcoming scent from the cold.

I look over the busy atmosphere and notice the smiles on everyone's face. I guess the service here is really good since all the customers seem happy. Maybe I should come here again with Chitoge—when we don't have to head home but to sit and have something warm together. That would be nice.

My eyes look over the selection of drinks—they _so_ many that it's a little overwhelming.

"What would you like, Kirisaki-san?" I nudge over to Chitoge whose eyes are glues to the menu.

"Hijō ni ōku no… (So many)" she gawks in amazement. "I can't decide."

I smirk slightly for her amazement—she looks like a kid in a candy-store. "Want me to pick for you then?" I sigh and she nods.

"Welcome to _Chai_," a familiar voice greets from behind the counter. "What can I get for you two today?"

I look down from the sign and tense for the sight—the long sandy-blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail, the white apron and dark-turquois eyes—it's the guy from earlier, the one that beat up the guy harassing Onodera in the hallway.

"Shun," I sudden say without hesitation.

His calm eyes don't waver for his name, "You're Ichijo Raku, right?"

"Hai (Yeah)" I simply answer. "I should thank you for earlier—"

"You don't have to," he slyly answers. "By the way, my full name is Matuso Shun," he corrects me.

I flinch for the name—this is the guy I'm tutoring for my teacher? He doesn't look like he's in class F-5. He looks like any normal student that goes to our school.

"Gomen (Sorry)" I say before looking over to the vixen—she's bent down in front of display case, eyeing deserts through the glass. "E to… (Um)" I hum with my eyes on the blonde. "Can I get one of those?"

Shun looks over to the display-case and nods, "Hitotsu no shinamonrōru (One cinnamon roll)" he repeats, "Would you like it to go or here?"

"Shite kudasai idō suru ni wa (To go, please)" I say as I pull out my wallet from my pocket. "Also, one chai chocolate and coffee," I order.

Shun nods as he types the order into the machine quickly, "What is in your coffee?"

"Two cream and three sugar," I sigh while searching for yen in my wallet as the total flashes on the screen.

Once paying Shun he starts to complete the order. He moves flawlessly behind the counter: placing the roll into a box, making the Chai Chocolate and coffee—it's seems like he's been doing this for a long time.

"Matuso-kun?" a gentle voice sings from the kitchen.

"Hai (Yes)" Shun says without glancing at the woman and continues his work.

"What time do you have to go?" she timidly asks.

"Around six," he quickly answers before presenting my order and residing the meal.

Chitoge squeals happily for the cinnamon roll in the box and looks over to me, "I could've bought my own stuff, bean-sprout," she begins.

I set my bags down and pull my jacket from my arms. "It's my treat since I'm holding you up," I tell her and slip my jacket onto her shoulders. "Besides, I did ignore you for quite a while before. This can be my final apology."

"Baka (idiot)" she says with gently eyes. "Sometimes you're too nice to me."

"I have to keep my gorilla happy. I don't need some-kind of King-Kong moment happening in Tokyo," I chuckle, pick-up my bags and coffee.

"I would kick you right now, but you'd drop your coffee," she growls slightly with her bright-eyes on the box within her grasps.

"Thanks," I simply say before we head out of the shop.

_._

_._

It didn't take long to get to Chitoge's house after the café—actually the entire walk was mostly the vixen gawking over the hot-chocolate and asking me about different things: my brother's, plans after high-school, favorite food and hobbies. It was like she was trying to get my life-story.

I didn't mind—I wish we could've walked longer, but sadly it had to end for today.

My eyes look up to the gate and house as Chitoge sighs. "I wish we could walk longer, bean-sprout," she pouts.

"Sounds like you can't get enough of me," I tease with a slight smirk.

"Get over yourself," the vixen chirps before we both become silent.

The fall-like breeze kisses my face as I look over the window—the shadow of a man comes into view from the top and I look away with a slight discomfort—it's most likely her Uncle.

If he saw me standing here too long he'll come-out in a huff, yell at me and what-not, even run to Tsugumi about: not protecting her cousin from some _convict _like me. I don't think I or Tsugumi want to hear his nonsense right now—she's probably stressed out about her the karate-club and advertising during the race.

The life of a captain.

"I should get going," I announce; the vixen perks for my words as I start down the sidewalk. "See you later."

As I walk farther from the house I hear something—footsteps on the cement.

I freeze and my body rocks as two arms wrap around my torso, a face buries into the heap in my back and two gentle hands grasp my white-fabric. "Kyō, Ichijō-kun o arigatō (Thanks for today, Ichijo-kun)" she whispers into my back.

A blush comes to my cheeks for the gesture and place a hand one of hers. "No wa itsuka sore o yatte mimashou (Let's do it against sometime)" I smile as her breath crawls through the fabric of my uniform, leaving her scent on my clothing.

"Hai (Yes)" she agrees before the warmth vanishes from my back and the vixen scurries to her front-door. "Bye-bye, bean-sprout!" she waves and I wave back.

Once she vanishes into the house I feel the same feeling as earlier creep into my heart.

_~ Remember Us ~_

The blade cuts through the cabbage as I aimlessly stare down at the vegetable and steel knife—I can't get her out of head—the vixen has some-how pulled me into a never-ending trance.

I keep thinking about her, about what happened on the way: her bright smile, emotional waves of blue, the way her nose and cheeks perked red from the cold, how my jacket fit perfectly on her shoulders and her endless questions.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I've fallen for Chitoge before. How could I forget the stalker and overprotective prick she brought out in me? Simple, I couldn't.

This, this is much different. I can recall being unchanged in the first-stages of my obsession with the blonde—minus the aftermath of overthinking things and trying to figure out my feelings, but this is different—it's intense.

I place the knife down and lean over the wooden-cutting board.

Since separating from Chitoge: I can't stop thinking about her (which is normal), my body is tingling uncomfortably (that's different), my fingers are itchy and I don't recall touch any weird plants or spices.

I feel completely uncomfortable right now.

"What's the matter?" I tense as the sound of the fridge door closing fills the air.

"Don't eat too much," I brush away my discomfort and continue cooking. "Dinners almost done."

He narrows his brown eyes as he walks around the counter to face me. "You're avoiding my question, Raku," the red-head states as he takes a cringing bit of an apple. "You never avoid questions."

"Keep taking like that and you make me seem completely self-absorbed," such a reply makes Kosuke snort and raise a brow along with his apple.

"Something happened, huh?" my brother leans over the counter annoyingly.

I look away from his eyes and continue the meal—Kosuke is the last person to turn to when it comes to love or something along those lines. I will admit that he can give me advice on anything else, but not love, he's never experienced such a feeling for another person… only cars.

"Nani demo arimasen (it's nothing)," I try but he doesn't buy it.

"Īe (Nah)" he chuckles teasingly. "Something is definitely up," Kosuke says as he pushes away from the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sigh while I wipe my hands on the apron. "I think all those car fumes are finally making you insane."

Kosuke laughs playfully for the jab and peers at my form—it feels like I'm an ant under a microscope. The lens is huge in my tiny eyes, lights way too bright and glass cold on legs as this…person, looks at me through a scope.

A chill runs down my spine just from imagining such a sight.

"Your falling in love again"—what?!

I freeze for Kosuke's quick analyst—that would explain a lot about how I feel right now.

Could I seriously fall in love with Chitoge all over again? It's not the same as lost time, but then again, it's been years since I first fall in love with the vixen. Did it really feel like this? No, no it couldn't have—I don't really remember being uncomfortable or anything remotely like that. But, back then I was an awkward teenager who just wanted to get through high-school and get a girlfriend; now I'm nearly an adult and have some-what of a plan—did I change that much?

"I'll take the long pause as a yes," Kosuke snickers as he brings the fruit to his lips.

When I think about it, it makes sense. During the walk I couldn't take my eyes off Chitoge, I said things that would embarrass me otherwise—giving her my jacket, buying drinks and food, it was like a date! Plus several signs of tender-care and admiration.

"Oi, Raku," Kosuke places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, it's not that bad. At least it's the same girl—"

"No it's not," I interrupt; Kosuke flinch for my sudden voice and looks at me with confusion. "This is a different side of Chitoge that I've never encountered before."

"What're you talking about?" Kosuke sighs. "It's the same girl."

"No, it's the same body and mind but a different personality," I lean against the counter and look over the disarray of food. "I know it sounds weird, trust me I know," I tell him. "But the girl I fall for the first time wasn't like this—she didn't show weakness this easily, never opened up unless I picked at her for it, she would never (in a million years) do cutesy things like this."

Kosuke rubs the back of his neck roughly and looks over the kitchen in silence, "Sounds like that theory about the brain."

"Which one?" I perk.

"The art side and the mathematical side," the red-head points to his head as he explains. "You know, they say: the right-side is more creative and artistic than the left. People who think with the left-side of the brain are usually straight to the point, assertive, dull and statistical."

"How does that reality to this?" I raise a brow for his theory—I remember the teacher going over this once or twice while handing back test-marks. Apparently telling students that their grades are different because of the way they think is more effective than saying: you suck at this subject.

"Well, Kirisaki-san is the type of girl that is loud and aggressive—she's a total tsundere type," he points out, "I mean: she does things and tells you something else—like: make you chocolates on white-day. She'll stay up all night making them, come to school, give them to you along with a punch and say something like: I _accidently_ made too much, so here".

"That's exactly what she would say," I chuckle lightly.

"Exactly," Kosuke sighs. "Perhaps the accident some-how pushed that side of her back a bit, and let the cutesy side of Chitoge-san out to play—it's crazy, but shit happens."

"Grandma and grandpa were right," I smirk and the red-head perks. "You could've been a doctor or something."

"Don't preach that bullshit to me," Kosuke glares.

"But I'm glad you didn't," I pat his shoulder. "You'd be overbearing as a doctor and probably some sex-crazed guy in a lab-coat who sleeps with nurses in the broom-closet or his office."

I watch as his face twist with the thought, "You're probably right."

"Trust me, I know I'm right."

_~Remember Us~ _

After dinner I'm left with nothing to do—usually I would do homework to keep my skills sharp, but the teacher didn't assign any to the class which seems pointless. I've seen some of my class-mate's grades and they need all the homework they can get.

Regardless I still have a little work to do since I'll start tutoring Shun tomorrow—I still can't get over the fact: he looks like a normal student. Honestly, when I made the deal with the teacher, I thought Shun would be some big, drooling and loud-mouth guy who wears sun-glasses twenty-four-seven along with the phrase_: 'Gotta' problem with that, punk?'_—but he's none of those things.

Actually, he's a pretty good-looking guy, there'd be tones of girls who would want to date him. But then again, most of the girls at our school want a guy with brains and a romantic-heart. Maybe that's why I'm so popular and loved by the student-body.

Besides me and the school fan-girls—Shun seems like that type of guy in manga's, books, anime's and movies. He's prince-like—I mean, the way he saved Onodera and beat-up that guy was incredible. Then his eyes and hair give a vibe that he has another culture in his veins—maybe American or Britain—he some-what looks like Chitoge but more cool, calm and quiet.

If that's the case, I should start him off with some English and Writing work. Not to mention the report-card results the teacher gave me at the end of the day, show that Shun's best subjects are English and writing. Perhaps he wants to be a writer or something along those lines.

I huff as I toss the book onto the desk and lean back into the leather chair while my eyes rest on the blank ceiling. It seems like my idea of creating work-plans have turned into questions and assumptions about Shun—it's never productive.

Maybe this is too much for me to handle—I mean, I may be smart and first rank in marks, but that doesn't make me a qualified teacher. I should tell sensei this is too much for a mere student like me to handle—teaching another student? One in the bottom class and with the last ranking—like hell I can deal with that responsibility.

Then again, how many teachers and tutors have given up on Shun? Probably tons—heck, there's been teacher who've stormed out of F-5 because none of the students were _absorbing _the material like their supposed to.

When I think about it, it's quite sad really. To think there's a group of students who're being deprived of an education because teaching books aren't fitted to their way of learning—for all those frightful teachers know the person to find the cure for cancer can be in that class, even the next great inventor (anything can happen).

I can't give up on Shun! I just can't!

Standing from the chair I look over the room we call: _"the library"_ aka, Yui's room. It's a decent size and well-made since she forced a group of my construction-talented brothers to build the attachment to the house.

There's an _extra-long _explanation to this room, but to break it down: my sister collected books throughout the years. Mostly science, history, language and geography but there are some teaching techniques 101 (somewhere). I should know since she used it them on me not too long ago—I just have to find them.

My eyes wonder over the dusty bookshelves covered with red, blue, green and brown spine leather books—their Yui's _babies_.

"Something for teaching," I whisper; tapping my finger against my lip I look over the books.

_Greek History 101—Biology 101—Geography 101—Psychic's 101—Anthropology 101. _Where's teaching 101?

Sighing in defeat I pull out my phone and dial my sister's number. Knowing Yui she knows exactly where to find the book, even though she's far away right now and hasn't been in this room for about three months.

As the phone _rings_ in my ear I run a finger over the wooden shelve and narrow my eyes for the thick layer of dust that covered my finger. "I should really clean this place—_deep cleaning_ to be prosiest," I mutter.

I've never really cleaned this room since Yui took care of it, plus she didn't want me to _"harm"_ any of her precious books.

"Moshi! Moshi! (Hello)" a familiar cheerful voice sings through the device. "This is Sensei K—"

"Yui-chan, where's your teaching books?" I cut her off; every-time I call her she answers the phone like that—I think she enjoys stating her line of work or she's just waiting for some random online-guy to contact her.

"R-Raku?" the teacher stutters.

I narrow an eye, "You make it seem like I can't contact my older sister, what's with that?"

"You can call me all you want!" Yui snaps through the phone. I can picture her sitting at her desk marking test at the moment, probably from the sudden sound of papers being ruffled in the background. "What did you call me for anyways? You barely call me, which is pathetic since I'm your one and only sister! And I'm your sensei!"

I hold the phone from my ear as she begins to lecture me about crap I've heard several times—what would you do if I died tomorrow and you never called me?—Blah, blah, blah!

"Will you shut-up for a second?" I say in irritation.

"What bit you in the ass today?" she snaps like a dog during a fight.

"I'm tired, emotionally confused, thinking and completely frustrated. Last thing I need is some bull-shit lecture through the phone, got it?" I growl with a narrow eye. At the moment I don't know what's going on with my feelings for Chitoge, also, I'm exhausted from Kendo practice and frustrated with the whole teaching Shun thing.

"You're the most stressed and frustrated high-school guy I've never met," Yui sighs and clicks a pen.

"Not a lot of guys have been through what I have," I say as I skim through a book before placing back in place. "Anyways, where's your teaching books? I can't find them."

Yui hums through the phone as she ponders over her little room, most likely imagining her personal library and her books placement. "In the deck draw on the left—wait, teaching?! Raku don't tell me—"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Yui-chan, but I love business and want to be the family's heir to success. So, no, I don't want to be a teacher," I state with a soft glow to my cheeks.

I can't lie—besides the vixen and my love for her, I adore business. My grandparents like to think of me as: the chosen one because I'm the only son of my father who wants to take our business branches. Everyone was worried that there would be no one to take my dad's place at the head of the family, but once I started learning about business in school—I couldn't resist the subject.

"I still don't understand why you like business so much. It's boring," my sister whines through the phone.

"We all have different preferences—like you love teaching and Kosuke adores cars. I just love business, there's no reason why I do but I do," I answer her.

Opening the desk I see the books she told me about and snicker for the title:_ "Teaching for Dummies 101"_. I found it amusing to know my sister, one working with privileged kids, used a dummies-guide to educate such a high-status class.

"If that's the case, then why do you need my books? I've got nothing on business," she points and I narrow my eyes for her words.

Sitting back in the chair I begin to look through the pages of the yellow covered novel. "I'm tutoring a guy from F-5 and wanted to see if there's anything that can help."

"F-5? Did you do something wrong? Fail a test?" Yui chirps—it's no wonder she knows about the reputation of F-5. She graduated from my high-school just like the rest of my siblings. It's easy to say: the Ichijo family has made the school our own—literally, one of our branches funds the school and helps with events. I think it's my father's way of saying: 'thank you for educating all my off-springs, even though they can be a handful at times.'

"No, it's just a favor," I answer Yui—that's all she needs to know.

_._

_._

_._

Happy Tuesday everyone!

I hope everyone is having a good day so far—honestly I hope you are since I've been through the shitty days and know the feeling!

Anyways, tell me what you thought about the chapter. I lover hearing your thoughts.

Also, the race will be in about a chapter or two—I might do it like I did the training, if you know what I mean. If you have any suggestions please tell me in review or message since it's my first time doing this kind of thing.

Anyways, until next Tuesday.

~BleachLover2346


	12. Chapter 11: Homework

_~ Remember Us ~ _

Walking into the school my mind is clouded by thoughts mostly about Shun (tutoring wise) and my feelings of the vixen.

After my discussion with Yui last night I've learned that before I start teaching/tutoring Shun, I need to understand him as an individual. In all, I should get to know him and see what his life is like. According to my sister and most of her teaching guides: when it comes to failing students there's either something going on at home, social difficulties around the school (I doubt that with Shun), pressure on their shoulders and many other reasons.

I personally don't think someone like Shun is experiences issues with socializing—he seemed pretty charismatic the first time we met, he seemed to know just the trick to calm Onodera down and bring her ease. He was also knew that Shinji-guy pretty well, not to mention his closeness with his manager at the café.

So, I overruled social difficulties.

I still can't place labels on the café-worker because I don't know him that well. If I knew Shun like I know Shu, Ruri or Chitoge, then it would be simple to teach him. Sadly I don't and need to take steps to getting to know him—so, I called Shu and we made a plan about getting to know Shun together.

Upon thinking about the perverted-nerd I look up to see him and Ruri walking in front of me. It seems like they've been getting closer lately (not emotionally but physically). During our walks together Shu would now lean into Ruri, hold her hand when walk/running across the street (sometimes) and do small things like poke her cheek or forehead.

It's a huge improvement for the pervert—I can't be prouder of him.

A soft grin comes to my lips as we enter the cubbies. The loud voices of student's rumbles in my ears as I make my way to my cubby.

Suddenly, just as I'm about to come to my cubby, I bump into someone and the strong scent of watermelon tickles my nose as my thoughts snap to reality.

My hand bolts to the wrist of the falling person and pull them into my chest.

The familiar sweet aroma of the vixen swirls in my nose as long luscious locks of blonde swirl underneath me, and gentle hands grasp my school-shirt in the moment. I glimpse down to see a perky red-bow, the only one that wears a bow to school (especially a red one) is Chitoge.

"I always seem to be the one saving you from self-harm, "I jokingly snicker to the virago.

I feel her tense for my words and her grip tighten on my blouse, instantly sending my heart into a race that can't be stopped.

"Don't be such an idiot, Ichijo-kun," I briefly hear her whisper into my chest. "I don't _need _you to save me."

I want to say: I know, but it's overly cliché and she'd probably start going on some random rant about women needing to be protected—I personally don't want to hear that again, but it would nice to see the vixen squirm. I shouldn't be cruel though.

"Sometimes even the strongest monkey's need someone to help them," I chuckle softly. She looks up to me with big-dazzling eyes while blush comes to her cheeks—she looks too cute to resist right now—to hide my embarrassment I poke her in the forehead gently. "Besides, I know with your gorilla strength that you are more than capable of protecting yourself—it just makes me feel complete when you rely on me," I tell Chitoge and press my forehead against hers as a kind-jester.

I can't help but smile once I see her cheeks burn bright and eyes flutter shut; it seems her weakness has been dominate this morning.

"H-Hentai! (Pervert)" she exclaims and a grunt erupts from my lips once she elbows me in the stomach. "A-Anata wa watashi no kichōna kuchibiru ni kisushiyō to shite imasu (You're only trying to kiss my precious lips)" Chitoge glares with a weary smile.

From the look on her face, I know this _little _act is nothing more than her embarrassment getting-the-best of her. It's the same look she gave me before, but it seems more forced than anything right now. She's probably re-thinking her actions and assumption continuously in her head—she's giving that away with her on-going glances that flickers to me and then back to the cubbies in front of her.

Brushing off her little frenzied looks I swing my bag back onto my shoulder and sigh slightly. I'm starting to get used to Chitoge calling me pervert nowadays—even if she wanted to tell the rest of the girls in the school I wouldn't mind. If anything it would either get her into a little spat with one of my fan-girls, or the whole school leaving me alone like I want.

Then again this reaction could set her imagination out like a gun and knowing the vixen she's probably imagining me as a creep wiggling his fingers over her thoughtful bubble, or taking advantage of her in some isolated place. I should really say something before her active-perverted mind comes back to kick me out of the friend-zone and straight onto my ass.

"Dochira ka to ieba, anata wa hentaidesu (If anything you're the pervert)" I say while pulling off my shoes and opening my cubby.

The vixen flinches and looks at me with puffed cheeks, hands on her hips and narrow eyes. "N-N-Naze, bean-sprout?! (Why?)" Chitoge exclaims.

"Eh," I smirk as I lean closer to the vixen with a sly smile. "You give me all the opportunities to take advantage of you, you constantly place yourself in areas where we are alone and you're so open to my presence," I point-out with a wink.

"Anata wa nani o imi shimasu?! (What do you mean by that?)" She steps back and blinks rapidly.

I sigh heavily and slid my feet into my shoes. "Sore o wasurete, ga Kirisaki-san (Forget it)" I mumble as I tap my toe to the ground and close my cubby swiftly.

Chitoge is silent for a moment, but I don't pay mind since I should get to my classroom to talk to my teacher about I and Shu's little plan with Shun. I need her permission to leave class and join F-5 for the day—also, knowing my fan-girls, once they notice my disappearance from class A-1 they'll nearly faint for the news. I should go to the nurse's office as well and warn her before that happens—eh, when I think about it, it's totally pointless.

"O-Omachikudasai (Wait please)" I stop in my step once the vixen grasps my sleeve.

Slowly I look over to the blonde and notice the innocent look as her eyes alert to the floor. My heart-throbs for the sight: delicate bangs swaying over her hooded eyes, the slight nibble on her lips and red-bow drooping—Chitoge still knows how to make my heart scream for her and be completely adorable.

"I want to thank you for yesterday," her soft tone makes me turn and face the vixen completely. "It was really nice of you to give me your jacket," then I notice the jacket being pressed tightly against her chest.

So… this is why she's at my cubby this morning.

My eyes stare at the school-jacket—I'm envious of the fabrics ways of pressing against the virago and its ability to capture her scent instantly. I wanted to be in her grasp and caked in watermelon fragrance—even though that sounds utterly creepy.

I take my jacket as Chitoge holds it out from her chest with a blush on her cheeks. "Arigato, Kirisaki-san," I sheepishly say before tucking one of her lose strains of hair behind her ear. "Watashi wa tasukeru koto ga dekite ureshīdesu (I'm glad I could help)," I smile; her vivid blue-eyes widen as she stares at my lips.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

I hold my breath as I stare at the class number—_**F-5**_.

The door and class-number give me the chills—it's seems like something that you'd find in a horror-movie with scratches on the plastic, dirty finger-prints throughout the white, dents in the door along with marks of red that I'm not sure whether it's blood or from a pen that exploded. I really hope it's just red ink, honestly.

"Are you sure about this?" a frighten voice whispers from behind me—no, I'm not sure about this.

I look over my shoulder coolly to see Shu standing behind me with his eyes fixed on the door in front of us. His hands shoved deep into his pockets to hide his fear for entering the classroom filled with the worse students, but mostly… they hate me to the core.

"You want the truth or a lie?" I ask the pervert behind me.

The truth is…I'm scared shitless right now, but when it comes to Shu I have to be strong. Heck if Chitoge were here right now she would be laughing on the ground without mercy, calling me: a wuss or pussy, even make a dry joke to jab at my pride.

I shake my head of the fear and stare at the beaten door that's failing to stop the rambunctious student's voice from traveling through the hallway. If the rumors about F-5 hadn't lingered around the school _so _often I would think there's no teacher in the classroom right now—which is probably true.

"We're really going to do this huh?" Shu sighs as he runs his fingers through his sandy-locks. "You make me do some crazy-shit you know that, Raku?"

I smirk for the comment and glance over to my best-friend, "This makes us even then."

Honestly I and Shu are here for one thing—to find out why Shun is failing this class. After reading all my sisters teaching books I came to one conclusion—I have to see what he does throughout the school-day, which wouldn't be hard since my teacher is more than thrilled for me to be absence in times like this. If I'm not in class it would look bad for her, but with a little agreement I had the woman mark both: I and Shu in class. Plus, if I'm with Shun and seeing his behavior in class I can grasp his learning issues and face them—in the end, my teacher won't have to be transferred into F-5 as a teacher. So, it's a win-win for her.

I brought Shu because he's been around (most) of the students in F-5 because of his detention he once had. Also, I didn't want to come here alone—who knows if they'll let me leave alive. I mean, that guy from the other day with Onodera seemed pretty pissed off when seeing my face. It would be a stupid-decision to walk into the classroom alone when _everyone_ hates me.

Slowly I open the door and instantly dodge a chalk-brush that's been thrown from the front of the class. "Watashitachi no shin'nyū o sumimasen! (Excuse our intrusion)" I call out and all eyes direct to me.

I tighten my jaw for the glares sent my way, step into the classroom and notice the some-what young male teacher cowering in a corner. "Oi! Sensei!" I hear a familiar voice glare from a group of students huddling around one desk. "We have guest."

Peering through the crowd of students I notice Shinji sitting in the middle. His cheek is purple from Shun's hit and from his slouching I can tell his back is in pain.

The trembling teacher looks over through his glasses with a shaken smile: "H-Hai? (Yes)."

What the hell did they do to this poor man? What the heck are they capable of?

I look over to Shu who pats my arm softly and points to a desk next to the window covered by the curtains. Once my eyes look over to the spot I see Shun.

"I believe the teacher of class A-1 has informed you that I and Shu will be joining your class for the day," I grin to the teacher and his eyes nearly glow with joy—it's probably the first time he's seen _normal_ or some-what behaved students.

The teacher stands from his corner, walks over to us with an eager smile and bows. "Thank you for joining my class," he says; I look at Shu with a worried look. This can't be good.

"T-Thanks for letting us be here, Sensei," I wave before looking back over to Shun. "May we take our seats?"

"Hai, pick anywhere that's free," he instructs; we nod and head over to Shun.

I take the seat behind him and Shu sits in front of the blonde. "Oi, Matuso-kun," I say before poking his back softly.

Shu turns in his seat and looks over the blonde, "Raku, he's sleeping."

"Nani? (What?)" I stand from my desk and walk over to see Shun peacefully sleeping with his arms crossed over his desk. He looks so peacefully right now, but I've got wake him up.

Just as I'm about to shake the blondes shoulders there's a tiny voice next to me. "E to (Um)" I stop and look over to see a girl—she looks like the typical nerd with her glasses and a book in hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Matuso-kun becomes violent when he's woken up by someone."

"What do you mean?" Shu chirps as he pokes Shun's locks. "He seems pretty harmless.

The female student smirks and points to the teacher still in the back of the classroom. "Sensei woke Matuso-kun up on the first day of school, and since then he's been in that corner."

"M-Matuso-kun did that?" I stutter before looking over to the sleeping male as he snores softly.

"Hai (yes)" she sighs before leaning back in her seat. "The only time Matuso-kun wakes up is when it's break-time and lunch-time, but he eats and then goes back to sleep."

My eyes stare at the sleeping student. I can still see the bags under his eyes as he sleeps—I wonder why he isn't getting enough sleep. Could he be living in an abusive house? Does he run a gang or something outside of school? There hast to be a logical reasoning for his exhaustion.

Shu looks up to me and sighs, "What now, Raku?"

I don't know. I definitely don't want to wake up Shun at the moment and seeing as the students seem to be running the show in here, there's going to be no learning. "We wait for Matuso-kun to wake up," I tell Shu.

"Then what?" the pervert questions.

"We ask him to have lunch with us."

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

Just as the girl said: Shun woke-up once the bell for lunch rang and instantly we got to work. Along the way we convinced him to eat lunch with us and the girls—I thought that seeing other's from different classes would motive him to pay-attention in class and study—okay, I'm asking a lot there—I just hope he gets a little inspiration to come to our tutoring sessions after school.

Now we sit on the roof together: I, Shu and Shun, waiting for the girls to show up. Thankfully Shu managed to get a hold of Ruri during class and asked her to invite Onodera. I thought Shun might open-up to the shy and quite girl since he seemed pretty friendly with her the other day, or he was just playing the heroic moment.

"Ah," I hear Shu sigh from beside me. "What's taking Ruri so damn long?"

I raise a brow for his frustration and nudge the nerd, "You and Ruri a thing now?"

"Īe (No)" Shu answers before looking over to Shun as he eats in silence. We haven't heard Shun say anything for the last few minutes, all he does is stare up to the sky and nibble on his rice-ball like a mouse with a sleepy expression. "How about you Matuso-kun?"

"… E~tsu? (Huh?)" Shun effortless answers without looking over to the pervert.

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?" the nerd asks him once again.

The blonde shakes his head causing his long locks to sway in the breeze. "Īe... On'nanoko wa amarini mo ōku no shigotodesu (No… girls are too much work)" he tiredly answers before taking another bite from his rice-ball.

I blink for his response. I thought he might actually be some-kind of womanizer or something along those lines since he was rather smooth when dealing with Onodera the other day.

"Do you like girls?" I lean back on my palms for Shu's next question, and stare at Shun as he nods. "If that's the case then why are they so much work for you?"

Shun sighs softly before a yawn escapes his lips, "I…I don't have the time or energy for them right now," he softly answers.

I tense with my eyes stuck on Shun—could he really be that kind of guy? The classic lazy-bones high-school male who does nothing but sleep and focus on their use of energy? If that's the case then it'll be impossible to motive him to actually study and come to tutoring.

I sigh heavily for the realization and bow my head—I'm done for when it comes to Matuso Shun getting into a normal level class.

"No time or energy for girls?" Shu says in confusion—eyes stuck on the tired student as he nibbles on his rice-ball. "That's can't be true! Girls are the fruit to every man's dream—"

"There's a lot more to life than girls…" Shun interrupts with a distant look. "I just rather waste my energy on those things."

I give Shun a side-glance; I personally know what he's getting at, but if he thinks he's getting anywhere with Shu with that topic—he's fighting a pointless battle. Should I tell him?—nah, he's new to Shu and his antic's—I'll let him learn from experience.

"Watashi wa sore o eru koto wa arimasen (I don't get it)" the perverted nerd sighs drastically causing both I and Shun to look over with a raised brow.

"What don't you get?" I slyly ask with a small smirk.

"Tsugi no 2tsu! (You two)" he exclaims with his arms crossed over his chest.

I look over my best-friend with a confused look while Shun held an expressionless face—it seems like he isn't one to show his emotions around other guys, but I can still remember him fondling over Onodera the other day. Could it be just her or does he have some-kind of _"manly"_ concept like my brothers?

"What are you talking about?" Shun sighs effortlessly before sipping on his bottle of water.

Shu nearly did a back-flip for the blonde-males cluelessness, but I didn't understand what the pervert's attempting to tell us.

"Ruri will understand!" the nerd exclaims as the door opens and the said girl peeks through.

I snort back a laughter for Ruri's sudden appearance and slap Shu on the back. "Do you have some kind of tracker on Ruri or do you just know her too well?" I chuckle.

The midget-nerd looks at Shu with daggers from the door. "I'll kill you if you did something weird to me while carrying me home," the nerdy-girl says in a growl.

Shu squeaks in fear for her angry look and crawls back as Ruri steps closer to him. "I-I-I didn't! Ruri-chan, please believe me!" the pervert prays when the brunette towers over him with fire in her eyes. "I swear I didn't do anything!" Shu cries.

I didn't see anything amusing in the sight—probably because I'm used to it, and have been there before with the vixen. It's a scary world when you have someone like Chitoge and Ruri glaring down at with you hatred, along with cracking knuckles—the foul-mouthed virago nearly made me shit myself in our first-year.

Suddenly all went silent for a laughter—not just anyone's laugh but… Shun's.

I blink rapidly while looking at the silent-male—his laughter sounds like a wonderful song that could send any girl into a trance instantly, similar to a rumbling giggle but more masculine, cunning and charming (just like a prince).

"M-Matuso-kun…" I freeze for the shy-voice of Onodera who stood at the entrance of the roof with Chitoge and Tsugumi close to her side. "…laughter is—, "she stops with a bright blush and weary squeal as she alerts her eyes away from the laughing F-5 student.

Just as Shun's laughter starts it ends with a sigh and clear of his throat—he's turquois eyes look over to the girls. "Kosaki-san, Kirisaki-san and Tsugumi-chan, Konichiawa (Hello)" he says causally.

"Tsugumi-chan? Matuso-kun, do you have a death wish or something?" I snort as the three girls take their seats around us. I wait for the boyish-female to either hit or scream at Shun, but she sits quietly.

"Naze, Ichijo-kun? (Why?)" Tsugumi sigh while fishing into her lunch-bag. "I and Shun have known each other for a while now. It's only natural he calls me by my name."—what?!

"H-how do you two know each other?" Onodera stutters from Shun's side.

The blonde-male leans back on his hands—ultimately making his finger-tips brush against the shy-girls hand instantly bringing her cheeks to a boiling point; I thought I actually saw steam coming from Onodera's cheeks.

"…Shigoto (Work)" Shun answers as though it's nothing but a bother.

"So, Tsugumi goes to the coffee shop often," Chitoge chirps from my side; I glance over to see her bright smile and look away with blush in defeat. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've come with you."

"Īe (no)" Shun yawns before laying back onto the hot roof-top. "Watashi… no ta no… shigoto (My other job)" I hear him say barely fighting-off sleep.

"O-Other?" Onodera perks for the news. "Matuso-kun… you have two jobs?"

Shun rolls onto his side to face Onodera, with a tender hand he laces her one-long lock between his fingers with lush-filled eyes. "Hai, Kosaki-san," he whispers sweetly before leaning forward—becoming closer to the shy-girl and inhales the scent of her hair between his fingers. "…You smell of sweets. I like sweets."

I thought Onodera was going to pass-out by the heat in her cheeks because of how close Shun got to her—I have to admit: Shun is one daring and bold character when it comes to women.

"I get it now," Shu says with a confident grin which scares the shit out of me.

"What the hell are you still going on about?" I snap at the sneaky-pervert as he chuckles evilly with his eyes on both I and Shun.

"Raku and Matuso-kun have the looks to be true heart-breakers like the rest of our year but don't break-hearts. I didn't understand why," Shu tells the group like it's a thesis he's been working on for years and have finally found the truth to his research. I feel like a test-subject.

Ruri presses her glasses up the bridge of her noses while nodding in agreement with Shu. "I, too, have noticed such from them—mustly Raku since he has all the girls of the school wrapped around his finger," I grunt for the reminder.

"Ladies man much?" the trucker-mouth vixen snickers beside me.

"I don't try to be," I growl through my teeth as I glare out into space. "It's annoys the crap out of me."

"But, Raku hates all the attention he gets from all the girls in school; he finds it _annoying_. Which is weird," Shu points like a dazed idiot.

"Sorry, I'm not some breast-obsessed guy like the rest of the hormonal-males in this school," I sigh with a wave of the hand—honestly, I've gotten tired of the whole-thing and stopped wishing for the rest of the male-students to grow a brain and not a boner (I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon).

Shu looks over to Ruri who's waiting for some kind of rebut from him, but nothing comes.

"Anyways, with a little charm and flirting, you two could have all the girls as your slaves but don't do that," the nerd continues. "I think it's because you two have someone in your hearts already."

I choke for the sudden analyzation—is he trying to tell Chitoge that I love her before me? If so, I'll tape that baby-picture up all over town as his punishment.

Shun lazily sits up with his wrinkled uniform and licks his lips,"…depends."

"So, you do like someone?" Tsugumi chirps from her sandwich. "Who?"

Shun loosens his tie even farther and un-buttons his collar to the fourth hole to show his chest—it seems like a seductive trick but in reality: he's just hot in the sun-light. "Dare mo (no one)" he coolly replies with his eyes shut.

"If that's the case, why don't you flirt with girls in school?" Shu raises a suspicious brow.

Shun looks at him with a cold eye… almost like he's being a nuisance. "I've got _other _responsibilities," a shiver runs down my spine for the cold tone coming from Shun.

After that I knew there was something that Shun wasn't telling us and won't tell us any time soon.

_~*~*Remember Us *~*~_

After the constant questioning on the roof Shun didn't talk to me or Shu for the rest of the day—even in class. He just took his seat near the window and went back to sleep—I have a feeling we just destroyed any trust we had with the blonde, which isn't good for my situation. I need Shun to trust me so, he believes in my tutoring and doesn't think I'm just some flake like the rest of his previous tutors.

"_I've got other responsibilities,"_ his words still ring in my head like an echo.

What responsibilities could a guy like Shun have? Does he have a kid on the side-lines? Trouble with the law or something crazy? I can't figure it out. I can't figure him out which is annoying!

I flip the last freshman onto the bamboo-matt with force and a thud rings through the dojo. The new-member groans in pain while rocking slightly.

I figured I used too much force but I couldn't help it—once my mind is flustered or out of focus, so is my strength and control.

"Okay, that's enough for today boys!" the Vice-captain hollers from the sidelines where the rest of the exhausted team sits with a faint shaky pants. "Head to the showers!"

Lazy mules of cheers fill the air as the freshman crawl to the shower-room.

Today I worked them harder than they've ever worked before, which meant: push-ups, five-minute-mile, stairs, planking and defeats. I did it with them and can feel my body's exhaustion but my rage gives me energy.

"Ichijo," the vice-captain sighs heavily, "you should get changed too."

"No fruitful free-style battle from you today?" I raise a brow to my vice and he shakes his head.

"No, you've got someone waiting for you once again"—I look over to the bleachers where the junior points to see Chitoge sitting on the bottom-row with her homework laid on her lap. "Get going," he chuckles with a swift slap to my back.

宿

題

[Homework]

Once finished with my shower I head out to the bleachers to see the vixen still hard at work with her homework—there seems to be a question she can't answer/solve. I can tell by the way she nibbles on the end of her mechanical pencil and stern gaze on the print in the book.

I take a sit next to the trucker-mouth girl and look over her shoulder—algebra.

My eyes look over the question and I quickly use the formula my sister taught me to answer the question. "The answers: five," I take her pencil in hand and circle the correct choice.

Chitoge looks at me with wide eyes and astonishment. "How did you…?"

I twirl the pencil between my fingers and look up into her crystal-blue eyes. "I can show you if you would like."

"Shite kudasai (Please do)" Chitoge innocently says. I nod before taking her notebook and writing the problem on the lined-paper.

"First, you look at the line and the direction it's going," I start while pointing at the textbook image. "If the line is decreasing your end result is most likely a negative, but increasing means: it's a positive."

I remember Yui telling me the easiest way to figure out the answer for algebra with slops and linear lines, especially with the image in the textbook. It took a while since my sister isn't the best at math like me or Kosuke, even our brother Senju who's in university to become a mathematics professor—but she got the hang of it after a couple of attempts.

"Now, minus this here," I write the number and subtract. "Multiple here and then re-write the equation."

Chitoge's bow flickers as she nods in amazement, "Wow," she whispers while looking at my work. "Is there a way to check if it's right."

"Yeah, just plug in five the factor of _y_ and see if it makes the end result. If it doesn't and it's almost the right answer at the end, it's most likely a decimal factor and not a whole number," I sigh and place the pencil back into her palm. "You should give it a try."

I flip through the textbook swiftly and stop at a question similar to the one I solved—instantly I know the answer but, I nudge Chitoge to try and solve it on her own with the steps I gave her.

Slowly she begins and I watch with a grin—even though I can't kiss or give her my true heart's desire… this is enough for me. I mean, teaching her is something nobody really gets to do and it strengthens our bond. Who knows, maybe this will lead her to ask me to tutor her, then I would be asked over to her house, study with her alone in her bedroom and get to know something about the vixen like: her favorite stuffed-animal or book.

The mixture of herself as a gorilla and the karate kid—those are the answers to those two questions, but either way, getting to know facts about her once again shows me process to our relationship. To be honest I'm a little lost; we're supposed to be friend and we act like it something but, then there are times where we act like more than friend.

I guess I'm in that awkward stage of climbing over the friend-zone wall—basically, I'm still trying to get my footing and figure this out before attempting to climb or I've tried and fallen on my ass.

Once I hear a hum of confusion from the vixen I look over to see her looking over an equation. "It's the last step," I encouragingly say. "You can do it and if you get the question right, I'll make you your favorite meal."

Her eyes glow for the notion and instantly she continues the question—there's one way to get into Chitoge's heart without effort— it's food.

After a moment or two I look over her answer and sigh: "You got it right."

Chitoge squeals with joy and grasps my arm, such an action makes my heart race but I manage to keep a calm appearance. "I want you to make me dinner and desert,"—I figured that much from the vixen.

"Any other requests?" I chuckle.

Chitoge ponders while tapping her finger against her pink lips—then she perks for her sudden idea and turn with complete excitement. "I want you to surprise me with the meals and date."

I snort for the irony in her request. "Spontaneous," I mumble to myself and look over to the virago—it's something she would definitely do. "Okay, I'll think of something."

She didn't know that I'm already planning everything out in my head.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Chapter 11 –next chapter will be the race and I think I'll be writing it within two chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be posting it all together or apart. I'll flip a coin to find out. _

_Anyways, I'm officially a college students, that's why I'm so late in posting this chapter. I'm living on my own with roommates and learning the town! So yay! _

_Also, I hope this doesn't affect my writing—who knows how busy I'll be. _

_Answer to reviews: _

AcidZai_: __I thought I would inform you that Remember Us is far from over actually. The race is only the first arc when I think about it, well it's not really an arc but it's similar. I'm honored to know that you think Remember Us is the best, and I too have read lots of ChitogeXRaku stories, so I know where you're coming from. Also, I place on making more for Nisekoi so there should be more of throughout this anime on fanfiction. Thank you for reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts and questions, I hope to hear from you soon! _

ChaosOmega8: Hey there Omega, I thought I should just say: that Shun's family life and whatnot or blood-line will be a mystery for a while! So, keep on putting pieces together or making guesses! When it comes to Chitoge and her _type_ of female character. She was/is a Tsundere and now is more of Deredere. Thank you for reviewing and hope to hear from you soon. Tell me who you thought about this chapter!

seulesaffie: I have thought about making an arc with Shun and Onodera but, I'm not 100% sure on how to make since the story is from Raku's P.O.V. but I am thinking about it currently. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Well, my dears, I think it's time for me to get ready for bed! I hope you guys enjoyed this update, and if you have any questions leave one in a review and I'll either reply via: next chapter or a message!

**R&amp;R **

Until next Tuesday,

~BleachLover2346


	13. Chapter 12: Race (Day 1 & 2)

_~ Remember Us ~_

**Day One: Sports Festival **

I'm slowly—no, I regret it. I completely regret accepting the Captain position for the Kendo team. I'm seriously starting to hate this sport.

"Ichijo-kun looks _so_ good in that robe"—scratch that, I hate my fan-girls and their I-phones that seem to have _way too_ much data remaining.

Then again I should've except this from my Vice-Captain; only that idiot would have me parading around in a tiny white-robe used for practice and free-style fighting, then there's the wooden-blade on my shoulder to make me seem _cool_. Honestly, if he wanted so many girls around our stand he might as well just put me in a plastic-cube naked!

"_It'll make more guys join"_ he said—yeah right, the only thing around the Kendo stand are girls and most of the guys in the area are either glaring at me or blushing for all the skirts around.

"How're you holding up, _Captain?_"—I narrow my eyes on the Vice's voice—he's luck I managed to get someone else to take over two hours of my student-council duties. Actually, he's lucky I even agreed to help out and got someone to cover me—if it weren't for the club I could be with Chitoge, walking around and looking at the different stands or judging the minor races.

"Annoyed—completely annoyed and regretting the decision of letting _you _and the team decide our booth idea," I say with a firm glare.

The vice-captain chuckles nervously under my gaze—I've been known to have a deathly glare (according to my brothers and Shu). "If it makes you feel better we've filled all the slots we were missing earlier"—Nani?! (What?!)

"Let me see that," I snatch the clipboard from his hand and look over the sheet.

Names upon names of students willing to join the team—none giving a damn about the position but willing to be one of the members.

I look at the vice with a stern eye—I should tell him: good job, but I'm still pissed that I've been used as bait for members, that's usually the job of the juniors or newbies—not the Captain! But I guess my fan-girls are good for something—I don't know what but there's something that made guys fill up the sheet.

So, this means: I can leave now, right?

"Can you pose for me, Raku?"—I grunt for the cheerful voice and look over to see Shu with a camera in hand, next to him stands Shun with a raised brow while looking over my attire.

Turns out that our little _"disagreement"_ with the F-5 student wasn't anything to worry about it, it was just a little spat that comes along when he's overly exhausted and woken unpleasantly.

"Get that out of my face," I say while placing a hand on the lens. "Why don't you and the newspaper committee take shots of the events happening on the field?"

Shu shakes his head while continuing to bounce around my form with the camera flashing. "No way~" he sings with a smitten look on his lips. "We have Ruri-chan down there taking pictures and the chief told me to come get some eye-candy for the front page."

Eye-candy, huh? I'm the school eye-candy?

Just thinking about it makes a vein on my forehead throb—eye-candy?! I'm a person with feelings and—who the hell said: I'm eye-candy?!

"Ichijo-sama~"—forget that, I know who said I'm eye-candy—the one person I was trying to avoid today. That's why I nearly leaped at the chance to pass on my council-duties and help with the Kendo team.

My arm is taken into her chest as she hugs me close—the scent of peaches and roses overwhelm my nose, I turn away. "I've missed my beloved so much~" she squeals with a pitched tone—I would love to answer: I didn't miss you at all, but, the poor girl just got back for being sick—and I don't have the heart or balls to say something so… cruel right now.

"Pres—"I stop myself once her bright eyes harden into a glare. "Tachibana-san."

Marika Tachibana—also known as a fan-girl with the biggest imagination. She's known for her frequent abscesses for her terrible health, but also as the Student Body President and the chief of the newspaper committee.

She's well known around the school for her adorable features: her short (evened-out) ginger locks, big brown eyes, pale complexion, the pink and yellow clip that's constantly in her hair and the forever linger sense of rarity that follows her in every step.

There's no wonder the Vice-President is in love with her—most guys that got her attention fall quickly. If anything, I wonder how the political-nerd managed to delay his heart-break.

"I'm so sorry to have worried my husband"—a sweat drops from my forehead as her grip tightens around my arm—there's no way I'm getting out of this. "You must've been so terrified for my well-being," Marika giggles while rubbing her cheek against my robe like a puppy.

I sigh in defeat and look around the area—several stands filled with club-members trying to con some fresh-meat to join—many couples cuddling close since it's the _only _true time you can spend with your partner right now since all the teachers are busy with the sporting events, and don't have the time or attention-span to yell at students with heart's fluttering around their heads like a wacky-cartoon character. The few student-council armbands that I see are mostly from junior classes—none that I can use or want to see right now.

Suddenly I freeze—in the distance looking over the archery teams booth is the vixen: blouse sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, skirt waving in the bitter breeze, black-stocking, hair pulled into a messy-bun that's held by her classic/favorite red-ribbon—then there's the bright-orange student-council armband on her bicep.

Instantly my eyes shoot to Marika—if Chitoge were to see the president strapped to my arm like this there will be _way too_ many misunderstanding, especially with Marika's constant dream of marrying me and saying that shit out loud. In short, I _need _to get the girl off my arm and her attention onto someone else.

"Shu do you mind?" I plead with sad eyes and it doesn't take long for him to take notice of the blonde heading our way.

"Chief-sama," Shu starts—Marika looks over with a narrow eye (not impressed). "I'm kind of in the middle of taking pictures of Raku for the cover—like you asked" he tries.

Marika clings onto my arm even tighter, "Good! Now we can announce our engagement to the whole school with the newspaper club!"—great, just fucking great!

Shu chuckles nervously for his defeat, probably knowing that if Ruri were here right now she would've gotten the president off my arm instantly (magically).

"Tachibana-san," I smile; she looks over with sparkling eyes. "I-I should get back to my team. We still need to prep for tomorrow's booth set-up—"

"How about I come and help you?" Marika insists; a sweat-drop rolls down my cheek for her cheeky smile and urge attitude.

What the hell am I going to do?!

It seems like no-matter what I put in her way she'll easily jump over it and continue with her antics—honestly, I'm not that good of a kisser?! O-Or am I…?

Slowly I feel Marika releasing my arm and look over only to stutter for the sight.

Shun sweeps down like a prince, smile on his lips as the lovely wind tousles his blonde locks. "Such a beautiful woman like yourself has awaken me from my slumber"—I tense for his sweet tone and scurry next to Shu who's in shock.

"I—I—, "Marika stutters but Shun silences her with a slim finger to her rosy lips.

"Save your sweet melody lips for only my ear, my dear savior," Shun says like an angel—a hand moving her short locks behind her ear and placing a cherry blossom into her hair. "You make the worse come out of me, my love," he whispers before kneeling onto one-knee and kissing her fingers with shaken eyes.

I feel my skin prick for the sudden turn of events and look over to a gawking Shu who's clenching his camera. "Where the hell did this come from?" I snarl towards the pervert.

"I—I have no idea," he replies with his eyes still on Shun. "…I take back everything I said on the roof."

"What?" I blink in astonishment—never, in all the years have I heard Shu take back something he's said.

I notice the large crowd of girls taking form around the two—it seems like Shun's cunning charm is enchanting to women.

"This is Shun's full package, Raku," the pervert trembles. I raise a brow in confusion, "His looks and charm together create a magnet to girls."

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" I shout at my best-friend.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about," an emotionless voice chirps from Shu's side—instantly I know it's Ruri as she looks over the scene in front of her. "What's going on over here—ack!"

I sigh vaguely upon seeing the nerdy-pervert place his hands over Ruri's glass, pulling her close to his chest and keeping her in place. There is no doubt that he'll get hit—_hard_.

"Yamate Baka! (Stop it, idiot)" Ruri struggles in Shu's hold—wiggling around, attempting to hit the nerd but missing by centimeters thanks to the blonde's cat-like reflexes.

I rest my hands on the back of my neck, cast my eyes to the herd of girls around Shun—I still don't understand him. First, he tells Shu that girls are too much work and he doesn't want to waste energy on them, then he turns around and has the magic ability to woo Marika off her stalking-horse and into his little world. Shun seems way too good at this—it's almost like he does this for a living.

Shaking the thought away I chuckle—seriously, a guy like Shun wooing girl for money? That's more of a joke than Ruri failing a test. It'll _never _happen.

A loud shout and whimper breaks my stare on the mob of girl, I look over to the couple next to me and tense for the sight of Shu laying on the ground, dust covering his pants while he rubs the lump forming on his skull. I should ask whether he's okay or if he needs the nurse, but by the soft glimmer in the midget-nerds eyes I can tell she's already concerned… even though she throw him to the ground.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Ruri says in a timid voice—I back away from the two. They need to be alone it seems.

Shu looks up from the dust with his hand still rubbing the aching pain from the throw-down. "When it comes to certain things I'm a bigger idiot than usual," he tells her with a blush—I know exactly what he means.

Doing stupid things or being a bigger idiot than you usually are—there's no excuse or logical reason, but you do in front of that one person, the one you can't stop having feelings for. I didn't understand such thing for the longest time, I still don't completely understand, but it's something that I've noticed throughout the moments of watching the two nerd converse. Heck, I still act that way when around the vixen—dropping things, skipping steps or bumping into random objects.

I don't know why I do it—maybe it's to see her reaction: a bubbly laugh, side of concern or even a look of knowing. But in all, the pervert is saying: _I act stupid because it makes you smile. _

A boyish smile comes to Shu's face as he admires the shaking of Ruri's shoulders, the light aura of her laugh and the glow that comes to her cheeks. I have to admit: Ruri's laugh makes her seem completely childish, but for Shu, it's probably the most wondrous image.

"You know, if you told the president and vice-president that you were going to be watching two people have their moment, I think they would have refused your absence of student council duties," I jump for the sweet but devilish voice of the vixen.

My eyes land on the blonde as she narrows her orbs on my form. "It's not what it looks like, Kirisaki-san," I chuckle while leaning down to her level—for some reason, I love the fact: I'm taller than Chitoge now.

She puffs her cheeks slightly, "Oh really? It seems like you didn't want to patrol with me, Ichijo-kun"—wait minute…

"Sounds like someone wanted to spend time with me," I tease softly and stand straight. "You know, if you want to spend more time with me you just have to ask"—honestly, if Chitoge were to request more time with me I wouldn't hesitate to clear my schedule.

"Don't get cocky now, bean-sprout," she looks away to hide her embarrassment, but the pink on her skin tells me the truth.

I look over to my booth—the members are cleaning up and it seems like my Vice-Captain has everything under control which means: they don't need me.

Slowly I creep my gaze back onto the vixen—her cheeks are still flushed, eyes casted to the ground, her long bangs cover her mesmerizing orbs—she's…ravishing.

A soft grin comes to my cheeks for the sight—it looks like my love hasn't changed; the foul-mouth virago is still the same as she used to be (in some sense). "I did want to walk around the sports festival with you," she blinks rapidly and looks over with surprised eyes, but the look soon turns to happiness. "Would you mind if I walk with you, Kirisaki-san?"

I'm dragged into her brilliant ocean eyes as we begin to walk pass the cluster of girls, "That would make me really happy, Ichijo-kun," Chitoge smiles and I chuckle softly before placing a hand on her head.

"You're too cute sometimes," I say under my breath; she seems to catch the comment and takes my hand from her locks with a smirk.

"I'm not a child anymore," the virago say in huff.

"Whatever you say, gorilla—"the wind in knocked out of me for the name and I look up to the vixen as I double-over for the elbow in the stomach—somethings never change.

**Day Two: Sports Festival**

_Baseball_

_Class A-1: 20 points_

_Class E-1: 13 points _

_Class B-2: 10 points_

_Class F-5: 5 points _

I never expected this— for class F-5 to actually make it onto the score-board. Usually the students from F-5 ditch the events and walk around the festival, but this year it seems like they actually want to participate which is a little intimidating—even for me.

"Come on, Onodera!" Ruri yells from my side; either I or Shu want to interrupt her cheering for the shy-student as she comes up to base for the final pitch against F-5.

It's the final game in the base-ball portion of the festival and the last game is against: B-2 and F-5. If F-5 wins the game then B-2 will be bumped into fourth place. Luckily the score is tied for the baseball game, but that's not to good for Onodera—she hast to get a point or one of her classmates to home-base.

I look over to the boy standing on third with his gaze directly on the timid-girl as she places the bat on her shoulder—in the out-field I can see Shun tiredly watching in his gym uniform and baseball cap—it seems like the class decided to have him play without his consent.

Leaning back slightly I sigh and cast my eyes to the baseball mitt in my hand—our class had won all our game, but that was only because our class has the best-of-the-best athletes in the school.

A-1, also known as the finest students.

Our class has the first ranks on the exam scores. According to the teachers and principle—they don't want the top students mixed with the other students. Personally it's a little insulting but when I think about it, it makes sense—usually students struggling in a subject feel discouraged around others who are excelling in that particular subject. Also, with the top-ranks mixed with all the other students, the teacher would either speed-up the class for the high-ranked students or keep it at the same pace (leaving the higher-ranks bored).

Either way, due to our outstanding knowledge of different subjects and score we never truly lose—I wish we did…just once at least.

I look over to Chitoge further in the stands: blonde locks tucked back into a ponytail by her red-ribbon, a smile on her lips as she giggles with Tsugumi and some of the other girls in her class (shadowed by the baseball cap on her head). The gym-uniform tight to her form which makes my hormones growl in desire—why did she have to look so _superb _in everything she wears? It's not fair...never-mind, it's just the horny-trait in my adolescent loins that's making her seem irresistible.

It's royally sucks though—the vixen was supposed to be in class A-1 because of her scores, but thanks to her over-protective uncle, she was place in E-1 since they don't want her around me. I honestly wondering what they would do if they knew about my relationship with the virago—knowing Claude he'd shit himself and pull out a gun or something along those lines.

"Oh my—Onodera run?!" my train-of-thought ends for the excited shout from Ruri.

I look over to see the baseball soaring through the air like a bird—it's definitely a home-run.

On the field Onodera drops the bat and begins her venture to the bases. I lean forward as the brunette quickly sprints to first—the F-5 student doesn't seem impressed for Onodera's _lucky-shot_. I don't think they expected this from the timid-girl. I can tell once the student on first-base sticks out her foot—sending Onodera flying through the air like a bird.

"Oh no," I stand with Ruri's gasp, my hands rattle the chain-link fence as I watch the brunette roll through the air—the landing is either going to cause Onodera a terrible scrap, fracture, bruise or worse: broken bones. Either way, Onodera will be enable to take-part in the rest of the festival.

The dust covers the air as she comes to the ground, the crowd stands in shock, mutters begin along with gasps—but as the dust begins to clear my eyes widen in surprise.

On the ground, where Onodera was to land with a snapped or fractured bone, lays Shun with the timid-girl on his chest. "When did Matsuo-kun get there?" I whisper to myself; I can't recall seeing Shun anywhere in site when Onodera was falling.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Raku," Shu chirps from my side; I look over to the pervert, usually he would've seen movement from the field in these cases.

I snap my gaze back onto the field to see Onodera staring down at the lazy-blonde coughing in pain—Shun definitely needs to go to the nurses office. The force of having a human body (especially Onodera's) falling through the air with great speed and power will hurt like a bitch—it's exactly how my back felt when I protected Chitoge from the railing.

Seeing as teachers are rushing onto the field and Shun's expressionless face twisted in pain, I know that he's got an injury, probably a bruised chest or cracked ribs (something along those lines).

"Raku!" I stop making my way through the students, look back to Shu and Ruri who look worried. "Make sure he's alright for us, got it?" I nod to my best-friend before rushing through the rest of the bleachers.

_._

_._

_._

I round the corner to the nurses office—it seems like the worse of the frantic teachers has died-down since I saw several heading back to the field for the festival to continue. It's probably the best-time to check up on Shun because no one is around.

Just as I'm about to enter the room I stop for the sight: Onodera sitting by Shun's bed-side, her small hands are tiny compared to his and her brown orbs looking over the F-5 student with concern.

"Why would you do that, Matuso-kun?" she whispers to the expressionless male.

"…You're worth the energy," the husky voice of Shun whispers; Onodera jumps suddenly and removes her hands from his.

"Y-You're awake? I-I thought you w-were s-s-sleeping," she stutters as her cheeks burn red and eyes stare down at her hands in her lap.

Shun grunts as he attempts to sit-up, but the timid-girl holds him down suddenly—her hands on his shoulders bringing her face close to his in the moment. "Don't, Matuso-kun. You're body needs to rest," she firmly says; Shun nods in understanding and leans back.

Gradually she attempts to move back but Shun places a hand into her brunette-locks, pulls her into his bandaged chest and wraps his other arm around her torso.

"M-Matuso-kun…?" Onodera squeaks in embarrassment.

He ignores her burning cheek against his chest, buries his nose into her locks and inhales her sugary scent. "Watashi wa, anata ga buji...shite kurete ureshīdesu (I'm glad you're unharmed)" Shun whispers into her locks. "Anata wa dai ni no tame ni watashi o kowagatte (You scared me for a second)," he says through hooded eyes.

"Huh…" Onodera squeaks with a shocked look. "Y-You w-were?"

Shun nods sternly as his hands drop from her body and Onodera slowly takes her seat once again with a bright face. "N-Naze? (Why?)" She stutters with earnest eyes.

"…Riyū (Reasons)" Shun mutters as he turns his gaze to the window looking out to the field.

Onodera looks over his face in wonder—he's such a mysterious guy to all of us and, I don't know how to react to this when it comes to Shun. I mean, before, I thought he was the classic lazy-student type, but it seems like there's more to Shun then what meets the eye.

He's always tired for some reason, doesn't show his expressions and emotions, has responsibilities (I don't know what kind, but they're there), somehow he comes to the rescue when it's least expected, and there's something about Onodera that makes him act heroic. Could it be that he's attracted to her type?

I could see it. I think a guy like Shun would be good for Onodera, but then again, I don't really know Shun to begin with—for all I know, he's some weirdo whose morals are strong when it comes to responsibilities.

"Anata wa, kono yōna nazodesu... (You're such a mystery)" my ear barely hear; I look over to see Onodera grinning at the injured male and a satisfied look on her face.

It seems like Shun's mystery is one puzzle Onodera wants to solve.

**Day Two: Sport's Festival [Continue]**

_Freestyle Kendo:_

"Ichijo, you're up!" Sensei shouts with an excited tone; I'm seriously ready to throw in the towel and say: screw this.

This is our fifth Kendo match and I've been the only one to fight our opponents—I'm terribly bored and from the looks of the E-1 male cockily waiting for me in the center, I'll be done with him in seconds.

"This is ridiculous, Sensei" I sigh to the teacher who raises a brow.

I crack my knuckles softly as the dew-like sweat drips down my chest. This is the only event in the festival that's only for male students, I don't understand why since we have a female Karate and Kendo teams'. I guess the principle thought it would be better to have the males get their pent-up aggression out on the mats rather than the hallways or something.

When I think about it that way, that's probably the case. He could've picked Kendo or Karate, but he picked free-style kendo which is just like Karate but with one rule: the first to be placed on the ground wins, also, you can use any part of your body. In all, it's fighting but in white-robs, bamboo mats and a ref.

"What's ridiculous, Ichijo?" the teacher says in annoyance—honestly, I should be the one annoyed here.

"Why do I have to defeat all these guys?" I question her.

Sensei rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips, "I can't control how many times you fight. The only time I can move to the next student behind you is if you are defeated or enable to fight."

"So I can fake an injury and be benched for the rest of this even—, "I try.

"Don't you _dare_," Sensei growls through her teeth. "I _need _this win, Ichijo"—a cold sweat drips down my back for her chilling glare. "Do you understand me?"

"H-Hai… (Yes)" I chuckle nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. I would question her desire for winning, but I don't really care since these matches are a piece of cake.

"Yoi! (Good)" the teacher chimes happily with a bright smile. "Now go win," she pushes me onto the mat and I sigh softly—there is no way I'm getting out of this.

I walk to the middle of the ring and look at the grinning male in front of me—he's cocky, way too cocky for my liking which is why I hate fighting with regular students who aren't on a team that goes over fighting-skills. He's probably chirping insults throughout his thoughts right now, and thinks he'll defeat me like a champ, steal all my fan-girls (I wish he would), take my _'girl'_ and leave me in the dust.

It's annoying….

"You're going to the nurses office, pretty-boy," he chuckles; I raise a brow and crack my neck slightly.

"I don't want to put you in the nurses' office, it'll be a hassle," I coolly tell him.

"Like hell you can do that to me, I'm going to kick your ass," he roughly shouts; I smirk for his words and narrow my eyes.

"Oh really?" I question in a snicker.

"Damn straight, I'm a black-belt in karate and Study Street fighting," he proudly says with his chest puffed out.

"Well then," I cross my arms over my chest. "I've been waiting for a challenge. It's been so long since someone could hold their own with me."

"I think you'll be _blown_ away," the male growls before nodding to the ref—signaling his admission to fight.

"Okay," the ref take his whistle in hand and looks over to me. "Are you ready Ichijo Raku?"—I nods with my arms still crossed over my chest and looking at the other male in his fighting stance. "On three, gentleman."

"…1"—I think I'll use that move Kosuke taught me when I was younger. Maybe not, that might send him to the hospital and then dad will be upset. Can't use that one…. Damn!

"2…"—how about the move I used on my Vice-captain after practice. Wait, maybe not, he'll lose his breath and then it'll look bad for him, especially if he has some-kind of breathing issue.

"3!"—I got it.

The male student instantly went to quick punches and I dodge quickly. Just as he's about to raise his foot for a swift kick I duck and press my palms into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs instantly. I drive my elbow up into his chin and roll his slumped body over my shoulder before throwing him down to the mat with a great _thud._

I look over to the coughing, grunting and whimpering student as he rocks in pain. "Enjoy the Nurse's office," I wave as the ref blows the whistle to signal my victory—instantly my fan-girls squeal loudly and I curse under my breath.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

At the end of the Kendo matches I had taken the win for Class A-1, and send one student to the nurse's office just like he asked. Now I'm exhausted from fighting and want to get home so I can take a nap.

"Ichijo-kun," I flinch for the voice and look over to see Chitoge and Onodera together.

I look over the two girls with a raise brow. "If you're planning on ambushing me, Kirisaki-san, I would reconsider seeing as you've seen me fight before," I say.

Chitoge narrows an eye for my words and puckers her lips, "Baka (idiot), I can kick your butt without help," the vixen rebuts with a huff and smirk.

I can't deny her plead because it's true—I could never hit a girl, especially Chitoge.

Onodera fiddles with her thumbs as she looks at the ground shyly. "…I-I-Ichijo-kun?" she finally squeaks; I snap my gaze onto the timid-girl and nod in response. "I-I-I was wonder—"

"It's about Matuso-kun," I interrupt; her eyes widen for my guess and looks straight into my orbs. "You want to learn more about him, huh?"

"H-How did you…?" Onodera trails off.

"I want the same thing, Kosaki-san," I sigh before glancing towards the vixen as she listens closely. "You see, I'm supposed to tutor Matuso-kun and get him into a normal class—it's a bet I made with my teacher, but he won't show-up to our tutoring session, sleeps during classes and his teacher isn't really—_teaching_," I chose my words wisely.

"It seems like you were waiting for this, bean-sprout," Chitoge chips in slightly.

"I was," I quickly answer before shoving my hands into my pockets. "It's seems like Matuso-kun is open with you, Kosaki-san. I don't have time to build-up that kind of relationship with him right now, and it'll take at least a few months. I was thinking you might get to know him for me or learn things about him that might help me tutor him or motivate him (somehow)."

Onodera blinks slightly for the news—I know it seems like a dirty-trick, but it's the only way I'll learn anything about Shun quickly. I need to get him into a normal class before Christmas break, which is in a few months or so. I don't have time to make a never-ending bond like I did with Shu—I'll continue to build that trust with the F-5 student but I need to take an extra step (tutoring wise).

"…Matuso-kun… h-he's really…"Onodera trails off with a blush. "…Shurui (kind)."

I tilt my head slightly for her mumbling thoughts and place my hand on Onodera's head making her look up with her bright-eyes. "If a guy like Matuso Shun is willing to use his energy on you, it means: he really cares about you, Kosaki-san," I tell her.

"…Eh~" Onodera blushes for my words. "W-W-What are you talking about, Ichijo-kun?"

I chuckle softly and take my hand from her locks. "Its' okay, Kosaki-san. It took me time to realize that I've fallen for someone too."

"…Fallen?" the timid-girl questions.

I nod softly, "As in liking someone."

"…Liking someone," she mutters softly; when I see her cheeks turn red I know she's figured out what I'm implying. "…I-I-I…l-like…M-Matuso-kun?"

I look over to Chitoge and decide it's time for us to leave.

I take her hand in mine without thinking and look over to the flustered Onodera. "I'll let you think about my proposal, Kosaki-san. Jā matane (See you later)" I call out before dragging the vixen to the front-gate of the school—leaving Onodera thinking about her feelings towards the mysterious F-5 student.

.

.

.

Chapter 12—yo-ho!

I know, I know, it's late and well… most of you are in bed by now or are my little night-owls! Either way, it took me awhile to edit this since I was finishing up chapter 13 for next week or maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'm going to release it!

Anyways, I thought it would be nice to show the "relationships" between the other couples this chapter. I'm personally a fan of my other love-birds!

Okay, now, to review replies! Woohoo!

seulesaffie: I hope you enjoyed the ShunXOnodera scenes in this chapter, and don't worry there will tones more where these came from. For Shun opening-up to Raku, I will think about it—it's actually not a bad idea and I like the concept because I do need to make their friendship move along. Also, I wish you luck in University, I know you'll great! We can totally do this together (the new experience stuff) and don't worry, I do plan on writing while in college! Thank you for the review and I hope to continuing hearing your thoughts—I'm so happy that you love Shun and Onodera, so I do love hearing everything you have to say.

AcidZai: Thank you so much for the suggestion/inspiration to have more of Shun and Onodera interactions—honestly, I loved your idea and will be using it, so thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to hear from you soon!

Well, my little night-owls, I better get back to the next chapter (finishing it up)—it's taking me awhile since a lot happens (kinda).

I'm not 100% sure whether I'll be updating tomorrow as well, so, just keep checking throughout the day or whenever the email comes in.

Well, I wrote that authors note last night and was expecting to put it up at like 11:30 or 12:00, but Fanfiction was down and I'm too lazy to rewrite it right now. But anyways, I do think I'll be posting the second part of the race today, so keep checking!

Sorry about the wait, loves~

_**R&amp;R **_

Until next chapter,

BleachLover2346~


	14. Chapter 13: Final Races (Day 3)

**Final Day (3): Sports Festival **

_Morning_:

The grounds of the school in the morning are dead—teachers were rare to see before the crowd of students arrive since most of the grouchy adults are slaving over a fresh-pot of coffee like zombies. Yet whenever I pass one of the teachers who're nearly crawling the halls they manage to give me a quake-smile before sipping their hot-coffee.

"…Good job yesterday," I nod to the gym teacher as he struggles down the hallway in his blue track-suit.

His ego is mostly bruised from his classes defeat on the bamboo-matts yesterday—it's a fact. I took down all his _precious _students within seconds and every-time one would be defeated his face would twist into pain or disappointment. Not to mention my teacher's love of gloating and rubbing failure in someone's face—I swear, she would be married by now if she could control that one flaw.

Anyways, it's mandatory for student class rep's to be at the school early in the mornings during festivals or events around the building. We need to give the president and vice-president information upon the functions of different area's in the events—for instance: the team/club booths.

When it comes to the Kendo team booth we had about twenty-three and over new members join yesterday, which means: our booth had a recruit rate of eighty-percent. The student council looks at the placing of the booth, the advertising done for the team and the other percentages around the individual booth. Then the vice-president and president record those percentiles for the next president, so they can know what's spots are best and which method of advertisement is suited to the student-body.

I look around the hallway—its' different being in the halls without having girls squealing over me and other students chatting… it's quiet.

The silence of the hallway is interrupted by a hasty groan behind me; I look over and freeze for the sight of Shun and Onodera.

"Please don't push yourself to much…" I barely hear the timid-girl whisper to Shun whose hand grasps her shoulder slightly while attempting to fight the pain in his chest. Her brown eyes grew sad for the brief and momentary expression of pain on Shun's face. "…This is all my fault—"

"Yame nasai… (Stop that)" Shun sternly interrupts the brunette—she gasps slightly once he spins her into his chest, rest his chin on the top of her hair and wraps his other arm around her torso. My breath hitched in my throat upon seeing the soft blush on his cheeks, and I step back in shock. "… I—I—, "he stutters shyly.

"M-Matuso-kun…?" Onodera whispers as she tries to look up at the blonde-male but he tightens his grip to keep her in place.

"I don't think I could handle…s-seeing you injured," Shun muffles into her hair with his eyes off into the distance and face red with blush.

"Spying again I see, bean-sprout," a hot breath whispers against my ear, I look over to see the vixens bright eyes and smirk written lips.

I break my gaze on the two and spin to come face-to-face with Chitoge—I tense for the closeness as our lip nearly brush but lean back to prevent the punch she'll fray to (eventually).

"Don't you have anyone else's banana to peel, Gorilla woman?" I sigh and swiftly flick the virago in the forehead.

"Itai… (Ouch)" she whispers under her breath; I watch with a tilt head as she rubs her forehead softly, big-blue-eyes closed and lips in a pouting position.

My heart squeezes once she opens one of her eyes and looks straight into my violet orbs—from my height she looks like an innocent child with glimmering eyes… especially with her red-bow perked like bunny-ears.

I just want to kiss her…so badly.

"…T-Today's the day, huh?" I say in a flustered and embarrassed tone—I can't believe I'm having those urges again… I _thought_ I get rid of them or managed to get them under control.

"Huh—oh, the race, right?" the vixen smiles and I nod. "I'm a little nervous, to be honest…"

She bits her bottom lip softly—Chitoge must be frightened about many things: mostly about the prize; in her mind it'll be her first-date, and having that auctioned off to some random boy is rather… harsh. No girl wants their first-date to be given to someone they didn't want to go out with in the first place.

"I'll win, Kirisaki-san," I tell her with confidence; Chitoge perks suddenly and looks up with shining eyes. "I won't let your first-date be taken away from you," I step back swiftly. "… and when I win, we'll use my date to _just_ hang-out."

"I wouldn't be so confident, Ichijo-kun," the voice of Shun says from behind me.

I turn my eyes to Shun—he's arm is back on Onodera's shoulders but her cheeks are red with blush from their…moment.

"Whys' that?" I question in curiosity—whenever it comes to Chitoge I always managed to go a little—more like a lot—crazy. I used to start fights or break into my signature shadowed eye when it came to males _attempting _to flirt with the foul-mouth vixen in E-1.

Back then she would get mad, especially in our first year of dating—I would receive hits, punches and lectures about my over-protective trait. Apparently it's the only thing that I have in common with her Uncle… which doesn't sit well with me. But, once we got into the summer portion (before the accident), she thought my over-protectiveness was cute and many other things.

I can still recall the first time she kissed me for fending off one of the many boys who were trying to flirt with her—at first I was shocked and scared, but that melted away eventually as the kiss deepened.

I miss those rewarding kisses—they always made my heart leap out of my chest.

"Class F-5 is playing dirty since they didn't make it into the top-three yesterday," Shun answers—that's right, after the tripping incident the ref called: foul-play and rewarded class B-2, two points for the girl resting on third-base and Onodera.

Knowing the class of _troubled _students they're probably aiming for first in the final race, which means: if I lose… Chitoge will have to go on a date with an F-5 student. "What are they planning?" I ask Shun who casts his eyes down to the ground.

"… To take you out…" Shun tiredly answers; I can tell by the firm press of his fist that he didn't like the idea—it seems like Shun has a firm/strong sense of justice along with his heroic trait which causes him to save others.

"Just me" I sigh heavily and run my fingers through my hair; seeming as I'm the only target of F-5's plan for victory it means one thing: the males in the class were behind it all, mostly that Shinji kid who hates my very being. "Don't worry," I smirk in satisfaction before pulling out my phone.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

_Afternoon:_

I have a plan—it's not the best plan in the world, but it's worth a shot.

The only thing I'm worried about is the possible back-lash that will happen once I beat F-5. I know they won't come beat me up—I'm too protected and strong in the fighting world. They can't bully me because of my link to all the girls in the school, closeness to the teachers and principle—not to mention my brother's reputations around the school. No one would want all those _thug-looking_ and scary aura men seeking them in public; not to mention the respect the other gangs in the area have for my brothers.

Knowing the simple minds of the F-5 class and Shun's thoughts about their ideal plans, he'll try to hurt someone who's dear to me—which makes: Shu and Chitoge main targets.

It makes sense though—Shu's my best-friend, it would hit a rather hard nerve in my skull if someone were to beat him up. I'd probably wouldn't hold back if Shu was sent to the nurse's office for bruises caused by battery.

Then there's Chitoge. If, and I repeat: if, they were to go after the vixen I would be more than livid—I'd be murderous. Knowing the rage that would bubble inside of me when someone flirts with the virago—I'd be sent to prison for homicide if she were to become injured on purpose.

"Raku," I snap out my thoughts once Shu speaks up suddenly; I turn my eyes to the pervert and he nods towards a shadowed pathway.

I narrow my eyes for the sight of several shadows heading towards us. "Shu, go find Chitoge and the others—, "I try.

"No way!" the perverted-nerd snaps, "They'll beat the crap out of you, Ra—"

"I'm not getting you into a fight when I know I can handle it myself," I interrupt with a stern eye. "I can take them if they try anything funny. You know that and I know that too."

"But…Raku…" he bits his tongue.

"Don't worry about me," I tell him before nudging him back towards the festival. "Get going, Shu."

I notice Shu's hesitation but he sighs in defeat and scurries off towards the track where the final-event before the race is taking place. We had left for a moment so I could meet up with the vice-president; the politic-geek wanted to speak with me on the roof about his confession to the president, which makes sense as well—everyone will be buzzing with excitement for the final race, so if he got rejected it wouldn't spread, especially when I'm participating in the race. On top of that, Marika won't be busy since the festival will be over and most/all the student council reps will be occupied with clean-up.

The vice-president could call her up to the roof with ease since the roof is the best place to see the entire race without a crowd.

I look up to the roof and notice the shine from the vice-presidents glasses as he looks down at the scene—another advantage for helping the political-nerd.

"If it isn't pretty-boy," the mocking sound of Shinji's voice makes me sigh in boredom.

"Let's skip the bull-shit Shinji because your idea of intimidating, threating and using crappy names to insult me won't work," I shove my hands into my pockets with my eyes firm on the group. "Just tell me what you want—I don't have time for your antics'."

"Antics?!" the group howlers and I smirk.

"Antics: a noun," a voice says from behind me. "It means: foolish, outrageous and amusing behavior," I blink for Shun's appearance as he looks over his classmates. "If you want a sentence to know the meaning I can arrange that," he narrows his eyes on Shinji.

"To smart for us now?" one of the classmates snickers. "You really think—oh, I see" he suddenly changes his attitude.

I look over to see Onodera somewhat hiding behind Shun with a trembling hand—why would she…?

Then I remember her persistent attitude when it came to Shun's injury—she wasn't going to allow him to move around without someone there, and knowing the brunette…she was the only one in her head that would dare follow him wherever he goes.

Shinji's eyes land on the timid-girl, "Toots?"

I watch as Onodera swiftly hides behind Shun, hands clamped on his shirt and legs shaking—she's terrified of Shinji which pisses me off slightly, but from the darkness in Shun's eyes… he's more pissed than me.

"…Shinji," Shun says in a loud growl. "Her name isn't _Toots_."

The males raise a brow for the usually silent-students bold attitude, but soon confusion becomes a chuckle from the leader. "Are you kidding me, sweet-cheeks?" Shinji laughs as he looks over to Onodera. "You cowry behind Shun? Don't tell me—you've fallen for him?"

"That's enough," I say in annoyance. "Just tell me what the fuck you want."

Shinji sighs to end his laughter, "Simple: we want to win this year's sport festival—"

"I figured that much," I coolly interrupted. "Let me guess, you think, all the girls will come pouring onto your laps because you won the final race and the festival?"—seeing the satisfied looks on their gang-like face's I smirk. "It doesn't work like that, fella's."

"What?" Shinji growls.

"If I'm defeated—actually it doesn't matter what happens to me, the girls will probably fondle over me and _still_ forget about you," I point out; their faces twist in anger for the truth. "No matter how you look at it, you'll never get your glorious fan-girl moment."

"Tsk~" the group hiss in realization and leave without saying another word.

I glare at Shinji as he wears a smirk and mocking look which tells me: this isn't over.

Once they're out of sight I look over to the two and heave a heavy sigh. "Matuso-kun, you're a lot smarter than your test scores say, "I snicker.

Shun looks at me expressionless,"… I'd like to say the same about you, Ichijo-kun."

I narrow my eyes for his words—we both knew what I just did—by confronting the F-5 group about their plans, I got their minds off of Shu. I know this move all too well, it's in every anime: the enemy goes after the main-character during an event, the target wins which brings in a crowd of people to celebrate. In the distance the best-friend watches only to be hunted by the enemy—they'd drag him off and Shu would call out my name but I couldn't hear him. Eventually, he'll be beaten up and I wouldn't find out till later on during the weekend. Then I would have to choose whether to go see Shu or go on my date with the vixen—the most common route is the girl over the best-friend.

Afterwards it would ruin our friendship—leaving me without Shu, which would end me inside.

But, since their eyes are off the perverted-nerd, they're going after someone I love, someone I'll kill to protect—Chitoge.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

_Race: Male students_

The roaring of the announcers' voice is fogged in my ear-drums—I don't really care for their foolish ways of rallying the crowd to their feet, if they really wanted to do that they wouldn't have to try very hard.

I skim through the other male-students: some stretching out their limbs and other's having playful conversations. To be honest I never thought there would be _this_ many male-participates for the final race. Either way it doesn't matter… I just have to leave them _far, far_ behind.

Bouncing on my toes I shake off the nerves rambling in my chest—I'm worried, worried about the stunts Shinji and the rest of F-5 will pull to attempt to drag me down.

They probably have the whole course ridged with tricks and cheats—a rope here and a pot-hole there.

This race is going to be _way_ harder than ever before… especially for me.

I twist my arms and look over the crowd, in the distance I can see familiar figures: one being Shu with a goofy-smile and large neon sign saying: _"Raku for the win!"_—it seems like he's my little cheerleader. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

Next to Shu is Ruri sitting cross-legged on the hill, whistle in her mouth and bored expression on her lips—knowing the nerd she would've rather taken this time to warm-up for her race instead of cheering me on.

My eyes swiftly move to Onodera's steaming face as she sways slight in the breeze—on her lap laid a sleeping Shun with his hand on his chest and an arm draped over his eyes. It would only be a matter of time till the brunette faints from over-heating; I'm surprised she hasn't yet.

Suddenly a soft tap on the shoulder pulls me from the hill and my friend's; I look over to see Chitoge in her gym uniform, but instead of the long pants she usually wears to cover-up…the vixen changed into shorts.

I gulp upon seeing her long, slim and flawless legs—their simply exquisite; I just want to kiss every inch of those legs.

"I'm counting on you, bean-sprout," she grins softly, hands daintily behind her back and bright eyes looking energetically into mine.

"Are having any doubts, Kirisaki-san?" I lean forward slightly as a tease but she shakes her head softly.

"No," Chitoge answers before placing a soft hand on my cheek; I tense for her touch but snuggle into her palm since it's not every-day she caresses my flesh—it's warm, tender and fair just like the vixen I know and love. "I wanted to give you something as good-luck."

"Good-luck?" I question softly; when I see the blonde un-tie her red-ribbon from her hair, I blink rapidly.

That's the ribbon her mother gave her when she was a child—she adores that ribbon and never takes it off unless she's showering. I remember teasing her about it one day and the vixen told me the truth behind the ribbon—it's the last gift she's ever treasured from her mother because it's the last time she's actually had her _whole _family together without business interruptions.

"Here," she whispers and ties the ribbon around my forearm. "This ribbon always brings me good-luck," the vixen says with a beaming smile, "…so, I hope it brings you the same."

I couldn't help the blush that crept to my cheeks as I watch Chitoge smile cutely and walk towards the stage where: announcers, judges, teachers and the score-board sit.

She gives me a single wink and sheepishly smiles—usually such actions would give me butterflies, but not today especially when I hear the husky snickers from behind me. Call it the stalker inside of me or male intuition but I know it's the F-5 males who're out to get me.

"Kirisaki Chitoge…" a lustful voice whispers in my ear; by the meek scent of soy-rice and cheap sea-weed wraps I figure it's Shinji or one of his lap-dogs. "Such a beautiful girl, huh, _Pretty boy_?"—it's definitely Shinji.

I tense as I notice the slight tension in Chitoge's shoulders—she feels them… those hungry and lustful stares from the other participates. The violet in my eyes begins to spark with rage—how dare they look at her?! She's mine… all _mine_!

Quickly I snap out of my livid thoughts and blink for my sudden reaction—this really isn't good—that livid over-protective side that seems to be appearing more frequently. If I keep this up I won't be able to control myself for much longer, especially when it comes to my loved ones: Shu, Chitoge… even Ruri, Shun, Onodera and Tsugumi.

"What I would do for one date," I hear Shinji smirk from my side. "I wouldn't be able to control myself—yet, you can do it on a daily basis, even though you've _tasted_ every drop of her… being," his tone sends chills down my spine and causes my temper to flare—if he was wise, he'd stop right now before I went off the walls. "Heh, if you're going after the same pony that tells me one thing: she has many…_tricks_," he seems satisfied with his assumptions—his heads are probably filled with disturbing thoughts about the vixen.

"All students please line-up at the starting line! The male final race is about to begin!"—I brush pass Shinji; his words are still fresh in my mind and I can hear my heart roaring in rage for his thoughts, wishes and assumptions about the foul-mouth girl.

Taking my place I narrow my eyes on the path ahead—flashes of Chitoge's smile echoes my head along with the moments we spent together: on the roof, in the café, walks home and when I helped her with homework—all those moments, every second I've been with her, I've been fighting that urge—the urge to make her mine once again.

I love her—more than anything, that hasn't changed (I know that much)—but my love for the foul-mouth vixen has strengthened… just like my father's love for my mom, Kosuke's love for cars and Ryu's dire affection for exercise.

There's one thing that runs in the Ichijo family, everyone has it: my brothers, dad, grand-parents, aunts, uncles—even my sister: Yui. Once someone dares to threaten something we love… we don't take it lightly—we fight with a raging temper and apparently (according to my brothers) I have the worse rage out of us all.

A ring—loud and roaring through the tense air around the runners—it's all broken by a single air-horn held by the gym-teacher.

Instantly my legs moving and I can feel the ground below me underneath the soles of my shoes, the rippling of my shirt and wipe of my locks.

The blurry mixtures of color seem to surround me; I know it's the different students, teachers and decorations I'm running pass. I look to my left and right to see no one—there seems to be no other student next to me, I thought there would be at least one guy matching my speed during the beginning. I was terribly wrong—that's when I see it: two students I recognize from F-5, they're holding a rope to the ground—classic move for sabotage but it's too cliché for my liking; they could've tried harder.

I roll onto my shoulder and over the rope—thankfully Ryu covered this over the phone:_ "Don't jump over the rope. If you do there's a greater chance you'll land the wrong-way and hurt yourself—it's better to do a tuck roll: they're disabled from moving the rope up or down, and they'll lose their grip—it'll grantee nobody else will get tripped since the rope will be loss on the track and not tight in their grasp,"_—his words ring in my ear as the rope becomes limp in the middle of the track, both male-students hiss for their hands and scurry from the scene.

I turn the corner heading into town—it seems like they've taken the signs away from the walls, but it doesn't matter for many reasons: one being I helped map and place the signs around the race (I know where I'm going without the signs), two is the traffic-cones and signs that helped the school close the street down for the next two-hours—it would end the principle if one of their students were to be hit by a car during the race.

Sadly it wasn't hard for us to get permission from the local-police to close-down the street—they're actually at every barricade, thanks to Marika and her families ownership of most military forces in Japan. It's one of the many reasons everyone wanted her to be the president of the student council, and why most male-students don't ask her out.

Once passing the candy-shop on the corner of the main-strip and into the park—bright colored flags light the path to the climbing wall, and with my breathing under control I notice the student council reps lined at the side with vest, next to them are paramedic's in case of injury.

"Raku!" a bombing sound of voices perks my ears and by the rough-deep tones I know it's that Kosuke had gotten my text-message from early this morning.

I slow down at the wooden climbing wall and finally feel the burning in my lungs along with my legs—I feel like I'm about to fall over like a bowl of Jell-O.

My arms reach up and grasp on of the bright holds—my fingers wiggle slightly for the greasy/oily feeling of the holds. I quickly bring my fingers to my nose and smell the familiar scent of cooking-oil.

"…Clever," I chuckle darkly before pulling my shirt off my torso—squeals fill the air from the girls around and a loud '_tsk_' comes from my lips.

"Ichijo-kun~" I hear them sing, but ignore and tare the fabric quickly. "He's so—, "I block them out; it's annoying and it's a way to distract me from the race.

I wrap the shirt round my hands and being to climb the wall quickly with the knowing of the herd male-students getting closer. Feeling my muscles rips with each inch of climbing, I pant heavily while sweat rolls down my skin—I can tell by the number of gawking fan-girls they're probably picturing me as some god instead of an overly-sweaty high-school guy.

"What're you doing Raku?!" I tense as I jump to the bottom of the climbing-wall; looking over I notice Ryu and Kosuke along with my other brothers. "Get your ass moving dammit!?" I notice the two screaming at the top of their lungs—typical for my trainer and pain in the ass brother.

I hear a grunt from the top of the climbing wall; I cast a quickly glance to see Shinji. "…I'll get that pretty-girl of yours pretty-boy…" he pants with a cocky smile. "…and I'll use her for all those years you forced me to use magazines"—I narrow my eyes for the spark in his brown orbs before taking off once again.

There's no way in hell I'll let that happen to Chitoge—he'll have to kill me before that _ever_ happens.

Running through the neighbor-hood close to the school I could picture Shinji's comments perfectly—which pisses me off instantly.

To think of the delinquent-students' hands grasping Chitoge as she screams resistance in a dark-alley. He'd take everything—her _"first-kiss"_ and _"first time"_ (in her mind). I'd kill him in the slowest, most torturous and brutal-ways possible—Marika's police-units wouldn't be able to identify him unless they used DNA or dental records.

My sneakers slide on the gravel as the school comes into view—this is the last part of the race.

Everything is a blur as I run to the pool where rows-upon-rows of student wait cheering—I'm forced to swallow a groan as my fan-girls snap pictures as I dive into the pool.

The water brought the weight of my muscles to mind—I can feel the water cooling my biceps and calves instantly—swiftly I glide through the water and look over to see a white cloud as another student enters the water.

I speed up and climb out of the pool before racing to the track in record timing.

Once I see the rows of students once again, the finish-line ribbon along with Ruri and Shu standing at the end with a large barrel of water, I couldn't help but sprint.

I felt the ribbon stick to my sweat-covered chest and force myself to stop—"First place: Ichijo Raku from class A-1!" rings through the air and I hear my class yelling with joy.

I look up be met with water from the two nerds, the force of the liquid brings me to my knees'. When it ends Shu pulls me to my feet shakily and I cough for air as my chest burns from running.

"… Second place: class F-5, Shinji—, "I look over my shoulder to see Shinji growling for my presence.

I notice him spit to the side as the crowd rushes to me and no one pays him any mind—but the way his eyes became dark and lips curled I knew something bad was about to happen.

I can feel it in my gut.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

_Race: Female students_

"Should I even ask?" the sweet voice of Chitoge kisses my ears as I stop in front of her—_shirtless_ still and covered in a mixture of sweat, water and chlorine.

"About my shirt? No, no, you shouldn't," I reassure her; I pull on the red-ribbon on my arm and bring my arms around her to tie the bow back in her blonde-locks. "…I know you won't need it, but, it helped me. So, I hope it helps you too."

As I pull away from the vixen I notice the soft-smile and pink cheeks. "Arigato, bean-sprout (Thank you)" Chitoge humbly says.

Boyishly ruffling my wet hair I look away from the virago and sigh, "D…Don't mention it," I grin.

All goes silent for a moment and my eyes wander to the two nerds nearby—Shu's on his bike as Ruri stretches like a robot. Somehow, the perverted-nerd convinced the principle to let him bike next to the midget-nerd. I don't know how he managed to do it… but he did.

"He really loves her, huh?" Chitoge perks as we watch Shu rub Ruri's shoulders softly, even though the mini-nerd was refusing and calling him a pervert.

"Hai… (Yeah)" I trail with a proud smile—honestly, I wanted this for Shu for the longest time.

"They remind me of something," I hear from the vixen and snap my eyes to Chitoge—don't tell me she's remembering us.

Even though I want to ask her many questions like: what kind of something do you mean?—I can't because the race is about to begin.

"Are you nervous?" I redirect the topic to the race; she nods softly with her eyes casted to the ground and I ruffle her bangs softly. "Don't be. I know you can do this—I believe in you," I tell her before pressing a gentle kiss against her blonde locks.

I back away just in case she takes an embarrassed swing at me, but her big-blue eyes glow for the action as she gives me a childish smile. "Sometimes you're too good for me," she giggles.

I went to reply but the announcers voice rang through the air—"All female students in the race get ready at the starting line!"—with that the vixen walked towards the painted line.

Turning on my heels I watch as her ponytail swings in her step, Shu's tires click with Ruri by his side and the female race began—along with my brothers mission to prevent any cheats/harm.

Quickly I start heading to the stage, suddenly I freeze for an unsettling feeling and look over the racers.

It seemed like slow-motion as the gym-teacher blow the air-horn and the race began—I saw Chitoge in the lead (perfectly unharmed), but then my eyes landed on Ruri as she gave it her all.

"_Someone you love"_— the voice of Shun rings in my ears—I only thought about Shu and Chitoge because they were the most obvious targets—never did I think about Ruri, even though she's like a little sister to me.

It was too late—my eyes widen for the female-student next to Ruri and the thin-thread across their path—they planned this!

A scream silences the crowd as the brunette's pushed into the wire by force and Ruri trips over the thread bringing her down on her arm harshly.

I run to the two as Shu nearly flies off his bike with her name fresh on his tongue.

Somehow I break through the rest of the female-racers and kneel besides Shu who's holding Ruri in his arms to protect her from the other runners. I can hear Ruri's loud sobs for the pain, slowly I look at her arm and hand to see rapidly bruising flesh.

"It's going to be okay," Shu whispers into ear to sooth her mind. "I'm here," he tells her while rubbing her back gently.

As soon as the last runner was pass the line teachers and nurses came to Ruri's aid, but she wouldn't leave Shu's hold—she refused.

I clench my fist into balls for every whimper that came from Ruri's lips while nurses look over the bruised flesh—I'm no doctor but I know: Ruri's arm and wrist are broken severely. I wouldn't be surprised if her forearm was broken in two-places.

By the way she's clenching onto Shu I can tell: she in a lot of pain right now.

"She's going to need to go to the hospital," I tell Shu with a shadow in my eyes—I know this was F-5's doing, that Shinji got that girl to do this.

"Raku… I can't just bring her to the hospital," the pervert tells me and I look into his eyes that are filled with anger, sadness and knowing. "Ruri-chan worked her ass off, just to run this race and be able to finish this race. That's all she talked about when we walked home—"

"Shu…" Ruri says with a sniffle; shaking her head she leans her head into his chest. "…don't be stupid, I can't run like this. Just drop the idea…"

The group of people around us goes silent for the news—I can recall the times Ryu told Ruri to give up and forget the race, but she kept pushing and trying while Shu motivated her—if anything this race brought them closer than before.

Ruri hast to finish this.

"Put her on your bike," I suddenly order; the two look at me oddly but I give them a stern eye. "The nurses will wrap your arm and give you an ice-pack to keep the swelling down. Shu will ride his bike with you on the back for the running part."

"What about the climbing-wall?" the nurse perks while Shu places Ruri on the back of his bike.

"Shu will climb the wall—, "I try.

"No! I'm doing nothing then," Ruri shouts.

I narrow my eyes for her sudden interruption and look at my best-friend. "You'll swim in her place and walk her to the finish-line. All my brothers are here and will be here at the end of the race; I'll get Toko to take care of her injury"—it's the best I can do, but Ruri will be finishing this race.

Shu nods as the nurse hands Ruri the ice-pack. "Hold on, Ruri," he tells the midget-nerd; her cheeks flush as she wraps her arm around waist and leans against his back softly. "We started this together and we'll finish it together," Shu smiles before biking off towards the other racers.

I watch as Shu turns the corner and vanishes from sight—according to the lack of calls on my phone that was the only cheat F-5 pulled for this race (thankfully). If my brother's had to stop anyone from pulling a prank they would call me—that was the plan. It was the reason they were at the climbing-wall during the male race. I was to show them the path of the race, so they could spread-out equally to keep an eye out.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

* * *

_Name: Ko-nii_

* * *

_Subject: None_

* * *

_Message:_あなたのガールフレンドの猿の腕のおかげで彼女がリードです

(Thanks to your girlfriends monkey arms she's in the lead)

* * *

I smirk for his message—I can imagine Chitoge quickly concurring the climbing wall without breaking a sweat and knowing the vixen she's probably working extremely hard right now.

Quickly I text Kosuke back telling him to send: Toko-nii (one of the eldest) to the finish line and for everyone to meet there.

I look over the track and spot Onodera worriedly watching as the student-council reps' pull the finish ribbon over the poles. "Do you really think Ruri-chan can finish?" Onodera whispers timidly.

I should answer her truthfully with: no, but I can't.

"Shu's with her and I know he'll do everything in his power to make sure Ruri crosses the finish-line," I reassure her before looking over to Shun who's glaring off into the distance—I follow his vision to see Shinji along with the rest of F-5 smirk in satisfaction.

A soft _buzz _vibrates my phone and I look down to see a video from Kosuke. "See?" I say as I bring the device to Onodera's eyes. "Shu may be a pervert but he's not the type to give-up easily."

The timid-girl grins softly upon seeing the perverted-nerd park his bike with Ruri seated on the back, rush to the climbing-wall and scurries up the wooden-boards as student-council members bring the bike to the other side.

In the distance I recognize a blurred red-bow far ahead—I tighten my hold on the phone as rage settles—purple hair was behind the vixen, the same violet hair from a student in F-5.

They weren't after Ruri only, but Chitoge as well.

.

.

.

She's coming; I can see her in the distance: clothing clinging to her form, lips parted and body trembling as she notices the white-silky finish-line.

As I dangle my legs over edge of the stage I shadow myself within my bangs—I have to think, think about what move to make next. I can't let Shinji harm Chitoge—if he managed to do just that… I couldn't live with myself.

I promised her, the vixen, that I would protect her—years ago when we first met. She may not remember those words and think it's nothing but a fluke, but, I wouldn't break that promise. But Shinji and his classmates aren't some math problem or business strategy—I have to get inside of all of their heads.

Think—Think—Think—Think—_Think-think-think-think! Dammit! THINK!_

During the male-race it seemed like Shinji was giving it his all: running and playing fair. That was probably their first plan: try to win fair-and-square.

"_Shinji isn't that bad…"_—that's what Shun told Onodera after her encounter. I have to assume the look on Shinji's face after losing was because he didn't want to harm anyone else, but then again it soon vanished from: fear, disappointment and pity—into: a smirk of evil and eyes of devilish karma.

He knew something would happen—I can conclude that F-5 doesn't want to win the races and the festival since the runner for the female-race seems to be purposely behind Chitoge.

After the swimming portion of the race the second-place runner could've taken first easily—I can tell since Chitoge's running a lot slower than she began with; at the current-speed the vixen is running, it wouldn't be hard for Ruri to pass her. So, why let Chitoge win the race?

Why not take the 1st place spot with A-1 on the score-board?

"_Everyone in F-5 hates you to the core"_—_"…because of you and your popularity with the ladies, I've had to stick to magazines and websites"—_I get it now.

If F-5 were to take this win then they would have to stand beside me on the score-board. All of them, every last one, hates my guts for their own reason: boys because of my "popularity" with the girls, knowing the cliché roles of girls in this school the F-5 females have probably been outcast since they're so isolated—they wouldn't know nothing about what happens in the _"fan-girls importance of the day"_.

In all: since they can't win the festival and take my status… they might as well take something precious away from me.

Ruri got lucky when it came to her injury—if she had been running faster, tripped on the wire along with the push, she could've landed on something other-than her hands.

They can't have that kind of loop-hole with Chitoge.

I snap my eyes to the finish-line and the goal-post holding the structure together; the student council makes the post out of wooden pillars and nails because of the old flimsy-make of the plastic-sticks we used to stick in the ground. Marika's first changes were the lining post since the old one's would fall down all the time for the little force—wait.

Fall down—the accident—old post—force from the crowd—Chitoge's memories.

"Bastards!" I leap from the stage and bolt to the poles; usually no one is allowed around the pillars just in case they fell, but I noticed the two male-students by either.

My eyes narrow as the tightly wrapped ribbon marked finish touches the vixens waist—I send my body flying through the air as the cringing sound of the large wooden-pillar coming down enters the air, along with frightful screams and storming feet.

I hear a shout of surprise as my arms wrap around Chitoge's waist, body hitting hers and sending up both away from the falling pillars. Swiftly I hold her close and spin to the bottom.

The strong scent of chlorine mixed with watermelon and sweat lingers my nose as my back hits the ground. A cough comes to my lips as I clench the vixen and pant softly for the throbbing pain in my back—I can tell there's a large bruise or scrap on my back.

Feeling her trembling body I rub her hair for a soothing touch before sitting up. "…Anata ga kizutsukete …imasu? (Are you hurt?)" I whisper to virago.

The blonde swiftly looks up with wide-eyes and a shocked expression. "… Ichijo-kun," she vixens; I tense once she places her hands on my back and buries her nose into my chest. "Arigato (Thank you)," her voice is muffled through the blouse.

Adjusting the blonde sitting on my lap I look over the pile of wood: all three post have tumbled to the ground, flags hanging along the track have fallen through the air as the dust beings to settle.

By looking at the collapsed structure it was easy to say: if anyone was underneath the pillars at the time they would be seriously injured and placed in the hospital—to think, they wanted Chitoge to be under those pillars right now… if I didn't figure it, s-she could've been back in the hospital with major injuries.

I embrace the stunned blonde and bury my nose into her wet-hair; I can't stop thinking about the possibilities of losing Chitoge for a second time—that would kill me, but that's what F-5 wanted. They wanted me to feel hopeless, sorrow and lose… again?

They—they did this… so… so… I would lose Chitoge again! How dare they? How dare those scumbags think about harming Chitoge!

"You're trembling…" I snap out of the rage bubbling inside of my soul and come to terms with the shaking my body is doing—it's like a vibrator or motor—I've never been this livid in my life. "Are you cold? Am I making you—, "Chitoge tries before I silence her with a squeeze from my arms.

"…Yokattadesu… (Thank Goodness)," I found myself muttering into the virago without control; when I think about a world without either Chitoge's… I could feel the depression swelling inside of me like an air-pocket waiting to burst.

I love this woman, I love both of these women—the Chitoge before and now, are the two I can't stop loving. I didn't want her to be harmed—I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially my friends. Ruri shouldn't have been hurt—she didn't deserve this at all.

"Tsk," a disappointed voice says from behind me. "…And here I was hoping she'd lose her memory again"—that's it? That's all they desired?

"…How can you say that?" I growl; the vixen perks in my arms for hasty remark. I can still remember: the way her body laid on the painted grass, the copper smell of her cherry-blood and agony of waiting day-after-day only to find out that Chitoge didn't remember anything about me.

Standing from the ground I look over Shinji as he smirks mockingly. "What's wrong pretty-boy—"

"Repeat it," I interrupt in a harsh tone; he twists his face in confusion but the irritation on my face grew for his silence. "…I said: Repeat it! Look me in the face like a man and say it!" I yell; fist clenched to myself.

Shinji chuckles coldly, "Naze? (Why?)"

I snort softly before breaking into a burst of laughter—the other students who've noticed the confrontation are probably thinking I'm crazy, but I can't help it… this is the type of man the men in my family would crush without thought—this kind of man is: someone who doesn't understand the simplest things, harms others out of selfish reasons and uses force instead of words—this is annoyance.

"Pathetic," I sigh as I lean back with a dark-eye. "You're truly pathetic Shinji."

"Watch your mouth!" the boy tries but I raise a hand.

"Iya (No)," I quickly rebut. "Why should I watch my mouth around someone who isn't worth my time—heck, you stand there completely oblivious to your own speech and actions! You know what we call that in the Ichijo family?"

Watching the vain in his forehead coming to surface I narrow my eyes. "Damare (Shut up)" he hisses through his teeth.

"We call them worthless," I lean back with a smirk. "A man who can't handle their issues one-on-one, doesn't understand common sense and uses weakness as a reason for violence—I bet Ruri's screams made you happy. Did it... you worthless piece of shit?"—I lean closer to his face with a smug grin.

Shinji grasps my collar with a furious grip and I give him a cold glare, "Going to hit me?" I raise a brow. "I dare you to," I say in a dark voice.

I need to push him over the edge because that's the only way he'll do it himself. I've finally noticed what Shinji does: he uses people—like that girl who broke Ruri's arm and the group of students he probably sent to remove the nails from the pillars earlier. All I need is one hit… and then I can kick his ass.

"Y'know what pretty-boy," Shinji whispers in my ear with his eyes on Chitoge. "I really wish you didn't save her from those pillar—you deserve to feel that pain," he releases my shirt and begins to walk away with a smug look. "Then again! A pretty-boy like you doesn't know what the hell it's like to have everything taken away from you!"

Me?—I wouldn't understand what that feels like?!

"Raku, don't," the voice of Kosuke firmly says in my ear. I look over with a glare to see the rest of my brother along with Shu and Ruri in the mix. "It isn't worth the hassle."

I nod and turn to my brothers. "True, it would be a pain," I admit tiredly.

Pulling Chitoge from the ground I send a narrow look over to Shinji who's stopped a few steps away—his face is twisted and portray displeasure; from the looks of the F-5 student my words have finally gotten to him. Humph… this should be interesting.

Turning to my brothers I hum softly—I can see Ruri with my brother on the side-lines and Shu isn't far from her side taking the midget-nerds fist of pain. Not to mention the worried look on Onodera's face while looking over Ruri's shoulder—and then there's Shun sleeping in the distance.

They're like a second family to me.

Suddenly like an unexpected but warned storm a pain shot through my side; I groan softly and look over to see Shinji's gritting teeth and fist recoiling from the hit.

"Kuso… (Shit)" I hear Kosuke curse; I tilt my head to the F-5 student and grin—at least now I can't be expelled for fighting on school grounds and I can tell my father that Shinji started the fight…he would've been rather disappointed in his heir starting a fight on school property.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do now," I say bitterly; I've been hit plenty of times by Chitoge and they usually bring me to my knees', not to mention fighting with my brothers when going through training. "Come on, I'll give you one more hit," I tell him coolly. "Don't be afraid now."

A fickle chuckle bubbles from my lips as he swiftly hits me with a punch in the face—I sigh for the trickle of blood on my lip and wipe it away. "Good one," I crack my knuckles. "My turn."

I step in quickly and block on of Shinji's fist only to have my strong punch slam into his stomach; he coughs over my shoulder with a hint of blood. "You see Shinji, you're wrong about me. I've felt the pain F-5 does every-day and still feel it in my heart. But…"I trail before slamming the same fist into his gut repeatedly. "…I don't hurt others."

Flipping him through the air and into the ground I look down in disgust. "Pretty boy you call me," I growl as I slam my foot deep into his aching stomach. "…Fun thing is…I'm pretty ugly inside!" I yell before kicking Shinji to the side.

I look over to his whimpering form—this is what happens when you mess with my family.

Not wanting to hear the uproar from the students and my brothers I walk towards the school—I need to cool off.

As I walk past the vice-president and Marika along with principle. "…I'm cashing in my chips," I tell the vice-president.

In all, don't mess with my friends and family.

.

.

.

Chapter 13!

I know it's late… well, in Canada it is right now; but, I finally it complete.

AcidZai: Hey there again, I must say: I, too, can be extremely lazy but Shun is a totally new character for me—I have to actually lock myself in a dark and silent place with his character bio in hand, just to find out what he would do. I know it sounds weird, trust me my roommate has seen me in that moment and thinks is completely odd, but that's how I work with characters even one's from the anime. I learned that from a creative-writing course: _"to write in someone's pov or to make dialog you have to become that person,"_—it helps with flow. Anyways, I know your laziness will still help you succeed! It does for me, shockingly—I usually just sit at home and write all day; I did that today when I think about it, but oh-well. For the romance in all the couples, I will definitely be including them—I am known for my romance and love it (personally). Anyways, I hope to hear from your again! Next chapter should be a little more back to pace since it's after the race—I always find the mood changes when it comes to these kinds of events… maybe it's just me!

seulesaffie Peek-a-boo! I have another chapter for you! I know there isn't much ShunXOnodera but, I have some in there for you. Anyways I hope you liked Raku's badassish moment—it took me a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!

Already, so, I'm off to bed and I did most of the editing which took forever since on my computer this document came out to 17 pages. Ha~ so much had to happen.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

_**R&amp;R**_

Until Tuesday!

~BleachLover2346


	15. Chapter 14: First Kiss

_~Remember Us~_

I look over the news-feed on social-media—everyone's saying the same thing: Shinji had to go to the hospital after fighting me; whenever I went to the comments it only showed people supporting me.

This isn't right—I should be happy that I won't be in trouble especially since I cashed all my coins with the vice-president; it sure comes in handy when you know the Vice-Principal and Principals' son. Not to mention my place as the best-student in the school—I'm basically untouchable which doesn't satisfy me one bit.

I wonder: will Shinji have people visit him in the hospital?

Upon the nagging question I sit-up and head to the hallway—most people won't visit him since he seems like a bad-guy, but I feel like I should at least mend our hatred a little bit.

My hair tousles as I swing the door open but when I look up I meet two dark-eyes and a tanned-hoody; I blink rapidly for the sight of the male in front of me. "M-Matuso-kun?" I say in disbelief.

"…Yo," he effortlessly replies before pushing pass me and walks into the room. "…Is this…?"

I perk for his sudden question and look over to find the picture-frame holding Chitoge and myself in the fall leaves. "I should really put that away," I sigh with an out-stretched hand. "If Chitoge were to visit unexpectedly it would cause problems—"

"Tell me about it," I tense for his sudden interruption and look down to the picture in the frame with a soft look.

"Uh… well," I rub the back of my neck childishly and place the picture in my dresser before taking a seat on my bed. "Depends on what you want to know—, "I stop myself when I notice the twist of confusion in Shun's face. "I…I can tell you about: what Chitoge used to be, how our relationship was and the accident—"

"…Tell me about: you," he concludes; that's a first—usually people ask me about Chitoge and what our relationship was before the accident, even about the day of the incident but they never really asked me about myself.

Shun leans against my desk with an expressionless face and I wave at the chair tucked in; he takes the offer and sits silently. "She taught me a lot," I say while leaning against the wall. "At first, I hated her because she would hit and insult me all the time—like what girls does that to a total stranger?" I snicker with a sigh. "To be honest, she taught me about myself."

Shun nods solemnly and buries his nose into his hoody; he looks like an innocent child that's thinking about something sad—his eyes seem to be showcasing his emotions clearly: sadness, worry, uncertainty and fear. I guess… someone so quiet can have a lot of pent-up emotions.

I tilt my head as I look at the F-5 student—Matuso Shun: heroic, shy but cunning, quiet, daring, and childish—I could picture him as a child. He must've been that kid with chubby-cheeks, bright-smiles and constantly crying over little things—just picturing Shun as a child is quiet amusing.

Wiping the image from my mind I sigh and recall the words that I've just exchanged with the F-5 student in front of me. "When lost her memories of me… it felt like I forgot a big part of myself," I admit with sorrowful eyes and smile.

I can feel it—the vixen. She's like a ghost passing through the wall behind me, she glows like the soft hum of a lantern and feels warm. I could imagine her arms wrapping around my neck and her nose pressed into my back as her blonde-golden-threads of hair swirl in the air like runaway rays of sunlight.

Shaking off the image I force myself to get up and cross my arms. "Enough about that," I paint a smile on my lips as I look over Shun. "I was just about to head to the hospital to see Shinji," I sense Shun tense up for the mention of his classmate. "I thought it would only be right for me to see him. Do you want to come along? He's your classmate after all," he nods in response and stands.

.

.

.

I murmur for the sight of the general hospital—it's big—huge even—tall and seems like an apartment building for the dying, sick or injured.

I really hate hospitals since I'm getting chills just from looking at the large-building; it's been this way since Chitoge's accident, well its' gotten worse since then. Given my father's words I've disliked hospitals and doctors since I was little before and after my mother passed-away. He always thought it was because I've seen people go in and never come out. I'm not sure myself.

"This place doesn't change much," I whisper; shoving my hands into my pockets I walk through the lobby and into the elevator. "Shinji would be on the sixth-floor and west-wing since he's got an injury in the abdomen," I mutter to myself; I can still remember wandering the hallways when Chitoge was in surgeries once she first arrived.

I couldn't sit in the waiting-room with her family for long since her crazy-uncle was screaming at me, Tsugumi had been crying far too loudly and her father started pacing the floor. All the anxiety in the room and pressure would've broke me, so, I went for a walk.

I walked the whole building: cancer level, surgical floor, ICU, delivery ward and more.

As the elevator comes to a stop I watch the doors open and a clear image of the ward covers my eyes: nurses walking calmly around the area with clipboards, few people sitting in the chairs near the front desk and a casual doctor reading over a slip of paper.

I casually walk over to the front-desk and give the nurse Shinji's full-name, without hesitation she gives me the room number with a smile.

I give credit to everyone who works in a hospital because they have the ability to smile even in the worse place possible.

'_**176'**_**, **I smirk for the room-number and look over to Shun who's been silent for the past half-an-hour or more—but what could I expect from the blonde? He never really spoke in the first-place.

Reaching for the door-knob I hear a shout, "Shinji! How can we afford this?!"—a male voice; probably Shinji's father.

I step back with a grim look—I've never been through poverty or financial-aid, but I know a few people who have; it's not the kindest thing to a family. Apparently many couples have divorced over money and the stress of not having enough. I know from leisurely chatting with nurses while Chitoge was in a coma that the hospital bills are quiet expensive. Thankful, because of my families investments in the hospital and my brothers employment we managed to cover Chitoge's health-cost—not that her family couldn't, but it's the least we could do.

"Dad please—, "I knock on the wooden-frame and the voice stop; from the silence I can picture: his mother shoving the bill into her purse, Shinji's father attempting to calm down and their son hiding his fear.

"Come on in," a cheerful voice calls; I open the door to see Shinji with a distant look on his gang-like face, his father's looking out the window and mother holding a bright-smile. Couldn't they try a little bit harder to hide the truth?

"Matuso-kun?" the mother gasps for the sight of the blonde behind me.

The name causes Shinji to look up from his hospital-bed and towards his classmate. "S-Shun…" he stutters before his eyes land on me. "Pretty-boy," the boy suddenly growls—honestly, I don't understand why he hates me so much, especially when he started the fight. "What the hell're you doing here?"

"Shinji!" his father snaps suddenly. "That's not how to greet people who've come to visit you in the hospital! Be grateful."

"Its' okay, its' okay," I wave-off with a sigh—from the sounds of it, it seems like no one dared to visit which is sad. "I figured this would be the greeting I get."

Shinji's mother perks for the sudden statement and tilts her head—she's quite the looker for her age, but I can tell the struggle with money and stress have taken sleep away from her. "Are you one of Shinji's friends from school?" she smiles.

"Iya (No)" I answer with my eyes looking over to the two parents. "I'm the one who put him in the hospital"—my shoulder grows heavy as Shun places a hand of warning or question.

"E-Excuse me…?" Shinji's father squeaks. "You did this"—he points to his son— "to my son?"

I nods tiredly—seeming as their faces didn't twist into anger that means Shinji told them the truth; they're just shocked by the looks of me. Who wouldn't be? A guy like me: tall and some-what scrawny, beating up Shinji's who looks like a gang-leader? It's insane.

My shoulders relax as I look over to Shun who's still expressionless. "You can talk to Shinji while I handle the hospital-bill—"

"What? You can't that's a lot of mon—, "the father tries.

I stop the man with a plain look. "It's nothing for me," I say and walk away to the front desk.

It only took me a few minutes to handle things with the nurses; most of them remember me from my night-stays with Chitoge and others' recognized my family name: Ichijo. If they didn't already know about own medical-branches investments in the hospital for several wards and renovations, they knew the Ichijo name from my brother: Toko. He's a huge part of this hospital apparently.

Either way, I ended up waiting in front of the hospital for Shun to finish-up his chat with Shinji; I didn't want to sit in a room with the guy who pissed me off to this extent, not to mention the crying coming from his mother for the news of my payment. Such a simple family could be questioning a lot about me: was I a gang-leader? Could I be some rich-kid that rubbed their son the wrong way? (Almost). Perhaps a drug-dealer that Shinji ran to for work so they could have more money—there's lots of things that could be the truth.

But what does it matter? They'll assume one thing after another and a story will be fabricated—for all I know, they can think: I'm the son of the Japanese mafia who's gotten into a fight with their _angel_ of a son. I came to the hospital to shut-him-up but heard their family discussion and decided instead of getting rid of him, I'd use money instead—whatever, it's all bullshit anyways.

Soon enough Shun walks out of the hospital doors and I follow him quietly—neither of us want to talk since there's nothing really to speak about.

"…Naze? (Why?)" I hear Shun breathlessly whispers.

I stop suddenly and bow my head. "Even though I didn't start the fight I could've perverted sending him to the hospital but I didn't. If I had just given him a bruise or two, then I would be okay with everything, but that's not the case," I tell the blonde with a closed eye. "You see, Matuso-kun, everyone may think I'm a pretty-boy who's cruising his way through school, but I'm not. True, I'm top of the class and adored by girls but I never wanted those things—I just wanted to be content in life; that's what my father always taught me," I clench my fist for the reminder.

Dad taught us: _"happiness isn't about how many eggs you have in your basket. It's about who you share those eggs with."_ A silly lesson it seemed but, it's something we need to keep in mind because of all the power our family has there's always people trying to get into our lives: twisting a turning the emotions of everyone. Its' hurts my brother greatly since women nowadays seem to think money is more than true-love, despite their tough appearance they're sensitive men who want love.

Instead of some long explanation on my brothers it's easier to say they're like Excalibur: they have great power that can only be held by those who deserve it and can give it great-care.

"Anyways, it's hard to explain," I shake off the thought and continue on the sidewalk. "Let's just say: I don't want to be the reason for a family being drowned in debt."

"…You're definitely an odd one," Shun sighs with a scratch of his head.

The truth is… I'm not necessarily an odd person… just a little misunderstood.

_~*~*Remember Us*~*~_

The texture of my large black sweater tickles my lips as I lean into my hand as I watch the couple in the corner booth. Both nerd seem to be having a good-time even though the cast on Ruri's arm isn't the most appealing sight, but they manage to ignore her injury.

I purse my lips together tightly as the music in my head-phones blare through my brain—I'm alone and watching Shu on his date with Ruri… that couldn't sound creepy at all. I tried to stop myself this morning—even attempted to make myself busy with chores but nothing worked; I had to be here to see it. Maybe Chitoge's right about my habit of watching people and if that's the case I have to blame her for it—she _always _awakens the hidden stalker inside me, somehow.

My hands pulsate with warmth from the coffee-mug as my eyes travel to the steaming liquid. I can vaguely make-out my reflection but I can see/feel the darkened scab on my lip—it's the only wound Shinji gave me the other day, besides the scarp on my back from protecting the trucker-mouthed vixen; if I were to take off my shirt and sweater right now, people might think I got into a fight with a cat or something of the sort.

I touch the home-button to my phone only to have the time blare on the screen and no new-message, instantly I get a deep pitiful hole in my stomach. I texted the vixen earlier this morning asking if she wanted to grab a coffee or something like that, but, she hasn't replied.

A sigh slips from my lips as I look over to the cash-register, I see Shun taking off his apron and wave to the manager as a sign of his shift ending. To be honest, I was surprised he came to my house yesterday, let-alone confused about it, but during our walk home he told me his reasoning. After I beat the crap-out of Shinji and left, everyone was worried about me going off and doing something stupid—especially my brother and Shu. The F-5 student had felt bad about it seeming as it was his classmate who put in that state of mind, and came to see me.

I guess Shun really is the heroic and worried type—I didn't see that coming! It seems like Shun is full of surprises.

My orbs follow Shun as he hurries out of the café and down the sidewalk—I should follow him and find out whatever I can about him, but it wouldn't be right. I feel bad enough about the offer I purposed to Onodera a few days ago—I've never liked prying into people's lives.

Yet again, I'm a hopeful guy—I look at the large Styrofoam-cup sitting on the other side of the table: _"Chai Chocolate"_—it reads in Shun's neat and rather professional hand-writing.

I had hope, hope that Chitoge might reply or show-up spontaneously. I guess I was wrong—that's what I get for being too optimistic.

Leaning back on the back-legs of the chair I look up to the ceiling in disappointment, I don't know what I did wrong. Could my murderous rage with Shinji scare Chitoge? Maybe she's afraid of my strength seeing as I did put Shinji in the hospital… dammit! I should've controlled my—red.

The chair legs bang against the coffee-shop floor as my eyes follow the red-bow as it sways in the fall-breeze. Is this my desperate imagination again? Could this be one of those ghost-like images of the vixen…or is she really here?

Squeaking of the chair opposite to me sings in my ears as she sits down: the same brown-jacket that I can remember being pressed against my chest during our first-kiss, and the exact red-scarf which haunted my pride when she went to storm back into school years ago.

In my eyes I can see it: the first time I kissed the vixen in the falling snow with her slim-body pressed against me—I could see the memory perfectly.

"_Be a man!"_ her voice charms in my ear from that day, I grunt for the memory and fix my gaze on Chitoge as she looks into my violet orbs with a firm look.

I look over her as she sits calmly and brings the chai-chocolate to her lips cutely, instantly the look in her eyes vanished like magic. Instead a sweet smile covers her lips with a sigh—her bright eyes flicker onto me; I feel my heart stop for her dusty-cheeks that brighten upon my gaze. Would it be bad to kiss her right now? I just want to show her how much…I….I…love her.

"Gomen (I'm sorry)," she whispers; I don't understand. Why is she apologizing for? Did she do something wrong?

I try to think of anything that the vixen may have done, but nothing comes to mind.

My eye look over the table as I attempt to come-up with an answer, but once nothing comes to my thoughts I ask the vixen: "For what?" in a timid tone that hid the searching wonder in my head.

Chitoge bits her lip gently and leans back into the café-chair as if to get distance from me. "Yesterday…" she whispers into her red-scarf, eyes resorted to outside the café window and to the street of walking people. "…I—I got you in trouble—, "now I understand.

"I'm not in trouble for beating up Shinji," I interrupt; her eyes flicker with surprised waves as they land on my face. "You see, Kirisaki-san…" I sigh with a hand running through my locks. "I'm on good-terms with the principal and vice-principals' son—it's hard to explain without telling you certain things but—"

"Then tell me," she sudden snaps; body leans over the table and nose nearly touching mine. I could see directly into her eyes as they shadowed: curiosity, desire and confusion—it's hypnotizing (somehow). "…Onegaishimasu (Please)" her eyes search mine and slowly bring my walls crashing down.

Pressing my back deep into the chair I create distance from the virago—I didn't need my urges to be awaken at a time like this, especially if I was to tell her my connections to the school's authorities. I know it doesn't seem like a huge-deal, but it is. My father's name is huge in Japan, that's why we go to one school—everyone: my dad graduated from that school, uncles, aunts and etc. Why? It's because of the trust and money we put into the building/education—they have to treat us the same as everyone else and our identity is protected. I think I would kill someone if they knew I had money and a rich father—there would be no-end to my fan-girls and the money-hungry male-students who would come along.

Heck, if I was surrounded by those type of people all day, I would become bitter and pissed-off at the world—life would probably suck.

I take a quick drink of my coffee before a sigh slips my lips and I stand from the table; I can feel her eyes on me as I shove my phone into my jean pockets and hands into the pockets of my hoodie. "Let's get out of here," I tell her.

Chitoge nods obediently and follows my lead out the café door with her drink in hand.

The crisp fall air tickles my nose as we leave the caffeine filled shop, I glance over to see the vixen close to my side—nearly clinging to me, if I wanted to be cocky about her closeness.

I remember originally telling the virago about my families name and business—she was shocked by the truth. Who wouldn't be? The blonde had found out that the boy she beat the crap-out of was a millionaire's son who owned most of the buildings in the country.

It was summer when I told her. I brought her on a hike through the mountains for a picnic—I found the sudden urge burning inside of me to tell her the truth, especially since my feelings for Chitoge were so strong and my father started to wonder what the end result of my relationship with the vixen would be. I had told him that I was serious about her and it nearly shocked dad to the core; I thought he was going to have a heartache, but after a moment of silence he wore a large smile that fade to a frightfully grim look meant for business.

That was the first time my father told me about his relationship with my mother; how they met in their high-school years, their struggles and what I needed to do if I was serious about the virago. Who would've thought a man like my dad would fall for the president of the student council? Honestly I always thought mom was a baking-expert who met my father in culinary class—I was _totally_ wrong (on many levels).

In a matter of minutes we had arrived at the park—empty due to the setting sun and brisk weather, tree's rapidly changing to auburn colors, an abandoned and isolated play-ground which brings back memories of my child-hood (especially when I met Shu).

"…I feel like I've been here before," I hear from Chitoge as she examines the area.

Its' true, the blonde has been here before—it were the picture resting on my desk was taken; I could clearly see the scene replaying like a movie if I stared at the certain area near the swing-set and path-way.

In a near drunken daze I walk to the rickety swing-set and sit on the aged-black leather seat. I can nearly hear the old Chitoge twisting the chains like a child, I'm sure I could imagine her perfectly if I glance over.

"You have to promise me something, Kirisaki-san," I start with an eye out to the tie-dyed sky; the vixen take the swing next to me and hums in response.

"Anything," she quickly answers; I give her a smug-look for her sudden jump. "…I just want to know more about you," Chitoge blushes as she looks down to her lap in embarrassment. She was never one a straight-shooter.

"Why're you so pent on getting to know me? It's almost like you're a reporter or something," I jokingly tease and the tightening of her grip on the linked-chain sings slightly.

Pursing her rose lips together she looks down at the few fall-leaves that had begun to color the green-grass of fleeing summer. "Something…inside me is telling me to—it's craving to know you," she says hesitantly. "I-I-I don't know and understa—"

"My family owns most-to-all the major businesses in Japan," I interrupt; knowing the symptoms the vixen told me about before it's mostly her memories coming back—even the old Chitoge I love. "When we aren't doing business we invest in many things: hospitals (like the in town), schools, teams, shops and stores—even student futures," I continue. To be honest that's only the beginning of my father's investments—he's put money on physical centers, dentistry and more. Soon enough I'll have the exact numbers of investments and see the profits.

"…Does your family invest in our school?" Chitoge says softly.

"Yeah," I sway on the swing. "The Ichijo family has always went to that school: my father, grandpa and aunts. We place down a new investment every year with each graduating family-member; for instance: Kosuke, he's a mechanic who wants to open his own shop. By predicting his earning over a certain spanned of time, my dad looks at that number and thinks of a decent percentage to _'invest'_ into the school because they lead him down that path."

Once I graduate and _hopefully_ get into the business school of my dreams, dad will invest a high-percentage into the school since they influenced the next heir. In all, the principle and vice-principle will be getting a large sum-of-money to purchase things around the school, get renovations and hire new staff members'.

He likes to call it: giving back to his branches of success.

"Is that the only connection you have to the principal and vice-principal?" she asks with a cute tone.

I shake my head softly and turn my seat to her. "I know their son, he's the vice-president of the student council, so you know him too," I notice her eyes widen slightly for the news. "We have a lot in common when it comes to our parents and last-names. He doesn't want others know that his parents are the principal and vice-principal because other students will either hate him when they enforce consequences—even take advantage of him."

For a moment, just a brisk second, everything is quiet. I kept my eyes on the vixen as she thought about what to say next; there really isn't anything to say next when I think about it. She knows about my true identity and family, if anything it several steps ahead from our "relationship". I usually don't tell others about my family's wealth—heck, Shu didn't find out till we graduated middle school.

"I don't tell anyone because I don't want to be treated differently," she perks for my sudden words and looks over with eyes of concern. "…I remember when I was kindergarten, one of my classmates found out and their parents started getting close to my dad. They'd invite us over for dinner, bake us cookies and whatnot, then one day they came to us with hold hands for money. At first dad gave them some, but then it got worse; they'd come back every week with a different story until my dad put his foot down and completely cut his ties with them," I tell the blonde.

It's a rather _sad_-story if you think about it, but, it was the first time I saw my father say: no. He then told me:_ "users aren't worth the hearts trouble."_

"I was transferred into Shu's school and never saw them again," I finish; a slight chill comes to my spine as I look over to Chitoge whose silent still. "So…sorry about not telling you anything."

"I promise," I tense and blink as Chitoge looks into my eyes with determination. "I promise that I'll never look at you like a bank—"

"Baka (Idiot)" I sigh and stand from the swing-set; my stomach twists for the settling promise as I look at the virago and purse my lips together in discomfort.

I don't want her to promise me that! Chitoge—I know her, she would never consider such a thing—she thought getting help from others was bad and never wanted any. If anything, I just her to rely on me—even if it meant the world or a cheque.

"I want you to rely on me," I sternly tell her. "I want you to come to me when you need help with things, even it means my life. It makes me feel happy when I help you, because I know it's helping someone that I care about and not some greedy-rat without a rat—"

"I am greedy, Ichijo-kun!" she rebuts. "I'm probably the greediest person out there!"

"H-How?" I stutter in confusion—this doesn't make sense to me.

Her breath is laboured as she looks over the empty park, hands running through her long golden locks as she tries to calm down—it looks like her heart is racing a hundred miles-per-hour.

"You…I'm greedy when it comes to you," I freeze for the sudden confession; that could mean so many things. For all I know she could be confessing her love for me or telling me the complete opposite.

I feel my heart race in my ears—I'm nervous, scared and any other words which means: anxious. I just want to know—I want to know what the hell she feel for me. Is that so hard to ask? I'm tired of dancing around, guessing and making assumptions about bullshit theories.

"That day," Chitoge bluntly says. "The day we first met—I knew it wasn't the first time; I felt it in my skin but I didn't know you and still don't know you—yet my heart does?" her voice squeaks in fear. "Why does my skin feel like it's meant to be against yours'? Why do I dream about moments that never happened? Why does it feel like I've forgotten a huge part of my life when I'm with you!?"

My throat burns from holding my breath, heart leaping for the news but my brain is rambling for the questions popping into my thoughts. Her body remembers me? She's remembering me physically?

"If you want to help me Ichijo-kun," Chitoge looks down and grasps my arm tightly. "…Please…tell me who I am…"

You're Chitoge: my first love, first everything. I'd give up the world for you and one last spontaneous moment of our love—I planned on making you my one and only once I became the heir of my families business, but… you forgot me; that's what I wanted to say.

I have to be strong, even if it means swallowing my pride and joy. She needs me to tell her something—anything will do. Somehow… Chitoge needs to know that I care for her—the one right in front of me is the person I love too.

I press my palms against her cheeks; she's warm and tender to my rough hands. My thumbs sweep across her long luscious lashes to memorize her features.

She's matured; the soft cheeks I once kissed tenderly multiple-times had been sculpted with perking cheek-bones and delicate skin with fade freckles. Long thick lashes I remember fluttering in morning-dew, now longer, more distinct and innocent. Her button nose has stayed the same; I can still feel my lips upon them from years of butterfly kisses… and her lips—oh, her lips—they were tempting and erotic, but that's probably my hormones burning for release.

This…this is her—Chitoge: the girl who I fell in love with twice, has forgotten me but still makes my heart flutter like a school-boy.

She's the woman who I want to be with—both sides; I love both.

Pressing my lips against her forehead, I inhale her unchanging scent and feel her tense softly. Chitoge's skin felt like sweet-sweet daisy-petals being heated by the warm morning-sun. "You are…."I whisper as I pull away from the tender touch. "Kirisaki Chitoge," I answer and place my chin on top of her hair. "…A girl whose… my missing puzzle piece," I finish; wrapping my arms around her shoulders I hold her close.

Even though you've forgotten all our moments, I love you. The person you where before, may not be here, but, I adore this side of you as well.

Her tiny hands tightened on my sweater as she snuggled deeper into my aroma; I never want to let her go.

Yet somehow, I felt like something was about to change the whole game.

フ

ァ

ー

ス

ト

キ

ス

[First Kiss]

The stars are out.

I look up to the sky as I venture home. After the moment in the park with Chitoge we spent some time just talking and hanging out; it felt just like old-times.

I stop with my eyes up at the sky—I can see everything perfectly: the milky-way, big-dipper and the moon. Just the look of the sky itself is mesmerizing with swirls of blues', violets and deep-shades of red. It's like an image I'd find on the internet—completely perfect.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I sigh and take my eyes from the sky; in the distance I notice something: two dark figures holding hands as they walk—probably a couple take a midnight stroll through the neighbourhood. I'm envious.

I wonder how the date went with Shu. Did he manage to capture the midget-nerd? I truly hope so; he deserves someone to make him happy.

Suddenly I stop as the couple comes to view: the male had (somehow) pressed his girlfriend against the brick wall to my right, cupped her face and captured her lips smoothly.

I couldn't take my eyes off the two—not because of the action; I've seen this around town many times—but, the sight of my best-friends first kiss nearly had me clapping for joy.

A smirk covers my lips at the sight of Ruri's flushed cheeks as he continued to ravish her with kisses. I turn on my heels and begin my journey towards the short-cut I knew all-too-well. I don't want to disturb them, either way, I know I'll be getting the juicy details later on.

.

.

.

Hey there loves,

Sorry for the long wait. I know, I know, you've been waiting for so long, but I just started college and have tones of work. I promise to try and update on schedule, but I can't grantee anything.

Anyways, next chapter will be in Chitoge's POV.

I promise to do review reply next week. I would do it now, but it's almost 12 and I have class at 10 AM tomorrow (YAAAY…)

Tell me what you thought about this chapter!

_**R&amp;R**_

Until next Tuesday,

~Bleachlover2346


	16. Chapter 15: Photographs

_~Remember Us~ _

Chitoge's POV

How? How does he make me feel this way?

Every time I come home from being with Ichijo-kun makes my heart flutter, I can't get him out of my head and I just… just want to squeal into a pillow with joy. I know this can't be real—these feelings of utter joy; it only happens in movies and theatre-scripts…. Or so I thought.

Humming peacefully I stand in the kitchen, a knife in hand and apron fastened around my waist. My mind is on Ichijo Raku (as usual).

"Chi-chan?" a masculine voice says from the kitchen entrance. "Are you… cooking?"

I stop humming and look over my shoulder to see my Uncle Claude. By the looks of him, anyone would think he's an F.B.I agent or hitman. I used to think he was a hitman for hire in my younger-days, when Tsugumi and I would jump through the sprinkler in the backyard.

"Uncle," I pout slightly; he walks into the kitchen flawlessly. "I…I do cook… sometimes!" I say with embarrassment; he smirks through his square-glasses and snow-white hair.

"I know that, but…"he trails as he looks at the bento-box sitting on the cutting-board; tomorrow's the day I get to hang-out with Ichijo-kun and I wanted to surprise him with a homemade bento, but this time, I was refraining from the oven and just cutting vegetables and mini-hot-dogs. Personally, I don't think my dad and uncle want to spend another weekend repairing the kitchen.

"Is something the matter, Uncle?" I question after noticing his long-pause and eyes narrowly glaring at the food I'm preparing.

"Chi-chan," I perk for his firm tone and my nick-name.

"Hai? (Yes?)" I answer.

Uncle Claude began to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose while staring at the bean-sprout's laying on the counter. "Who's this for?" he suddenly asks in a near growl. "A boy? I'm assuming."

I tilt my head for his guess; it true, I am making the bento for Ichijo Raku—a boy, but how did he know?

"_**Don't tell him it's for Raku,"**_ a voice chirps in my thoughts; usually I would become confused or baffled for the female-voice, but I've gotten used to it (strangely).

"It's for a friend," I answer hesitantly; Uncle raise a brow as he hums to my answer. "My _friend _and I were going to hang-out tomorrow—"

"Why bean-sprouts?" he interrupts curtly; I want to growl for the interruption. I hate when people interrupt me.

"They were on sale," I lie, but from the look in his eyes he knows I'm lying. "Plus, a voice inside my head told me to try something _new_"—after my little meeting with Ichijo-kun I rushed to the store with bento idea's in mind. Thanks to the voice inside my head, I knew everything I needed—apparently I knew everything that Ichijo-kun likes… especially bean-sprout salad.

"This friend, do they go by the name: _Ichijo Raku_?" his voice grinds the said boys-name in anger causing chills to run down my spine. Lately it seems like my Uncle is on-edge, almost like he knows something I don't know, which is unsettling.

"….Uh…yes," I trail. I couldn't lie to him, he'd only look through it and ignore my answer.

I watch as my uncles face twists in anger—he really seems to hate Ichijo-kun, even though they've never really met before. His cheeks come flushed as he shakes in anger. "Never! You are never to see that boy—"

"Naze? (Why?)" I interrupt; every time I mention Ichijo-kun he gets like this: pissed off and over-protective; its' frightening. "Ichijo-kun is always kind to me—"

"That's because he just wants your pure-body, Chi-chan," he snaps without consideration.

I felt a slight sting in my heart for his words—I know Ichijo-kun would never do that to me! I believe he's nothing but kind, princely and misunderstood. "Baka! (Idiot)" I scream at the top of lungs.

Uncle looks at me with surprised eyes; I've never raised my voice at him before. "Baka! Baka! Baka! (Idiot)" I shout repetitively; I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I thought about Ichijo-kun and his kindness towards me—it hurts to think my Uncle would say something like this about someone… someone…who I—I, what?

"_**Love,"**_ the voice finished and I flinch. I can't love Ichijo-kun; we just met under a month ago and this isn't Disney or anything.

"Ichijo-kun is nothing but kind to me! He makes me happy and comforts me no-matter what happens! He protects me and cares for me! I'm his miss—missing puzzle-piece!" I snap with tears-rolling down my cheeks; I don't understand why he makes me do things like this. Why do I want to protect him for false accusations? Why does it hurt so much when I leave his side? Why? Why? Why?!

I hold my head in frustration—I just want to know! There's so…so many things I want to know.

I can't take it much longer—there's something missing! I can feel it when I'm with Ichijo-kun. Whenever he touches me, my heart races and skin itches for more—at night I dream about him like a lewd-animal; I've never had this thought before meeting him. My body carves him…so does my heart and soul. I want Ichijo Raku, but don't know why.

"Look what he's doing to you," my Uncle whispers as he crouches down beside my kneeling form and rubs my back soothingly. "Ichijo Raku isn't healthy for you, Chi—"

I've heard this before—not now, but earlier in my years, maybe first or second year. "Why do you always say that about him?" I find my voice harsh and cold; I never intended for it to sound that way. "Back then—back then you said the same thing about him," I say sternly and Uncle tenses.

"Back then?" he questions; his arms drop from my back and he leans against the counter. "He hasn't told you then…" I barely hear him mutter.

"Told me what?" I jump at the chance. "Please, Uncle" I plead with my hands grasping his black-shirt and eyes eagerly waving in wonder.

There it goes…that look, again.

I've taken notice to the exact same look that everyone seems to have once hearing my pleads for information: their eyes dim to dull, lips pressed together in a straight-line and turn their head away from me. It's like I remind them of someone who's passed-away, which doesn't seem far from the truth, if I listened to the voice in my head.

_She _goes on for hours upon hours about the times she's spent with Ichijo-kun. Then at night, I feel her figures and body replacing mine like a glove replacing skin. I can slowly feel our souls mending together as one. I used to wake-up in a cold-sweat and panting; completely terrified of losing my sense of self. Now, I accept it—I accept that one-day I'll wake-up and be one with this voice. Maybe… just maybe, I'll know the secret behind everyone distant look.

"…I can't," I hear Uncle sigh as he stands from the floor and grumps at the sight of the bento. "…Little bastard…" I hear him growl before walking out of the kitchen without giving me a second-glance.

I bring my knees to my chest and sigh heavily—why won't anyone tell me? Does the past/secret really hurt them _that_ much?

Even Ichijo-kun seems to become sad sometimes; I hate when he's sad. I see his bright eyes dim to near death, lips turned into a quiver and his usual happy aura changed into despair.

Is it me? Am I the one bringing pain into everyone's life?

.

.

.

The shower water trickles down the heap of my back as the droplets splash onto the glass door. I can barely see through the steam as my meek blonde hair stick to my face like a fitted-glove.

I don't feel alone. I turn around and sigh for the figment of my imagination: myself. She's looks just like me, but she isn't. Her long blonde hair is like rays of sunlight that cats enjoy basking under, eyes mixed with love and lust as she smiles with scorned lips, she isn't afraid of her body—she enjoys it with a humming pleasure.

"Why're you always following?" I ask once again; hugging my breast tightly in my crossed arms.

She's always there: in my room, kitchen, school, even now, in the bathroom. It's almost an invasion of privacy but…. How can your privacy be invaded by yourself?

"…_**When're you going to give back my body?"**_ she says; her voice is like an echo. I think of her as a fading memory.

"Wha—why?" I stop myself; every time she asks me the same question and I rebut with the usual: it's my body. We never get far into the conversation before another wall is built and her face cringes like my Uncles did in the kitchen.

The ghost figure closes her eyes as she places a hand on my cheek; she is warm and vibrant to my skin… almost like she's meant to be one with me? It felt just as Ichijo-kun had said: _"…she's my missing puzzle piece."_—this can't be!

"Nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka? (What do you think you're doing?)" I flinch out of her touch and step back. The soaked tiling of the shower deceives me and I slip onto the heated floor with a harsh _thud._

My bottom throbs for the impact and back chills as I lean against the shower wall, a slight pain trickles in my skull but it's nothing to worry about—I think…I think I've been through worse.

"_**I want to show you,"**_ I hear her say; squinting my eyes I watch as the ghostly-figure walks towards me with dimmed eyes and a slight frown. _**"…Let me show you a piece that you're forgetting,"**_ her voice is quivered as she crouches down in front of me; water running through her form like air.

"…Something I've forgotten..?" I hold my breath as her palm presses against me and my eyes flutter shut.

"…_**Just trust me,"**_was the last I heard of her voice.

* * *

(Flashback)

_The room lingered of the sweet scent of caramel, apples and water-melon. Deep colored sheets molded the two in bed; one awake and the other slowly awakening. _

_Her long lashes flutter as she inhales the male's scent, which instantly brings her peace. "…About time," he's says in a husky tone. _

_The vixen cuddles deeper into his t-shirt covered chest and rubs her delicate hand over his abdomen as a tender-gesture. "…Shut-up, bean-sprout," the blonde grumps before looking up to her partner. "Can't I have just five-minute?" _

_His arms tightened around her slender frame as he kisses her golden locks quickly. "Fine by me, my gorilla," he chuckles only to receive a brash slap to the chest. _

"_Raku, you can be such a—," her words become squeaks as he flips her onto the mattress without a care. His lips scattered over her collar-bone causing her to bite her bottom lip to suppress a purr of delight. "Raku… what're you doing?" _

_The violet haired male doesn't reply, but instead, captures her lips in his. Upon deepening the kiss, her arms wrap around his neck pulling his body down on her petite form. His hand locked on her hip as their bodies mend together as one._

_Slowly Raku pulls his lips away from Chitoge's causing her to whimper in displeasure for the lust bubbling in her chest. "I love you, Chitoge," he suddenly says. _

_A smile comes to the trucker-mouthed girl as she fiddles with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Why do you always say that, baka? (Idiot)" Chitoge barely whispers. "You nearly say: you love, every single day."_

_Pressing a tender kiss on her chest he grins, "Because every-day, I want you to know that you are the only woman I love," Raku answers. _

"…_You're such a dork sometimes," she teases._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes to see the steam of the shower and the ghostly-version of myself backing away with a bitter smile on her lips.

Was the scene that I just saw….a memory? No—no it can't be! I just met Ichijo-kun a little under a month ago, right?

"…D-Did that really happen?" I stutter in uncertainty; I know I can't ask my Uncle or father since it would be embarrassing, not to mention asking Ichijo-kun himself. He could turn around and think I'm a complete pervert (even though I am secretly, but doesn't need to know that).

"_**That scene was over a year ago,"**_ the ghostly-vison tells me with a distant look; her arms hug her body tightly as she closes her eyes. _**"I miss him so much…"**_

I remain silent as the figure slowly fades with tears rushing down her cheeks—it's almost like her sadness makes her invisible to me. Could it be because I'm the more sensitive part? Not to mention, I'm open about my feelings. When I think back to all the memories she has shown me, there's a few things that I've noticed which are different about myself and the girl.

She has a loud and foul mouth—I try not to.

She seems to enjoy hitting Ichijo-kun—I only do it when it seems necessary.

She never says what she's truly thinking or feeling—well, I'm a totally different story.

There still so much I don't know and no one will tell me. If those _"dreams"_ are truly just my memories, then, what made me forget them in the first place? And, why won't anyone tell about the past? How come I don't remember these moments with Ichijo-kun, but I can remember everything that happened with other people I've known since the beginning of High-school?

All these questions give me a headache as I sit in the corner of the shower, thinking about what to do next or who to ask. If anything, I wonder what it feels like for Ichijo-kun.

Assuming everything is true, he's the only one that remembers out of the two of us, which means he can recall everything and feel it in his soul—that hast to hurt.

.

.

.

* * *

_Name: Ichijo Raku_

* * *

_Subject: None_

* * *

_Message__**: **_**何時間あなたは明日の夜に戻ってする必要がありますか？**

**[What time do you have to be back tomorrow night?]**

* * *

I can't help but smile for the message on my screen. I don't know what he's planning but, I have a feeling it's something magical or covered in thought.

Bringing my knee's to my chest I sigh and look at the time on my phone—_9:17 PM. _I have no idea if my dad is home yet; usually he's home around eight or nine, but, he told me last night he'd be working a bit late. Should I call and ask him?

Maybe that not the best idea right now—I mean, Uncle Claude nearly snapped when he found out that I was making a bento for a boy. If my dad was to find out that I was going to be out _late_ with a boy… god knows what will happen. He could faint from shock—fall over dead for all I know—

"_**Dad loves Raku,"**_ I flinch for the voice and look up to see the ghostly-vision sitting on the edge of my bed. _**"Raku's like his son-in-law. He'll probably be thrilled if you told him you were going out with him,"**_ she tells me.

"That's assuming you're telling me the truth," I suddenly snap; personally, I never really thought about my father and Ichijo-kun knowing each other. When I think about the "memories" I apparently see, I thought it only meant it was only my business/priority.

"_**I wouldn't lie about something that involved Raku!"**_ She rages in brute annoyance. _**"Also! Why would I lie to you when I want nothing but to have my body back—"**_

"Do you know how crazy you sound when you say that?" I interrupt; the figure leans away from me with a distant look of pain—it almost seems as though my words have broken something inside her. "For all I know, I can be mentally unstable and conjuring an illusion of myself."

Her lips press tightly together as she looks up into my eyes. After I started seeing her, I began to do research on illusions and mental disorders to see whether I needed psychological help, especially since there is so much stress with this being my last-year of high-school. Personally, I don't feel stressed or anything along those lines, but, it could be an unconscious stress that I'm burying.

I hear a sigh as the figure stands from the bed—there isn't any sound to follow her; she is exactly like a ghost. "Have you decided to finally give up?"—she turns quickly with a determine eye.

"_**No, I promised I'd come back to Raku and I'm not giving up,"**_ I tense for her tone; never did I hear her sound so… bold and direct; she sounds just like me when I'm set on something, it's a trait from my mother—our persistence.

"Then what're you planning?" I narrow my eyes trying to think of a sneaky-plot that might be rambling in her thoughts, but nothing comes to mind. Seriously, I should be able to know what I'm think—even if it's a side that I'm still uncertain about.

"_**Proof,"**_ I tense for the answer and blink as the ghostly-version strides to the bedroom-door. _**"During our years of dating, Raku would take tones of pictures—for a reason he should tell you himself. He gave me copies, which I posted all over that wall**_," she points to the wall where my make-up table and stuffed-animals sit. I can remember sitting at the table and nothing some-sort of sticky resistance of the wall—if she's telling me the truth, then, it's from those pictures.

"Where are they now?" I question and stand from the mattress making the sprinkles sounds softly. "They aren't in this room—"

"_**Of course not,"**_ she sighs with a sad-smile. _**"Uncle and dad took them down. Thankfully they didn't have the hearts to burn or throw them out,"**_ I follow into the hallway of the house and stick close. This might be it—this could be the only way to find out the secret that everyone's keeping.

My heart starts to quicken as I thought about it—_the secret. _Do I really want to know this badly? What if I find out and everything becomes corrupt? Perhaps it's about Ichijo-kun or family? If that were the case, would I be able to look at Ichijo-kun without thinking about that secret?

I think the one thought that scared me the most was: What if what she's been saying has been true?

On the surface I want to know, but deep, deep down there's something inside me telling me: I shouldn't find out. Maybe it's just my moral-compass trying to guide me down another route—usually I don't go digging where my nose shouldn't be sniffing, and by the looks of the decision she's take me—this is one of those moments.

"The business file storage area?" I say to the ghostly-figure. "There's nothing in here—, "I try but stop myself.

Uncle had told me repeatedly to never go into the storage room because it was nothing but my mother's old business-files. I always thought there was nothing but only boxes of paper-work, information on her employees (those who were hired, fired, put on leave, under inspection or given a raise); the most interesting documents I could find inside would probably be an old signature stamp that mom had thrown away.

Then again, if I were trying to keep a secret from someone, I would place it somewhere they would never dare to look or think about checking.

Yes—storage room should've been my first place to check, but when it came to my mother's businesses, I didn't want to get involved. I barely know anything about business and never really spoke to my mother for years. Why would I want to meddle in something that I have no business being in?

I hold my breath as I twist the brass-knob; if my uncle found out, he would be livid and I don't need a lecture at this time of night.

"…_**Why are you hesitating?"**_ the ghostly image harshly asks; I jump for her tone and nearly leap—I had totally forgot she was still here.

"…D-Don't frighten me, baka (idiot)" I glare before entering the dark room.

Inside there I stare at several boxes sitting around the room, a loom desk in the center that covered with dust, my mothers' old leather chair and a many book-cases filled with novels. It's like an office that's waiting for my mother to return and continue working.

The door _clicks_ as I close it behind me. I bit my bottom lip as I walk deeper into the room, most the boxes were labeled:_ 2002 Hires listing—2003 Employee leaves—2004 Stocks and cuts—2005 Allies and branches—2006 Firm Upgrades/Reno's—_there were so many for each year, but none stood out.

I freeze in shock as I see a familiar name on one of the boxes: _Ichijo branch and partnership 2011. _

"We have a branch with Ichijo-kun's family?" I rush over to the white-box in curiosity. "Why did I meet him before? Mom usually makes me meet her business-partners sons," I pout slightly. I've met many business-heirs for my mother's sake, especially in Japan. According to my mom, she needs me to be-friend them for many reasons.

One of the reasons is for bonding with the lines and making their fathers' believe their sons' could have a relationship with me—it's harsh, but, she's my mother and just want to help her.

I look inside the documents and notice something—there's thousands of dollars being transferred to my mother throughout the beginning of the partnership. It seems as though the Ichijo group is saving my mom rather than draining her.

"_**Raku did that,"**_ I suddenly hear from behind my shoulder; I glance over to see the ghostly-version looking down at the papers in my hand with a weary-smile. _**"Mom had gotten into some trouble with investments and Raku found out since we were going to move back to America. He didn't want me to leave and begged his father to invest in our companies,"**_ she tells me briefly; if that were the case it would make more sense, especially the numbers and amounts the Ichijo's gave to my mother.

"We paid them back right?" even I know that my mother makes tones of money—but, she doesn't make half the amount the Ichijo's were giving her. If anything, she could make about a quarter within a months-times (assuming she didn't need to travel or book hotel rooms).

"_**No, Raku's father said his son's happiness is more important than money,"**_ I tense. His happiness? So that's where Ichijo-kun gets his morals… his father.

But, if Ichijo-kun's happiness was within our family that would make I—whatever, this ghostly vision is, the source.

I place the documents down and close the box—if I look any deeper into the past files with the two companies there will be more questions than I can handle, and right now, I just want to know what everyone else seems to be hiding from me: the past.

Slowly she shows me the way—passed several more boxes marked with _Ichijo _and other allies that I've known about for ages. Once the vision stops in front of my mother's open office desk, I press my lips together and place a hand on the desk drawer.

This is it? I can finally know what this all means? Why I can see and hear this ghostly-image, my Uncles strange demeanor and more? It all seem too good to be true.

Slowly I open the dress and tightly close my eyes; I'm nervous beyond belief—for all I know, there could be nothing inside but disappointment which will send my hopes crashing down.

"_**There it is…"**_ I hear from my side and I open my eyes to a single box.

写

真

の

[Photographs]

Grabbing the cardboard I look at the box carefully—it's a mini file box with '_confidential_'written on the sides. My stomach clenches as I stare at the plain box; I feel as though I shouldn't open it, that something bad may happen—but then again, maybe something good will come out of this.

"This… this doesn't feel right," I mutter under my breath and the ghostly image bites her lip harshly. "…This just—, "I stop myself as I flop into the leather chair and rest a hand on the top of the box.

Swiftly the vague image of myself sits on the desk with her eyes glues to the box intensely. _**"…Everything is there—it's a part of remembering us—, "**_she tries once again.

I growl slightly and cut her off. I'm tired of hearing about something that doesn't make sense—how could I forget someone so important? It doesn't make any sense! If I loved Ichijo-kun that much, then why don't I remember? You don't just forget something like _love _over-night, right?

"…I'll open it," I tell her and she looks up in surprise. "…Naze? (Why?)" I mutter as my hands drop the box and cover my face—I couldn't do it. I can't look inside the box and see the truth within those pictures.

Even though I wanted nothing more than to know the truth and about the past, there is something …something inside of me that wants Ichijo-kun or my family to tell me rather than founding out myself. Is it fear? Perhaps my feels for the bean-spro—wait, what feelings? I can't have feeling for him—or could I?

Sitting in my mother's abandoned chair I feel my heart-race for the thought of Ichijo Raku—his smile, laughter, sweet words and listening abilities—everything. I found myself deep in thought and my heart skipping as I recall the bean-sprout.

"K-Kono kimochi wa nanidesu ka? (W-What is this feeling?)" I harshly ask myself in wonder; the ghostly image notices my distress and holds a smug-smile.

"_**Rabu (Love),"**_ she seemed mesmerized by the single word, but I'm petrified.

Love—isn't that the feeling of butterflies and your cheeks hurting from smiling too much? If this is love—then, then… why do I feel like I'm going to throw-up?

My stomach is bubbling, lungs clogged with air, throat itching uncomfortably, my skin is hot like fire and heart throbbing. This can't be love right? I mean, if this is love, I should definitely sue every director, script-writer, and author along with whatever-the-hell-else there is, for falsely painting love to teenage-girls.

Suddenly I feel a humble warmth on my back, looking over I see golden swirls of blonde fluttering in the air like fairies—it's that ghost again. "This can't be love—, "I try to tell her but she refuses to hear it from me.

"_**You're scared,"**_ she boldly states and I tense. _**"I was too. I thought I was alone, but then, Raku showed me that he was scared too,"**_ her voice is tender as she recalls these memories. _**"I'm positive that he's just as scared now, as he was back then."**_

Ichijo-kun… is scared? He's felt love before—what's so scary about the second time around?

Could it be that love is the scariest thing there is? For a boy like Ichijo-kun to be fearful of love there must be something terrifying about it, right? I could be completely wrong about them both—Ichijo-kun and love?

Overwhelmed with questions I lean forward and heave a deep sigh. This is too much for me, I can barely process the idea of love, let alone, the way Ichijo-kun is handling his (possible) feelings. Does he even like me? I could seem like a sister to him—even a best-friend.

In the mist of my worries I hear the box being pushed towards me, I look up to see the ghostly-image pushing the box towards me with an earnest eye. "..I—I can't," I squeak and she shakes her head.

"_**You must,"**_ her tone is soft but encouraging some-how and I can't find any rejection in my mind.

My hands tremble as I top the lid of the box and begin to lift it up. I hold my breath as a meek scent of cologne and sugar wipes from the box; when I look down I couldn't help but be shocked. I thought my heart had stopped as tears came to my eyes for the sight.

In front of me… in a tiny-box that's been hidden from me… sits several pictures of Ichijo-kun and myself. W-Why hasn't anyone told me about this?

I couldn't take my eyes off the picture sitting on top of the pile—it's a picture of myself getting a piggy-back ride from Ichijo-kun. I'm smiling brighter than I've ever smiled before, hands tightly grasping his sweater as he smiles at me with…love. If I look closely at the background I can assume its' fall.

Now… what do I do?

Why can't I remember this? I want to remember this! I want to remember these moments that are in this tiny box—but, why has nobody told me about this? Why must this _love_ be a secret? How did I forget…?

"N…Naze…? (Why?)" I sniffle as I wipe flowing tears from my cheeks; my vision is blurred as I try to stop the waterfall-like tear from streaming down my face. I'm…I'm feeling so many things.

I'm angry since no one told me. Frustrated, because I don't understand why I don't remember any of these moments or _him_ for the matter-of-fact.

Either way, I need find out the truth—I have to ask Ichijo-kun.

.

.

.

_Hey there loves, _

_I know, I know I've been late with updates but, I'm trying my hardest to write and study. I think I will be changing the updates for Remember Us to every other week on Tuesday or Wednesday. _

_Also, I need to edit this chapter still and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! So, just wait a little and it will be edited to my best abilities. _

_Alright, I have to go now, I have class in the morning and till 6 PM—ugh, my longest day! _

_**R&amp;R **_

_~BleachLover2346_


	17. Chapter 16: Names & History

_~Remember Us~ _

_(Raku's P.O.V)_

A sheet of white case over the house as the moon fills the sky. The stars are brighter than street lights on a pitch-black night, fall leaves blow from the few trees' in the neighborhood and all is silent.

I've stood outside Chitoge's house multiple times since we started talking again, but tonight I'm filled with anxiety and nerves. My mind can't stop rambling about the night I've planned with the vixen—yes it's just hanging out, but it'll be the first time in a long time that I've actually planned something with the opposite sex. Could my mind be playing trick with my body and making my heart race because of the thought this night being a date? I really hope not!

My eyes waver over the dark house with only a few lights on—it seems as though Chitoge is the only one home right now, which is odd. Usually Claude or Tsugumi would be home—I don't really know when they aren't home, except for school and the occasional work-calls that Claude gets, but besides those, they're always home.

Suddenly my pulse quickens as Chitoge's bedroom light turns-off and my phone begins to vibrate for a text message. I don't bother to look down since I know what the message probably says—something along the lines of: I'll be down in just a second.

I hold my breath as the blonde appears from the front-door, from this distance I can make-out her long golden locks she braided messily to the side. A back-pack hung over her shoulder as she locks the door and swirls flawlessly.

I feel my cheeks flush as she quickly steps down the stairs and hurries my way.

I didn't see anything! Why the hell am I so nervous?

Staring down to the sidewalk I press my lips together as my cheeks puff with heat—I feel like a kettle that's about to whistle. Could it be that I forgot something? I don't think so, I packed everything with a checklist and double-checked.

Leaning over the seat of my motorcycle I sigh as the cool breeze of the night touches my cheek—it feels like mother-nature is trying to calm me down as well, but it doesn't seem to be working. My hand is chilled once I touch the metal of the bike—I'm glad Kosuke finished the paint-job the other day, if he didn't I would've been walking with the vixen along with a basket and other things.

My body tenses for a sudden touch upon my back—it's delicate, gentle and slowly rolling up my back like a tender touch. It's brings back memories of Chitoge comforting me whenever I was going through several things.

She would come over to my house (unannounced), find me either in my room or face-down on the couch. I can recall the virago straddling my legs and slowing sliding her body on top of mine. Chitoge wouldn't say anything until cuddling into the heap of my neck and whisper_: "It'll be okay."_ I always believed her.

The whisky scent of watermelon brushes my nose, I open my eyes wide and look over to see two pale arms. At first I became startled and unsure of what to do, but gradually I gave in.

I swiftly turn in her arms and wrap my arms around her thin waist—for some reasoning, holding the blonde in my arms took away my nervousness. For the first time in a long time… I felt complete—there wasn't a worry in the world right now.

"A-Anata ga hōyō o… hitsuyō to shite yō, anata ni miemashita... (You looked like you needed a hug)," the foul-mouth girl whispers into my sweater.

That explains her actions—here I thought I was seeing this or imagining the vixen from the past. Regardless, I tighten my hold on Chitoge to pull her deeper into my body and rest my chin on her golden locks as her scent covered my senses. "Arigatou (Thank you)" I reply with a soft smile.

Her hands clench my back as she snuggles into my warmth. I felt my heart quicken and fear the virago would hear it came to mind. "…You're heart," she perks softly and I jump. "…It's beating so fast."

"G-Gomen (Sorry)" I stutter before releasing Chitoge and focusing my eyes onto the motorcycle.

Something seems different about Chitoge. I can't complain because I get to hold and touch her like I've been craving but… she just seems a little different than usual. I know the trucker-mouthed girl and she would never hug me like that, especially while I'm in the friend-zone. Yet again, this isn't the girl I originally fall in love with—she's slightly different.

Silence settles as I quickly hand the vixen the extra-helmet for the seat. "Hop on," I say without looking at the blonde—I couldn't right now and if I did, I would be lost in lust and desire to touch her. I can't jump the gun and frighten her.

I straddle the bike and so does Chitoge; she hugs my body close to her body and I start the bike without thinking. "You better be a good driver, bean-sprout," I hear her tease.

"I don't think it helps that it's been over a year since I've driven a motor-bike," I quickly add and the vixen tenses—I know she's about to chicken-out but, I turn the bike and drive down the road with the (slightly) frightened blonde tightly grasping me.

_~*~Remember Us~*~_

"You scared the crap out of me!" I smirk for Chitoge's snarl while I climb off the bike and pull the helmet from my locks. "What if you crashed? O-Or you lost your balance on a busy road—"

"But I didn't," I rebut; placing the helmet onto the handle-bars. "You should have a little more faith in me, Kirisaki-san," my tone is nearly a tease as I give her a narrow eye and sly smile.

"Forget about that," she sighs while looking around the area.

I thought it would be best to bring Chitoge to a place that's a part of me—I know it sounds corny and slightly crazy, but if I'm going to tell her everything about myself. So I brought her to a river side hidden by tree's—my family used to come here often, mostly during the summers and fish together.

My brother would usually goof-around in the water while dad taught me to fish or cast a line out. I found it peaceful, especially the view of the river and the nearby boulders which would be used as make-shift diving boards. Those were the day before most of my brother's got went into High-school and dad began to face the realization of their costly futures.

Honestly I can't wait for him to come home and relax—I hope, before I go off to University that we can all go fishing together again. The whole family, even my brother's girlfriends or boyfriends. It would be nice to see every-one together at the river-side: arguing, splashing-water at each other and being ourselves. God knows when I'll be back in Japan.

I lay down a blanket on the pebble shore-line as the river flows with a glittering-glow from the moonlight and twinkling stars. A _thud _sounds once I place the large picnic-basket on top of the blanket along with a tattered backpack.

"This seems… more like a date than a hang-out," I hear Chitoge whisper under her breath; my heart throbs painfully for her remark. I tried with all my might to not make this into a date—I've never thought it would be difficult to plan a day of just _hanging out_. Could it be that I'm accustomed to planning dates?

I bow my head slight with a hint of shame wavering my mind—maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. I could've brought Chitoge to Shu's and I's favorite hang-out spot (the arcade), but that would've only made me jealous since it's infested with hormonally-driven virgin nerds who get bloody-noses when they save Princess Peach.

Then there's the option of my house. She's been there several times for training, but it would awkward and frustrating to have the vixen sitting in my room with me. I wouldn't only be fighting memories but my raging hormones.

"… The setting doesn't matter," I suddenly hear as Chitoge takes a seat next to me on the blanket. "…Watashi wa anata toda kagiri... Sore wa kachi ga arudarou (As long as I'm with you… it's worth it)" her cheeks burn pink as the tiny voice of hers' comes to my ears. I want her to tell me that sweet-sentence once more, but it would be classified as teasing which would only give me another fat-lip.

Smoothly I place my hand on top of the vixens—I can feel her soft and tender skin under my palm. "Arigato, Kirisaki-san… (Thank you)" were the only words that came to mind for the moment.

My heart's no longer racing, thoughts rambling and I'm not nervous—thanks to Chitoge and her statement.

She glances up from her embarrassing tyrant and looks deep into my eyes. I feel lost in her bright vibrate blue oceans as they reflect the twinkling stars and large moon in the sky. My lips twitch for the desire to place a sweet-kiss on her lashes to conceal these wondrous worlds engulfing me. Personally I think such amazing eyes should be illegal since they take away control.

Miraculously my eyes snaps to a leaf that tangles itself into her gold-locks—oh, how I wanted to be that damn leaf right now.

I reach up and brush my fingers against her cheek and into her hair—the steam of the green-leaf is rough on my finger-tips as the virago's cheeks become flushed and slowly she moves in.

She must think I'm trying to pull a fast-move on her and wanting to kiss her innocent lips, also knowing Chitoge, she's most likely testing me so she can hit me for being a pervert.

I pull back with the leaf in hand and twirl the steam softly. "This little guy wanted you to take him home," I sigh as I place the leaf into her hand and turn to the picnic basket.

"…E-Eh?" I her sheepish tone while her bright eyes look down to the green-single plant. "…A-A leaf?" she nearly sounds disappointed right now—probably because her little plan didn't work. I honestly don't want to go home with a bruised cheek and have to explain to my brother's that a girl did it. God knows what kind of bull-shit they will start.

"You didn't eat?" she perks for my sudden question, but almost like it was meant to be, her stomach growls loudly cause the foul-mouth-girl to bow her eyes once more. Maybe it's me, but I think Chitoge's stomach misses my cooking because every-time I bring up food or a meal it starts to act-up. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckle.

"Damare, baka! (Shut-up, idiot)" Chitoge rebuts which only makes me laugh harder. "I-I-It wasn't like I didn't eat because I was expect anything from yo—" her cheeks puff as she speaks but her roaring abdomen alarms once again—it nearly sounds like it's tell me the truth: Chitoge actually wanted for me because she thought I would be bring food. Typical!

"Wakatta! Wakatta! Wakatta! (I get it)" I chuckle; she playfully pushes me with steaming ears. A sigh brisk mouth as she looks away slightly enraged. " Watashi wa sore ga kawaī to omoimasu (I think it's cute)" I say with my hands pulling out the different dishes I made this morning.

"C-Cute?" the vixen says with a tilted head—she reminds me of a kitten eyeing a string for the first time.

"Hai (yes)" my voice is confident until I hear another gurgle from her stomach. "…Even your stomachs voice is cute, Kirisaki-san," I try to comfort her—I know for girls it's extremely embarrassing to have your stomach growl with a boy around since it can say a lot, most guys who tease them about it but I know from my pervious relationship with the virago that teasing isn't a good thing.

"Are you teasing me?" she pouts while taking a box of red-bean paste buns.

"Iya (No)" I shake my head before leaning back on my palms. "I just think that it's cute that you've got an appetite—not many girls show it, but with me you do, which is nice to know," looking up to the sky I watch as the star flicker.

"Red bean buns!" a squeal comes from the blonde and I break into a smile—it seems like they are still her all-time favorite. At least that didn't change. "How did you know?"

I raise a brow and smirk, "Himitsu (secret)".

.

.

.

After watching the vixen fed her hunger I lay on the blanket with my eyes casted to the stars—they're so bright and wondrous in the dark colored sky.

"I'm stuffed," Chitoge heaves as she flops next to me.

My fingers fiddle with her locks that ventured onto my chest. I bring a strain to my nose and inhale her shampoo fragrance. "Why watermelon?" I breathlessly question; her cheeks flush once she notices my bold action.

She doesn't snatch her hair from my grasps like I expected—I'm happy she doesn't; the scent of her shampoo is soothing and makes me feel like I'm being wrapped in a hug of love. I could nearly picture the virago peeking up from my chest with bright-eyes and a devilish grin.

"…I love watermelon," Chitoge admits with a shy look. "It became my favorite fruit and smell because of my father, I think."

I turn onto my side to give the virago my full attention. "You're a daddy's girl then," my tone drips with a knowing feeling. I've always known Chitoge as a daddy's girl—she loves her father and he loves her even more. The blonde is basically his world.

"Yeah…" she casts her eyes downward to my hands. "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

Puffing a hot sigh I pull my arms behind my head and try to think about something I could tell her. "It's hard to talk about something out of the blue like that," I chuckle in defeat. "You can ask me questions if that's what you want."

"Uh, alright then," she sits up on her elbows with an adorable pondering look written on her cheeks—such a look makes me want to kiss and make her mine. "What's your future plans?" Chitoge asks; her eyes flicker with a superb spice like she thinks I'll hesitate or have no-answer.

Sadly, I've thought about my future more times than I can count.

"How far down the road of planning do you want me to go?" I say; turning onto my side and perching my body onto an elbow I look up to the girl in my heart. "Five years? Ten, maybe?"

Chitoge ponders with her eyes up to the milky-way—I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she's thinking about it seriously. "How about…" I hold my breath for the brief pause. "… One or two years from now?"

Surprised by the closeness at first I shift in my spot. "Well," I start with a deep sigh. "I plan on going to the best business school in the world, so I can take over the family business for my father."

Her eyes widen slightly as she hears the goal—it's new to both her and the old Chitoge. Once the vixen's accident occurred I spent hours studying the schools' for business. Thanks to my family's worries about my mental health, I would spent my days' with my father.

He'd take me to all his meeting—I'd see the chats, percentages, growth and information of all the firms. I learned that dad went to the UK for his schooling; at the time it was known as the _number one _school for business. He told me about his long hours of research and love for visiting the country, but mostly the thought of his future.

Afterwards, I started my hunt for my dream school. I knew I couldn't go to University in Tokyo or Japan—yes, it would be close to home and the best cost-wise, but I want to be the next great heir, just like my father. If I want to walk in my dad's footsteps, I have to go outside of Japan.

"W-Where's this school..?" her tone seems frightful for the reality—knowing Chitoge, she's probably piecing together my thoughts and logical answers. Even though her facial expression is a stern poker-face, I can still see the fear in her eyes for the distance which would come with my schooling.

"America," I solemnly reply; her eyes tremble for the answer. "I want to write the entry exam for Harvard," I tell her while sitting up from the blanket.

"H…Harvard?" her voice cracks under the thought. "Why not Japan, Ichijo-kun?"

Pursing my lips together I cross my legs and rub the back of my neck. "…Our companies are world-wide which means I need the best education. Harvard's number-one right now—"

"But you're so far away!" I flinch for her sudden shout; looking over with wide-eyes I notice the glimmer in her orbs. Is Chitoge… going to cry? "America's distance away from Japan is six-thousand three-hundred and three miles," Chitoge's voice is shaky while saying the fact.

"I know that," my tone goes dark. "I-I've thought about it—how much I'll miss my family and friends…" there were endless nights where I thought about the distance and difference from the two countries. I didn't want to leave Shu or my family behind…"but, it's for my future. I have to go."

Her throat clogs at my words and I couldn't imagine any other reaction. It's the same reaction I would expect from the foul-mouthed girl before the accident, but instead there's no tears or overreaction. I've always thought the old Chitoge would roughly hit me with tears pacing down her cheeks, yelling or muttering something along the lines of _"don't leave me". _

"W-What about the UK?" she stutters slightly desperate. "…Y-You said your father went there when he went to University. Why not go there? I mean, you'd be starting an Ichijo lenge—"

"Iya… (No)" putting an end to her quick-spat of suggestions I bit my lip hard. I hate making Chitoge upset—never, in a million years, did I want to make the vixen cry. It breaks my heart into tiny pieces when I see her bright eyes fill with tears—its' like angels are crying.

"N-Naze? (Why)" she whispers into a near sob.

I dare myself to glance over to the vixen, but when my eyes rest on her wet cheeks my body tenses. "…T-That's not fair…" my voice crackles unexpectedly.

To be honest I want to snap at the blonde right now. I felt like shouting my true pain and telling why I decided this plan—that she's the reason I made the plan to leave, but, that was before I decided to fall in love with her once more. Even now, I love her with all my heart and yet, I'm planning to leave her so far away. I feel as though I'm losing Chitoge all over again.

"I-I don't want to leave you behind, Kirisaki-san…"I say in a soft tone. "But I must do this for myself and for the business."

"What's so different?" she asks in a whisper.

I stiffen—there were many things I have to consider when it comes to Harvard and my father's business. We have many branches worldwide that need special attention. "The company has many branches around the world, all need a special technique, and with Harvard I learn those skills. Not to mention, I can take classes to learn different languages, so I won't have to hire a translator like my father."

Sadly it's true—there's several language classes in Harvard. I could learn several different languages which I can converse with employees, fellow business owners, allies and more. Even though something as small as language isn't mandatory with business it can be change everything about a company.

I can't turn that down.

"If I don't follow this through then I won't have the future that I want," I say such words with determination. Originally I wanted to take over so I could have the life my father lives—one with a loving wife, kids and happiness. "I love business and I want a life like my dad."

Silence settles and neither of us says a words. I didn't want to make the virago even more upset—I don't live with myself if I did.

Finally I notice her quick hand-movements to rid of her tears. "I don't even understand why I'm getting so upset," I hear her sniffle—I know she's trying to put herself back together. "Gomen, Ichijo-kun (Sorry)" she tries but I raise a hand.

"There's nothing to apologize for," shyly looking to the ground I reply and cast my gaze to the river. "Actually, I have a request for you, Kirisaki-san."

"Really? A request?" her voice perks for the news while it drips with wonder. "What's this request?"

フ

ァ

ー

ス

ト

ネ

ー

ム

[First name]

My cheeks tickle pink for the request swirling in my head like a plane. I don't know how to say this, not to mention the reaction which may occur. Heck, I don't even know how I'll react to it at first—it's been years!

"Ichijo-kun?" I snap out of my mental panic and switch my eyes to the blonde.

"Can you call me by my first name?" with my eyes closed I make the request; Chitoge will be flustered by the thought. She'll probably hit me for the idea, but I can't take it anymore. I want to call: 'Chitoge' not by her family-name—it doesn't feel right to me.

I figured the vixen would hit with a mighty fist and brace myself for the impact along with the pain. But to my surprise I hear a slight murmur from Chitoge—I glance over to Chitoge only to have my breath stolen by her adorable face.

Big bright eyes glowing in the moonlight, cheeks pink with embarrassment, delicate fingers pressed against her luscious lips as the devilish breeze blows her long locks. "…R…Ra…" I barely hear. Is she trying to say my name?

Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and clenches her tiny hands into fists. "R-R-Raku!" I hold my breath for my name—she had shouted slightly with a frantic stutter, but it's a sweet-melody to my ears.

It's been _so _long—too long… for me. Maybe it's the lengthy period of time or my fragile hearts, but I had to fight back tears. I'm truly getting weak—my brothers would be disappointed.

"Say it again," I blurt out without thinking.

Chitoge gasps slightly before squeezing her hands into fists. "Raku," she whispers delicately.

Swiftly I place my forehead lightly against hers'—the scent of sweet buns and watermelon lingers in her breath. My heart is racing, but it's not discomforting but relaxing if anything. Weaving my fingers into her golden-locks I attempt to calm myself.

Opening my eyes I'm instantly driven into her orbs—I can feel the arms of blue wrapping around my body and embracing me with a chilling warmth. Her lips part as she gathers the courage to say something—honestly, I just want to hear her voice right now.

"Ichi—Raku," she stammers but corrects herself swiftly; I nods to her beckoning and wait for the vixen to continue. "I-I was wondering…" upon hearing the trail I grow curious. "…if…if you would answer a very important question for me."

I hum while pulling away from her flesh—eyes still staring into hers as my mind twists-and-turns in knots trying to figure out what she might ask. In default I sigh and lean back on my palms. "Hit me with your best shot—Kirisak—"she stops me.

"Chitoge," the vixen corrects and I can't help but get a little excited inside for the new wall I had hurtled over with the blonde. "I-If I can call you by your given name then you can call me by mine. It's only fair."

Regardless of fair terms, I'm still overly thrilled about calling her by her given-name. I thought, for the longest time, that I would only be about to call her sweet-name in my dream—or rather, my nightmares. My heart nearly feels at ease for the development, but for reason, I feel like that feeling will vanish sooner rather than later.

"Okay," I sigh. "You can ask me anything…C-Chitoge"—I blush slightly; it feels so right to say her name. I want to say it repeatedly until I can't any longer. Yet, I hold myself back with the knowing it would only creep the vixen out.

Chitoge tenses while reaching for her backpack sitting close-by; I raise a brow in question once her hands come to a rest on the top—she's nervous and cautious. Whatever she's going to ask me must be important—even changing.

Something doesn't feel right—I mean… I feel anxious and clammy all over again.

The zipper sang through the brisk air which is followed by rustling inside her bag. I lean forward for the sight of a tiny-filing box—I have no idea what awaits inside. "What's that?" I find myself asking.

Her eyes widen for the question as her hands freeze in place. "W-W—you don't know what this box is?"

I've never seen it in my life and I've looked at many different filing-boxes because of my father's business. Then I see it—the initials _"CK + RI"_ in frilly hand-writing which is easily known as Chitoge's mothers.

Instantly I know what's inside the box—it hast to be the hundreds of photos' of I and the vixen from the beginning to the end of our relationship. To be honest I always wondered what Claude and her father did with those pictures. I thought Claude would've burned or cut them to shreds, but, here they are…

"I…" what do I say? My throat is clogged and eyes nearly dripping with wonder. "W-Where…?" I stutter like a fool from astonishment. Suddenly I place my hands on the box; feeling the smooth top, chilling metal and comforting memories a salty warm tears dances down my cheek by accident. "Oh," I gasp before placing my palm against the liquid.

I shouldn't cry in front of Chitoge—knowing her she's probably pissed off about the pictures, maybe even hurt. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I want to harm the blonde. But now, she's seen my tear-up at the sight of the box—I probably seem utterly pathetic in her bright eyes.

I feel like a failure.

Turning away from the beauty I inhale the forest air—sadly, it doesn't sooth me or rid of my sadness. I just… just want to ask so many questions.

Why did her family want me gone? How come the writing on the box is her mother's? Was I not good enough to be remembered? Why was I the only thing forgotten? Where was their reasoning for allowing the vixen to continuously live like I never existed? Was it that easy for them to forget me?

Pulling a knee to my chest I bury my head into the crease of my arm and release a sigh—I don't want to hear her questions. Personally I don't believe I'm the one who needs to tell her the truth, but in her eyes I'm the only one who can tell her—or rather, should tell her.

"…D-Do you know what's in that box?" I break the silently boldly.

Chitoge lowers her gaze—I don't have to look over to know what she's doing; it's predictable. "H-Hai (Yes)" her voice sounds so small to me; was my crying the reason she feels tiny in my presence?

Please… don't feel little in front of me, Chitoge—I just… just want you to accept me.

"If you know what's in the box then why come here with me?" the deepness of my voice makes me sound dark—maybe even evil in her mind, but this is how I feel right—in the dark about everything.

"I want you to tell me the tru—, "she tries but I can't.

"You came to the wrong person," I nearly hiss like a snake unconsciously.

Her shoulders stiffen. "W-W—, "the crackling her tone sounds the increasing anger growing within the few seconds splitting the air. "You are the only other person in these fucking pictures! Why can't you tell me damn it! I just want to—"

"You want to know what?" coldly I interrupt and she grows silent; standing from the blanket take the box from her grasps.

Swiftly Chitoge stands in front of me, hands inside the box and pulling an image out of the pile. "Why?" her sweet voice whispers as her shimmering orbs look deep into my angry ones'. "W-Why can't I remember these beautiful moments?" I notice her bottom lip trembling softly and the glowing tears swelling in her eyes. "…H-How do you make me so… so…happy?" she sounds like a tiny mouse as she attempts to hide her emotions.

I cover the box and place the photo's onto the blanket—my eyes strain as I observe her welling eyes and ignore the stuttering of her voice. "I-In every one of those pictures I…I look so happy," her breath is slightly hiccupped. "Ev-even now… I can't help but be happy when I'm around y-you," with her tiny hands Chitoge quickly wipes away her tears in a hurry.

Lacing my palms on her cheeks she drops her hands and looks up with sad puppy-like eyes—I want to kiss her, here and now but I won't, it'll only confuse her more. "Naki…yamimasu (Stop crying)" I tenderly say as my lips get closer to her cheek and the warmth of tears soaks my lips like puddles. Her skins like feathers—damp feather due to her tears.

Wiping away the other wet droplet I pull my lips from her cheek and look into her beautiful blue eyes. I want to kiss—oh how I want to, but… no, I won't. "Before, in those pictures, I fell in love with a girl who I could never get out of my heart,"—if I wasn't going to tell her the complete story, I could answer her main question: why do I make her so happy—better yet, why I love her so much. "She was… aggressive, a pain in my ass, completely nuts and abusive," I complain and her brow frails.

A chuckle erupts from my lips as I watch her face become unpleasant. "She was perfect—I love her with all my heart and soul," I feel a daze wrap itself around me as I imagine the vixen's past-self. Her smile, punches and morning glow. "…But, I also care deeply—no, I love this side of her too," I bite my lip roughly and step away from the blonde.

Fight it—fight that god-for-saken' urge to claim this…this innocence…

Don't be the big bad wolf who stole, tattered and destroyed little-reds' hood. Don't!

"…Mukō-gawa? (Other side)" she glimmers in the moonlight for the new—but I know, Chitoge's truly trying to figure out my unconscious word-play. "Watashi kotodesu ka? (Is that me?)" She squeaks; I nod solemnly.

We both go silent—the breeze begins to grow stronger. I cast my eyes to the blanket whilst Chitoge brushes long strains of blonde from her vision.

I can feel my heart racing but a large sense of relief washing over my shoulders… for once, since the accident, I felt okay. There's nothing weighing my heart—why didn't I tell Chitoge the truth sooner? I should have, but my fears were strong and intimidating. How long will this last though?

"….W-Will you tell me one thing?" I snap out the brief relief and nod to the vixen.

Rallying her feelings and courage, she holds the chilly autumn air in her lungs before shakily exhaling. "What—what were your intentions, with me, when you met me…_again_?" the trembling blue in her eyes shake with fear—fear of what I'm going to say, the thought of being hurt or a disappointment.

The truth is… Chitoge could never be a disappointment to me—she's _everything_.

My intentions—what were my intentions? To fall in love with the same girl again, to be with Chitoge no matter what happened. When I think about it my intentions were more of an emotional instinct which I leaped at without logic. But, I know she doesn't want to hear that—she's looking for something which is straight to the point.

A shift shake of my head gave me the answer she's asking for. "I wanted it to stop," my fist tighten and knuckles turn white as the little monsters of the pass wiggle over my shoulder. "…I want the pain of loving someone who completely forgot about me to vanish," with each word I could feel my throat itching in sorrow—I wish to cry but won't; not in her presence. "I-I held every happy memory—that laugh—each god damn moment," I scramble; she listens closely. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could erase the pain by being with you again."

Frozen the virago take slow breathes fidgets to find something to focus her attention—she's embarrassed and her cheeks aren't the only thing giving it away.

Flushed to perfection, hands pressed to her chest as she looks over the nightly river-side; that is when I notice something sticking out of her pocket. Swiftly I grasp the paper and stutter for the sight.

A picture—one which Chitoge had taken herself.

It was a warm summer-night, school was going to start-up soon and we would be second years'. Somehow I convinced the vixen to sneak out of the house—away from her father, over protective Uncle, some-what psychotic cousin and visiting mother. I don't know how but I did.

We walked to the nearby park; I slipped a blanket out of backpack and we watched the stars for the entire evening. It was a simplistic moment, but one that I couldn't forget, it was the night I told the foul-mouthed girl my growing desires for her. All I can recall, with my emotions, is being utterly nervous and worried she would hit me _way too_ hard. She didn't (surprisingly).

To my surprise, she was going through the same thing and felt better because I told her how I felt. That night, I started to become more open with Chitoge. For the rest of the night she laid on my chest, speechless and unmotivated to go home. _"I don't want this moment to end"_ I can remember her words vividly under the stars. I didn't want the moment to end either—I could go forever with having the foul-mouthed girl in my arms.

"T-That's one of my favorites," Chitoges' sweet voice pulls me away from memory lane. "I… I thought, maybe—actually it's really stupid. Of course you wouldn't," she stampers and attempts to turn away from me but I grasp her wrist, forcing her eyes onto mine.

"Tell me," I nearly demand.

私

た

ち

の

歴

史

を

再

現

[Replaying our history]

Pink lips pursed together I wait for her words—I wait for the vixens request or desire.

"Watashi… wa anata o oboete tasukete (Help me remember you)" she pleas with a begging eye. "Sono yōna me— ni oki (Lay with me—like that)" her hands grip my forearm as my eyes widen for her sudden confess. I never thought I would hear this—I thought it would be along the lines of gut-wrenching questions about the past, but, this request seems harder than my expectations. "Watashi wa watashitachi no ai,-raku o oboete okitaidesu! (I want to remember our love, Raku!)". Instantly her hands flew to her mouth for her sudden shout—she didn't mean to say that, not now at least.

Hiding my shocked expression with my bangs I lay on the blanket once again—turning my head away from the blonde and cover my eyes with an arm. If I look at her now… I won't last. Right now, because of this request, she's more than words can describe—I could say she's adorable but that doesn't do any justice.

"Okay…" I say through a blush; without watching or seeing whether the virago was taking the chance I wait.

The ruffling sound of the blanket scratches my ear as she kneels down, flops to the ground and lays her scented hair onto my chest. Before I thought my heart couldn't race any face, but it seems there's many other speeds to the muscle throbbing in my chest.

Slowly I come to terms with her presence—locks spud over my shirt, hand (sort of) exploring my chest, her soft and settle breaths brushing against the fabric of my shirt, her body heat fusing into mine. "We were stargazing," I find myself saying.

Chitoge perks, "what do you mean?"

Placing a hand on her back I look up to the bright lights in the sky—it's not exactly like that night but, it does have similarities. "That night, I somehow convinced you to sneak out and spend time with me. You did and I took you the park near your house. We laid on a blanket and watched the stars together," I grin softly for the story and run my fingers through her locks.

"Did we want to leave each other?" the vixen questions and I shake my head.

"We didn't want to leave each. I thought I could lay there forever with you in my arms," I tighten my grasp on the virago and stare at the milky-way. "That's how I feel right now."

"Raku," she whispers my name and my attention is on her. "Can you re-live the memories with me from now on? Just like this one."

"Hai (yes)" I answer.

.

.

.

Hey there everyone,

Sorry about the long break there, I know it wasn't cool, but, I was swamped with school work and mid-terms. I had focus.

I have a proposal for you guys, especially my Shun fans. _If_—and I repeat: if; there are a good amount of people wishing to read a Shun and Onodera date, I will write one in a couple chapter. I will be keeping count of all those interested throughout the week. Either message me or write a review to submit your vote.

Alrighty then, it's nearly three in the morning and I'm just about done editing.

Tell me what you thought of the chapter and if there is anything you would like to recommend for future chapters.

Until next time,

~ BleachLover2346


	18. Chapter 17: Hidden Secrets (1)

_~Remember Us~ _

My lungs burn—it's like I swallowed a match.

The echoing sound of cheering erupts the field from my team—everyone seems ecstatic for another goal, but they shouldn't be since this is my tenth or more. I don't know, I lost count.

Today the class decided it would be best to play soccer instead of running laps—I'm glad since I get to kick the shit out of soccer-ball, but at the same time I'm not.

I come to a stop in front of the goal-net where Shu stands with a worried expression; I ignore my best-friend and look over to the windows of the school. Within half a second I catch the sight of blonde locks and bright-blue eyes—this the con' to soccer.

Chitoge's class was on the side the soccer field was located. Not only did I have to worry about looking like an idiot, but the lingering thoughts of last night haunts me—those pictures and gazing at the stars.

Knowing the vixen she's probably asked Tsugumi about it, but then again, knowing my enemy she wouldn't tell her that easily. Who am I kidding?! Chitoge asking Tsugumi just puts an unneeded target on my back—if it wasn't enough to have class F-5 on my back, now, I have Chitoge's crazy and murderous cousin who will be the end of me.

"Ichijo-kun is on a roll!" a group of girls squeal from the sidelines—I don't grunt or show annoyance since they aren't the reason for my frustrations—I can't transfer my anger onto innocent people. Okay, they aren't _that_ innocent. Plus I can't blame them for Tsugumi's wish for blood, but I've dealt with that for years, it's almost like rebuilding a puzzle for the thousandth time.

"What?" I sigh feeling the perverts' eyes burning into my back; he hasn't taken his eyes off me all day, it's like he knows I'm pissed off about something—which is most likely the case.

Shu stutters for my tone—I sound somewhat irritated.

"What's wrong?" he questions while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing," I quickly answer.

"That's a definite lie," he snaps.

"No it's not."

"Raku, you're a shitty lair!" Shu's voice raises slightly.

"Who said I'm lying, smart-ass?"

"I did," he firmly states with his arms crossed. "You've _never_ been able to lie to me."

I stiffen for his words—it's true. Even since we were kids I could never lie to Shu, it was nearly impossible to lie to the cat-loving-toddler. It was frightening.

"What are you, my wife?" my tone inks with displeasure; I hate the fact he can see right through me, it feels like I'm being violated somehow.

Shu gives me a cat-like grin and prances over with _far too_ much joy. "I practically am, my _darling husband,"_ I shiver for the name—never in my wildest dreams did I want to hear that from Shu.

I shake Shu off my shoulders and grit my teeth—knowing the guys in my class they'll take this to a whole different level, but then there's the girls. Oh the girls—they'll do nothing but squeal and say crap like: _"Ichijo-kun is so accepting!" "He even accepts Maiko-san's sexuality—"_just shoot me now!

" Yamete! (Stop it)" say loudly; Shu steps back with a startled expression. I can feel his intense gaze on my back, it doesn't waver as the whistle blows from the bench as sensei signals a switch of teams. "I need a drink," I faintly sigh.

Leaving the field behind me, I shake my head dripping in sweat. I hate this—this feeling of being confused, anxious but relieved at the same time. I don't know how to react right now, which makes me frustrated with the world.

A part of me is happy that the vixen found the picture, but then… in the deepness of my heart I wish she hadn't.

Perhaps it's that dark and murderous sorrow of a shadow that I call depression lurking behind me. Or maybe, just maybe, I'm not ready to share those memories which I held so dear to my heart—I don't know, but I have to figure it out.

Sadly that's not the other thing on my mind—there's Shun too.

According to Shun's teacher, apparently his marks haven't changed since I became his tutor. I still don't understand how Shun's supposed to learn when there's practically no teacher in the classroom. This just makes me job a lot harder.

I could tutor him while he's working—a pop-quiz instead of a latte would be unexpected, but the F-5 student doesn't seem like he'd have the patience.

My hand grips the sinks tap, with a twist water comes pouring out. I look down at the liquid as it splashes against the bottom—I can't help but think of Shun and how he acts. It's almost like there's never a worry in his mind. Doesn't he have something to stress about? School? Books? Girls? There hast to be something that Shun gives a shit about!

"I-Ichijo-kun," I flinch slightly for the sudden voice; it's sweet and timid.

Glancing up from the sink I notice Onodera with her cheeks flushed, hands clamped in front of her and school uniform fluttering in the breeze. If I were still in my first year and infatuated by her still, I would've been dealing with a massive nose-bleed and constant thoughts of her _adorability. _

Something's different about her—I don't know what it is, but there's something completely different. But, what is it?

"Kosaki-san," I whip my hand across my mouth. She seems nervous or worried about something—or someone. "What's up?"

Pursing her pink lips together she looks to the side shyly. "…Eto (Um)" she whispers with hooded eyes. "It's Matuso-kun," I tense for the mention of Shun—if I think about it, I haven't seen him all day which is unusual.

"Is something wrong with Matuso-kun?" I question.

I'm not worried about the blonde-male since he's shown me (many times) that he is capable of handling himself, but there are cases where even the toughest need help. Okay, maybe I should worry a little more.

Noticing her grip tightening on her cell-phone, in hand, I begin to connect the dots. I have Shun's number, so does Shu, but we don't text often. On the other hand, according to Ruri, Onodera and Shun seem to text frequently. The midget-nerd has complained enough about the goofy-grin on the shy-students face once she receives a message—it's the typical beginning stage of love.

"He hasn't texted you today?" I sigh; she jumps slightly and shakes her head. "Then, what's the matter?" since my guess was wrong I don't see the need for her to come to me for anything.

"Eto… (Um)" she mutters under her tone while a burning blush covers her cheeks. "Watashi… (I)" she trails with uncertainty. "Hōkago kare o hōmon shitaidesu (want to visit him after school)" Onodera say with a confident voice.

A visit, huh? "Then go, it doesn't involve me," I soft say with the idea dancing in my thoughts. If I saw the conditions which Shun lives in… would that make any difference to how I tutor him? For all I know the blonde could live on his own or is a part-time male prostitute or stripper.

Oh— Shun as a stripper?

He could probably fit the role of a sensei with some listen like: _"Senpai has noticed you"_—eh, what the hell am I thinking?! This is definitely because I hang out with Shu!

As steam pumps from the top of my head I look down to the leaf covered ground with my bangs covering my eyes. I'm slightly shamed for my thoughts, especially the fact that they were for a guy who I would call a….a….—what is Shun to me?

"Please!" Onodera snaps me out of my thoughts and directs my attention onto her form. "You and Maiko-kun may not know much about Matuso-san but he's a compassionate hard-worker. He doesn't show emotions but I think it would make him happy to see that just a few people worry about him," biting her lip softly I watch her gaze waver with a glimmer of hope.

I rub the back of my neck softly and tilt my head—she's definitely in love with Shun; there's no doubt about it. "You sound like you and Matuso-kun are close," I state; her cheeks quickly flash red for the thought.

"B-B-B—, "Onodera stutter while watching her arms in the arm like a mad-woman. Her cheeks remind me of firetruck and the expression of distress seems to fit her perfectly—it's almost like something out of an anime with the timid and shy heroine. "B-B-Bestu n-ni (Not particularly)," she huffs but I brush it off.

"Wakatta (I got it)" I sigh while heading back towards the field. "Hōkago rūmushūzu de watashi o mitashite imasu. (Meet me in the shoe room after school)" I call out in a yawn.

_~*~Remember Us~*~ _

"Ne! Ne! Ruri-chan~ (Hey)" I lean back and stare up to the sky with a numb feeling. The crazy antics' of Shu attempting to feed the midget nerd some omelet is quiet amusing.

Ruri's cheeks are flushed but her expression is still her usual poker-face. Even though she acts as though she hates her boyfriends' cutesy-ways, it's obvious that she loves it more than anything. "Baka, yamete (Idiot, stop it)" her tone is blank as she narrows her eyes at the pervert. "Hentai (pervert)" Ruri says to the yellow egg stuck between Shu's chop-sticks.

"Now, now Ruri-chan," Shu purrs in delight—I swear he's half cat or something along those lines. "Open wide and say: _"Ahh~'_" he tries.

"Masaka (No)" Ruri sighs blankly before sipping her juice-box.

I sit-up properly and look at the two as they bicker in silence—I know by the look on Shu's face that he isn't going to give up until Ruri ate the piece of omelet. My eyes shift towards Onodera who's been checking her phone constantly since lunch started—I've counted at least_: 20_ times. She must be a lot more worried for Shun than she lets' on to be.

"Ruri-chan," an innocent voice says from my side; I smirk softly for the doe-eyed blonde sitting next to me with her hair tied in a bun.

"Hm, hai (Yes)" the midget-nerd says in a formal tone.

I take the chat as a distraction and turn my back toward Chitoge. Slowly I lower my head onto her thigh and keep my eye on Onodera—it seems like she about to cry any minute now.

"E to (Um)" Chitoge says cutely as her bright eyes look over the tiny-nerd. "Ē to, anata no kubi ni sorehanandesuka? (Uh, what's that on your neck?)" I smirk as my eyes linger to Ruri's neck—in the heap of her pale skin sits a rather large and purple bruise, one that I heard Shu brag about when we first got to school.

Onodera perks from her phone (for the first time) and looks over to her short-friend. "Oh, Ruri-chan, did something bite you?" the brunette points to the other side of her neck. "There's one here too."

I clench my stomach softly while my shoulders shake—the overjoyed smile on Shu's faces tell it all. Then again, I wonder if Ruri will pass out before giving them a reasonable answer besides the truth.

"E-Eh?!" Ruri shouts with her hands over her neck. "I-I-It's a b—"

"Kisumāku (hickey)"—I blink for the voice and look over to Shu who's silence and then to Chitoge.

Her eyes are dull and dark as she stares at Ruri who's a frightening shade of red. "Kisumāku… (Hickey)" she repeats in a whisper.

"N-No—, "Ruri tries.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of them," Chitoge lifelessly says. "Hickey's are a form of intimacy and compassion—a ground of honor and possession. It just shows that you have someone that love's you and want others' to know that you belong to him," I notice her voice is shaking slightly—could she be remembering something? "It may sound barbaric or controlling but deep down most girls want to be marked, so they can feel wanted."

Sounds like something I said once—it was back in our first year of dating actually, before I and Chitoge made love for the first time.

* * *

_[Flash Back]_

"_You bastard," she snarls while staring into a store window. "Everyone's going to see this and think so many thing!"_

_The teenage-boy leaning against a brick wall looks over his blonde girlfriend slightly pleased with the bright purple, round and large mark on her neck. "What's so wrong with it? Now that third-year ass-hat will get the message," he says rather darkly. _

"_Toko-senpai is nothing but nice to me—"she goes silent once meeting the eyes of her boyfriend; they're on fire it seems. _

_He bows his head and his eyes are hidden behind his bangs. Her eyes flicker to his hands which were turning white in anger before he shoved them into his pockets. "R-Raku…" she trails with a blank look. "I don't—"_

"_My chest gets' tight and everything goes numb—all I can think about is you and how he's making you smile so much. I want to be the only one that makes you happy—, "his trembling voice goes silent once she wraps him in an embrace. _

_Burying her nose into his shoulder she inhales his scent. "Gomen Raku (Sorry)" she mutters into his jacket; he tenses for her words. "To be honest, it makes me really happy to be marked by you. Now I can show other's that I'm yours, bean-sprout," she blushed brightly before punching him in the shoulder. "Now enough of your bitching and help me cover this up!"_

_Swiftly he wraps arm around her slim shoulders and pulls her close. "I think it adds character, Chitoge."_

"_You're such a perverted bastard," she curses within a smile. _

_(End of flashback). _

* * *

I blink slightly for the memory—I wonder if Chitoge saw the same, maybe I should ask.

My gaze lands on hers as she peers down to me—bright blue eyes filled with soul once again, biting her tender lips as if to withhold a secret. "Are you okay?" I whisper; she nods—I know she's lying. "…Want to skip with me?"

The vixens tenses for the suggestion—I've never really asked her to skip before. Unless you count the one time we hung-out on the roof, but that was an accident not on purpose.

"I-I shoul—"she tries.

"I know something's wrong," interrupting her rebuttal she avoids my gaze. "You can't hide that from me, I know you far too well," my tone is deep and nearly demanding but I'm confident—more than just confident—that something is bugging the blonde. Perhaps it's still the idea of not remembering me, or could it be this figment that she's spoke of a few times. Either way, it can't be hidden—it's almost like I can smell her despair and tears.

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_

My ears sting for the bells loud shout as the others quickly stand and head towards the roof-door. I wrap my fingers around Chitoge's thin wrist—I'm not letting her go; not matter the excuse or resistance.

"R-Raku," her voice stutters but I stare into her eyes with a harden expression.

"What's wrong?" I snap suddenly; her shoulders tense. "Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong"—her quick reply tells me otherwise.

"Lair," I smirk before releasing her wrist.

"I'm not! "She attempts. "Even if I was, how would you know?"

I crane my neck and peer into her puffed cheeks—how do I know she's lying? Easy, there's a few signs that show her fibs. "You start to turn red and tend to answer questions faster than normally," I say as I sit-up from her thigh and rub my neck. "You also clutch your hands into fists when you lie and you don't look someone in the eye"—her expression melts into shock as I turn on my bottom to show my full-attention. "Shall I continue?"

Pressing my forehead against hers' I look deep into her ocean-blue orbs; with a hand I brush her delicate skin and feel the heat of her embarrassment. Even though she knows I've touched her before, with more passionate and raw intentions, the vixen still remains fazed by my hands.

Her apposed innocence is driving my desire, especially in the brisk but settle warmth of fall. "Oshietekudasai (Please tell me)," I gently whisper.

Feeling the warmth of her skin leave mine, the vixen leans away and grip the hem of her skirt. The flickering flame in her eyes hints that she's thinking about what to say next—it must be a rather pressing subject.

"Sore wa hazukashīdesu (It's embarrassing)" she quivers; hiding her face behind her small hands I grin for the adorable gesture. " Anata wa watashi no tanoshimi o tsukutte agemasu! (You'll make fun of me!)"

Placing my hands on hers' I softly pull them away from her face to see the bright blush—Kawaii (cute). So cute!—I shake my head of my racing thoughts. "It's okay, I promise not to laugh," I try to hide the cheeky smile on my lips but it won't go away.

"Then why are you smiling still, bean-sprout?" Chitoge pouts and pushes me roughly—I grin while she pouts like a child with rose-kissed cheeks and daring orbs.

I want to kiss her—I need to kiss her—my body wants her!

The distance between us starts to become less—her wavering scent of watermelon caps mine. My gaze sticks to her luscious lips shimmering in the dim sunlight and the swirling blonde that gently touched my flesh several times.

Before I could comprehend the situation, my hand grasp her shoulder and brings her undying attention onto me. I found myself standing on my knees' with my body-weigh slowly joining hers'.

She says nothing, but her eyes say it all—Chitoge is curious about my actions.

A timid _thud _comes from the roof-top. Chitoge has lost her balance, and now lays on the cement—to me it's heavenly to see the vixen vulnerably underneath me. My form hovers over hers' and I look over her body.

Shirt lifted slightly to reveal the waistband of her skirt, blonde locks scattered over the grey surface, the softness of her hand clasped within mine. Parted lips, shy composure, dazzling blue eyes and cheeks flushed. She mesmerizing.

I don't flinch once one of her hands cups my cheek. "So, this is the sight and feelings that I've forgotten…" the virago says tenderly—that's when it hits me; that constant voice reminding me that this isn't the Chitoge who I've confessed and made mine. I can't move fast because if I do, I might seem forceful. "A-Anata wa watashi ni kisu o suru tsumoridesu ka? (A-Are you going to kiss me?)"

Her eyes scream for me to do it—to kiss her innocent lips. She seems like that's all she can think about in the moment. Could it be that the picture and vivid memories were driving her desire to feel those emotions once again?

But, if I were to kiss the vixen… everything would change—it can't change yet. I'm not even certain about the frustration rumbling in my chest from last night.

"Īe (No)" I remove myself and sit back, hand over my mouth as I gradually feel my body tremble.

That desire and want for Chitoge seems to be becoming stronger than I thought it was beforehand. I couldn't control myself—I felt numb. This can't be good. What if, one day, I were with the vixen and I felt the urge to make love to her? It would be considered rape since it wasn't consented. Raping Chitoge—it's a horrible thought; one I couldn't live with if it was true.

Suddenly the sound of the vixen standing enters my ears, I look over to see Chitoge with a shameful look on her face before her hand slaps my cheek. I hiss in pain but watch as the virago hurriedly exits the roof without a single-word.

I know it probably hurts but I can't rush this. I can't rush and take something from her before she's ready or if it's not the appropriate time. But, this is the first time this side of Chitoge has actually hit me with force.

隠

さ

れ

た

秘

密

[Hidden secrets]

Onodera was waiting for me in the shoe cubbies as planned. I can tell that she's tense about the situation—her actions reveal the truth.

"Gomen (Sorry)" I sigh while tapping the toe of my shoes on the floor. "I hope you didn't have to wait long. Sensei gave me some work-sheets for Matuso-kun to study from," holding the folder of papers I give the brunette a side-ways glance.

I asked my homeroom teacher to give me the extra copies of work-sheets and activities we've done in class—thankfully she didn't ask any questions and handed me a folder.

"Ichijo-kun," Onodera says with a tilted head. "Aren't the work-sheets in your class harder than regular classes?"—true, but I have to start somewhere with Shun and I can't gain access to other classes material.

"I think if I teach him like I've been taught that he'll be fine," I answer as we walk out of the school. "Besides, I think Matuso-kun is a lot smarter than others' believe."

"Eh~" she sings with a slight blush. "I've noticed that too, especially when he messages me."

"How so?" I question; the shy-girl pulls out her phone and scrolls through, what seems like endless conversations with the F-5 student.

"It happened one-night when I was doing some English homework," I perked for the mention of:_ "English"_—it's one of the weak-points the most students have in the school except for my class. I mean, I can speak English fluently (thanks to my dad and the business firm). Shu and Ruri learned from me. Chitoge's strength is English.

"Do you struggle with English?" I blankly ask; Onodera nods solemnly and sighs.

"I can never translate the phrases properly. I can get something as simple as: _'the girl chased after the cat'_ and I would somehow translate it into something like:_ 'the woman stands on girl with cat'_"—a cold chill ran down my spine for the example. That sentence was at the lowest-level possible—I can remember learning that kind of stuff in pre-school.

"That's horrible," I snicker.

"I know, but anyways, I had to translate a whole chapter for class and I didn't want to bother Ruri-chan since she was over at Maiko-kun's studying for a test," she brings back the topic at hand: Shun. "It was pretty late and Matuso-kun was still messaging me, so I sent him a picture of the assignment"—she hands me her cell-phone and, to my surprise, was a message in complete English with grammar and prefixes.

A slow sweat drips down my neck as I look at the bottom of the message where several emoji's of bears in hats and cutesy creatures rest. I never thought Shun would be this type—let alone excellent in English.

Still… this doesn't add up—and I don't mean the emoji's. When I looked at Shun's school records he held a solid zero in every subject, including English. How could he be achieving a zero if he can clearly translate and understand the foreign language?

I bow my head as we pass through an alleyway—I can't believe I didn't know this about Shun. Why don't I know anything about Shun?

.

.

Our venture towards Shun's house was mostly silent—besides the empty questions Onodera would ask every once in a while. It seems like the shy-female is fond of Shun which isn't hard to believe—from the start his magic-like aura sucked her in like a tornado.

But I can't complain since our little chit-chatting gave me a little information to add to Shun's file—like how he doesn't like octopus, the sound of hospital monitors give him the shakes and he loves literature. These bites and pieces gave me an image of Shun living in a suburban area with a mother, father and one sibling—I was completely wrong.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask Onodera; I can't look away from the tiny, beaten and broken house. The gating along the yard is rusted and seems like it's about to fall-apart; the mail-box off to the left is tilted with the red flag pointing to the sky.

The brunette looks over the slip of paper in her hand and then to the address—my stomach becomes knotted when she nods and faces the front. By the lighting inside the house I can tell there's people inside—most likely Shun's family.

I flinch as the gate _creeks _while I step inside; I look over my shoulder to see Onodera grabbing the mail from the mailbox before scurrying in my direction. My eyes flicker to the broken walk-way and multiple child's-toys scattered around the yard—it seems as though Shun might have a younger sibling like I predicted.

Not a sound comes from the door-bell as I press against it, so instead, I knock with a light fist. "Kimasu! Kimasu! (Coming)" a bright and gleeful voice shouts from behind the door.

When the beaten door creaks open a little girl, around five, is blinking wildly at Onodera and myself. She's pale just like Shun, adorable with her chubby cheeks and big bright ocean-blue eyes. Her long strawberry-blonde hair swirls in the cool breeze as she gives us a soft smile.

"Ah… so cute," I hear Onodera whisper from my side; I glance over to see the soft blush on her cheeks as she stares at the little girl. I too, can agree—the girl looks like she belongs in a magazine or on posters due to her adorable aura.

"Oh!" the girl squeaks with her bright eyes on Onodera, "are you sick too?"

"Eh?" the brunette tenses for the sudden question.

"Okaasan! (Mom)" the girl shouts into the house. "There's two people at the door. I think the ladies sick."

Onodera's cheeks flush red as she hears the child continuing to tell her mother her thoughts—either that or she's just realizing she's meeting Shun's family.

"Oh dear—, "a humble voice starts but is interrupted by a rough cough. "Let them in Kom-chan," the voice continues.

"Hai~ (okay)" Kom-chan squeals before opening the door wider for the two of us to enter.

The musky scent of cinnamon and apples whisks around my nose as I take off my shoes. My eyes widen for the sparkling floors and the endless pictures of a family: a beautiful woman who looks like she's in her twenties, a man who seems rough and goofy next to her along with Shun who's giving a boyish smile, at their feet is two girls (twins) laughing.

Is this Shun's family?

.

.

.

Hey there lovely!

I thought I would let you know that the next chapter will have the complete continuation of this little plot—which means: lots of Shun and Onodera moments. I decided it would be best to have it in the next chapter since it would make this one over 15,000 words which wouldn't allow me to update until next week.

Hopefully, it shouldn't take long to write the next chapter. Also, due to the reviews, it seems as though the next chapter might just be a Shun and Onodera chapter (maybe; we'll have to see). The date may or may not be in the next chapter, but let's hope and pray.

On another note, I got some reviews asking for more RuriXShu—they should be in the chapters to come more frequently. Also, one of the reviews mentioned that Chitoge is out of character and I agree, but, due to the circumstance she hast to remain this way for a little bit longer until she regains some of her memories.

Anyways, I better get to write, I'm thinking about writing another chapter to: _"Kiss It All Better"_ and then there's the next chapter for Remember Us.

Wish me luck, loves.

Tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Oh, and if any of you guys read "Kiss It All Better" either message or mention it in a review. I would like to have one of my readers look over the chapter before posting it, since it'll be the answer to everyone's question towards the visitor.

Happy Holidays!

Love, Bleachlover2346~


	19. Chapter 18: Hidden Secrets (2) & ROK (1)

_~ Remember Us~ _

[Shun's P.O.V]

Exhaustion—it's not pleasant. It makes your body weak, mind frail and thoughts numb. I can't remember the last time I've felt alive—truly alive that is.

That's what I thought until I met… her.

"…He looks so peaceful," a wondrous voice whispers.

Where am I? I swear I was in my room sick with a massive fever and shakes. Did I die? Is this an angel?

Inhaling the scent of the room—sweet, salty and dusty—I'm definitely still in my room, that's for sure. I know my own scent, even if I'm not home or sleep in my bed often.

Suddenly I feel a soft and delicate hand touch my forehead. I know these hands—they're _hers'. _I can't forget those hands, no matter what I do. They're soft like feathers, covered in a hard-earned story, hold honesty which is told in depth when you look into her eyes, they're warm like a timid fire and calming like a summers' breeze.

Her fingers brush through my long sandy locks—I've never had to use control and probably won't due to my morals and values. I want her pressed against me and feel her skin against mine.

Without batting a lash I grasp the hand and pull the timid-girl into my bed.

The mattress shifts due to the new weight, she squeaks and becomes a black kettle with soft screams. Wrapping an arm around her body—she's the perfect body-pillow for me and I never want to let her go.

"M-M-Matuso-kun!" there she goes again; turning as red as an overly ripe tomato—it's adorable which makes me want to be around her more, especially since I love cute things.

Burying my nose into her hair I smell the sweets from her parents shop, her shampoo and scent. "Stop moving," I whisper into her ear; her struggling ends and she becomes still. "I like holding you."

"Smooth as ever, Matuso-kun," I hear from the other side of the room; I know it's' Ichijo Raku—his voice isn't hard to pick-out, especially since most the girls in my class seem to adore him. In my case… I think I'm in love with a girl who's in love with Ichijo Raku.

I don't hate him though—I can't hate an honest and broken man, especially since the woman he loves forgot to release his heart before erasing her name from his'.

I ignore him though and feel the brunette turn in my hold. When she freezes I open a single eye to see her bright amber orbs and pink-tinted cheeks. Oh, what I would do to have this sight in front of me every morning—I would never want to leave my bed, let alone her.

Maybe this is what my father felt when he met my mother; that would explain his goofy and uncontrollable adoration when he's in moms' presence. It's almost like she places him in a trace with this invisible aura.

I am the same when it comes to Kosaki Onodera.

I lose all control and do as I please.

She seems to bewitch me and rule my thoughts, even when we are apart.

I can't get enough but I know it'll only hurt me in the end… because being in love with someone who isn't in love with you is like suicide—it is a forever haunting thought.

"W-W-Wha…"Onodera stutters; a puff of smoke comes from her cheeks while she stare down at my body.

Right, I came home and stripped down to my boxers last night—huh, that's a pleasant thought.

"Y-Y-Y-You're not wearing a shir—, "she tries to exclaim but I silence her with a simple gesture, one I've seen in movies and from my parents. I place her head against my heart and allow her to hear my nervousness in the moment. My mom used to do this to me before—before she became sick.

"Kiku (Listen)" I close my eyes as she buries her nose into my chest, causing my heart to beat harder and louder than before. I wish to tell her that she makes me just as nervous, that her presence makes my heart jump and spin like a joyous puppy. I won't though, it'll never leave my lips.

"Attakaidesu (Warm)" she whispers into my skin calmly. "Matuso-kun, anata wa kokoro ga attakaidesu... (Matuso-kun, your heart is warm)" Onodera admits suddenly; my cheeks flush lightly as I hide within her locks.

"N-Nii-san (Brother)," a fragile voice mutters from behind me. "I'm c-cold."

Feeling the tiny body cuddling against my back, I release Onodera who seems to disappear from my blanket wonderland. "Mii-chan," I mutter and pull the little girl into my hold.

I blame my father for my undying affection for my little sisters and mother. He's always been the type of man who would do anything for a woman he loves and I noticed, as time goes on, I too have fallen into the same trap. They're the reason I work three-jobs and barely get any sleep.

Michi: she's the youngest twin and the shyest. I can tell Komachi and Michi apart without batting a lash. Michi is quieter, less forward, acts like a mini-mother with her abilities to cook and becomes frighten easily. Not to mention her hair is short and barely reaches her shoulders.

Komachi is the exact opposite. She'll protect anything or anyone she loves without a second-thought, which puts my anxiety to rest when I drop them off at pre-school in the mornings. Kom-chan tends to come off as rough and rigid but she can be adorable and girly when the time is right.

Either way, I love the two of my sisters to no-end. They're pretty much my world since dad isn't around, but, that's only because of our financial issues.

"Kosaki-san tells me you're good at English, Matuso-kun," Raku says from my desk.

I sit up with Michi-chan in my arms and place a soft hand on her forehead; last night she had crawled into bed with me because she too had a fever. Thankfully mom didn't catch our colds—that would be terrible due to her heal conditions.

"I learned from my dad," I blankly answer while stroking Michi's strawberry-locks. I tense once a pale hand is placed on my sisters' forehead. I look over to see the worry and concern in Onodera's eyes—she reminds me of my mother.

"I'll go get some damp clothes for your fevers"—such kindness only causes my heart to beat quickly and my eyes linger after her fleeing form.

Michi's hot breath drags my eyes from the door and to the little girl in my arms. Her eyes are hooded as she looks up at me with heated cheeks and messy locks. I hate seeing her like this—so sick; it breaks my heart like shattering glass.

I can feel his violet eyes staring into my soul. The one thing I've noticed since Ichijo Raku waltzed into my life, is that, he's like a ticking-hawk awaiting for the moment to strike and take down his prey. He uses body language, documents and other materials to create someone's profile. Sometimes I wonder what my profile is like.

I barely speak and show emotions due to my scattered-brained mind and lack of sleep. Honestly, I don't think about much: money, mom's medication, my sisters, work hours and sleep. Girls seemed to be the last thing on my mind, sadly, so were books and schooling.

"You have a lot of journals and sheets of paper laying around," Raku says while placing down one of the many handmade books of mine. "Do you like to write?"—I nod quietly without looking towards my _"tutor"_.

My dream is to become an author—hopefully a bestselling one at that. I should be getting the highest grades in English and grammar, but I always fall asleep in class and my teacher is nothing but a pissing-wuss. He's probably a good guy with great intentions, but he sucks at controlling the class and keeping everyone on task.

All is silent in the room until Onodera returns with a bucket and two clothes.

I observe her tending to my sister with compassion and a tender touch which reminds me of a nurse.

"Thanks," I whisper while laying Michi on the mattress. Onodera blushes brightly and shakes her head quickly with her hands raised in the air.

"D-Don't mention it, Matuso-kun," the brunette stutters nervously with her hands clenched in her lap. I don't understand why she's so nervous right now; I'm not touching her or attempting anything—then I notice Raku's eyes on us and it clicks.

She must be nervous due to his gaze; that makes sense now.

"E to… (Um)" I hear the brunette whisper cutely; I look up to see her tapping her chin softly before pointing to the A-1 student on the other side of my room. "Ichijo-kun brought you some materials for studying, isn't that good news, Matuso-kun?"—she sounds cheerfully and I don't want to crush her positivity, but I know what will happen to those papers… I won't have time to do them.

I look over to Michi-chan and sigh softly while running a hand through my blonde-locks. I'm nearly positive that my sisters would be disappointed if they knew about my grades and habits in class—I'm supposed to be their role model, but instead I'm a disappointment.

"Ne, Kosaki-san (Hey)" Raku says while laying a hand on the said girls shoulder. "Anata wa watashitachi no bun o ataeru koto ga dekimasu ka? (Could you give us a minute?)" He asks; the brunette nods solemnly before exiting the room once again.

The _click_ of the door echoes the quiet room, my eyes never leave the famous-student as he takes my desk-chair from the side and places it next to the bed. What could he possibly want from me? To be honest, I don't have much—or so I think.

"I don't get confused often, unless it involves Chitoge or myself," Raku starts; immediately I know what he trying to do. It's a technique usually used when trying to get the truth out of someone. You make yourself seem weak by telling them a flaw or confusion you have, then before the other person notices, you ask them for the truth."But, Matuso-kun, I can't seem to understand you," he's remains silent. "According to your school reports and testes, you're a lost cause. But, from what I've heard from Kosaki-san, seen around your room and conversations I've had with you, I know you aren't some idiot."

The room remains silent as I stare into his violet orbs—they remind me of violet snakes slowly wrapping themselves around their victim. He wants me to break and tell me about my family; honestly I don't give a damn. I would've told him if asked properly instead of using this technique, but I suppose I guy like Ichijo Raku doesn't have many opportunities to just ask questions without using a sneaky-trick.

"I'm here to help," Raku bows his head; the hinted shadow gives him a pitiful aura which is new.

"Enough," I sternly say and he narrows his eyes for my response. "Honestly, that act is crappy," I bluntly admit without a smooth tongue that several jobs has crafted. "Just get to the point and stop dancing around like heated grease. It's tiring," it's rare; I never speak like this but it feels good to finally voice my opinion without my charm getting in the way.

Leaning back in his chair Raku crosses his arms with a cold eye—he's probably wondering how I noticed the act and technique so quickly. He's eyes and demeanor tells me all his thoughts and emotions.

"Why are you failing?" I tense for the blunt question but it was expected.

My lips press together tightly as I look down to my hands numb by the amount of coffee I've spilt on them, lingering scents of different perfumes and early morning jobs. "Riku, my mother," I sigh and his eyes widen slightly. "She has an unknown illness that doctors' can't seem to understand. She requires several medications and many hours of rest; she can't work or do much around the house. My father is over-sea in America working in a publishing firm trying to provide for our family," I close my eyes as I thought about my goofy-father and give Raku a narrow eye. "I work three jobs just to help my parents with medical bills, groceries, payments and our schooling."

He's silent for the news but it's the life I've been living since I became the appropriate age to work. At first it was one part-time job at a flower-shop, then it turned into two and soon three. I've been working at my main-job for almost four or five years—I've lost count. I changed to the coffee-shop once I started high-school due to the closeness and higher pay due to tips.

"I fall asleep in class because I'm overly exhausted," I admit with a guilty smirk. "I barely sleep in my own bed and when I do, it's for a few minutes after I finish my third job around six in the morning. I sleep for twenty-minutes and then wake up, get my sisters ready for school, make breakfast, check on my mom and get her in order, walk my sisters to school and then go to school," my routine flashes within my mind as I list the duties of my morning life. "Once school is over I bring my sisters' home from pre-school, head over to the coffee-shop, then around six or seven, I go to my main-job. Around one or two in the morning I head to my third job, and then I start it all over again."

Raku's silent for the news. He probably feels pitiful due to our different upbringings—he comes from money and I'm from poverty.

"Wipe that look off your face," I sigh while running a hand through my hair, pulling the black string falling from the side-bun my boss orders me to wear nearly every shift. "I don't need pity," I say with my eyes on Mii-chan. "If I wanted pity I would've stopped working a long time ago," kissing Mii-chan on the forehead I pull the sheets over her shoulders.

"Those work-sheets," I point to the new stack on my desk. "You'll just collect dust which is pointless," he perks for the remark. "You might as well give-up now well you have some pride left."

Raku's jaw tightens for the remark and he shakes his head. "I'm not some wuss"—he sounds offended. "Honestly, do you think I'm the type of person to give up on something?"—no, but, it's best to give up on me now rather than later.

"Matuso-kun," he starts with a near growl; I look over with a narrow eye. "I may not know you like Kosaki-san, but I consider you a friend now, especially since you helped me protect the people I love the most," I look away with a distasteful kiss of my teeth. That day, when Shinji was targeting Raku's love and friends, I couldn't allow it to succeed.

I hate bullies. They're sneaky, loud (most the time), enjoy breaking people, they're cowards and followers of others. I hate those types of people; they make my blood boil to the point of no return.

"I think your sisters and mother would love to see you graduate with the rest of us," I tense for his words. He found it… my weakness. "I also believe Kosaki-san would like to see you in a classroom where she can sit-by and watch you succeed"—I scowl and look away with a slight blush.

I can't grasp the thought of someone like Onodera actually wanting to be around me. I'm like a frog compared to Prince Raku—and I doubt one kiss is going to turn me into a prince. This is reality not some fairytale. But… it's a nice thought.

"Iya (No)" I admit in defeat.

Raku's face twists in displeasure for the remark but he's a persistent bastard. "What'll make you try? Name it. Anything."

I give a sideways glance. He's rich, I could ask him to pay for my mothers' medical-needs… but I won't; I have too much pride. Then there's the possibility to ask for money, but my pride and moral values won't allow that. Then there's one thing that I've been contemplating since that day…

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_The alleyway held nothing but darkness except for the lingering light from the bricked-building. A wavering linger of smoke fills the air as a man in his early-twenties blows the smoked tobacco from his lips. _

_His deep green eyes stare up to the starry night above through his shaggy green hair. When the sudden sound of laughter and giggles enter the alleyway he looks toward the large door to see the blonde with a displeased face. _

"_Everything alright?" his gruff voice asks as the teen leans against the metal door and heaves a heavy sigh. "Something must've happened to ya' Shun," he snickers; the boy looks over with a blank eye. "Usually ya' don't sigh or show emotion."_

_Shun looks over to the large trash-can with dull orbs. His co-worker is right; usually he didn't show his emotions, it made work easier for him, especially when with customers. But something—more like someone, is eat at his mind like a termite. _

_The green-eyed man smirks for the look, he knows it well. "Don't tell me ya' fell in love with someone," he chuckles while flicking his cigarette. "I thought ya' were safe," he mutters. _

_Shun's eyes widen for the idea of falling in love. He never thought about it—he never thought it could happen to him. _

"_Don't let the boss know if it's someone from this place," the co-worker sighs. "It makes shit complicated."_

"_Trust me it's not," Shun says strongly. "I doubt its' love."_

"_Don't bullshit me," the co-worker flicks his ashes and stares at the teen with distaste. "You're guard is down, ya' seem distort and I've noticed ya' on your phone more. You're in love, so stop pussying around it like an ass-hat."_

_Such colorful words only seem to spikes Shun's amusement as he chuckles and shakes his long locks. "Sounds like you've fell in love," he snickers. _

_Dragging the taste of tobacco from the cigarette the green-colored co-worker looks down to the pavement below. "I have or rather still am," he admits shamefully, "it was for some girl that visited my second gig. The club downtown," tossing the dead stick on the ground while he exhales the final cloud. "She was a perfect and I acted just like you are right now." _

_Shun narrows his eyes, "I can't afford to be in love right now, especially since she's mostly likely in love with someone else."_

"_Well shit," his co-worker says coolly, "I never expected you to have an unrequited love… especially since you're smoother than most guys. You sure she's in love with this other guy?"_

_Shun shrugs with his eyes on the busy sidewalk and road. "It's obvious."_

"_Yeah, but, we're guys, sometimes our egos and self-perception get in the way of our judgement," their eyes lock. "Have you tried to ask her on a date?" –Shun tenses for the question; he never thought about going on dates especially with his busy work schedule and all. "I'll take that as a no," his co-worker rolls his eyes. _

"_What's a date going to do, Rei?" Shun bitterly asks. _

_Rei smirks for the sudden attitude from the boy. "It'll tell you whether she loves you back or doesn't give a damn about you," he answers. "Take the girl on a date and try to act like yourself without the act the working-world has drilled into your pretty-little-head."_

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

"A date," I softly say. "I want a date with Kosaki Onodera," my voice feels small but I know Raku hears my request.

"How am I supposed to—, "he tries but I stop him.

"That's for you to figure out," laying down in bed I pull the sheets over my form and embrace my sister tightly. I know it seems childish, but seem as my feelings continuously grow with each passing day, I would like to know whether their equal or one-sided.

I'm tired of being in a rat-race with someone who is impossible to beat.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

_[Raku's P.O.V]_

I can't shake the feeling—the feeling of discomfort for the truth about Shun. I didn't expect such a situation from the F-5 student, especially when it comes to his request. A date with Onodera?

There's a part of me that wanted to smirk and tell him: _"do it yourself"_ but, I couldn't bring myself to say such a thing since he's been through enough. I could never think about working three jobs while in school; I could do it but it seems tiresome. There's no wonder that Shun's failing horribly.

Then there's the near jump from Onodera when I exited the room.

She basically threw herself in front of me with Shun in sight—I think that was her intentions, especially when she suddenly agreed (without hesitation) to go on a date with the blonde male.

She must've heard our conversation through the door; I look over to see no one beside me on the sidewalk. It's too bold of a move for someone like Onodera who faints when being touched or around a boy.

I can't really over-think it, seeing as when it comes to Shun she tends to change. The once overly-shy girl that I once idealized would has become somewhat used to Shun's presence. Whenever he touches her, she does become fluttered but at least she doesn't faint from over-heating. According to Ruri, Onodera smiles every-time she's around Shun which I took into consideration when in his bedroom—there was always a smile on her lips and not a fake one at that, but a content grin for his presence.

Chitoge held that exact grin whenever she was close to me—it showed trust and comfort which meant the world.

I stop once thinking about the vixen—I can't get that expression out of head; she looked so… hurt and confused when I didn't kiss her. Maybe I should give in and just become physically intimate with the virago—it could make the progress run a lot faster than usual.

Do I still want the old Chitoge back? Of course, but I still want the present girl to be within her.

_Ding, dong!_

Either way it doesn't matter—I just… I just don't want her to make that face ever again.

The sound of pattering footsteps comes closer to the door as I look into the stained-glass window to see the dark figure. "Coming," a deep tone says from the other side with a slight struggle—I know this voice; how could I forget it? I used to tremble at the thought but I'm glad it's him opening the door and not the other.

As the door opens my eyes look upon the one man who once frightened me to the core. "R-Raku?" he stutters from my presence; I don't blame him. I haven't really seen him in over a year—he must be shocked.

"It's been too long, Adelt-sama," I say awkwardly.

Adelt Kirisaki: Chitoge's father and the second-hand to the Kirisaki business firm.

His presence seems intimidating at first, especially when hearing about his ranks in the business world and his importance, but around me and Chitoge, he's nothing but a kindle man. Adelt would do anything for his daughter, even go to hell and kill the devil himself.

When I first met him I nearly pissed my pants until he opened the door with a giant smile and an apron wrapped around his waist. After that I couldn't see him as a big mean and bad second-hand, but a joyous father who loves Chitoge with every fiber of his being.

"I've told you so many time to stop with the formalities and just call me: dad," Adelt grins; instead of his regular white suit he's wearing something more casual along with his apron.

"Let me guess, your suits at the dry-cleaners," I joke; he moves to the side with a shake of the head and I step inside the house.

It's been so long since I've been inside this house, but it hasn't changed a single-bit.

The marking on the entrance-wall is still present and forces me to think about Chitoge gradually growing over summer-breaks when visiting her father in the Japanese ward of their business. Each year there would five new marks on that wall and they shall remain there till Adelt dies of old age.

"No, not at all," he waves while closing the door; I take off my shoes and look over the blonde man in his jeans and purple t-shirt. "I'm making dinner right now, so it would be a shame to dirty my suit," his causal tone makes me feel like the accident never happened—like I'm still his daughters' first-boyfriend who could almost be considered his son-in-law due to my frequent presence at the house.

"Chitoge," I start; Adelt sighs with a pleasant grin. "Is she home?"

He nods before looking up the large staircase with sad eyes. "She's been in her room since arriving home from school," Adelt frowns. "Did something happen?"

"It was me," I say suddenly without hesitation; I could never lie to Adelt.

"Explain," he demands in an assertive but no-aggressive tone.

"She's beginning to remember," he tenses for the news. "It's great, I know that… but… I don't want her to rush into anything when she doesn't remember everything. And I definitely don't want her to feel obligated to date me again because she's regaining bits-and-piece of her memory."

I shake slightly for Adelt's hand slapping my shoulder, he wears a soft understanding smile before ruffling my violet locks. "Honestly, I don't know what my daughter did to get such a fellow like yourself," his aged tone causes me to blush. "I know boys your age would've moved on and started dating another girl after a month or two. But, here you are, chasing my little girl still and considering her feelings over yours'…"he trails; I notice his gaze on a picture of his wife. "Even if my daughter doesn't marry you or make you my son-in-law someday, you'll always been one in my eyes."

Bowing my head slightly and nod with thanks—to hear such kind words from Adelt is touching and gives me strength to continue down the road I've chosen. "Arigato, Adelt-sama (Thank you)".

I'm pushed towards and stairs, I fumble slightly but manage to stay on my feet without falling flat on my face. I glare back at the Kirisaki second-hand but he points in the direction of Chitoge's room—I honestly think he's too trusting of me. I'm still a teenage-boy, a horny one at that, and he's allowing me to go into his daughters' room without any supervision or guidance around. It'd be easy for me to have my way with her, but who am I kidding? I can't even kiss her without overthinking and taking her feelings into consideration—it's no wonder he doesn't care if we're alone in her bedroom.

Adelt doesn't give me any directions—they're not needed; I know exactly where I am.

I face Chitoge's door and freeze for the shouting coming from the other side.

"_I said shut up!"_—I place an ear on the door and listen closely.

"_Clearly he isn't—, "_suddenly she stops shouting and becomes quiet; could she have noticed my presence?

"_What you mean? I doubt he even looks at me that way,"_ there she goes once again. I know there isn't anyone in the room since there's never a reply from the "other-person".

Maybe she's on the phone with someone. Perhaps her mother called, she tends to call once in a while but it's out of the blue without warning. But then again, she could be talking to her grandmother or a friend from school—there's many possibilities.

Then again, she could be talking to that illusion she told me about before.

I put on a brave face and knock without second-guessing myself; she goes silent for the knock and I tap my fist against the wood once again.

"Dad, I'm not hungry right now," I hear her call out but I knock again.

私

た

ち

を

覚

え

て

い

ま

す

.

.

.

[Remember Our…]

About to shout she freezes once her eyes meet my gaze. "W-What're you doing here?" she stutters in disbelief; quickly she attempts to close the door but I press against it.

"We need to talk," I growl while pushing against her force.

"Iya! Baka! (No, idiot)" she shouts—I can hear the familiar tone; it's the same voice as…

"Gorilla woman! Let me in dammit!"—_Chitoge_, is all that races through my mind.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO PUNCH YOU BEFORE YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" I grunt as her strength increases and I struggle within the fight against her. "YOU STUPID BEAN-SPROUT!"

That's when I hear it, the soft cry in her tone after the screaming.

"I won't stop!" I yell back; she stiffens. "You got that Chitoge? I won't stop."

"Are you crazy?" the vixen snaps and I smirk. "I hate you! Don't you understand that, you creepy… creepy stalker!" she tries.

"I haven't been called that in a long time," I chuckle; the last time Chitoge called me a _"creepy stalker"_ was during a month prior to the accident. She had gotten angry with me when I followed her and a classmate on one of her "girls-day". It didn't sit well with me when she told me that she and a bunch of other girls where going to spend the day together, according to the foul-mouthed girl Ruri and Onodera were to go, but when I went to the arcade with Shu that day I saw the two said girls alone.

"What do you mean?" Chitoge bitterly questions.

"That day I thought you were going to be with Ruri and Kosaki-san along with some of our other classmates, but you weren't," I admit and the rattling of the door between us stops. "When I saw those two without you I became curious to why you had lied," it's almost like a movie playing in front of my eyes. "I found and followed you. You were with another guy, one I was friends with and knew had feelings for you," I assumed too quickly that day. "I assumed the worst but never said it out loud."

"That's the one fight we never had," Chitoge admits. Her back disappears from the door and it sways open due to my pressure.

Looking into the dark room I notice the pictures scattered over the floor, an opened dairy to the side, teddy-bears aimlessly placed and phone resting on the floor. When I look at Chitoge I notice the quiver in her pink lips, the redness on her cheeks and the bubbling tears in her eyes—she looks both angry and sad.

"Chitoge…" I whisper while tears stain her cheeks.

"Never," she starts messily whipping tears her cheeks, "…d…did I cheat on you…" her voice trembles; I step towards her and look down to her crying face. "…Watashi wa, anata ga ō sugiru... Baka... Daisuki! (I love... you too much... you idiot!)" I blush for her confession.

I back away with a hand covering my mouth—the urge is getting stronger. Stumbling back I hear a _click_ only to have the roof light up with the northern lights, along with the door closing softly.

"Is that… the reason…,"Chitoge touches her tender lips as she closes her blue eyes, "…why you don't want to… k-kiss me?"

キ

ッ

ス

[Kiss]

I hold my breath as she looks around the room with tearful eyes—I can't take it!

"I can't take it," I unconsciously say; slowly walking towards the blonde I feel the heat growing in my stomach and the itching urge to touch her. "The faces you make…" I bit my lip and stop, "you don't know what they do to me."

Chitoge tenses for the statement: "huh?"

"You want to know why?" I shake slightly—I feel weak and vulnerable as I approach her. "I don't want to take away your innocence—"

"I'm not innocent!" Chitoge spits, "you've kissed me plenty of times and made me yours'—"

"Not this side of you though!" I shout; grasping her shoulders look into her bright-eyes and tremble like a pathetic excuse. "I feel the urge to do anything that I want—devour your body, your lips and soul. I want your everything, dammit!" I exclaim, "but, I promised… promised that I would never rush or do something that's I would harm you," the flashes of the accident.

The blood covering the green grass, a never-ending sound of the trucks horn and Chitoge's limp body. Throughout the days of listening to her breathing and the monitor, I made that promise to myself.

"It was so bloody," I choke. "I thought you were gone," tangling my finger's in her hair I trace her lips with a thumb. Tears blur my vision but I can clearly see her blue eyes. "I waited day-in and day-out for you to wake up but you never did… and then you woke up without a memory of me" I hiccup like a fool. "In my darkest days I promised: that even though I can't have you anymore that I will protect you no matter the cost. Which means, I'll protect you from myself…"

Her breath trickles against my cheeks, hands clench my school-uniform and eyes look at my pitiful self. "Stop," she whispers "Stop protecting me from you."

I hold my breath and listen closely. "…stop protecting me from the man I loved… and the man I love now," she squeaks. "…Just give in to the urges—, "she didn't have to tell me twice.

Crashing my lips against hers' I hold her still—she clenches my shirt tightly and pulls me closer.

Maybe it's because of the year of being alone and desiring her, but I couldn't find myself-control. I devour her lips and deepen the kiss; feeling her sweet taste swirling in mine we stumble in a heated passion.

"Hnn…" hearing her hum fuels the fire in my heart as the clouded echoes of our past passion swirls in my mind like a CD. I want to make her call my name, carve crescent moons into my back and make sweet passionate love to her.

Chitoge becomes daring, her body begins to act as though she has vanished, she yelps in surprise once her body bounces on the mattress. The spring's creek which rings different memories in my head—nights where I playfully would tackle her to the bed and kiss all over her body like I was trying to carve her form into my mind.

Crawling on top of her form I place a knee between her legs. My gaze notices the blush on her cheeks while her hands runs down my cheeks, jaw, shoulders and to my chest. I hold my breath as I watch the mixture of colors reflected on the ceiling shine in her eyes along with my reflection.

Slowly her fingers fiddle with my uniform and the shirt becomes loose. I kiss her softly—it felt like she would break if I didn't—and trance her bear neck with my fingers, over her exposed skin and to the hem of her shirt.

"_Matte… m…matte, Raku (Wait)"_ the past whispers in my ear; I blink in my lustful daze and notice the vixen had completely unbutton my shirt. _"…we aren't ready yet,"_—those were the words she whispered to me once things became heated, when we started to consider sex. Upon hearing such ghostly whispers I pull away from Chitoge with wide-eyes and stand from the bed.

"No…" I run rough fingers through my hair and face before looking over to the blonde sitting up on the mattress. "..I c—we can—"I couldn't find the words as flashes of the past color my skull.

It isn't fair for her. I can't take something so important when I'm thinking about the other side and remember every moment.

I cannot use Chitoge that way.

.

.

.

_*Peeks from behind a corner*_

_H-Hey lovely… well, it seems like we got a little steamy in this chapter. I'm sorry for that—well, not really, but it's definitely not worthy of an M-rating. I hope I didn't scar anyone. _

_We're going to get into a little arc, it won't be much, just a chapter that will complete hidden secrets and afterwards I'll continue with the main arc: "remember our kiss". I should warn you that we're going to either be in third person for the rest of "hidden secrets", or if you guys liked Shun's P.O.V. we can do that too. I don't mind—it was nice to write in my own characters eyes for once. _

_I have exchanged an image of Shun to one of you guys and if anyone else would like to see an image of him, please feel free to contact me or write it within a review so I can get back to you ASAP. _

_Does Chitoge slowly seem to be acting like herself to you guys? How did you find our little peek into Shun's backstory and POV? Was the kiss worth the wait or a disappointment? _

_Merry (late) Christmas and (late) New Year!_

_Until next time, _

_BleachLover2346~_


	20. Chapter 19: Hidden Secrets (3)

_~ Remember Us: Hidden Secrets (3) ~_

_(Third-person P.O.V)_

The steam dances in the air—kissing both woman's noses in the silence of the house. Neither knew what to say or if they should say something to begin with.

Riku: the mother of three who barely looks twenty-five, looks over the girl whom seems smitten for her son. She never thought this day would come—seeing as Shun would constantly deny any thoughts or attraction to girls; there was even a time when Riku and her husband thought he was homosexual.

The pale mother sighs while moving her long strawberry-blonde locks behind her ear. "Thank you," Riku breaks the silence; the brunette looks up from her cup of tea with wide-eyes.

"May I ask: what for, Matuso-san?" Onodera questions; she's never saw such a beautiful woman before. Riku looks like a model with her perfect pale skin, slim waist, large-ish chest, long flowing hair and different colored eyes (one grey and the other blue like her children).

Riku's eyes stare down to the tea within her mug, a sad expression on her lips as she thought about her answer and feelings. "I don't know if Shun told you this but… "Biting her lip she trails, "I'm very sick, and can't take care of my children when they get sick like this. Usually Shun takes care of my girls, and I try whenever I can, but due to my illness I can't."

Onodera's amber orbs waver for the news—she never thought about this being the life of the smooth F-5 students.

"Shun's—Shun's always been the type of guy who puts others before him, even if it means his life and sleep," Riku's eyes water for her admission. "I worried about what would happen when this day came, when the exhaustion would become too much and he's faint or get seriously ill—"

"Don't worry," Onodera interrupts; taking Riku's hand she firmly gazes into her eyes. "I promise to take care of him, even if he doesn't want me to, I will. I swear," she finishes boldly.

This is the second time the brunette teenage has said something along these lines. First was when her support wished to venture home (Raku). He kept asking Onodera whether she was going to leave with him—at the end she made the decision to stay and take care of Shun and his little sister.

"That's all I wish for him," Riku smiles brightly; her eyes look to the windows. "It's getting late," she states with a sigh. "Would you like to call your parents?"

Onodera perks as her amber eyes watch the night coming to life within in the street outside. "I….I already did," she bows with thanks. "They said it would be okay for me to stay over"—upon hearing the news Riku nearly drops her tea-cup.

Riku looks over to her son's room and blushes. _'Teens have become more assertive nowadays…'_her thoughts wander to her teenage years with her boyfriends and husband. _'Well, Shun is a nineteen year old boy, he's bound to—'_

"Anata ga fusegu yō ni kangae tsudzukeru baai wa, kasukana yo (You'll faint if you keep thinking like a prevent)" a tired sick voice sighs; Riku pouts while looking at Shun with puppy-like eyes. "Okaa-san (Mom)," the boy leans against his doorframe, arms folded and gaze directly on the frail-woman, "Anata wa sore yori mo watashi no yoku shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu (You should know me better than that)."

"But, you're my baby boy!" Riku exclaims sadly. "How can I let my little boy become—become a-an m…man?" the mother stutters.

Onodera blushes deeply when she (finally) figures out what the two were talking about. "M-Matte! Matte (Wait)" the shy girl stutters; both Matuso members look over to the brunette. "I-I'll sleep on your futo—"

"We don't have one," Riku sighs while folding her arms over her chest.

Onodera's eyes widen. "A sleeping bag?"

"Nope!" the mother answers.

"Couch?" Onodera questions on a whim.

Riku chuckles softly and shakes her head. "We've got one but it's terrible on the back and I'm not letting a young-lady sleep on that."

Shun rolls his eyes and walks past his mother for a glass of water. "I'll crawl in with Michi-chan and Koma-chan," his tone nearly sounds hurt, "you can take my bed."

"Matuso-kun…" Onodera whispers but there's nothing that gets through to the blonde male.

* * *

_(Onodera's P.O.V.)_

It won't leave—no matter how many times I blink or try to forget, I can't. I can't get that look on Matuso-kun's face in the kitchen out of my head.

I know he's hurt and sad about my reaction, but h-how could I sleep in the same bed as him? I can barely handle when he puts his head on my lap—not to mention when he pulled me into his bed!

Sinking deeper into the bathtub I look over the steaming water with a hazed glaze. I can't wrap it around my head; usually I become overly-flustered with boys (nearly unresponsive) but with Matuso-kun…everything seems different.

Yes I become a babbling idiot sometimes, but there's moments where I crave for his touch and to be in his presence—it's like a sinful addiction; it's been like this since the start.

When he first saved me from being sexual-harassed I couldn't take my eyes off him. Regardless of my hold on Ichijo-kun, I found my mind and soul being captivated by Shun and his magnificent eyes. He's so hard and emotionless to the world, but for me, he's fragile and misunderstood. I wanted to get to know him—see what's behind those bright and bold blue eyes, underneath Matuso-kun's emotionless mask and glance into his heart. Why? I have no idea.

Upon hearing about him falling ill I became worried and started acting without thinking; before I knew it, I was asking Ichijo-kun to accompany me to Matuso-kun's house. What was I thinking?!

Climbing out of the bath I rub the fluffy towel over my slim body and look over to the clothing left on the counter. I thought Riku-san would lend me clothes but she's rather petite in certain area's which meant I couldn't wear anything of hers.

Fitting into Michi-san and Koma-san's clothes would be impossible.

Bringing the overly large sweater to my nose I'm soothed by the scent—_his _scent—the one person whom I can't get out of my mind. Matuso-kun's scent reminds me of coffee cake: sweet, the smell of caffeine and rich. But, there are days when he smells different—like he's been wandering through the mall and passed through the perfume-sample section and couldn't dodge the collage of different smells. On those days I cling to him like a moss to a tree—I want to mark him, so any woman who touches him can smell me. I don't understand why….

Pulling the black sweater onto my body I pull the collar to my nose and grin softly—coffee… bitter but sweet coffee, laundry detergent from the washer, the unexplainable scent of richness that can almost be a piece of fabric between my fingers.

"Matuso-kun," I mutter with pink cheeks; it feels like he's wrapping his arms around. Finally, I pull on a part of plaid pajamas pants—thank god for the elastic waistline; without it, the pants would be on the floor.

I can't withhold my bubbly-giggle while I look in the slightly fogged mirror. _"… His clothes are so big on me…"_ my mind wanders as the sleeves pool over my hands. _"I wonder how big his hands are compared to mine,"_ staring at my hands I smile softly with the thought.

Shun isn't as tall as Ichijo-kun, but he's taller than Maiko-kun. He's tall enough for to reach up on my tippy-toes to wrap my arms around his neck—

"_What! What am I thinking?" _shaking my heated cheeks I sigh heavily and scurry from the bathroom.

Upon entering Matuso-kun's room—it feels empty without him. This doesn't feel right….

.

.

"Matuso-kun," I whisper gently while my hands softly shake the sleeping male laying on the edge of the tiny twin-bed.

"Five mo—, "he peaks towards me in a sheepish daze; such a tone causes my body to react unconsciously. "Kosaki-san?"

I nod with a soft hand on his cheek; leaning forward I press my forehead against his and inhale his fragrance which calms my nerves. "I… I can't sleep," I mumble as blush tickles my flesh. "…I've tried but it seems impossible."

The feeling of his hand within my locks blurs my senses, "…I-I can walk you home if you want."

I tense for the suggestion and cover his hand with my own—maybe it's the some-what demonist-lust which is haunting my mind, but I felt hurt. "Iya (No)" I whisper; Matuso-kun continues to look at me with his wondrous eyes as my heart races for the words I'm about to say. "E to… (Um)" I say in a flustered haze, "A-Anata wa watashitoisshoni nemuru koto ga dekimasu ka? (C-Can you sleep with me?)."

Covering my mouth for my words I watch the slight shock gradually vanish from his bright-orbs; it seems as though he understood what I'm asking (exactly).

Sitting-up from the mattress and standing in front of me I tense. "M-Matuso-kun…" I whisper; his muscular physique glows from the night-light in the room, messy bed-headed hair seems perfectly place as he takes my hand in his to guide me out of the room.

It didn't take long for the smooth-talking F-5 student to pull me into his arms and cover me within his blanket fortress—but to me, it seemed like a lifetime. Every movement became slow as my shy-qualities seem to peek out at the worst of times.

His back against the mattress and my body laying over top of his makes me nervous. As I tense I feel Matuso-kun's fingers within my brunette locks and look up to meet his blue-gaze; I _love _those eyes... huh? What!

"It's okay," he tells me; it sounds like he's soothing a frighten child. "I won't do anything."

He really thought I was afraid he'd do something to me? Never— "I never thought you would, Matuso-kun," my courage gets the better of me. "I trust you and know, even if you had those feelings, that wouldn't take advantage of a girl."

Turning his head to the side I watch as his complex-wheels twist inside his mind; such an expression should be illegal for him. I may not know what he's thinking but I can predict there will be no further reply, unless I say something else.

"… I was never worried about your intentions…" I whisper into his thin cotton-shirt. "I-I—"my voice crackles within my embarrassment, "Y-You know I-I can't handle be-being around guys… and… and sleeping in the same—"

"I like that part of you," he swiftly says. "It's cute."

"Y-You think I'm cute?" I stutter; my eyes widen for the sight of blush on his cheeks as he nods cutely. He reminds me of a timid-child.

Running his fingers through my hair his eyes continue to look at each strain. "You keep playing with my hair," I whisper; it seems like he's been touching my locks since I arrived, even when he was laying with Michi-chan and I was tended to them I could tell he was staring at my head. Once his fever had broken there was nothing holding his hands back.

"You changed it," I blink for his statement. I didn't think he'd notice it—Ichijo-kun didn't and neither did Ruri-chan.

"Y-You noticed?" I breathlessly whisper.

Matuso-kun nods with a slightly smile, "I notice everything about you, Kosaki-san," I feel my heart throb.

In the basking moonlight, within the beaten walls of the Matuso house-hold I figured out my feelings about the F-5 student. That bubbling feeling within my chest, how sometimes he makes my thoughts spin and heart beat quickly. He seems to notice.

"Shh…" Matuso-kun hushes my heated cheeks; I become silent when he cups my cheek and leans closer.

I lick my lips unconsciously while I'm dragged into his wonderful orbs—I wouldn't mind it… a kiss from Matuso-kun would be something… I'd enjoy.

Suddenly he embraces me tightly in his arms and tells me to go to sleep. I lay in his embrace stunned and rattled with the idea of how his lips would feel, mixed with disappointment.

I never felt so eager for someone's lips in my life.

_*~*Remember Us*~*_

_[Onodera's P.O.V continued…]_

The blaring light of the mirror makes my brown eyes seem amber—I stare back at the girl in front of me; I can barely recognize myself. It's not the light make-up or change of clothing… it's the glow in my flesh and boldness.

Tonight I've got my date with Matuso-kun. I can't stop thinking about it—what will we do? But mostly, it was the way I took control when the date was mentioned.

* * *

_[Flash-back]_

_Standing at the door with her backpack tossed over her shoulder, she gazes up into the blonde males' bright eyes as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. _

_The brunette watches in slight amusement as Shun becomes flustered and nervous over something—she knew exactly what he's about to ask but liked seeing this side of him; usually she was the one who couldn't control her nerves. _

"_S-So..."he stutters; the house is quiet as he blushes. "I-I-I was wondering…."_

"_Where's your tongue, my boy?" a voice shouts from the kitchen; Shun blushes brightly for his mothers' shout and seems to retreat from asking. _

"_Thanks for coming over and tending to me," he suddenly changes and Onodera's timid heart squeezes in pain. "I'll see you at sch—"_

"_S-Seven," Onodera interrupts; Shun's eyes widen slightly as his hand drops from the back of his neck. "Pick me up at seven tomorrow," she boldly states. _

"_K-Kosaki…" Shun whispers with a blush. "You don't have to if—"_

"_I want to," she bluntly says before covering her mouth; looking away she trembles with embarrassment. All goes silent between them both. "Thank you for everything!" she quickly bows and tries to leave. _

_One of his strong hands grasps her arm covered in his overly-large tan-colored sweater. "You're forgetting something, Kosaki-san," her heart squeezes for his smooth tongue. _

"_Huh?" Onodera perks. _

_Shun cups her cheek in the palm of his hand, causing her eyes to look directly into his without waver. Feeling his calloused thumb rubbing her flesh tenderly she blushed. "This…" his whispers into her ear before placing his soft, warm and sweet lips against her cheek. _

_Stepping back from the kiss he smiles softly for her blush and frozen expression. "I can't wait for tomorrow."_

_Onodera quickly begins to squeal in embarrassment before nodding continuously muttering nonsense and scurrying out of the house with flaming cheeks. _

_Shun smirks slightly before turning to meet his mother's mixed eyes, her lips are curved into a slight-smile as she looks over her son. _

"_What?" Shun narrows his eyes. _

_Riku chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't know where you got your game from."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Shun slightly groans. _

"_Simple. I and your father were timid, blunt and clumsy teens when it came to 'moves' we'd place on the other," she eyes lock onto the family picture hanging on the wall. "You on the other hand… are smooth like butter."_

"_Am not," he sighs before walking pass her. _

"_You aren't the modest type, Shun~" Riku sings. "Where'd you learn your moves? Mama wants to know."_

"_Why?" he stops and raises a brow. "So you can use them on dad? No way."_

_Riku scoffs and punches his arm playfully. "I'm curious to why my son is so smooth with women. I have rights as your mother, ya' know."_

_Sighing in defeat he answers," work."_

_[End of flash-back]_

* * *

I don't know where that sudden braveness came from—am I maybe, becoming desperate for my relationship with Matuso-kun to grow?

Sighing roughly I look at my reflection: nude lipstick, a little mascara, _newly _even hair that Matuso-kun seemed to notice the other day…

I touch the shortened strain of hair and grin—I didn't mean to get the hair-cut to impression the F-5 student but, somehow, I became worried about what he might've thought about it. The once (single) long strains of hair were even with the rest of my hair, and I had gotten longer since my first year but I what, like the fact that I can hide behind them when I become embarrassed.

"N-Nii-chan?" a stuttering voice comes from behind me; looking over my eyes widen for the sight of Haru-chan.

Haru-chan has matured quite a bit since entering high-school. I know of her crush on Ichijo-kun and how she thought of him as a prince from a fairytale, but once he started dating Kirisaki-san she began to distance herself from the famous student. I never dared to question her about it, but, at the time, I was going through the same _crushing_ blow that she was. Regardless of my joy for Chitoge-san, I was still hurt by the news but I managed to pull-off a fake-smile and wish them the best.

"You look pretty," Haru says; walking closer to me she looks over my outfit: ripped jeans, white blouse and peach colored cardigan. "Are you going out?"

I blush softly and nod—whenever I attempt to tell Haru-chan about my date with Matuso-kun I manage to choke and freeze up; I don't know why though.

Haru stretches as she looks over my outfit, she had gotten taller throughout the years, and her brunette locks were almost the same length as Kirisaki-san. I could tell that she is becoming a beautiful woman and my little innocent sister was slowly vanishing from my sights. I had heard rumors for the other girls in my class about her, apparently there are many male-students who've proclaimed their love for her and her reputation of rejecting people. At first I was worried but proud, but now, I'm more worried than anything.

Could Haru-chan be waiting for Ichijo-kun to confess? Has she given up on him yet?

_Ding-dong!_

I tense as the song of the door-bell rings through the house. "It—its' really happening," I squeal softly; Haru seems to notice and smirks or my nervousness.

"W-Who's that?!" my shyness vanishes as I turn to see my sister at the window, her head poking through the curtains as our mother answers the door. "Nii-chan!"—she's interested? No, please… no! "He's so—"hearing her fawn over Matuso-kun causes my heart to squeeze in a panic—why? "I have to go meet him."

My heart drops into my stomach as I watch her run out of the room and down the stairs. I look down at myself—I'm not like Haru; she's bigger in the bust and bottom... and I'm just _me_.

I scurry downstairs and halt once seeing Matuso-kun—he looks handsome. Not that he doesn't look good every-day—wait? What?

Suddenly his bright eyes lock with mine, my cheeks brighten as my heart-beat rushes to my ear like a drum—I feel exposed but happy at the same time. "Wow," he effortlessly whispers. "Kosaki-san."

"H-Hai (yes)" I stutter while gripping the railing tightly.

Rubbing the back of his neck softly he gives me a sly but shy look, one that makes me feel as though I'm the only girl in the world. "You manage to take my breath away every-time I see you,"—my heart flutters for his smooth words and my eyes sparkle for the statement. I've never been told such a thing, I know if it was something else, like Ichijo-kun or Maiko-kun, I would've fainted from embarrassment.

His torso clad in a thin, low-cut grey t-shirt ruffles as he steps towards the stairs and offers a hand.

Our hands fit perfectly. His are large, rough from working and tender like his heart. He guides me down the staircase like a prince. Inhaling his scent I notice something new—_cologne_. It's sweet like sugar and mysterious exactly like him.

Pulling my sneaker onto my feet, I look up to my mother and sister. It's the first time I've noticed them since coming downstairs. Mom's wearing her _approved_ grin while running her gaze up-and-down Matuso-kun. Haru-chan seems to be star-struck with a loving daze in her eyes—such a look causes my heart to squeeze once again.

Is this… jealousy?


	21. Chapter 19,5: Hidden Secrets (4)

_~Remember Us: Hidden Secrets (5)~_

* * *

_[Shun's P.O.V]_

Black windows—the moon bright in the sky and the faint patter of children's feet echo my senses as I look up to the old school building.

"Matuso-kun," I look over to the brunette beside me; she seems confused and slightly frightened for my choice of destination. "Where are we?" her voice is soft like a whisper while she looks through the black gate.

Holding my breath I look over the broken and beaten school sign—letters are worn and missing. I never imagined the tiny school to shut down and the funding's to vanish once I graduated. It's disappointing since I always wished for my sister's to start their school years here.

"Well…" I lock eyes with Onodera and grin, "I thought I'd spend the night showing you my world."

I'm nervous. This is the first, ever, that I've opened up to someone and shown them everything that's important to my life. But, for some reason, Onodera seems to give me that little _push_ like I should show her my true-colors… even if she doesn't have those feelings in return.

"Your world," her brown eyes look over the abandoned school with tenderness "… it seems so distant before."

My orbs flicker to her hand, it looks soft and tender—somewhat like a feather from a bird. I bite my lip and gather my courage; swiftly I take her hand in mine—they feel just as I dreamt: soft and fragile like feathers, they sooth my rough-textured palms. "I decided," I whisper; noticing the blush on her cheeks as her orbs direct towards me, "to let you touch my world."

.

.

.

We walk hand-in-hand through the school. Onodera looks around in curiosity—it's adorable—she reminds me of a lost puppy or kitten searching for their parents.

I haven't told her about my history in this building—to be honest, I don't know how to begin. My past here was great, it was before everything became a mess and dad went overseas. It was simpler times… when I could be a kid again and the adult-world didn't try to gobble me up like a starved monster.

I should just be frank, so I don't panic and ran away from telling her—I mean, Onodera seems to be an understanding girl. Then again… what if she runs away because of what I say?

My thoughts end as her hand squeezes mine—she must've noticed—it's _just_ like her.

"My dad used to drop me off here," I begin; her eyes snap towards me and I turn towards a classroom marked: _'AP-1'_. "He and my mom have talent for music," I smirk as the sight of a piano. "You saw the picture of my dad in the shoe-way right?"

Onodera blushes and looks away slightly, "y-yeah," she admits. "I never expected such from your father."

Despite his rigid and timid behavior, goofy and harmless aura, my dad was packed with surprises. There's probably many sides of him I haven't seen, which is frightening but exciting at the same time.

But, then again, I've been told I'm like my father in many aspects—"_full of surprises"._

* * *

_[Onodera's P.O.V]_

My eyes flutter shut as his fingers dance against the piano—it's such a classical piece but it match him perfectly. I can feel his happiness within the light and powerful notes; sadness once the deepest keys are touched and the flood of memories playing in my mind.

The dark and abandon walls seem to come to life with brightly colored paints. An echoing flame of children's feet pattering against the dust-covered tile. I can hear _him_—his bright, innocent, giggly laughter while scurrying down the hallway.

Matuso-kun would've been adorable—chubby cheeks, big and bright beautiful eyes that spoke all his emotions, tiny hands which could find within the fit perfectly in the palm of your hands. I can image his hair growing freely but never passing his shoulders, and, a distinct childish smile that reflected his joy for the world. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could change this boy—or so it seems. So, the mask shows.

As he runs to the bench and looks over the keys everything changes. His smile dims' and eyes becomes driven with emotion—like he knew of sins and the devils touch.

He plays the sorrow that no one knew through the different notes and music-sheets; it's like he's painting the truth, one finger at a time.

The image of Matuso-kun (younger) moving along the piano and his teacher listening in the distance is vivid until the very end when he hits the last off-key note, and the room fills with silence while his _'world'_ shatters back into reality.

Hearing the floor _squeak _from the bench, I snap my gaze onto the blonde. He looks lost, like he misses the world he creates with music. "W-What was the name of that piece?" I whisper; he sits down next to me and stares up the roof.

"Memories," he sighs; I fill his long finger-tips brush mine. "Composed by Derek and Brandon Fiechter," I've never heard of them, but then again, I've barely take the time to listen to classical music even though I love to listen to it.

Taking his hand in mine I lift his fingers to my eyes; they're covered in callouses for work, stained with the effortless coffee he makes for his customers, dusty and rough from the piano-keys. _Delicate_ is the only word which comes to mind when I look at his hands; even time I hold them they seem to change, it's a different story every time I have the opportunity to feel them within mine. They're_ delicate_, not because they remind me of glass or something "un-manly", but because they're always different and mold to his worlds commands.

I want to remember _these _hands.

My lips grace the pads gently, my long lashes sweep across his callouses and his body tenses for the sudden gesture.

"K-Kosaki-san," he stutters; placing his hand on my cheek I look into his blue-orbs with a gentle smile.

"Arigatou (Thank you)" I say, he raises a brow in confusion. "Watashi ni anata no sekai o hiraku tame (for opening your world to me)."

A light blush covers his cheeks as he looks over the blankets; I can feel his hand loop a strain of hair behind my hair, he's done this multiple time beforehand. "You're the first to accept it; I'm glad."

I tense slightly for his statement—_first to accept? _That means he's shown other's—there's been other girls? What?

"I'm not some playboy," he makes my thoughts silence.

* * *

_[Shun's P.O.V]_

I can tell by the way her eyes flickered with sadness and anger for a split second that she was overthinking what I had said. "I'm not some playboy," the name feels like bile in my throat—I hate playboys', with a burning passion. "The first person I tried to show this side to, was Shinji," I narrow my eyes for the memories.

When I told him about my love for music, writing and the things I've been through he didn't know how to handle it. He bluntly ignored the gesture and said some witty-mark like: 'you're such a girl'. I shouldn't judge him about it though, we were still in elementary school and he (had yet) to see the world at its' finest. He was naïve.

"You're the first girl I've shown," I look her in the eye to prove that I'm being honest. "Hopefully…" I swallow my pride and place my thumb on her chin, forcing her to look deep into my eyes and see the emotions reflecting within them. "…you're the last."

Her eyes shine within the moonlight and the candles distant flame; they're nearly like a deep-shade of amber—it's something to marvel over. I'm breath-taken but in pain… all at the same time.

_Huh…_I've truly fallen in love with her. I must be pretty pathetic, right?

"Don't," feeling her head rest against my chest I look down in surprise. "Don't do that, Matuso-kun…" her breath heats my shirt and gradually I wrap my arms around her; she's so tiny in my arms… it's almost like I could break her.

"I don't understand what you're talking about…" I whisper into her sweetly scented locks. _'Hide it, hide the pain….'_my mind taunts like a demon; I know I can't show her the weakness in my heart.

Kosaki Onodera cannot know that she _is_ my weakness.

Her voice is silence within the abandoned walls of the music-school.

.

.

.

After an hour of holding her in my arms, giving her signals and whatnot, we left the abandoned school. We could've stayed there for hours on end talking about pointless things—maybe she would've fallen asleep in my arms—no, probably not, that's just a mere dream to me.

Maybe I'm just being selfish with these thoughts—or, just maybe, she too, is a victim of her own silent selfishness.

As we walk through the busy sidewalks of Tokyo we talk about pointless things and joke about nonsense. I couldn't take my eyes off of her wondrous smile and the way she glows in the city-lights—it's like the moon when it's at its' fullest form. Her laugh is like sirens singing throughout the night, and I'm the poor sailor whose being trances to the depths of my death.

Within the square of the city my eyes stare at the photo-booth; the last time I had taken a photo was in my elementary-years with some of my friends, one's I no longer speak too.

Without warning I grasp her wrist and pull her swiftly into the photo-booth. She squeaks in shock as we stumble into the empty bench and her body presses against mine. I don't hesitate to slide two yen into the machine and hear the cheerful voice charm through the air.

"Matuso-kun…" Onodera perks; I glance over to her and pull her long bangs behind her ear to see her full-face. "W-Why?" she stutters for the action.

"I wanted to capture the angel in front of me," my smooth words whisper as I press my forehead against hers'. The booth flashes as her eyes widen and cheeks become kissed with a gentle blush.

I'm selfish—I don't know how long this night will last, but I want to remember this moment: her smile, laugh, aura and how we managed to seem like a couple. At least I'll have the pictures so I can remember how I felt in this exact moment. Cause', I know, once the sun-rises and we welcome tomorrow her heart will belong to Ichijo Raku and I'll just be on the back-burner once more.

"_Final pose,"_ we look over to the screen to see the instructions for the pose. I blush softly for the sight: the female's arms wrapped around the males shoulders and her lips pressed against his cheek.

There's no way in hell Onodera would do this. Firstly, her shyness would stop her and… I doubt she's that comfortable with me.

"K-Kosaki-san—" I try; she wraps her arms around my upper-body, chest pressing against my biceps as she leans forward and places her feather-like lips against my cheek. I could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the camera flashes and the booth sounds the end of the session.

Pulling back from the kiss, I look at her in shock and place my hand on the warm spot where her lips once rested. "Kosaki—, "she shakes softly.

"M-Matuso-kun," my surname dances on her lips as she blushes with her hands tightly placed in her lap. "C-C-Can I call you by your given… given name?" she stutters.

Slowly my hand drops from my cheek, I place my large palm on her tiny one and intertwine my fingers with hers—it felt right. "Shun," she perks for name and stares up with large puppy-like orbs. "You can call me Shun."

Onodera slowly nods before tightening her hold on my fingers. "S-Shun"—my names never sounded so perfect.

.

.

.

* * *

_[Onodera's P.O.V]_

The cities nostalgic today. No matter how many times I've walked through the busy sidewalks and avoided the crowd, it all seems new when I'm with Matu—Shun.

My hand is warm within his—its' unexplainable.

His carved callouses on my soft skin is heavenly, long masculine fingers tangled within mine, warm and calming just like his demeanor. _"I finally understand what Kirisaki-san and Ichijo-kun meant about finding your missing puzzle piece,"_ I tense for my thoughts and glance down to our clasp hands.

I fit perfectly with Shun… he's my prince.

As we round the corner to the large fountains the sweet sound of music enters the air. I blink rapidly and look over the cobble-stone sidewalk. The fountain and trees' are covered in sparkling lights; the water spitting from the fountain looks like champagne as a guitarist play's their song within the couples around the area.

"E-Eh?!" I exclaim when I'm spun around; resting his hand on my waist and pulling me closer I look up at Shun to see a devilish but tender look in his eyes. Why must he make my heart beat like this? "I can't dance," I say and he shakes his head.

"Just trust me," Shun smoothly instructs—trust? Huh… he won such a thing since we first met. I've never not trusted Shun—it came naturally.

At first our dance is clumsy since I constantly stare down at my feet trying to avoid stepping on his, but he snickers charmingly and presses his lips against my forehead. Such an action forces me to look up from the ground and instantly his eyes drag me into a daze—I no longer worry about my feet and find myself floating with him.

I don't understand this feeling; the way he magically fits me and courses my mind. _Love _never seemed so funny in the movies—it was always straightforward like an arrow.

Like right now, with my body pressed against his, the champagne colored water, soft toned guitar and cobble-stone walk-way, this would be the scene where the two lovers kiss passionately. They wouldn't say a word during the dance, not even a simple laughter until the end of their waltz. But, for some reason, I'm laughing with him—smiling for when my inexperience feet step on his and his tensing body.

I'm happy.

"I keep stepping on your feet," I snicker once he tenses again.

"Don't worry about it," he tries but snarls once I step on them once more. "Okay, that one was definitely on purpose."

I snort back a giggle for my devilish actions; I try to turn away from him to compose myself but smoothly, just like his words, he brings me into his arms. My giggling ends once my tippy-toes are against the stones, his strong arms are wrapped around my torso and he lifts me effortlessly. He spins softly and places down once more.

The image within my head doesn't waver—seeing him with a gentle smile, tender look in his blue eyes and the light of the park glowing on his features. It's like seeing the sun in the early morning.

"Step on my toes all you want," he leads me into the dance again, "as long as I get to hold you, it's all worth it in the end."

I blush for his statement and nod—I guess this is my _own_ romance novel.

.

.

.

I look up to the elementary school where he went to school. We can't get inside since there's security cameras', but I don't have to walk the halls—I can picture him.

"Onodera," I perk; the sound of ruffling leafs and grunting can be heard from above. I look up and stamper back for the sight of Shun in a large tree that stands over the gate. "Take my hand," his large hand reaches out for mine.

"Shun, we'll get in trouble," I whisper in nervousness.

He gives me a boyish grin, like it's nothing to him. "Don't worry, in my world, trouble is the least of our problems," with such a weak argument I take his hand and he pulls me onto the branch.

Shun ruffles my hair playfully before leaping over the gate and onto the school-grounds. I look through the break within the leaves and see him look over the yard for a guard.

"Shun," I hiss from the branch.

"Shun!"—he ignores.

"Shun!" I howl, but nothing.

_Crack!_ I squeal as the branch breaks in two, setting me over the gate and into the school-yard.

Expecting the hard ground I tense and wait for the impact, but instead, I feel two familiar arms and a tired sigh. My orbs snap open to meet the peaceful face of Shun; his arms hold me like a bride as leafs fall through the nightly air.

"Careful," he simply says, "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

My heart flutters for such princely words as he places me down on the ground and my eyes focus on the large elementary-school in front of us. "Do you have a lot of memories here?"

"I guess you can say that," he says while rubbing the back of his neck; his eyes dim as he looks down to the ground and sighs. "Actually, right here, was the first place someone confessed their 'love' for me."

I scurry from the spot and notice his sad-eyes. "What was she like?" I whisper unconsciously.

Shun closes his eyes—it almost like he can see his elementary-self in the exact spot. "Her name was Tsumi Yu," Shun steps back. "I felt bad when I rejected her, but, I couldn't let her string along like some guys."

"What happened after that?" I press.

He looks over to me with a smirk. "I kissed her."

"W-Why?" I stutter; my heart hurts for the news. I never thought Shun would do something like that—

"She was being bullied by some students in the other class. They forced her to confess to me and were going to laugh in her face when I said: 'no'," he looks off into the distance and shakes his head in disapproval. "So, I kissed her so their plans would be stopped and I walked Yu to the front-gates before confronting the other students."

His first kiss was used to stop bullies—that's slightly shameful. I'm jealous of this Yu-girl—I wish it were me—what? What the heck am I thinking?!

"Sounds like you did a very heroic thing," I bit my lip.

He shrugs, "I gave her greeting-kiss, so it was nothing."

A greeting kiss? "It was on the lips right?" he nods "So, that was your first kiss!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal," he calls out while walking towards the school. "I mean, I've kissed many girls like that, but it didn't mean anything to me or them. I always tell them what the meaning of the kiss means, so it's mutually understood before it happens."

Why do I feel like it's still wrong though?

.

.

* * *

_[Shun's P.O.V]_

Walking through the school I tell her about the different events which happened throughout my early-years, but I can tell that something is wrong. From time-to-time she looks away with a sad look; it's been like that since I told her about Tsumi Yu and my kissing history. I knew I shouldn't have told her that but it's too late to change anything.

As we comes to the elementary pictures of graduated classes I point myself out.

"F-First of your class?!" she gasp in surprise.

"I know right," I sigh; looking at my maturing face, short and neatly cut hair (due to a haircut) and a bright smile is how the picture echoes in my mind. "I started working that year."

"Working? You were only in your early teens," Onodera snaps; I nod quickly.

"That year my dad went overseas and the twins were born," I admit; I can still remember my dad nearly breaking down when he held my sisters and then had to leave the country for work. "I noticed that my mom's health was starting to deteriorate, dad had to come back from work to tend to my sisters' but he was still getting money from his job in America, but, it wasn't enough for everything."

"So you started work," I nod for her assumption.

"I worked at a café a block away from the school. I gave my parents the money so it wouldn't be so hard on them," I can remember my mother and father's faces when I handed them my first pay-check. They nearly fainted for the idea of their son working to support them, but somehow they took the offer and swallowed their pride. "My grades weren't affected at first, but after a while and taking several shifts I started to drop in the rankings."

"When was this?" Onodera charms.

"When I started high-school," I sigh and lean away from the picture. "I actually gave the opening speech for my year—"

"No way! Ichijo-kun did!" she's quick to shoot but I raise a brow.

"I'm older than you guys remember?" I chuckle. "I turn 20 in a few months."

"What?!" Onodera shouts. "You're 19?"

I nod and pull out my I.D. "Here, look for yourself."

Her eyes shine for the plastic-card—a lot of people had the same reaction since I was the only one in the school that could get into clubs, buy alcohol, cigarettes and whatever else a I.D allowed. It just meant that I'm a little behind the rest of my peers.

"Why haven't you dropped out?" Onodera questions.

"I've thought about it," I admit while heading to the back doors and into the school-yard. "But, my parents would be disappoint and I wouldn't be a good role-model in my sisters' eyes. Also, I really want to go to college for literacy and English."

Suddenly she takes my hand in hers. Her eyes glow in the moon-lite hallway and she smiles. "I believe in you, Shun."

I feel my heart skip-a-beat.

.

.

.

* * *

_[Onodera's P.O.V]_

I settle into the old seat of the car and look out the window to the passing lights. After roaming the hallways of the elementary-school, Shun and I escaped through a gap in the fence which was thrilling. I've felt so alive and rebellious—I suppose that's what happens when I step out of the "good-girl" image that I'm used to. Does everyone know this feeling?

Glancing over to the male next to me I bite my bottom lip; his face looks serious as he drives down the high-way in the used vehicle, one his family owns and uses once in a while.

To my surprise, he had parked the car within a few blocks of the elementary-school behind his first work-place. An old café that was owned by a wrinkled couple who retired a few years ago and passed the business onto their daughter. According to the F-5 student, he quit a year or so back to work at the coffee-shop near the high-school so he could get an extra hour and a little more pay. I respect him for such a decision but it must've been hard for him to leave the café that held all his first experiences within the working field.

To be honest, there's still a slight bitter-taste in my mouth for the discussion we had in the school-yard. I can't get the image of Shun kissing several girls with an emotionless expression he tends to hold. He says they meant nothing to him and the girls, but there must have been a reasoning to them. I mean, any girl would want to be kissed by someone so handsome and gentle—it's like Ichijo-kun; he's always being harassed by girls. It used to get Kirisaki-san angry and jealous which was frightening, but it showed her love she holds for him.

"Ten questions," I blink for his sudden voice and look over with a confused expression. "I'll let you ask ten questions that I probably wouldn't answer otherwise."

I tense for his suggestion and shake my head. "No its' fi—"

"I want you to," he interrupts.

Looking out to the highway I try to think of something to ask but nothing comes to mind, which is unsettling since I had plenty of questions before. "I don't know what to ask."

Shun turns on the left blinker and heads off the highway towards the pier.

"The kisses, ask me about those," I'm shocked by his sudden demand and look over in surprise. Our eyes lock and, from that moment, I know he noticed my change in behavior after we brushed on the subject. "It makes my heart-ache when you're in distress and uncertainty."

I fiddle with my thumb and look down at my clasped hands—how should I ask him this? I don't want to make it seem like I think he's some-kind of player. I know he's not like that—Shun respect women with all his heart. He wants to protect them.

"Why?" I find my voice suddenly. "Why did you kiss all those girls if there was no meaning to them?"

Shun sighs softly as he turns down a dirt-road and the vase land of builds becomes less. "Work, bullies, rumors, emotional distress," he lists with his fingers tapping the steering-wheel. "That's one thing I always hate about myself. It seems that people use others' attraction for me to hurt women."

I'm silent for his words—I could never imagine a day where I could hate him or use his kindness to hurt someone else. But then again, cases like Tsumi Yu don't end within elementary-school, they happen almost every-day.

"I get it though. It's not every day girls get to meet someone like me. I look like a foreigner with my hair and eye color; I guess that makes me 'handsome' or something like that," his modesty can be heard in his voice which is touching. "That's why I give those women a kiss. I know it sounds terrible and you're probably thinking I'm a bad guy, but, if a kiss is something that will mend their sorrows… so be it."

As the car comes to a halt, I can't take my eyes off of him; there's something about him that makes me want to continue staring and listening to his opinion/reasoning.

"Close your eyes," he turns towards me; I follow his orders and hear the car door open and close. "No looking until I say so," Shun says while unbuckling my seat-belt.

I hold my hands over my eyes as he guides me from the vehicle. The scent of salt-water, tree's and city seem to cover my senses as his hands cover my shoulders. "Can I look no—wah!" I stumble and feel his hands catch me swiftly.

"You can open your eyes now," Shun chuckles; I can feel his large hands on my back as I place my hands onto his chest and open my eyes. I hold my breath as he looks over to the scene before us; I move my gaze onto the sight and blink for the beauty before me.

The Tokyo Bay: the large bridge linking two cities lite with light reflecting onto the dark waters of the ocean, the moon dances over the waves along with the sparkling stars. It's a sight that's only seen in movies or paintings'.

"Wow," I breathlessly say.

His arms go to my waist as he smiles to the view. "It's amazing, right?"

"Yeah," I couldn't peel my eyes off the water and the few boats fishing along the city.

When his hands leave my body I shiver and turn to the view—I could stare at this scene for years. Suddenly I hear something from the car and turn away from the water—on top of the vehicle is Shun kneeling over a blanket, smoothing over the edges, a book that looks like a photo-album and a large bag.

"I'll help," climbing onto the roof I sit next to the blonde and watch as he pulls out some fruits: strawberries, raspberries and more. "Is that champagne?" my eyes widen for the sight of the bubbly liquid and the elegant glass.

Shun nods with embarrassment. "Sorry," he mutters, "I should've known you can't—"

"It won't hurt," I interrupt; placing a hand into the bag I pull out two glasses and lean closer to Shun.

"Are you sure?" he whispers; I nod.

_POP!_ Comes from the bottle and he begins to pour—it seems like he's done this many times since he doesn't spill or make any mistakes.

"You told me before that you work three jobs," I start off; he hands me a glass and I bring the liquor to the nose. "What are your other jobs besides being a waiter at the _'Chai'_?" I take a long sip of the champagne; the bubbly, sparking and smooth liquid tickles my throat with perfection. "Wow… that's great," I whisper with a hand over my mouth.

"E to (Um)," Shun rubs his neck softly and look down to his glass. "Well… my second part-time job is at the pier tossing fish from the boats. I'm usually there from two till six in the morning."

"I didn't expect that; you never smell like fish or anything like that," I feel foolish for say this but it's true. I always thought that someone who works at the pier would smell of fish and salt, but Shun doesn't. I can't wrap my head around it.

Shun nods and sighs, "we have long plastic gloves that protect us from the fish. They make us do this because it prevents cross contamination."

"I didn't think they took that much caution in their product."

The conversation drops and I swirl the champagne in silence as I look over the bay-view. "What about your third job?"

Shun tenses slightly before placing his glass down on the roof with a _click_. "If I tell you, you promise you won't run away or make assumptions?"

I blink rapidly; covering his hand with mine I nod with encouragement. "There's nothing that can cause me to do such a thing, so, please tell me."

"Well…um… I…. huh," Shun fumbles over his words with a blush; shaking his head he sighs deeply. "A host club."

I sit-up straight for the news. "Like a bartender or manager?"

Shun shakes his head, "a host."

"_A host…"_for some reason I'm not overly shocked. His smooth lines, intoxicating aura and constant smell of different perfumes—a host should've came to mind instantly, but I never figured Shun for the type, especially because of the rumors. The rumors are terrible. Some say that hosts tend to be players' who constantly sleep with their clients for money and mooch off of others.

He's not like that though, right?

Could that mean he also kisses is customers?

When he sighs in disappointment I look over to see his eyes dimed with…sadness. "S-Shun?" seeing the stormy turquois in his eyes causes my heart to squeeze—it's like he's shutting down on me.

"It's fine"—no, no don't do this! Don't shut down on me!

"W-Wait, don't—"I try to stop him as he slides off the roof and onto the grass, but thanks to my clumsy trait I slip off the blanket. "AH!" I scream and close my eyes.

A puff of dust fills the air along with a masculine groan and cough from below me. I blink and look up to meet Shun's chest—he always manages to save me; no matter what happens.

I push up from his chest; he's looking up to the night-sky with emotionless eyes—he's wearing the same mask he constantly uses at school, such truth makes my eyes water and tears form in my orbs.

"W-Watashi ni shattodaun shinaide kudasai! (Please don't shut down on me!)". My throat burns as I hold my breath for the tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't bare the idea of Shun treating me like everyone else—so cold, emotionless and distant. I like it—our relationship—even if it makes me faint from embarrassment when he pushes my boundaries. "I-I don't mind…" I squeak while wiping my eyes continuously.

I sniffle softly as I try to control myself, but I tense once his palm cups my cheeks and wipes away my tears. "I know I don't understand a lot like your job or your different meanings of kisses—" he silence me with… his lips.

Soft—tender and warm; it felt perfect.

My breast against his chest, hands clenching his shirt and cheeks red with blush. I can feel him smoothly devouring me as he deepens the kiss with a simple nibble of my bottom lip. I accept unconsciously; he continues to kiss me with passion—I can taste the champagne on his tongue and strawberries he must've eaten.

"That kiss is only for you," he confesses.

"Aishiteru wa (I love you)" I whisper; pressing my forehead against his I listen to our breath in a rhythmic sync.

"Boku mo kimo wo aishiteimasu (I love you too)," he moves strains of hair behind my ear and kisses me softly.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello loves,

I want to thank "Metaphor of awesome" for pointing out the kiss scene's exact plotting of Say:'I love you'. Honestly, I'm sorry about that and didn't realize it until it was pointed out- you can believe or not, but seriously I didn't notice until I re-read it and looked at the kiss scene in Say: I love you. I hope it's fixed and better now! Thank you!

What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the reveal of Shun's full bio?

Until next time,

~Bleachlover2346


	22. Chapter 20: ROK (2)

_~ Remember Us ~ _

_[Raku's P.O.V]_

I remember my father once telling me the rain is like the souls personal cleanser, that whenever I were to stand in the rain that I would be clean of all my worries. But now I'm starting to think his words were nothing but a lie.

_Slam! _My door rings through the silent house.

The layout of my bedroom is distort in my rampage—I kick the lone desk chair, throw the empty laundry-basket against a wall, clear the bookshelf and throw the desk to the floor. Breaking things condemns my aching heart.

Leaning against the door I can hear the shattering of my resilience against my demons. I'm destroyed.

My breath quickens as the rain-drops roll down my neck and through my soaked shirt. Stripping my shirt from my body and feel my wrist begin to itch—I know this feeling like the back of my hand, but I can't react to it. I promised Shu—I promised my father and brothers—my future… I can't cut again.

"Raku," I hear from the other side of the door. "Open up."

I bow my head in disgrace—I'm sorry… that's one thing I can't do. I want to be alone—I want to vanish from this world and pretend I never existed.

The knob wiggles roughly and follows with heavy knocks. "Oi!"—I know my brothers wish to help but… I don't want help right now. "Raku!"

I hear the footsteps from the other side of the door—the house is alive once again; probably because of my tantrum.

My brothers begin to bustle and awaken whomever wasn't. That's when I hear the one voice shout throughout the hallway. "What the hell is everyone doing?!"—Kosuke; he's awake now.

"How didn't you hear all the banging and noise?" one of the others snarl before banging on my door again. "Oi! Raku! Open the damn door!"

'_We can be together again,'_ a familiar dark voice whispers in my ear like a bird—I know this voice, the voice of my depression. It sounds like Chitoge but darker and sinister. _'Just one cut…Raku.'_

"Iya… (No)" I whisper and shake my head of the thought.

"Raku," I perk for the tender tone and glance towards the door. "I know somethings wrong right now, and we're all worried about you"—I know. "I can tell that you don't want to open the door or probably talk. So, just for reassurance, knock once for yes and twice for no. Is that okay?"

I knock once—this is the same technique Shu used when I didn't allow him inside. He and Ruri used to knock on the door to speak to me.

I hear Kosuke lean against the door and hush my other brothers for complete silence. "Are you thinking about cutting again?"

I knock once and clench my wrist tightly.

.

.

.

My lashes flutter as I stir awake from my slumber—chest heavy, blankets thick, skin crawling with sweat, a headache and an aching throat. I feel like shit—utter shit.

The house is silent; it's chilling.

Feeling the sensation of paper in my palm I look down to the mattress—the sight of the wrinkled photo pains my heart. It's the only image of my mother that I have left. I hate the fact it's tattered and withering throughout time, but, it's the only form I can seem to have it in. I used to have it in a picture-frame, but then, my brothers' established the rule about pictures of mom in the house.

Unfolding the picture my lids become hooded—she's beautiful—I'll probably never understand how my father managed to get such a woman to notice him, but somehow, he did.

It's times like this I wish she were still around and not in the heavens—I really need her.

I can't continue avoiding the world and everyone around me—I can't miss anymore school either; even though I've only missed two days.

But, I'm running—running away from Chitoge and my friends. I don't know how to face them, especially the vixen. How am I supposed to look at her when I can't even look at myself right now?

When I look in the mirror I don't see me anymore but someone disgusting. Someone who uses women to remember their lover who's gone—a monster. I hate myself right now—even since that night at Chitoge's house.

I can still feel the lustful air and her lips on mine—I liked it and will full-heartedly admit to such; but that wasn't me. I-I never wanted to do that to her—well, not yet at least.

Most guys would've jumped at the chance and seen what they could've gotten from the blonde within the moment, but not me. I feel dirty and I can't shake the feeling—no matter how many showers I take, how hot I crank the water and roughly scrub my flesh. I don't feel myself.

After that moment I ran from her house without turning back—it was raining terribly but I didn't stop…I just ran. When I got home everything came rushing at me all at once.

Sadness, anger, anxiety, depression, happiness and more—but the most profound was the numbness within my heart. I couldn't feel anything.

In my fit of rage and destroying my room—nothing.

When my wrists began to itch but nothing seemed to stop it.

My brothers' voice and banging outside my door felt distant.

I had no energy—no thoughts—no feelings—no emotions.

I became a shell once again—an empty shell of numbness.

The only time I've felt such a way before, was one the day that Chitoge woke up without any recollection of who I am. I'll probably never get over the feeling of the numbness and how everything seem dull within my eyes—I should know; I lived with the same feeling for months. It's the exact feeling that cohorts me to ignore everyone.

It's the feeling of being broken beyond return.

_Buzz! Buzz!_

I don't glance towards my phone as it rattles on my desk; it's been doing such for the last few days. I don't want to talk to anyone—I don't want to read the messages of concern from Shu, and… I definitely don't want the devastating blow for the lack of messages from the vixen.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_—I glance towards the door before grunting.

"What?" I call out; the sound of a sigh comes from the other side of the wooden door.

"You've gotta' eat something, Raku,"—the scruffy voice of Kosuke perks my attention; he's been by my side the entire time. On the night I came home an utter-mess, he sat outside my door the entire night to make sure I wasn't doing anything bad (self-harm, depressed thoughts and so on).

I know I should eat; I can't live off of my hidden stash of chocolate bars and chips forever. Not to mention, I can feel my body slowly breaking down like a rotting building. I need nutrients, vitamins, proteins and calcium—but I don't want to move.

Hearing Kosuke sigh heavily I ignore his presence until the distinct _click_ of a plate against the floorboards faintly enters the room. "I-I'm not the best cook but I made you some breakfast," the red-head tells me and waits for a response.

After a minute or two of silence he continues. "I'll leave it outside the door—just in case you get hungry."

Listening to his footsteps fade-away I sigh softly and look to the scattered picture-frame with the image of I and Chitoge—that night, in a lost fit, I threw everything: my mattress, lamp, desk, books—anything in sight. When I was done, I was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. I only then noticed the scattered glass and the remarkable picture exposed to the heated air of my room.

My eyes stare into the bright one's of the vixen—her smile is like the sun: radiate and blinding, but easily missed—I can't honestly say: _"love is nothing but a painful feel in which can be our ultimate end."_

_~Remember Us~_

_[Shu's P.O.V]_

* * *

_To: Raku (BFF)_

* * *

_Subject: None_

* * *

_Message__**: **_**楽は、私に答えてください！心配です**！

_(Raku, please answer me! I'm worried!)_

* * *

Something's not right. I've sent Raku over ten messages and he hasn't replied to any of them. Not to mention this is the second day he's been to school.

I jerk slightly in my seat and look over my shoulder to Ruri whose eyes are filled with concern—I know she's worried about me, but I can't cheer-up and play _"happy"_ when I know somethings wrong with Raku. I'm aware that Raku's old enough to handle himself, but ever since that summer, I become anxious when he isn't answering or absent from school.

It's Raku—he _never_ misses school.

"Shu," I look up to see the tiny brunette in front of me with her hands on her hips—she looks pissed.

"Yeah?" I reply.

Ruri's orbs lose their fury and she leans over the desk slightly—feeling her forehead against mine I sigh softly and feel the anxiety leave my shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asks.

I shake my head and look down at my phone to see no new messages. "Something wrong—I know something's wrong with him."

Pulling a chair up she looks down to my phone and then to me. "Have you tried calling Raku?" I nod.

"Yesterday I called him twenty-times and then I called Kosuke, but there was no answer from either of them," Ruri's brows become knitted from the news. I would've gone to the house but I couldn't get out of the house since my parents had family over, not to mention I was in charge of my cousins.

From the lack of words from my girlfriend I look out the window—that's when I see _her_—the one girl that seems to have the ability to fuck Raku up within a second… Chitoge.

I narrow my gaze on the blonde walking towards the sinks—she's staring down at her phone, her cousin at her side and slouched shoulders. Somethings wrong with her too.

"Can I tell you something Ruri?" I ask without look over to the brunette.

"What is it?" she sighs softly.

"I'm getting sick of this," I attempt. "I'm getting sick of seeing my best-friend being hurt by the past. I know she can't do anything about her memory, but… I've spoken to Raku and he's told me that she wants to re-live the past with him."

I know Raku like the back of my hand—if he were to re-live the events he and Chitoge went through before; I know it would destroy him inside. He's a genuine person—a loyal and valuable man—he doesn't act on his desires or use bullshit reasons to get what he wants; such behavior is some of the reasoning why I'm always by his side.

Honestly, when he met Chitoge back in first-year I knew they were in love with one another—it would only be a matter of time before sparks created a fire. I was overjoyed for him—he deserved someone like the blonde since she made him truly happy.

I watched them grow as a couple and there were times I thought she would take my best-friend from me since they were like two-peas in a pod. But, I never said anything because, at the end of the day, Raku would come to me for certain things (male advice) and he'd always include me without fail. I too became closer to Chitoge—she reminded me of a close-friend or something like a childhood friend—it was nice.

When I caught news of the accident I was crushed—I cried—I'll attempt that fully.

Secretly I went to visit her and Raku in the hospital—Ruri sometimes went with me, but we never told Raku since that was his breaking-point. Each day I arrived at the hospital door and looked through the wired glass, I could see his soul slowly dying like a withering rose. He was destroying himself with every passing day, but, when she woke-up and had no recollection of him I watched Raku's heart take its' last gasp for air before falling silent.

He tried to get her to remember—yelling memories, screaming his name and their status—nothing worked. Chitoge was a blank-page.

Her uncle dragged Raku from the room and nurses tried to calm him, but he was too far gone—I knew that, but didn't step out of the shadows. I didn't know what to do or say to him—it was that way from the start, when I first started visiting the hospital.

I can remember his words though—his _end. _

"_I should've stopped her. I should've been the one to get hit by that fucking truck!"_—when I heard those words I felt my chest throb in pain.

After that, Raku went into depression and started cutting. It took Ruri hours to encourage me to go see Raku—I didn't know what to do or say, but thanks to her… I managed to be there for him.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me Ruri-chan," I say in a serious tone; it's rare of me to be serious but I can be. "But, sometimes, I wonder whether Chitoge understands the pain she can inflict on Raku… even if it isn't on purpose."

My heart throbs when I see Chitoge brush her cousin off and staring down at her phone—it's the only things she's been doing for the last few minutes. Should I be worried? Either way, it isn't my place to say anything—I doubt she even remembers the way we once were—friends.

When I think about it, she probably doesn't since we grew close due to Raku and she forgot everything about the top student. Not to mention the change in our friendship after the accident; even now, she doesn't hang-out or talk to me the way she once did. There's no doubt that I'm just another blank canvas to Kirisaki Chitoge.

"We'll go visit him on our way home from school," Ruri's sudden demand causes me to break my gaze and turn towards her. Meeting her dark orbs I notice the worry and concern that flashes for a mere-second before returning to her usual blank stare. "What?" she growls for the slight smirk that crosses my lips.

"Nani mo (Nothing)" I says while shaking my head and looking over the brunette—she's adorable in my eyes just like a big-eyed bunny. "I love you, you know that right?"

Ruri stiffens for those three-words and narrows her eyes—by the scarlet color of her ears I know she is embarrassed beyond words. "Tōsaku baka! (Perverted idiot)" she huffs but translated into Ruri-language it means: _'I love you too.'_

My chair squeaks as I stand and lean over my desk to ruffle her perfect locks that she works so hard to keep in place. "Oi!" she shouts before batting my hand away; I can't help but chuckle. "You're such a pest sometimes," I sigh for her growl.

"Someone hast to keep you on your toes," I wink. "Besides without me you wouldn't get to accessorize"—I point to the soft-blue scarf wrapped around her slim neck to hind the mix-mash of purple hickey's throughout her pale-skin.

She glares before looking away and out the window—trying to play off her embarrassment once again.

Walking out into the hallway I look around—Raku's fan-girl seem to be in a group near the stairs; they're probably panicking about their _'prince'_ being absent. There's junior's with their heads bows in disappointment, by the Kendo mask in their hands, they're on the kendo team.

Nothing seems right without Raku here—yeah, he's a human-being who breaks down like the rest of us, but… he's something more than just a regular student. He's the number-one student of the school—kendo team captain, every girls prince, the star-player of the soccer team, student idol and my best-friend. Without him everything seems to be dull.

A sigh sweeps from my lips as I round a corner to the boys bathroom but stop for a certain set of voices.

"Kirisaki-san,"— that's Onodera's voice for sure; she's the only one with such a sweet and timid voice. "Have you seen Ichijo-kun lately?"

"Huh? Why?"—Chitoge's tone sounds bitter once Raku is mentioned; either that, or she's jealous for some reason.

Hearing Onodera stutter back I stick tightly to the wall with curiosity. "W-Well…he's supposed to be tutoring Shun and, well, he hasn't been at school in a few days. I thought since you two were close that you might know where he is—"

"Iya (No)" Chitoge interrupts with a smile. "To tell you the truth Kosaki-san…" her usually charming voice drops into a saddened tone, "…I'm worried about him."

I stiffen for the news—if there is one thing I learned about Chitoge over the years of being her friend, is that, she doesn't worry about someone unless there is a specific reasoning behind it. So, for her to be worried about Raku means something happened—something that has causes him to be absent from school, but what could it be?

"What happened to make you worried about him?" Onodera asks the question I'm dying to ask myself.

The blonde sighs heavily, "he isn't replying to any of my messages or calls which isn't helping. B-But I don't blame him for it; I mean, I wouldn't want to talk to someone who basically forced themselves onto you"—what?!

F-Force? Chitoge forced herself onto Raku? When the fuck did this happen?

"F-Forced? Kirisaki-san you and Ichijo-kun had s-sex?"—I could hear the steam coming from Onodera's ear as she imagined the forbidden-action.

"What! No! No!" Chitoge immediately corrects. "He came over on Thursday or Friday—at first we were just talking things over, but then I kind of made a slight move or signal and he kissed me."

Just a kiss? That's definitely not enough to make Raku avoid school for two days.

"What else happened?" Onodera presses.

Chitoge is silent for a moment but it doesn't take long for her to find her voice once again—that's one of the main-points I'm familiar with then it comes to the blonde. She always has something to say about whatever is happening in the moment. "Things got heated… quickly. Before I knew it, we were on my bed making-out. I wanted more and he didn't want to do anything—then he… he kind of…" she stops.

I knew it—something happened, something that was major. I knew this was going to happen from the start—when Raku called me with this idiotic plan.

The truth is…Raku is still undying in love with the Chitoge that holds all his memories.

_~Remember Us~_

_[Raku's P.O.V]_

Panting heavily I peek through my lids and wince for the shine from the tray due to the tiny ray of sun making a glimmer. My cold is getting worse.

I feel like I've been hit by a train—or someone is beating me viciously with a bat in the back of the head. My skin is crawling from the heat of my fever—the shakes are worse than an earthquake and I can barely keep anything down.

Reaching over to the bucket at the side of my bed, I feel the plastic chill my sticky-palms as I lean deeper into the bucket. The smell—oh the smell—old vomit is never a favorable fume.

I throw-up once more.

"Yo Raku," I hear from the door—it's Kosuke—I know his voice like a book now.

"H-Hai (Yeah)" I stutter from the acid within my throat.

"You want me to bring you the hospital?"—hell no!

"No, I'm fine," I lie. I know my one brother who's a doctor would probably order an ambulance once seeing me, but, my dislike for hospitals is too great. "I'll be back to normal in a few days."

Kosuke growls from the other side of the door, "don't try to feed me that kind of bullshit"—he knows the truth. "Stop being such a damn pussy and let me take your ass to the hospital."

With a roll of my eyes I pull the covers over my head to drown-out my brother—I didn't want to go to the hospital, plus they'll only have me doing the same thing I'm doing now: lay in a bed (a very uncomfortable one), pumping fluids into my body and have some random woman check my temperature. I can do all of that right here—in _my _bed—in _my _pyjama's and water from my tap. Screw the overly expensive water-bottle, large hospital-bill and fake-faced nurses who are secretly fucking doctors in the emergency department. I can take care of myself.

"Don't ignore me you prick!" Kosuke bangs on my door; I don't bother to look over. "That's it, I'll just tell Pops' that his brilliant successor is on his death-bed."

"Go ahead! I'm NOT going to the hospital!"—hearing his anger filled stomps race down the hallway I roll in the sheets and sighs heavily.

Snuggling into the damp pillow my stuffed nose inhales the scent, but instead of smelling my dust and sweaty scent something else covers my senses the slightest—**watermelon. **

Narrowing my gaze at the scent I smell the fabric again to reassure myself—once again **watermelon** fills my nose. I look around the room in wonder for where the scent is coming from—that's when I catch a brief glimpse red mixed with blonde.

Sitting up quickly I feel my vision become blurrier than before but, at the end of the bed she sat—the vixen. "Chitoge," my breath hitches; she look at me with her brilliant blue eyes and a fruitful giggle bubbles from her lips. Her hair was pulled to the side by her favorite red bow—her pale skin covered by grey jumper—one she wore several summers ago… before the accident.

'_You're hallucinating,'_ my thoughts charm—I didn't think my fever was _this _bad.

Crawling over the blankets I examine the hallucination; she's looks real… far too real.

Perhaps it's because of the way her body causes the sheets to crunch together, even the glow of the dim room on her skin—but she's looks like the girl from my memories, the one I want back.

Running my fingers over her soft and perfect skin, I tangle my hands in her hair—everything feels like it did before—her hair is like fine spider-silk, skin which puts clouds to shame. This _is_ my Chitoge.

"This can't be real…" I whisper while searching her eyes for something that will knock me back into reality, but they're exactly the same: bright-sky blue, determination and waves of ocean that can turn to rage within micro-seconds.

I feel like I've awakened from a long sleep—perhaps even awoken from a coma—it's as though she never left my side and this is the reality which I belong. Could that accident and life I've been _'living'_ be nothing but a dream—an nightmare, I was stuck in?

A stuttering breath echoes my lips as I press my forehead against her—she feels cool on my inflamed skin.

"My son," I turn away from the vixen and to the door—my old and soon to retire father stands with Kosuke who's brown-eyes hold worry and concern for me. "Come now," dad says as he walks into the room; I look over to the blonde only to see my wall—I'm losing my _damn _mind.

Dad looks over to his red-headed son; Kosuke nods before leaving the hallway and heading towards the garage—I know what they've planned, it's not that hard to figure out. They're taking me to the hospital whether I like it or not—I don't like it, not one bit.

"Raku," dad says in a tender tone; I look over his wrinkly and grey face—it's been awhile since I've seen my father besides the dinner-table where I barely notice him over the cheering from my brothers, and the quick eating from the 'starved' males. "You're not well my boy'—there it is, the tone of a father and mother mashed into one person. Ever since my past-away years ago he's learned and mastered this tone; it's soothing like mom's was (apparently), but manly like dad. "Let's get you taken care of at the hospital. I can't have you collapsing and dying on me"—this is why I respect my father immensely.

"O…Okay dad," I whisper in defeat; there's no saying: no, to this man. I couldn't lie to him even if I truly tried.

_~Remember Us~_

'_Beep… beep… beep,'_ the heart-monitor sings through the quiet white room.

It smells too clean—the rooms' in the hospital. But, according to the nurses and the doctor, it's a good thing my brother brought me to the hospital—my fever was worse than I thought; 104 degree's (to be exact).

The chilling temperature of the ice-bags on my flaming skin is numbing as the nurse gives a grim expression. She shakes the thermometer in hope for the numbers to decrease—for progress to be shown—but it's relentless; my fever is only getting worse. I watch the nurse as she taps the I.V bag and proceeds to check my pulse on the black and green screen. I hate this—she hasn't said a word to me since removing the thermometer from my lips.

"Jeez," I hear her mutter to herself before walking out of the room to fetch a doctor.

The lights are off in my room (thank god), when I first arrived I couldn't keep my eyes open and felt like my skull was shattered due to a headache, but after the doctors' got some strong aspirin in my system the headache went away. Aspirin helped the head-pains but it didn't get rid of the heaviness within my chest or the insane pain in my muscles.

A moan escapes my lips as I look over to the chair in the corner of the room—my dad is sitting there with a desperate and worried expression, but I'm not looking at him—I'm looking at _her_, the illusion of the vixen leaning against the wall. She's biting her lip, arms crossed over her chest and eyes looking over my body—I want to call out to her but I know she isn't real… wait… is she real?

What am I thinking? Chitoge wouldn't visit me—why would anyone visit me?

Feeling the room blur within a dizzy-spell I close my eyes; I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a tornado watching the wind swirl around me in its rage. But sadly, even in the darkness of my eyes, I'm still dizzy—it's not the soft-core dizziness which occurs from being spun too quickly in an office-chair; it's more like when you whined the chains on the swing-set tightly and spin out-of-control. You feel like it'll never end, especially when the swing re-tangles but in the opposite-direction. Eventually the swing comes to a swaying halt, your feet hit the ground and within a step or two you fall into the sand—looking around everything is a blur and you're sick to your stomach like a nasty stomach-flu.

The burning sensation bubbles in my throat as I take desperate breathes to calm my head—it doesn't help, if anything… it makes it worse.

I grab the bucket from the nightstand I throw-up again; it won't be long until the nurses have to give me a _new_ bucket or clean this one. As the bile leave my lips I feel my body shake rapidly—I'm cold but I'm not; if that makes any sense.

'_Why are you sick?'_—there _it is_ again; her voice—that god-sent melody.

"I… I don't know…" my lips tremble—dad perks from his seat for my words; I look over to the voice next to my bed-side. She's finally moved from the wall and closer to me—close enough for me to touch her. "W-Why… why did you—"I lean into the bucket and heave but nothing comes out. I guess I've run-out of things to vomit.

The blonde sits on the bed—there is no impression on the sheets or mattress. _'This… this is all my fault,'_ I hear her whisper; I look up into her blue eyes from the mixture of bile.

I want to tell her she's wrong—wrong about this guilty feeling, but, she's right. It is her fault (somewhat). She should've listened to me back then and never got on that stupid bike—if she _had_ listened to me she wouldn't have forgotten me and we'd still be happy (maybe; I believe we would be). Could it be my fault?—no, dammit Raku stop blaming yourself!

Clenching my sweating head I grit my teeth together in irritation—I'm sick-and-tired of carrying the blame but why can't I get rid of it? This is the reason I'm in the hospital: for blaming myself for everything that happens and taking everyone's stress.

"Why…" I growl softly; she purses her lips together in a thin lip, "why did I…have to love you so damn much?"

The room is silent as I grip the hospital-gown in pain—it's like my heart is being weighed down my hundreds of bricks "tsk… dammit…this isn't good," I mutter through my teeth; hearing the _squeak_ from my father's chair in the corner I glance over to see him bolting out of the room—that's when I notice it: the heart-monitor.

When did my heart-rate begin to elevate?

_~Remember Us~_

_[Shu's P.O.V]_

The large-manor is quiet—quieter than that—it's like someone died.

I remember this dreadful silence, it occurred every year on the anniversary of Ichijo-san's death (Raku's mother). None of his brothers leave their room after visiting her grave with hundreds of flowers and hearing their father's sweet-words about the deceased woman.

"What day is it, Ruri?" I ask the brunette; she sighs and looks down to her phone—maybe I forgot the date or got it mixed-up?

"It's October 20th"—it's not today; then, why is it so quiet around here?

"Thanks," I say as I step towards the gate and look through the front-yard; there's no car in the drive-way and the garage is closed, which means: Kosuke isn't home.

Jumping over the gate I walk towards the backyard—when I hear grunts from the gym equipment I sprint towards the sweaty-man on the pull-up bars. "Ryu!" I shout; he drops from the metal bar and looks over with a pant.

"Oh! Nerd-boy!" the muscle-freak smirks as he drapes a towel over his head. "If you're here for Raku, he isn't here."

I tense for the news—where could he be? "Where is he?" I gulp; a dark and dreadful feeling creeps into my veins as Ryu dries his hair with the towel.

"Kosuke and dad brought him to the hospital," his voice is bitter for the place—Ryu, just like Raku, hate the hospital which is probably why he's the only here. "Dad told me to stay here, so I can tell the rest of our brothers' where they are when they get home."

Still, this isn't like Raku—he hates the hospital; something must be terribly wrong with him. "W-Why is Raku in the hospital?"—it's _her_ I know it's because of her.

Ryu notices the darkness in my voice and steps closer; feeling his hand on my shoulder I rock slightly. "Don't blame Chitoge-san for this," I look up into his brown orbs for his words. "Raku's sick because of his hidden guilt—I mean, none of us noticed his mental-state or how much stress he's got on his shoulders until now," hearing such words from Ryu is touching—he's one of the brothers' who I feared the most. "He's probably burnt-out; the guy is juggling so much: school, friends, household chores, guilt, helping others and then the pressure of being the _'Great Successor'_ of the Ichijo companies. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later."

I guess he's right—I can't blame Chitoge for everything; personally, I completely forgot about the other priorities on Raku's shoulders. What kind of friend am I? I never ask him about his studies and how he's handling the title of the _'next successor'_, but yet, he always asks me about my future-plans, how school is going for myself and Ruri. He's always questioning my well-being—so, why didn't I notice this till now?

"How sick is he?" I whisper towards the trainer; he looks down to the ground covered in leaves.

"He's got an extremely high fever. According dad, he's hallucinating and the doctors' are trying every method they have in the book"—it's _that_ bad?

"I got to go," I quickly state before ripping out of his hold and running back towards the front-gates; that's when I stop—there stand someone I didn't expect, well… not here at least. "Chitoge?"

訪

問

者

[Visitors]

* * *

Hey everyone, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I've been a little busy with life and whatnot.

I have started dabbling in HaruXGou from Free! Again. I will probably be publishing the story once I'm done my first year of college which isn't that far away. It's a little scary.

If any of you guys when to contact me with questions on any of my stories I have started a _new_ Tumblr called: wintermelody2346. This blog is only for my personal use and for all my other stories which aren't Bleach related.

How did you enjoy this chapter?

Hope to hear for you all soon and till next chapter,

~ Bleachlover2346


	23. Chapter 21: Reliving a nightmare

_~ Remember Us ~ _

_[Raku P.O.V]_

Wet—something is covering my arms. Looking down at my hands I feel my heart come to a gut-wrenching halt.

The sound of the rubber-tires squealing on the cement covers my ears like music from blaring headphones.

Red—sticky—sweet and copper scented blood stains my arms like elbow-length gloves. When did this—no… who is this?

My breath hitches in the back of my throat in a stutter—the once white-sheets are dyed ruby red. I try rubbing the blood from my flesh in a panic, but more appears covering any flesh I have revealed—I'm swimming in blood—more and redderthan the last.

"Masaka… Masaka… Masaka! (No!)" I shout; I roughly rub my arms in a panic for the sticky-substance. "Yamate… (Stop)," I whisper in a defeated plea.

"Raku!" a familiar voice shouts from my side. "What's wrong?"

"Get _it_ off me?!" I scream in fear; clawing my skin my finger-nails fill with blood like dirt—making my skin raw from the friction.

"Raku stop!"—Two hands restrain my arms at my side, letting them sink deeper and deeper into the red-pool of blood. The pale and delicate hands of the person slowly become stained by the sea of DNA. I look up and in front of me… is the image that will haunt my dreams.

Crimson hair—two ocean-blue eyes—petal lips spitting blood as she shouts my name—pale skin dyed by blood. Her clothing stained.

This is Chitoge—the way I found her after the accident.

_._

_._

_~Remember Us~ _

_._

_._

_[Chitoge's P.O.V]_

Nurses—I've never seen so many nurses in one wing before.

I clench my school-bag tightly till my knuckles turn white as I follow the two in front of me—Shu and Ruri—they seem to know where they're going, which is unsettling.

Suddenly they stop—I stumble back slightly, then I hear it: the rough and growl like scream coming from a room in front of us. Several nurses and doctors' are storming into the room—my eyes widen for the flash of misty blonde hair from that illusion of myself.

"_R-Raku?!"_ I hear her **cry** as she runs past myself and the two other students—she's frantic in her run screaming his name over and over again. _"Raku! Listen to me! It's not real!"_—what isn't real?

Her shoulders droop once the realization sinks in—he couldn't hear her; not a single-word.

I hold my breath as she turns on her heels—eyes narrow as tears stream down her cheeks; I can feel her sorrow and heart-breaking within my chest. It's heavy, tender like a fresh bruise purpling my flesh like a tattoo.

Stepping forward she gasps for air with trembling fingers. _"He needs me,"_ she states with a hand outreached—no, I didn't want her to take over my body. I don't know what she'll show me if she does take over—I don't even know if I'll be able to come back or be pushed into the forgotten abyss.

"N-no," I whisper; stepping away from her hand I look at her with frightened eyes. Somehow, I know the memory I'm going to experience is going to be extremely painful and dangerous to _me_. "I-I don't want to see this…" I whisper.

"_You __**have **__to see this!" _she yells; I tense when she disappears suddenly.

Looking left and right I search for her—something to tell me where the hell she went but nothing. Then I feel it—her two arms wrapping around my torso as she presses into my back.

I gasp harshly and drop to my knee's—the voice of Ruri and Shu become blurred to my ears—all I can hear is my heart-beating. Feeling my vision blur an throbbing pain races through my head—slowly but rapidly it becomes worse and my vision fades to black.

* * *

悪  
夢  
を  
追  
体  
験

[Reliving a nightmare]

(Reader's P.O.V).

The sensational scent of breakfast—freshly baked bread: flaky and warm enough for the butter to melt upon touch—a crackle from the different disarray of meats—homemade roman and many other scents which fill your mind with memories.

You look over the kitchen—the aged wooden interior and cabinets; each piece of furniture holds more memories than the last.

Your vision lingers to the kindle elderly woman standing at the sink peeling potatoes—she's the exact image of your mother… but in nearly twenty or more years from now. She's a spitting image: long sliver threads of hair, wrinkles that have grown through her years of constant smiling and tears—the way she leans to her left due to the aching in her feet; you love her dearly.

"Child?" you flinch for her shaky voice and timid manor; with a little—or too much excitement—you stand eagerly. "Now, now," she chuckles while wiping her hands with a towel. You stutter slightly as your eyes meet hers'. "You've always been such an energetic child…just like your mother in that sort of way."

Hobbling towards the oak-wood table she searches her apron. "Well," you start while scratching your cheek in nervousness. "Nobody really wants me to do anything. I mean, Dad and Uncle are working on the car with grandfather," you explain. "And well, Raku and Tsugumi are sleeping still."

Grandmother chuckles as she lifts a slip of paper into the air. "Don't worry young one, they're men and men hold too much pride sometimes which can be a bother, especially when it comes to our family tree," you nod in agreement. "For your cousin and Raku—they're young and young people need lots of sleep. They aren't like you dear," she places her kind and warm hand against your cheeks with a gentle smile. "You can manage to go to sleep late and wake-up a bundle of energy, which is unique for a teenager such as yourself."

"I guess you're right," you chuckle in uncertainty. "So, what's the paper for?"—your eyes stick to the piece of paper lingering in her hand as she places it on the table without hesitation.

"It's a grocery list," watching her fish further into her apron you hear the rustling of money. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking that old bike down to the corner store and grabbing a few things for me. I would do it myself, but these only bones of mine aren't fit for riding a bicycle. Not to mention you have more energy than me."

Heart racing—palms slightly but not overly sweating—mind rushing with joy. You couldn't be happier as you snatch the paper and money from the table; with an enthusiastic nod you accept the chore. "I won't let you down, Grandma!"—without thought you scurry out of the kitchen and down the hall.

The idea of the mountains' cool breeze against your skin—the sweet fragrance of the sticky, hot and pollinated summer air—the speed of the bike against the cement and the indescribable rush of freedom. It causes your veins and heart to race like a child on Christmas day; you are overjoyed.

Feeling the cold wood on the pads of your toes, the rough and ridged ends of the wooden panels make your heart flutter even more. Your hair swirls in the speed of your steps; eyes lingering over the several guest-rooms as you nearly sprint to the one unparticular chamber.

Feet nearly screeching on the wooden floor you turn; the sight of the thin sheet panel and the soft sound of familiar snores tickles your ear. A timid smile comes to your cheeks as you take a deep breath to calm your excitement—all you need is a hat to defeat the sun's rays.

The room is silent as you slide the panel-door open. You don't tense once a loud snore comes from the futon laying on the floor, one filled with a rather tired teen who is due to awaken at any moment.

Walking over the large lump of testosterone you eye the red backpack peaceful sitting in a corner; the snore lessen as you approach the bag and crotch down. Another rumble from the male echoes the room as the cold metal touches your finger-tips, and a friendly _zip_ fills the sleeping-air.

You sigh softly while searching through the different items within the bag: completed summer-homework sheets, a manga or two, a pen or pencil, a disarray of different hygiene products—then finally, crinkled up at the bottom of the backpack is a hat.

Grasping the threaded material you _zip_ the backpack close and turn on your toes—you tense suddenly.

His face: peaceful and childlike—it's rare to see him in such a state.

You cannot help the urge to move closer to his form, as the mixture of his scent and the summer breeze waver your nose you find yourself kneeling next to the sleeping male. The slight breeze from the cracked window in the distance causes his violet locks to stir upon his tanned flesh; running a soft hand over his skin you feel the rough texture of his masculinity over your pads. It's a first for you—to feel such facial feature spurting across his face; for years you've stroked his face and it's been smooth due to his youth. But now, in his late teens he's becoming a man.

He snuggles into your palm as if pleading for more—and you know he (mostly) is. Seeing such a desire you can't resist but leaning forward and pressing your delicate lips against his forehead causing his lashes to flutter.

"Good-morning," you whisper with a gentle smile; not wanting to awaken him in a brute-fashion.

His eyes look over your form as a sheepish grin crosses his lips. "It's a good-morning now"—seeing his attempt to grasp your waist you scoot away. If he were to get a hold of your body you'd be dragged into the sheets and never get your chore done. "Come on, you usually let me hold you," he whines like a spoiled-child.

You grin for his childish behavior, "not today, baka," you solemnly say.

He's silent as his raven-orbs look over your body once more; when he makes a quick movement and places his head in your stomach you tense but soon relax and run your fingers through his soft-locks. The warmth of his skin radiates through your clothing as his hot breath linger over your abdomen—it's peaceful and calming to you.

"Who dressed you?" he says in a muffled growl.

Narrowing your eyes down to the mop of hair in your lap your tone becomes rash as you speak: "why?"

He looks up innocently and your eyes lock. "It's my job: to undress and dress you, baka" he tells you without a hint of embarrassment; a classic trick of his.

Your cheek become flushed as you look away from his gaze. "If I waited for you then I couldn't get things done," you ruff.

"You aren't doing anything right now," he snaps with a quick tongue; you tense for his wittiness.

You want to rebut with a witty-remark but, you know all-too-well it's a trick to keep you by his side longer. Standing from the floor his head rolls off your lap and you forget about the hat on the floor as you sigh deeply. "Actually, I have to bike to the store for Grandma," you say with pride.

He sits up from the futon, eyes holding an unpleasant stare which causes you to tense. "I don't think so," he say; you frown for his words and he stands from the sheets. "You're too clumsy for a bike."

Your forehead wrinkles for his statement—you wish to go for the bike-ride and to get out of the house for the mere moment. You were overly-excited to be given a chore—a duty, if anything! "I am not! I'm going to be an adult and I'm perfectly capable!" you argue.

"I don't think so, last time you ran into the mailbox", his tone is cocky as he smirks for the memory.

You scoff loudly for his remark. "We both know why that happened: you and your stamina at night" you both blush madly for the remark and look away; unable to look each other in the eye.

Silence falls upon the room as you remember the night and the events of the passion, but quickly you shake it off.

"Still," he sighs, "I don't trust you on a bike."

You become slightly outraged for his words—in your mind there's nothing wrong with you riding the metal-beast to the corner and back. Besides, you want independence and freedom—a simple errand-run won't do any harm, right?

'_Don't worry young one, they're men and men hold too much pride sometimes which can be a bother, especially when it comes to our family tree'_—your grandmothers' words of wisdom ring in your ears and cause the anger to be washed away from your heart. _He_ is just like your father and grandfather, even your Uncle (at times)—but he would deny such truth if you told him. He's just acting with _too_ much pride.

Pushing the rage away you roll your eyes and walk towards the door, but he's quick on his feet as he steps in front of you and blocks your way. "I'm serious," his voice is deep and dark as he says these two words causing your heart to stop slightly.

You don't know what to say—what to do. You just want to go out and venture to the store, but what will get him to believe that you are capable?

Thankfully, a short and distinct shadow is seen through the panel-door. "Now, now, my dear," your grandmothers' voice fills the room as the door opens and her sliver locks dance in the air. She smiles towards you as a way to say: 'I-have-your-back'. "There's no need to reject, the store is just down the hill. You can watch her from the balcony if you want", she suggests; your heart leaps in joy for her brilliant thinking.

"See! Grandma even thinks I can go get it", you exclaim before rushing past him and towards the hallway with more energy than before. "I'll be back," you say as you turn on your heels while he catches himself.

He looks at you with an unsettling look, you rush over and give him a quick kiss to reassure him you'll be okay and nothing is going to happen.

As you head towards the entrance of the house you pull your shoes onto your feet and tap the toe against the floor. "I love you!" echoes the hallway; you tense for the three-words.

You've heard it countless times from the boy before, but every time feels like the first: your heart tenses and breath sticks in your throat as your body becomes warm once again.

A smile comes to your lips as you grasp your hands against your chest. Taking a moment to absorb the statement you move towards the corner and peek your head out—he stands in the hallway next to your grandmother with a hopeful expression, one that you've seen far-too-many times.

"Suki dayo, baka". (I love you too, idiot); you call out for the last time and race out of the house.

The door _clicks_ behind you as the sun blares your vision from the shadow of the roof. Turn to the right you unhook the rusty white bike with a faded blue basket strapped to the front along with a busted-bell.

A sigh escapes your lips as you kick the browning stand and walk the decaying beast off the porch and onto the driveway.

"Chi-chan?" you perk for the deep voice and look to the rusty pick-up truck—one that could be assumed to be nearly twenty years old. It's seen good and bad days; your father has tried countless times to convince your grandparents to scrap the rusty-bucket, but, they refuse every time. It's probably the unreplaceable memories attached to the vehicle; you can replace the truck but never the memories.

"Yeah Dad?" you call out; he peeks out from hood of the truck: sliver hair caked to his tanned flesh, oil smears his cheeks, arms, hands, shirt and jeans.

"Where are you off to on that rusty thing?" he questions; you walk down the red-bricked walk-way as the bicycle _ticks_ with the wheels move.

"Grandma needs a few things from the corner-store, so I was going to go and purchase them," you smile with confidence; you come to a halt near the bush of red-roses as your Uncle slide from underneath the truck.

"I can walk down and get the stuff. I'm almost done with the trucks—,"he tries.

"N-no!" you interrupt; the two men look at one another with a smirk before sighing in sync. "I can do it! I-I want to do it!"

"Alright, alright," your uncle chuckles while hold his hands in the air. "Just be careful while riding that thing—it's pretty old."

Suddenly you hear a rough cough and rattle from the garage—you look over to meet your grandfather in his jeans and plaid shirt. "Now, Adelt and Claude, I only have this wrench for tightening"—gruff and strong are the only words that can describe his voice.

He looks over and his eyes widen upon the sight of you, "Chitoge, my sweet girl," he says while handing your father the wrench. "Are you going to the corner store for your Grandma?"—you nod with a grin. The elder man sighs with relief before looking at the bicycle. "Thank you for that. If it weren't for you all visiting she would be walk down there like the stubborn old-goat she is."

"I think that's something that runs in the family," your dad chuckles while wiping his hands with a dirty cloth.

Grandpa smirks, "sure does," he says and turns his attention back to you. "Anyways, be careful on that rust-thing; the brakes are a little worn-out."

"Gotcha!" you says with bright eyes before straddling the bike and beginning to petal. "I'll be back in a little bit!" you call out as you wobble slightly towards the gates.

Tilting to the left you turn out of the driveway and onto the street—the heat summer air hugs your skin gently as you inhale the deep scent of the mountain: salty, sweet and sticky; better than you imagined earlier.

The vase hills of grass and different crops is blurred by the speed of the bike whipping down the large country hill. Your hair thrashes in the speed as the air powerfully flushes your cheeks—it feels like freedom; pure, utter, freedom.

"Woohoo!" you shout as the sight of the corner store comes into view. It's a small little shop with a checkered tarp creating shade, a few stands of fruits and vegetables which grow in the fields around town. You can see two elder women exiting the store with paper-bags in hand as you continue zooming down the cement road.

As your attention drags from the store you look towards the mountains in the difference: large and ancient, they look purple from the distance but you can make out the tiny patches of snow on the peaks. They look like the heads of gods reaching up to the sky—as a little kid you thought that if you reached the top of the mountains you could touch the sky.

As your view of the mountains become interrupted by a few electric poles you look over the tree-line. On the country-side there's thousands of trees—it's definitely a different sight compared to the city where it's rare to see a bundle of tree's together.

_HONK! HONK!—_snapping your eyes away from the mountain, you're faced with a horrifying sight: a truck heading in your direction. It's too close to go around the vehicle—you can hear the heart-wrenching sound of the driver slamming on the breaks; you try to do the same.

The cold-metal of the break-handles curses your fingers as you frantically try to stop the bicycle—nothing; if anything, the bike gets faster because hills degree.

Panic—complete panic, covers your body: clammy hands, throbbing heart and quickened breath—you freeze.

The metal grill of the truck seems to blur with memories of your life: all your first's—ranging from your first time seeing your mother to your first kiss—_all_ are happy moments you cherish. But, something heavy weighs on your heart—something that clogs your throat.

It makes your mind loud with multiple things you wanted to say—things you wanted to tell the people you love the most. Could this be it?—the end of your life… most likely.

Hands shaking—the taste of the engine nearly in your mouth—you _try_ to turn away from the truck but it's too late.

You feel weightless, like a bird—weak and break just like shattered glass—lifeless even.

The sound of the crash is similar to breaking bones, crunching metal and splashing of blood painting the scene.

You're tossed into the gross like a doll—limbs motionless and vision becoming red and black. Your throat is clogged with liquid—blood—and mind rambling with the words you wanted to say but won't have the chance.

You're left with regrets and mountains in the distance that slowly seem like heaven reaching out to you.

* * *

_(Chitoge 2.0 P.O.V)_

I look at them and they look at me—it's been like this for the last minute or two.

The two teenagers who I used to call: "close-friends" are treating me like a stranger. Honestly, I never knew how much I hated the sound of my last-name until now. Maybe, just maybe, I should've paid more attention to my other-half when I followed her around school and town.

No—it wouldn't make a difference, _this _would still bother the absolute hell out of me.

My eyes gaze towards the heart-monitor moving rhythmically—I'm clam but irritated which isn't new to be honest. "Where's Raku?" I anxiously ask; I want to see him… I want to touch him and feel his touch once again, before this is over—before that sappy-bitch takes over my body again and I'm pushed back into that _other state_.

Shu tenses slightly—which means two things: he's either shocked that I asked so suddenly or something is wrong, and by wrong, I mean horribly wrong with Raku.

"He's resting"—no shit; he's in the hospital, that's all they have you fucking do. "How are you feeling anyways, Kirisaki-san?"

I flinch for the use of my surname and look down to my hands—I missed being with them for the longest time, but now, I'm regretting this immensely. "I'm not worried about my health; I'm more concerned about that stupid bean-sprout," my voice is harsh and rash as I clench my hands into fist.

I'm mad—mad at the fact: that the _'other-side'_ wouldn't listen to the things I was saying. I know Raku—more than anyone else. I tried to tell _her_ countless times about his mind-set and how he thinks. I tried to warn her that if she continued to push him further and further that he would break… just like a long awaited crack in a windshield that never got fixed. _She_ didn't listen—_she _pushed him past the breaking-point. Now… now, he's in the hospital hallucinating.

I climb out of bed when the two don't say anything—if they weren't going to tell me where he is, then, I was just going to have to find him myself.

"M-matte! Matte! (Wait)" Shu exclaims; he rushes over to my side as my shoes hit the tiled-flooring. "You shouldn't get out of bed."

"I'm fine," I sigh while trying to pass him, but thanks to his unexplainable gift of mimicking and prediction, he blocks my every move. "Seriously," I growl in anger, "I'm perfectly fine. I just want to go see Raku."

Shu purses his lips together in a straight-line; his signature _'I'm serious'_ look. "You just fainted from a serious headache, there is no way you are _perfectly _fine."

"What would you like me to do? Bounce on one foot? Do that _damn_ hokey-pokey?" I sarcastically smirk before pushing the four-eyed nerd out of my way and heading directly for the door.

"Kirisaki-san"—again! Again with my surname!

"Hai? (Yes?)" I look over to Ruri who's standing with a concerned look written on her face. Why are they _so _worried about me? I just had a tiny headache—wait… to them it's not just a headache.

I bow my head as the memory of the accident rushes through my head—the feeling of regret and hearing the different words I never said—they must've felt the same way. Knowing Shu and Ruri along with Raku, they must've thought about all the things they wanted to say before the incident—before I lost my memory and became a strange once again.

"He's two door down," Ruri says; Shu sighs for her words. "He… he probably wants to see you more than anything right now."

I know she's right, because every time I visit Raku in that other-state he seems to be pleading for my return even if it's just for a single-second. The sad thing is… I too pleaded for a single-second more with him. Which means: I'm not taking this time for granted.

Quickly and swiftly I hug Ruri—I'm fully aware that she isn't the type for hugging but I couldn't help it. "I-I really miss you," I whisper into her uniform as my grasp tightens and her warm seeps into mine.

"W-What do you mean?" she stutters in confusion but I don't answer the question.

"Thanks, Ruri-chan," I grin before nearly sprinting out of the room to find the bean-sprout.

The sight of the bustling nurses and doctors causes my heart to ache—the last time I truly saw this many nurses and doctors was when I stayed in the hospital. I look around the waiting-room for any signs of Raku's family; I remember his father and Kosuke being present.

I tense once catching sight of the two men—Kosuke; I remember when he was (sort-of) scrawny—but now, he's grown much stronger and muscular. His hair has grown and he seems rougher around the edges—if I weren't in love with Raku he'd be the guy I'd be infatuated but afraid of at the same time.

Then there's Raku's father—I truly haven't seen him in ages (it feels). It seems like age has been some-what kind to him, a few new wrinkles here-and-there but nothing major.

Subconsciously I head towards them—it's been a year but I'm still drawn to the Ichijo family like a moth to a flame.

"Kosuke," upon hearing his name, the red-head looks up with soft eyes. "Issei-sama," the elderly man looks up with wide eyes.

"Chitoge-san," Issei smiles brightly, "my sweet girl—"

"How is he?" I interrupt; the two look at one another. "I know it's my fault he's in here—"

Kosuke stands from his chair and stops my voice, "stop" he whispers. "Raku is a stubborn guys he doesn't—"

"You seriously think that _bullshit_?" my tongue is rash like a snake as I glare at Kosuke. "You're right: Raku is a stubborn jack-ass, but his stubbornness wouldn't land him in the one building he hates the most," I curse; Kosuke's silent (for once). "I know it's my fault—I kept telling her—, "I stop myself.

I can't tell them—they'll think I'm completely nuts or assume something is wrong with me.

Neither of them speak; personally, I'm afraid to say anything that might sound _off_ to them. I know they won't judge me or anything like that, but, I don't know how to explain the situation myself.

"C-Can I please go and see him for a little bit?" stuttering slightly I look towards the closed-door; he's right behind that door sleeping. I'm so close to being with him once more—I can nearly taste it on the tip of my tongue.

"Of course," Issei-sama says softly.

"Arigato (Thank you)" I barely whisper under my breath as I place my hand over the cold-brass knob.

Beeping—soft and gentle breathes—the scent of sweat and cinnamon mixed with bleach and cheap-soap—the thick and unthinkable aroma of a fever.

Quietly I close the door and look over the darkened room, the thin green-line bouncing perfectly and is almost the only thing I can make-out, but I can still see _him_. He's sleeping in the bed—motionless and sound; the dim light from the shallow curtains give me a slight outline of his form and the rooms lay-out.

I sit in the chair next to the bed quietly—I don't know what to say; I don't know what to do.

I look over his body—it's different from our last encounter, it's more defined and his face has been sculpted into a man; it nearly brings me to tears.

Feeling the heated-liquid filling my eyes I place a hand on his and give him a soft _squeeze._ "They're still the same," I grin; tears rolls down my cheeks as my finger memorize every detail: the patches of callouses, his undeniable finger pads and strong veins along his wrist. I know what they look like—I'm glad they're one of the things I took the time to memorize before the accident, but I still fear the day I forget them completely.

As silence covers the room many more tears roll down my cheeks. "Is this how you felt the whole time?" I say timidly; I feel hopeless. "Every moment you spent at my bed-side…is _this_ how you felt? Weak and empty?"

Sniffling softly I move closer to the bed—I want to be closer to him. "Raku," I start but shake my head in the end, "I thought about this moment for what seems like forever and knew what I wanted to say to you… b-but, now that I'm here and can say these things—I don't know what to say anymore."

Endless days and nights of saying all my regrets to myself—how I wanted to tell him how much I love him—that he's the only person I want to be with. I wanted to tell him that he was right, that I shouldn't have gotten on that stupid-bike. I wanted to say that I was overjoyed that he confessed to me in our first-year—that I'm happy he ignored my stubborn-ass self and told me how he felt.

But mostly… I want to tell him how happy he made me every-day.

"It's funny, bean-sprout," I weakly whisper, "our parents always tell us:_ you'll appreciate things more when they are gone_. Well… they were right."

Once I couldn't see or feel him, I constantly remembered the days and nights we'd lay in bed together clothed or nude. We wouldn't speak, we'd just memorize each-others' bodies in the light. The bigger moments like: dates, outings and dinners were occasional thoughts—but the tiny moments were the ones' I would continuously recall.

"I'm sorry," bowing my head I watch as the tears roll down skin and splash on the floor. "I'm sorry for leaving you… all alone. I'm sorry for… for causing you to suffer like this. …I'm sorry… I'm sorry for forgetting you," I close my eyes as tears swarm my vision and release his hand.

When I feel an arm wrap around my trembling shoulders and the rough texture of the hospital gown on my wet cheek my breath stick in my throat. The feeling of his lips in my hair and the smell of his feverish body is intoxicating.

"Don't be," his sick but strong voice mysteriously whispers, "you're worth every second of it, my gorilla-girl."

.

.

*~*Remember Us*~*

.

.

_(Chitoge P.O.V.)_

Pain—my chest hurts; everything hurts.

I look around the field of white daisy's—I feel alone and heavy-weights on my heart; it's unbearable. This must be the pain _she_ lives with every day—this heavy and gut-wrenching feeling.

My ears perk for the sound of the green-grass crunching in front of me; I look up to meet the ghostly-figure: her long hair fluttering in the breeze, cheeks stained with tears and a long flowing white summer-dress—_she_ looks pure.

"_There were so many words I never said to him,"_ she admits with a bitter stare. _"I—he is my other half, even if we don't always get along, but… he's my soulmate."_

I understand now—why she showed me that memory—she wanted to show me the feelings she bares and just how the accident affected her… affected Raku. "You showed me so I won't do this again—"

"_No," _she interrupts with a painful gaze, _"I showed you because it's the same scene Raku re-lives every time you push him to over-step his boundaries,"_ I step back for the news. _"That's the thing about the bean-sprout, he's an expert at hiding his problems."_

As much as I want to scream she's wrong in her face and hate her—I can't, because she's right.

"… I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Hey there everyone,

Well, let's just say: it was hard to write the reader portion of the chapter. Honestly it was my first time doing that and I have no idea whether it worked the way I wanted it to.

I know I could've just written the memory like I did with the others', but I want you guys to know what the day felt like—I wanted you all to be Chitoge on that day, so you understand (deeply) how she felt because of the whole ghostly-figured thing.

Anyways, I want to give a shout-out to all my fans who are either finishing or finished a year of college. I just finished my first year myself and wanted to congratulate everyone.

Well, tell me what your thoughts about the reader part and the clip of the old Chitoge taking over the body for once.

Oh yeah, the Chitoge 2.0 P.O.V. was literally the real Chitoge. I hope I got her right.

Anyways loves, until next time!

~Bleachlover2346


	24. Chapter 22: Are you?

_~ Remember Us ~ _

_(Raku's P.O.V)_

A florescent blue—no, it's more defined and delicate in the sunlight. It's mesmerizing—breath-taking in its simplicity within the shallow air filled shell.

It reminds me of _her_.

The way the hints of blue glow—it seems fragile and innocent, but, in the dark it's hue turns black with fury—just like the vixen in a heated debate/argument.

I never figured my days sitting inside a hospital bed would be occupied with a simple cheap blue balloon tied to a table near the window. It's a _"get well soon"_ present from Shun and Onodera—shockingly enough.

Something _so_ extremely simple… yet it captures my attention instantly. Funny enough Shun picked the gift since Onodera was rattled and overthinking the items as they looked at different trinkets. Sadly, I can image the scene and confusion written on the shop-owners face because of the couple.

I can see Onodera's bright eyes looking over the many trinkets—all seeming like a good idea in her mind, but none are "perfect" enough. Knowing her innocent personality she probably said something like:_" Shun-kun, do you think a card is—"_then stopping once she notices his absence; but Shun wouldn't go far since he's a silent and thoughtful thinker.

Then again, he manages to shock Onodera every day with something new. So, when she saw him at the counter paying the cashier she probably went wide-eyed and curious. _"Wha!"_—yup, I could see her saying that.

Shun probably didn't notice her as she marched up to the counter and sweetly but curiously exclaimed his name: _"Shun?!"_—but considering the couple the cashier probably went on to fill the blue balloon while Onodera gave some kind of bogus reason a balloon wasn't a good idea like:_ "You can't give Ichijo-kun a balloon."_

But knowing Shun he must've given her a blank stare and stubbornly took the balloon from the cashier before saying a simple: _"Yes I can,"_ in his effortlessness.

I smirk for the stubbornness within the _'predictable/imaginary_' Shun in my head. I seriously should write a book about those two or something… it would be one hell of story—but it would need something cool like explosions!—no, Onodera would probably pass-out from an explosion… hmm… maybe a pirate and princess one—ha, I should just continue with the balloon for now.

I personally know that Onodera must've slapped her forehead because of the light red-mark on her forehead that was fading when they arrived in my room. _"Shun…"_ she more than likely whined.

"_Hai? (Yes)"_ Shun replies emotionless—yeah… that sounds like him.

"_Balloons are for children,"_ Onodera stated (most likely); her eyes on the balloon floating next to her boyfriend's head.

Then knowing Shun and his tendency to be an ass at times, he probably made a witty comment like _"Ichijo will love it then,"_ and walked away.

If that did happen then it would explain the spineless/playful bickering that killed the silence of my room—it was refreshing, especially since I've never seen Onodera act like that before; it was truly entertaining.

I chuckle at the thought and look back over to the balloon.

Everyone has come to visit me: Shu and Ruri (daily), my brother's, Shun and Onodera, my teacher and Marika with the Student council Vice president—well… almost everyone.

I haven't seen Chitoge in a while—the vixen hasn't been answering my text-messages or bothered to visit me. I thought she might come, but, nothing—honestly, she's the only one I really want to see right now. I miss her… a lot, and I want to talk about what happened that night back in her room.

I truly want to apologize for my behavior… because during my hallucinating state, I kept thinking about her past-self which means: I'm still not over the Chitoge I fell in love with. I don't want to toy with her feelings or lead her on unless she knows the truth, but its' going to hurt.

It's weird though, my hallucination was apologizing for the accident and forgetting me—that's never happened before… which is unsettling. Maybe, to move-on I just want to hear her apologize and reassure me that it really wasn't my fault. Maybe, just maybe… that's the first-step to moving on.

_Knock! Knock! _

I break my intense stare from the balloon and look over to the door—as my eyes look over the visitor my heart-races; I'm stunned to see her here but I'm overjoyed.

"Chitoge…" I whisper under my breath; her bright blue eyes stare at a container in her hands as a blush covers her cheeks. "You came," I grin.

The blondes cheeks turn red as she looks at me and then to the balloon in the corner. "I-It's not like I wanted to or anything, bean-sprout"—did I just hear what I think I just heard? She's acting different—like the original Chitoge: her words, the use of that stupid nickname, the embarrassment and bashful behavior. Am I still hallucinating?

She takes in the silence and the blush fades, "I-I honestly didn't know whether it was a good idea for me to visit you or not"—she sounds like her usual self now; just a moment ago… was it one of those episodes she's told me about?

"I'm glad you did," I reply; she enters the room and nods as she takes the seat next to my bed without a word.

My eyes look over her body as she stares down at her fingers—the way her uniform was still on her toned body, the two bunny-like ears from the red-ribbon and the multiple Band-Aids on her slim fingers. "You cooked?" I mention with my eyes on the container in hands.

"H-Hai (Yes)" she says before placing the container on my lap. "I'm not that best cook—"

"It's the thought that's important to me," I tell her with a growing smile. I remember the last time she cooked for me—it was one of the things that she and her other-side still had in common (they both can't cook), but it still made my heart warm and fuzzy inside.

"She told me that too"—I perk; Chitoge sighs as she looks out the window to the sun shining through, "That figment of myself kept tell me: _'no matter how badly you mess up that idiot will still eat it'_, "she chuckles.

I snort back a laugh for the thought, "sounds like her," I admit.

After a moment I look down to the container and grab the plastic-spoon left on my tray. "What did you make—or rather attempt to make?" I tease; opening the lid my nose inhales the scent of soup.

"I made Miso Soup," Chitoge says with pride. "I actually got some help from Tsugumi and Uncle Claude."

"Should I even try to eat this?" I question—knowing the two relatives they would try to poison me and Chitoge wouldn't take notice since she doesn't know how to cook.

She rolls her eyes as a laughter sprouts from her lips, "Don't worry, I tried some before bringing it, so they didn't try to poison you in anyway."

"Smart move," I take the lid off the container and the soft steam masks the smell of the hospital.

Silence settles once again as my eyes take in the warm brown broth, several circular shaped green-onions and cubed pieces of tofu. _"I__tadakimasu_ (I'm gratefully to receive)"—clapping my hands together I bow before taking a spoonful of the soup and bringing the substance to my lips.

I glance over to the vixen who's tense as she watches me—she's probably worrying about the edibility of her cooking; I can tell she did her best and worked extremely hard to make the soup—not to mention the last time I ate her cooking I had to go to the nurses-office.

Placing the soup on my tongue I taste the different flavors in the broth: thyme, rosemary, chili powder and the strong taste of the green onion—it's not the best soup I've ever tasted, but it's amazing considering the blonde had made it.

A humble blush crosses my cheeks as I smirk at the bowl of soup—if she had her memories I could make a witty-joke about a constant conversation that came up between I and Chitoge, but it would be too much work to mention anything and to tell the whole-story even though she'd listen eagerly.

"You really tried hard and did a good," I tell her; taking a bite of the tofu I cringe for the taste—it wasn't tofu…

"Good! I'm glad you like it!" she cheerfully exclaims; I chew on the mysterious white-cube as different taste rush through my mouth especially the familiar flavor of white-chocolate. I try, with all my might, to swallow the piece but my throat kept rejecting the idea. Chitoge's glee subsides as she watches me struggle, "are you alright?"

Looking around the room I try to find something to talk about besides the food—but my stomach clenches as I swallow the one-piece forcefully. "N-no, nothing at all," I chuckle; I narrow my eyes on the _"tofu"_—I don't even know what the heck it is to be honest.

Moving the cubes around the broth I feel the warmth of vomit bubbling in my throat—I hand her container skillfully and grasp the bucket next to the bed.

A sickly sound echoes the room as the rush of hospital-food and the broth splash against the bottom. Feeling like I was done I slowly pulled my face from the bucket—only to have the urge once again from the sight and fumes.

She must be thinking that I lied about her cooking-skill improving and forced myself once again, but surprisingly, I feel a hand rubbing circles on my back tenderly. The sweet scent of watermelon covers the smell as she leans her head on top of mine—it's like that one time…

Back in our second-year on my mother's death anniversary, somehow Chitoge found me at my mother's grave—at the time I was vulnerable (from many other reasons) and broke-down at the plot. I had crying loudly as rain rolled into the area, but she found and held me in her arms like now, even when the rain came pouring down heavily.

I felt weak that day and thankful, Chitoge never questioned me about my mother or what lead to my break-down.

_._

_._

_All was quiet in the room. _

_The only sound came from the window causing the ghostly-blue of the rain to cover the area—the distinct "pitter-patter" of the rain taps on the glass from the storm. _

_He doesn't say a word when the vixen enters the room with towels in hand. The blonde sighs as she closes the door and places a towel on his dripping hair. _

"_You should dry-off before you catch a nasty cold, bean-sprout," Chitoge simply tells him while drying herself and searching through his dresser for something to wear. _

_Raku slowly pulls the towel down onto his lap as he listened to the girl rummaging through his belongings. He doesn't understand. "You're not going to question me about it?" he quietly asks. _

_The dresser "clicks" as she closes the drawer with two shirts and pairs of track-pants drape around her arm. "I couldn't imagine losing my mom, even though I'm not very close with her, but I know it would still hurt like a bitch," her grip tightens on the clothing at the thought. "I don't want to bring up those painful feelings for you or your family, especially when I probably can never truly understand how much it hurts."_

_She could never think of her mom or dad dying—it would feel like losing half of your soul and body—she hadn't heard the complete story but the tiny-fragments that Raku had told her seems like he didn't know her very long, but, he is still her son and a child's bond with their mother is eternal._

"_Tell me when you're ready," Chitoge walks over, places the clothing on the bed and begins to rub the towel over his wet-locks. Their eyes lock, "and at that time I'll be willing to listen and comfort you, Baka."_

_._

_._

The memory fades as I rise from the bucket and place it on the nightstand—I gaze up to Chitoge as her worried expression rests on her face. "G…Gomen (sorry)," I bow my head in shame.

"Raku," one of her hands runs through my violet locks, "I know what happened."

I bite my lips softly and clench my hands into fist—I sigh, "The doctors say I can't eat solids yet," I admit; it's true—I've been surviving off of soup, pudding and Jell-O. "I really tried—"

"I know," Chitoge interrupts; my breath catches in my throat as she presses her nose into my locks. "You've always try your hardest when it comes to me," she tells me, "even on the day of the _accident_."

I pull away roughly and look into her bright-eyes in confusion—she knows? How? Who the hell told her?!

Chitoge sighs softly and sits in the chair again—her eyes look over to the balloon before locking with mine. "_She _showed me, Raku"—my heart begins to race—"I know that you tried to stop me from getting on that bike, you even told me you loved me before I left,"—what…? "I was just too stubborn and excited to do something for my grandma. I saw the mountain scenery, the road, smelt the country-side… even the sound of the bike and truck colliding and the crunching of my skull."

Does this mean she remembers everything? "Has… Has your memories returns?" I eagerly ask; Chitoge shakes her head,

"I just remember the things _she_ shows me," she answers. "…but slowly it's all coming back, I guess."

A slight confusion wavers over my mind—I thought once she remembered the accident all of her memories would come back, that Chitoge would go back to being her regular self. Well, that's what that anime did—it's the one major event that changed everything, but yet it didn't bring all the past back? What does this mean? Could it be that something else hast to happen, but what?

"I hallucinated about _her_," I admit; she perks for the new information. "She was sitting in that chair, crying and apologizing to me about the accident and how she didn't listen. I think that was just my heart's way of telling me that… I'm not completely over her and that maybe, just maybe, I need an apology to mov—"

"That was real," she snaps; I sit-up straight in shock.

"What?" I mutter.

"When _she_ let me see the memory of the accident she did it so she could be here with you," my heart stops for a second—the _old _Chitoge was here? She did that just for me? — "There were hundreds of things she wanted to tell you but didn't have the chance."

Leaning back into the pillow the numbing feeling seems to be fading (slightly), a bubbling heat grows in my chest and stomach. I'm happy… happy because I'm wrong, which is a first. So, this doubt isn't because I want an explanation—thank god.

A warm, soft and delicate hand covers mine—a sweet rub from her thumb causes me to look over to the blonde; her face softens and a familiar shine grows in her blue-orbs. "Please, for the both myself and _her_, stop blaming yourself for what happened, okay?"—a lump forms in my throat for the tenderness radiating from the vixen. "You did everything you could that day, and not once did you leave our side during our hospital stay."

"Y-you saw that?" my mouth runs dry for the thought—I know her family wouldn't tell her since two out of three hate me.

She's quiet and her eyes move to the balloon before nodding, "_she_ saw all of it."

"Sounds like her," I smirk before sighing," did she tell you how we first met?"—I ask randomly; honestly I didn't want to stay on this topic any longer—it just, seemed _off_ to me.

A solid shake of the head causes me to smirk, "of course she hasn't, she always becomes flustered when talking about it," I chuckle; I remember when her father asked her about how we met—Chitoge, being the _'tough-girl'_ she is, started stumbling over her words like a fool—her cheeks were as red as a baboons-ass and the foul-mouthed girl kept up to her name. I think she gets embarrassed because of the way we met, not all teenage-girl want to tell their friends and family that they met their boyfriend while jumping over a fence, and socking him in the face.

Moments pass and the vixen doesn't say anything—I observe her fiddling with her fingers in a timid-way; it's adorable in my eyes since it was rare for Chitoge to act cutesy, but then again, when it happened I would treasure those moments dearly.

But I know what she's contemplating and arguing with herself about—should I take her out of her misery and just ask? No, it more entertaining seeing her squirm—plus, it lets her more feminine-side play-out. I continue to watch her for several minutes—she went from fiddling with her fingers, looking over the room in a rattled-fashion, and finally, attempting to ask the question but stopping with a bright-red face.

"Would you like me to tell you about it?" I try to hold back my laughter but it's impossible.

"H-hai! (Yes)"—she sounds extremely eager and seem to catch-on to her behavior causing her cheeks to steam—for some reason she reminds me of Onodera before meeting Shun.

"Okay, okay," I chuckle and sigh, "well, at first it was a normal day for me, I walking to school as usual. To be specific, I was walking along the path behind the school"—I smile for the memory and how she amazingly jumped over the large black-fence with ease. "You had just moved from America to Japan and were _running late_ due to the time-change and jet-lag. Not knowing the lay-out of the school you went the wrong-way and had to jump the fence"—her eyes widened like a child listening to a daring-story about a princess.

"I-I actually did that?"—I nod and snicker for her amazement; when I thought about it that night I was the same way. I didn't know anyone other than me that could 'possibly' jump a fence that high.

"Well anyways," I began to laugh as I recall the face she made when noticing me on the sidewalk. "You came flying over the fence like a…a monkey swinging from a vine," I take a deep breath to compose myself, "and you collided with me."

The blonde groans as she holds her head in her hands, "that's _so_ embarrassing…"

I snort back my laughter, "well, our relationship wasn't no Nicholas Sparks bullshit if that's what you're thinking," I tease. "Heck, we hated each other for a good while too."

Her face twists in realization—I know she's the more _romantic _and _girly _side of the trucker-mouthed woman, but it's still funny to see her so embarrassed. "You used to punch the hell out of me too," she tenses for the burst of laughter coming from my lips as tears ran down my face. It's funny since the woman I hated the most, who hit me and knocked me out the first time we met… became my one true love—fate is one sick and twisted bastard.

"Shattoappu mame moyashi wa (Shut-up, bean-sprout)," Chitoge pouts; such a reaction reminds of many occasion when she'd act-out like this—it's refreshing. "Watashi wa tokidoki anata o rikai shite imasen (I don't understand you sometimes)," Chitoge sighs while shaking her head. "Anata wa watashi o konran sa seru (You confuse me)," she mumbles under her breath—the virago didn't mean for me to hear it but, thanks to my hearing I did.

My laughter slowly fades into a chuckle and I tilt my head, "Dōshite? (How so?)".

She sighs aggressively and leans back into the chair, "what guy—no, person, starts having feelings for someone who used to hit them and—"

"I like my women feisty and strong," I interrupt.

"Whatever you say," she smirks.

I grin and lay my head deeper into the pillow—for some reason this feels like it used to. "Not all our moments were aggressive and physical," I start with my eyes closed, "you were like one of my best-friends, but you awakened feelings inside of me that I couldn't ignore, so I acted and I'll never regret the day I confessed to you, even now when you've forgotten and don't feel the same."

At the time I didn't notice it—the slight dullness in her eyes when I said she didn't feel the same nor did I question her hesitation to agree afterwards. Chitoge stayed with me until my father arrived to discharge me from the hospital and pick-up my medication; my conversation with the vixen didn't end until then and it seemed exact to the way we used to talk before I confessed to her: warm, friendly, and filled with laughter and trust.

I think phase-three taking form—Close-friend: check!

.

.

_Remember Us_

_._

_._

The crisp autumn air has never smelt better—I can't say: that after staying in a hospital for about four days that my hatred for them has lessened, if anything, my hate has grown a tiny-bit more. I think it's because I suffered from boredom 99.9% of the time and the nurses couldn't hold a genuine conversation.

"Time sure flies," I glance towards my kindle father: shorter than me, semi-long grey hair, tanned wrinkled skin and cladded in black attire. "Soon I'll be handing you the Ichijo torch".

"Yeah," I smile as we make it to the car.

Sitting in the passenger seat I look out the wind-shield at the large glass-building reflecting the sun—it's the main-branch of my father's company. I feel a slight rush as I stare-up at the glass-beast of a building—I know, someday, I'll be sitting on the top floor in a fancy-suit with the best view of Tokyo.

"I've been getting the employee's in line," Dad tells me; I glance over to the elderly-man as he drives with a smile. "When I took a few days off and told them I had to tend to you in the hospital a lot of them worried for you. A few every emailed me their wishes for you to get better."

Leaning back into the leather-seat I blush slightly, "we really have some great employee's."

He nods with a proud smile—many businesses don't have a strong-branch with all their employee's especially like the one with our company. Somehow, my dad has managed to make the company and employee's feel like one big happy family. When I worked there after the accident there were many amazing people who took me under their wings and taught me things like a father or sibling would. They made me feel welcomed and spoke freely about my father (with respect and great gratitude).

"I think they accept that I'm handing-over the company to you," Dad adds as he turns down a country-road, "I really believe that the time you spent helping out at the branches and attending meetings gave them a general-base of who you are, and now, they're comfortable and excited to have you as their boss someday."

"Thanks Dad," I grin—he usually praises all of his children, but to hear this from him as the owner of the company that being passed down to me and as my father… I couldn't express how happy I am.

"You know Raku,"— the road begins to get bumpy as he speaks, "your mother would be extremely proud of you." Silence falls through the vehicle and I listen to the rocks clipping the metal as he drives—I've been told to_ never_ talk about mom, even when asked about her I was to say little to nothing… well, that's what my brother's told me to do.

"Your mother has always been proud of you," Dad breaks the silence, "ever since you were born," he chuckles happily; I quietly listen. "I remember the day she brought you home from the hospital perfectly. She would go to the neighbors and tell them_: 'this is the next heir to the Ichijo-company, right here. Isn't he perfect?'_".

"Really?" I squeak.

"Yes," he laughs full-heartedly, "she was dead-set on you taking my place; she made you a little business-suit and would read you my business reports when putting you to sleep. I thought she was crazy, especially with how her health was after giving birth to you."

I felt a blanket of warmth cover my shoulders as I imagine my mother doing such things—that woman in that single-picture I have… she was like that?

"She even said that when she was pregnant with you. Your mother was a mysterious and unique person—she just knew these things," Dad smiles the entire time as he recalls his late-wife. "Heck, she loved you so much that it made me jealous. She loved everyone equally, but for some reason, you were just a little bit special to her."

"I didn't know," I admit in a low tone; Dad frowns slightly.

"I know," he sighs, "and I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now," I tense for his apology. "It's just that everyone, especially your brother's and sister, loved her unconditionally—they'd do anything for your mother. And when she passed she became an unspeakable topic which is terrible."

He right—but, I guess I can't say anything about it. I might have been too young to understand, but, when Chitoge first forgot about me I didn't want to talk about her or the accident. I suppose it's the same thing with mom, my brother's and Yui-chan.

"But," he bites his bottom lip softly, "you took it the worst."

"I don't really remember anything about the funeral or mom honestly," I freely admit.

"You were young at the time, so I can imagine why," Dad accepts the fact. "But, you were the worse out of all your brother's and sister. You kept clinging to the grave at the funeral and telling the workers to let her out of the coffin"—huh, I didn't know that—"I had the hardest time getting you to sleep. You would always sleep on the couch waiting for your mother to come home, even sneak out to the cemetery and sleep next to her grave. If Ryu hadn't noticed you leave at night, you could've died from the cold. But then again, Kosuke used to wake-up Ryu or me, saying: 'Raku-nii, went to sleep with mommy again'."

A mixture of happiness and sadness cover my soul as my father tells me the forgotten past. "What made me stop?"

Dad shrugs, "you got sick on day from sleeping in the cold and after that you started visiting her resting-place less until you just completely stopped"—so that's what happened.

Knowing myself I probably accepted the fact my mom was never going to be coming home, and that it was best to forget like the rest of my siblings. Even though, knowing myself, I probably constantly asked about her at the dinner-table or pestered Yui-chan or my brother's about it.

Minutes roll-by as we round a slight cliff and the view of the city can be seen beautifully through the wind-shield. This is a spot I and my dad used to visit when I was in middle-school; we would sit and talk about different things like: school, girls and my siblings even the business. It's been ages since we last visited the cliff-side.

I look over the area—the old oak tree has managed to stay-put for all those years, the different bolder in the background still haven't moved and breath-taking sight of the city still remains. Nothing has changed, thankfully.

あ

な

た

は

あ

り

ま

す

か

？

[Are you?]

I don't say anything as I look over the view trying to mesmerize everything about it, because when I go to America for schooling I know I won't be able to see this view for a mere of years or months on end.

Dad shifts in his seat as he stares out the window—the silence is comfortable without a hint of awkwardness.

"Is taking over the company truly your dream?" Dad suddenly asks; I snap my gaze from the city and look at the old-man with wide eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take over the company because none of your brother—"

"I love business," I stop him, "I've always loved business and the art of it. There is nothing in the world that would make me change my mind."

"Not even Chitoge-san?" he hold his breath—I don't know how to answer him.

I thought about it over-and-over in my head—about how it would be when I leave for America and Chitoge goes wherever. But, I don't know what to do, I love business and want to take-over the company.

"You could always go to school down in England," Dad tries, "they are still ranked second."

"I want to go to school in America," I firm tell my father, "I'm even starting a prep-school for my S.A.T's that I have to take and have purchased my study-books for the entrance exams. I _want_ to do this."

Dad goes quiet as he turn his gaze from the city and onto me—I freeze for his tender eyes (for once). "I know that Raku, but what about Chitoge?"

I bite my tongue as he brings up the vixen again, "she doesn't even remember me—"

"I know you've been spending more time with her recently. I'm old but I'm not clueless, my boy".

I clench my hands into fist for the thought—I have been spending plenty of time with the virago, but that doesn't mean she's going to remember me—remember us, for the matter. Heck, I don't even know what she wants to do or where she wants to go to school; that just shows how little I we've planned. I just don't want to put all my hopes on Chitoge regaining her memories and getting back together again, and miss out on this opportunity. That's something an utter-idiot would do.

My thoughts end once Dad ruffles my locks playfully—another thing he hasn't done in a long time. "Listen to me, son," his voice is genuine and tender as he speaks. I turn my attention to him completely. "I understand it would be stupid for you to throw away everything for a girl you don't even know whether she'll remember you or love you in return. But, answer me one question"—I nod intently.

"Are you prepared to leave the one you love half-way across the world?"

.

.

.

_Boom! Chapter 22!_

_I just want to thank everyone for waiting and sorry for the long wait. I had to do something for the story and work on another that I've completely forgotten about—Why not?—and I also, had to develop my theory for Chtoge's amnesia since it's not exactly like "Golden Time". _

_At first I based it off that anime, when some of you have noticed, but there are many difference. I remember the main-character in "Golden Time" remembering everything after recalling the accident, but that's not the case with Chitoge. _

_I will say that, the apologizing part with Chitoge in the last chapter was her original self. I will say, that she's getting some memories back but that only being of the figment showing her the past. She's not completely back, but she's getting there (slowly). _

_I also changed the breaking-points because my laptop is being a little weird with my "lines", so this one will work for now. I mean, I use it for my other stories and it works fine. Tell what you guys things about it (if you want)._

_Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed! _

_Until next time, _

_~BleachLover2346. _


	25. Chapter 23: No

_~ Remember Us~ _

I scan over the paper-pages with different printing throughout the days—our family calendar has always seemed busy because of large family—but, on that one day a year everyone is _free. _It's the one day we all visit mom—_November 16__th__. _

Flipping the page down I stare at the month of October—I can't think about my mom's death or the way the house is going to act on that day; I have other things to worry about, like: school and the classes I've missed, the meeting I've been absent from for the student-council, getting Shun ready for the exam I have to persuade the principle and his teacher to give him.

"I'm heading to school!" I call out to my brother's; a few poke their heads through their doors and wave me off, but most don't pay-mind to me.

Buttoning the large-black buttons of my winter-jacket and wrapping the plaid-orange scarf around my neck, I exit the house and scurry down the front-steps. I inhale the cold-morning air and sigh, only to see my breath.

Today I decided to get to school early to catch-up on everything I've missed.

Firstly I have to look over the different sheets that Ruri shoved into my locker for student-council. I know the brunette-nerd has been keeping-up with all the work on her own, but I still need to know the details for the class and Kendo-team, especially if the team is going to be running a booth.

Then, I have to look at the assignments Shu shoved in my locker—I don't really _need_ to but, I like to know where the teacher is at all time—plus, I like to give them to Shun, so he can work on them and still be in the same loop as the rest of the year, even though A-1 is ahead of the rest of the school. But that's a good thing, if Shun uses our paperwork then he'll be about to jump into another class without a problem.

Thirdly, I had to talk to the teachers and principle. Hopefully, I can get my homeroom teacher to come with me to speak with the principle and the F-5 teacher. I know I can be convincing but Sensei knew the facility better than me. She could probably pull-out her brilliant words of wisdom and an essay about the lack of material and efforts given to the students in the F-5 class. Along with the benefits of showing the school-board that there is hope for that certain group of students—concerning Shun is the worst.

Fourth… I get away from all the crazy fan-girls who've missed my presence around the hallways.

I shift my bag slightly over my shoulder—today it's heavier than usual, but that's only because of the large amount of textbooks inside. I had promised Shun I would bring him some studying material that my sister used on me, so I gathered the old books and brought them along. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to work around his work-schedules since I only know one of the places he works—but, I'll figure something out in time. Actually I could Onodera for this, it seems like he tends to listen to her more than me (most of the time)—plus, Shun would enjoy seeing her more than myself.

My body comes to a halt at a crossing-light as I stare out at the lines of cars filled with people rushing to their jobs early. I used to feel bad for them, but I know (especially in the business world) that the morning-shift is the golden shift. Yes, afternoon seem like a good deal too, but usually you don't get to see your family and eat a decent meal. The night-shift wouldn't be so bad either, except your sleep-schedule is messed up and it can damage relationships quickly.

The crossing-light changes I begin down the street with my head in the clouds, but that isn't unusual for me. I sigh as the thought of other people _zoom_ past my mind and I remind myself of the tasks I have to do for myself—especially the ones' for my entry-exam.

I'm nervous—it's America, they're one of the most intense countries I know of, but they do have the best business-education available. I wonder if the test will be in English or Japanese, either works but Japanese would be easier for me—then again, who likes the easy-route?

"I should just enjoy the rest of this month," I whisper to myself—once November starts I have to begin my prep-school and focus on studying. I guess it's best to say that my grace-period is almost up.

As I reach the next crosswalk I tense for the sight of Shun holding his little sisters hands. "Ohayo (Good morning)," I greet them from behind; both girl look over and smile brightly.

"Morning!" they say in unison; Shun glances over his shoulder slightly—I can tell by the dark-bags under his eyes that he's beyond exhausted.

"…Morn—"Shun yawns widely, "—ing."

I move up beside him and take Komachi's hand to give him a break, "long night?"—he nods tiredly. "How much sleep did you get?"

"None," Shun answers in annoyance and begins to walk; I follow closely.

I reframe from saying anything else to the blonde—from what the information I've managed to gather from his classmates and mother, I know it best to not irritate Shun when he's exhausted, because he becomes _very __**very**_violent. The only time I've actually seen him in an aggressive-manner was when we first met—he was terrifying.

A tug comes from my side and I look down at the long-strawberry-locked girl only to meet two big bright-blue eyes. "Shun-nii is having a bad day," Koma-chan sighs and looks over to her brother and sister. "Don't bug him too much, okay?"—I nod with a chuckle.

_._

_._

After dropping off the two Matuso-twins I walk next to Shun in silence—I'm not going to bother him with questions about school unless he says something; the last thing I need to is to end-up in the hospital again.

I glance over to the F-5 student—his bright eyes are darkened, blonde-hair messier than usual and a hand rests on the back of his neck. He should be this tired from work since he's used to his schedule, something must've changed. Noticing his fingers tapping the side of his leg I recall Onodera telling me about Shun's strategies to remember things.

"_He tap his fingers like he's typing the facts on a key-board"_—the timid-brunette excitedly said at my bed-side.

I figured Shun used that method because of his love for writing—when he types things he remembers it better—so, he's tired because he's been studying? "Thanks by the way"—he stops for my voice and looks over with a confused look, "For the balloon," he smirks for the reminder, "you can tell Kosaki-san you were right, but"—I turn with a sharp eye—"I'm not a child."

"Who told you I said that?" Shun sighs with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"No one, I figured you did"—the blonde purses his lips tightly and narrows his eyes.

"I should stop hanging out with you," he emotionlessly states.

I grin for the fact, "You love my company."

"I'm not some psychotic fan-freak."

"Whatever helps you sleep at—"

"I don't sleep," Shun growls with his eyes closed.

I lower my gaze to the sidewalk—this isn't good for him or me (in an academic way)—I need Shun to be at his peak, so: proper sleeping patterns, focused and not stressed out or day-dreaming. But, when I think about it, there nothing I can really do. Shun's doesn't open-up about anything with me—yes I can consider him a friend now, but, I barely know him when I think about the deeper-details.

Tightening my grip on the strap of my backpack, I sigh heavily—there's too many things I have to think about right now. It feels like there's several shades surrounding me, each are constantly telling what to do. I would mute them but they just continue to speak faster and louder than before—it's stress.

Heavy—my chest feels heavy and brain like someone scrambled it with a fork again.

As we make it to the school-gates, I hold back any grim expression and remain straight-faced. I don't want Shun to worry.

I release a wince once I spot short brunette locks and unforgettable silhouette of Onodera; she's standing next to the gate with her eyes look over the street searching for someone. The F-5 student leaves my side and silently makes his way towards the timid-woman.

Leaning against the brick-wall I watch the two interact hoping it'll take the stress away (slightly).

Shun leans down to Onodera's height while she slowly recognizes a presence. "Strawberry," he says in a husky voice; Onodera tenses for his breath on her neck.

The blonde spins her around smoothly, causing her skirt and jacket to flutter slightly in the movement. I smirk for the bright-red blush on the shy-girls cheeks as her eyes lock with his suddenly, "E-Eh—"before Onodera could squeal Shun sweeps down and captures her lips.

"Smooth," I mutter softly as Onodera melts into the kiss and Shun wraps his arms around her waist lifting the shorter-female to his height.

I look away with a slight blush and stare at the sidewalk—I remember those moment, well, they weren't like theirs' since I could never sneak up on Chitoge for the life of me. I tried multiple times but (somehow) she figured out I was there and either block or just embrace me. That vixen was always a step ahead, which kept me on my toes.

"Good memory?"—I look over to meet Chitoge's bright-blue eyes and tender grin; she's a goddess.

Her long blonde hair is like fine spider-silk glowing in the sun—I run my fingers through her locks and grin. "Every memory with you is a good one," her cheeks flush for the comment.

Quickly her embarrassment melts away and she relaxes for the comment with a sweet-smile.

.

.

I sigh tiredly while leaning back in the library-chair, eyes on the stack of paper sitting in front of me with different information—mostly about the Halloween Festival that's being ran next week.

"It's never going to end," I bow my head as I look over the plans for my classroom. "What's the point of this? Most of the senior classes probably want to enjoy the festival since it's their last year"—before the student council mentioned anything about the festivals, most of my classmates kept saying they wanted to walk-around and look at all the classrooms.

The vixen rolls her eyes and scans through the page, "but, it would be nice to go out with a _bang_."

"Why?" I flip the pen between my fingers and look up to the ceiling in boredom. "We should just enjoy it well we can. It's our last year and who knows when we'll see each other again."

She's silent as her eyes seem to dull slightly and slowly she moves a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah…"her voice trails, "it's our last year."

Snatching another paper from the pile I cast my eyes from the blonde—I don't want to think about it, not seeing her and being about to have her near is nerve-wracking. I never thought about it, not thoroughly, I didn't want to think about it so I kept putting it off as long as possible.

い

や

.

.

.

[No…]

When I think about it though, I haven't been around the Chitoge I know and love for almost a year and a half—it won't be that hard; I've been doing alright so far.

But, why do I feel a tug of pain on my heart when I think about leaving her? Could I really do this? Could I really leave this girl? This new Chitoge?

Examining her features I feel the tug once again—it's unpleasant; it's like someone is tugging on the bottom of my heart. I shouldn't worry, she can take care of herself… right? I know the old Chitoge could handle herself in most situations, even though I thought differently back then. She _was_ strong, independent and brave—but _this _Chitoge, she's different. She's sensitive, easily effected by things and delicate—she's the completely opposite to the woman I knew.

If I leave her here, will she be okay without me? What if I leave before these memories stop occurring? What if she finds someone else that seems to peak her interest?

It's one of my worst nightmares—the idea of Chitoge forgetting about me for someone else; it broke me the first time she forgot about me, but the second time, it would kill me. I don't think I could handle seeing her happy with another guy—I would hate it with every fibre of my soul; I might become murderous or something along those line. Maybe I'm just obsessive or over-protective, but, I wouldn't want to exist in a world where Chitoge threw me away for someone else.

"_Are you prepared to leave the one you love half way across the world?"_

I don't k—no, I know but I don't want to admit it. Truth be told, I don't want to leave this woman half-way across the world, hoping she will wait for me and still want… whatever we have.

So, the answers: no, I'm not prepared. I don't think I'll ever be prepared for something like that, because… I'm in love with this girl, just like I was before the accident.

_._

_._

_Remember Us_

_._

Leaning down to the silver tap I listen to the different sounds in the hall: girls squealing, boys groaning and moaning about classes, sneakers squeaking on the polished floors and the blurred sound of Shu's voice next to me. I swear the nerd missed me more than the fan-girls, even though he visited me every day I was in the hospital with Ruri. Speaking of the nerd, she's been awfully nice to me since I returned—it's probably because dad and my brother's told them about my condition and the reason behind my hospital-trip.

"Can you believe it, Raku?!" I tense for the shout; he's been going on about the same thing the entire time: class B-2 (Chitoge and Onodera's class) holding a host-club.

Swallowing the water and red-pill in my mouth I stand, look over my best-friend and sheepishly rub the back of my neck. "It's not the best idea to be honest," I admit honestly.

Shu raises a brow for my words, "how? Most of the school's population is female, by using attractive males in their class—"

"That's the problem," I sigh and look over to a group of girls staring my way with a cheerful giggle. "B-2 is mostly girl. There's only three boys."

The perverted-nerd rubs his chin while thinking through his next argument—it'll probably start with: they're still good-looking guys, compared to some of the boys in school; such a comment would make me question his sexuality, but, judging by the scarf and hints of purple bruises around Ruri's neck-area, I know (for a fact) Shu is definitely not gay.

"Plus, our class is hosting a butler café," I cringe for the though—I would refuse but on the paper, in our teachers writing, she wrote: _Ichijo Raku will be the main server in the VIP booth._ That woman loves using my popularity for her witty-contests with other teachers. It wouldn't surprise me if she made a bet with B-2's homeroom teacher, it would be the only reason both high-classes would want to do something _so_ similar. Also, Chitoge and Ruri told me that our teachers practically choose the booth theme this time.

"Who knows' what'll happen? I mean, they could pull a miracle and invite someone famous to work at the host-club," Shu tries.

"Yeah right," I smirk, "if you think about it our class has everyone that has fan-girls. I mean, the Captain's and sports-scholarship boys, they're all in the high-ranks of the popularity charts. Not to mention, if a girl wants a nice sensible nerd we have Makoto-kun."

Makoto Nasu: he's got a brilliant brain and looks the part. If anything, Shu has taught me about the "sexy-nerd" character is anime—Makoto fits the bill. He wears glasses, his uniform is always wore properly, perfect skin and sounds like a true robotic-gentleman. Not to mention, his fan-club meets in the library to watch him research different world issues.

But, the things that drives him insane is me.

I thought I saw sparks flying from his skull when the ranks came out last year. He sits at number five on the grading chart, right underneath Shu. It drove him mad and when he sees me, in class on a daily basis, day-dreaming and doing nothing I can tell he's slowly breaking every-time by the twitch of his eye-brow. It's priceless but sad at the same time.

"True," Shu sighs, "but what about F-5?"

I raise a brow for the mentioning class, "I'm looking forward to that one."

"Really? Why?"

I smirk, "a haunted house? The F-5 classroom looks like a haunted house already, not to mention most of the students in the school are terrified by them already. I mean, Shinji and his gang could pull-off awesome murderer roles."

A sweat-droplet rolls down his cheek for the thought, "let's not forget the fact Shinji injured Ruri-chan and hates you, and here you are waiting to place him in murderer-role? Are you nuts?"

It seems insane but I'm just look at their personalities and the different roles in a haunted-house. Most guys in my position wouldn't be saying such things, but then again, I'm not most males. "Not yet," I joke.

Shu rolls his orbs as we walk through the hallways—the deafening squeals of girls silence our voices. The fan-girls have been at they're worse today, probably from the days they missed seeing me which is annoying.

The screams die as we round the staircase and the student-numbers thin-out immensely.

"Damn they're annoying," I growl; massaging my temples I take a deep breath. Even though the doctors allowed me to be discharged from the hospital, I still experience headaches and nausea. They prescribed me different medications to help with my headaches, vomiting, nutrient and stress—hence the reason I was drinking from the water-fountain. "What were you trying to say?"

Shu chuckles boyishly for the remark—personally, I know he'll never understand why I hate fan-girl so much, but that's fine because at least I know I have _one_ friend. "I asked: if the medications working for you?" he repeats.

"I don't want to talk it"—it's embarrassing; the fact I couldn't control myself and ended-up burning myself out is shameful. Not to mention how it looks to others in the business world—if my father's business competitors knew about my little _slip-up_ and that I'm the next company-head, they would be insulting me.

I have to be able to look out for others, especially employees with families. It sends a bad message when I can't take care of myself and my well-being.

"You're human," Shu snaps, "shit happens."

I'm getting tired of hearing that same line over-and-over again like a hit-song on the radio. My dad, Kosuke, Chitoge, Ruri, and now Shu—everyone doesn't seem to understand.

"I always thought pretty-boy was just some dick-less robotic-freak"—I feel to hands on my back which push me down the last few steps; I stumble but manage to catch myself which cause the pills to rattle loudly in my pocket.

"Shinji," I raise a brow to the gang of Shun's classmates—all their faces are familiar from the Sport's Festival, especially the male in front with a grim expression standing next to a worried Shu.

"Raku, are you alrig—"Shu leaps down the flight of stairs and rushes to my side.

The perverted-nerd grasps my arm but I pull it away—I haven't seen Shinji since the day I visited him in the hospital, which can only mean one thing: something is up.

"Yeah, are you _alright _pretty-boy?" Shinji mocks; I curse for the name: pretty-boy—I'm seriously_ not that _pretty to be honest. "Or do you need your little side-bitch to kiss your pride better?"

Anxiety rumbles in my stomach for his words—I want to fight and I don't know why; I don't care about what he's saying, but, just by looking at his smug-face I can see Ruri's pained face and the possible pain Chitoge could've been put through. I seriously want to still _kill_ him.

I sigh deeply and feel relief wash-over my body like a wave, "what is it now, Shinji?" I ask coolly.

The gang smirks as one, "I heard you got Shun one of those fancy test."

"Yeah what about it?"—it took me all morning, a slideshow, charts and arguing with the principal but I convinced the school to allow Shun to retake the final-exam. It was a pain.

The gang-looking male's face twists in displeasure before leaping from the final steps of the staircase. He moves closer to me—chest to chest—he tightens his jaw. I can see the hatred in his eyes, but it's mutual, especially when it comes to someone trying to buff-up to me. My brothers and (especially) my father taught me to never let someone: younger, less knowledgeable and disrespectful dominate you, because you are better.

"You're really something," Shinji hisses—it's not a commitment, it's more so a test to see where I stand.

"You sound like of my fangirls," I mutter; I want him to hear it, just to piss him off even more.

Brushing by him I swipe his shoulder roughly causing Shinji to step-out of his stance. I feel his narrow eyes on my back as I walk away from the F-5 student and head back towards Shu. I don't want to fight today—I can't, especially since I just got back from the hospital and it wasn't long ago that _he_ was in the same one too.

As quickly as I tried to walk-away, I feel his hands on my back delivering a strong shove. My eyes sharpen and I turn, not stumbling from his 'push'—I'm irritation now.

Grabbing his shirt with both hands I _slam_ him into the window making the frame shake and glass to creak slightly. Shinji's face twists in immense fury—something must've really pissed him off, but I don't recall doing shit all to him this morning or to the class for a fact.

"Spit it out," I growl—I have patience, lots, but it's running to a spider-thread line at the moment.

He narrows his eyes in fury and grits his teeth, "what is with people like you always thinking you can push us around—"

"I'm not here to listen to your diary," I interrupt; Shinji growls under his breath. "Why are you bothering me _today_?"

His dark-colored eyes light with fire as the glass chills his skin through the white-shirt. "First you make an idiot of me in the sports-festival and now you're taking one of my childhood friends?!"—all students in the hallway stop and stare for his shout.

My eyes widen for his words. "What are you talking about?" I roughly released the gang-like student and step back.

"Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Shinji shouts; I feel Shu's hand grasp my shoulder trying to get me away from the F-5 student. "You've gotten Shun permission to take the final-exam again," he growls.

I narrow my eyes as the puzzle to his anger clicks together in my head. Shinji and Shun have known each other for years, probably since they were kids, like I and Shu. They've probably been through everything together—now, now that Shun could possibly get into another class Shinji feels threatened, especially since he _hates_ change.

"Why aren't you happy for him?" I bitterly ask. I know, if Shu and I were in the same position, I would be upset but happy for him as well.

The reputation of class F-5 is simple—you're a student in that class, you aren't going far. Either they flunk out, live off of society, and work in social-service jobs (restaurants, grocery-store or tele-marketers). Unless they manage to make it big-time and have a star on the Hollywood walk of fame, but that's a one in a million chance.

"You're taking my best-friend away—"

"If you really cared about Shun you would be happy for him," I interrupt, "if, and I repeat: _'if'_ he get into a high-ranked class, he has a better chance at a good future. Something F-5 can't do—"

"You think you know what good for everything—, "Shinji fights back.

I hold up a hand swiftly stopping the boy, "I don't know everything and I'm well aware of that," I admit. "But, I do know that Shun has two little sisters—one's he want to be a good role-model for—he has dreams of becoming something. Something class F-5 can't give him."

Shun's dream is to became a novelist—English is the only subject he's at a compatible level with B-2 students, even a low-level A-1.

But, to be a novelist he should go for something in English when it comes to Colleges/Universities—it'll give him a wider-range of opportunities around the country. There's absolutely no-way a school is going to take him if he stays in class F-5 and remains the worse student in the school. Any of the other class will give him a chance, from D-4 to C-3, but if he manages to get into a B-2 or my class—then, he get a long glance and a stamp of approval (mostly).

Shinji's silent for once and slides down the wall to the floor in realization—now he understands the truth, and the opportunities the retake-test could open.

"I get it," I sigh; he looks up with dull eyes. "You're afraid he'll forget about you completely because he's in another class, but, Shun seems like one of those guys that doesn't have many friends. The friends he has are the ones' he keeps forever on his side," I tell him for a little hope to lighten his expression. "You should give Shun a little more credit than you do now. He is _your_ childhood best-friend after-all."

_._

_._

_~ Remember Us~ _

_._

_._

I can recall many wonderful memories of the library as a kid.

The nostalgic scent of books gathered together on old oak wood shelves, different scents from the pages due to the many people who signed out the piece of writing. I loved the silence since it was different from being at home with my family, where silence meant the worst. Then again, I also enjoyed the different worlds that books brought me to when I needed to escape reality for a little—or a long time.

I haven't hid in a library for many years—probably since I was in Junior High and wanted nothing to do with the girls in my class, and the other students since they all seemed to either misunderstand me or just didn't peak my interest.

I and Shu used to disappear into the library every lunch to do nothing—we'd usually enjoy the others company while reading a book and eating lunch. Back then, it was rare to see us front in the field or eat in the out.

But today, once the lunch bell rang and everyone began to run to their friends, I ran to the library. I didn't want to vanish from reality—well I did, but, there's were things I needed to do still.

My eyes scan the paper laying on the table. The endless marks of pencil scrambled all over the white-surface, along with the multiple different names of guys in my class. According to the write-up that Ruri did for the Butler café, there were only five males on pre-shift. Since she did all the writing and reports for the beginning—I was stuck making the planning chart, assigning shifts and groups to sections, organizing the classroom and making so everyone is involved but has enough time to enjoy themselves still.

So far it wasn't hard, actually it was rather simple work since I've done harder planning for my dad—not to mention, family events require more effort than this.

Then I wanted to look into something—something about memory.

No matter how much I thought about what Chitoge said at my bed side, I couldn't think of a logical reason or theory behind it. I was dependent on the accident memory being the key, but it turns out that it's far from it, so what now?

As I finish the last of the plans for the Halloween Festival I gather the papers, stand from the table and make my way to the front desk.

Walking down the aisle of books I notice that there are barely any students in the library which is weird. I always thought there would be tons of students from my class especially in the silent-domain, but I haven't spotted one since entering.

Glancing up at the signs hanging from the ceiling I follow the arrows telling me where to go. I past the many different genres: history, horror, fantasy, romance, sci-fi—but I didn't see one for science or biology for the matter.

I peak towards the front-desk to see the librarian at her computer with her glasses low and nose deep into the screen. No one had disturbed her and I don't think she's been asked a question in weeks or days.

Bravely I walk towards the woman and stand at the front desk. At first she doesn't notice me, but I clear my throat causing her to look over—I watch as her face twists in surprise as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Hi there," her voice is quiet and sweet; by the looks of the woman she couldn't be over twenty-five. "What can I help you with today?"

"Uh…" I rub my neck nervously; honestly I didn't know whether I should be looking into this. Chitoge never told I could or couldn't—but before she didn't either and I did, so, what's the difference now. "I'm looking for books."

"Well, you're in the right place then," she smirks; I chuckle slightly.

"Preferably books on memory, brain trauma and amnesia"—the woman nods her head before leaving her desk and guiding me towards the section I desired.

_._

_._

_~Remember Us~ _

_._

_._

I tap the toe of my shoe against the floor causing it to echo slightly through the cubbies. The silence is deafening, since everyone has gone home and the other members of the student council have fled the scene moments ago.

Glancing over my shoulder I look for the blonde vixen and sigh when her presence is absent before heading out the doors.

The brisk fall air covers my cheeks as the scent of crushed leaves linger. Leaning against the bricked-wall of the corridor door I dig inside my uniform pocket, drop my overly-weighted backpack to the ground and bury my nose into the neck of my jacket.

It seems like the temperature has been dropping more frequently nowadays—it shouldn't be long until snow begins to fall, but it probably won't stick to the ground.

My fingers touch a folded piece of paper, one I bring out into the open and unfold the cresses.

I grin at the content—the frilly but messy handwriting, the dorky drawing of a bean-sprout and a gorilla. It causes my heart to become warm with joy and stomach to flutter slightly—it's cute.

The message reads:

* * *

_Bean-sprout, meet me at the cubbies after the meeting. I want to talk to you about something. _

_P.S. don't be late or make me wait!_

* * *

It's a simple message but, the way she secretly handed it to me was priceless.

We had been sitting in the student council meeting listening to Marika talking about the boundaries and rules for the classroom themes—something she does every time there's a Festival.

I was bored out of my mind—I've heard the same speech for four-years and nothing has changed.

Anyways, Chitoge had kicked me slightly. I went to make a snarky remark but stopped once noticing her eyes on the table; when I looked, underneath her fingers was the note folded neatly and being pushed in my direction.

I don't know what she could possible want to talk about. Maybe it's about the competition between our classes, even about my progress since being discharged from the hospital. Honestly, it could be anything—or maybe… just maybe, she wants to walk home with me.

Folding the paper I glance over to the doors only to catch a quick glimpse of her red-bow in front of her cubby. She most likely had to grab something from her class, homework (more or less), and went to retrieve it after the meeting. Either way, she's lead me to wait for her.

Glancing down to my bulging bag, I sigh.

I can admit that I've gotten quite a few things done today, but yet, it feels like I barely did anything.

Yes, I finished the written and drawn plans for the festival booth. Got everything in order with the Kendo team and the lessons I missed. I've started preparing studying notes for Shun to study-off.

Everything is in line, but there's many more tasks at hand. For one, I want to research more about Chitoge's condition—it would be nice to see what's actually got damaged last year. I have to start studying for my prep-classes that start next month; I don't want to walk in like a fool and not know anything that's going to be taught.

The biggest worry on my mind are the four test required for applying to the states: TOEFL, SAT, GMAT and GRE. Heck—I still have to speak to my teacher about the dates and where the test are taking place. I'm hoping it won't be on the same day—yes, my brain can hold the information, but it would be easier for me to do each one at a time without a rush. But then I'll be stuck waiting on the results—if I don't get a decent grade the universities probably won't even look at me as an option… ugh, damn you future!

"It must be interesting inside your head"—torn from my thoughts I look over to the sweet-voice; the vixen stands near with a smile on her lips, read scarf wrapped around her neck, brown winter-jacket and bag in hand.

"Uh," my cheeks brighten with blush, "I just have a lot to think about."

"Seems like you always do," Chitoge sighs and looks out into the empty school-yard, "just promise me something."

I blink rapidly for her request, "uh… okay? I don't know if I can keep the promise, depending on what it is."

My body tenses for the glitz in her eyes as she looks over her shoulder—her blue orbs shimmer with despair, worry and concern. "Promise me, that you'll share your burdens with me," such a request causes me to step back.

"I-I couldn't possi—"I try but she's adamant.

The sound of her bag dropping to the ground echoes my ears. She stands centimeters in front of me with an innocent gaze in her eyes, hands clenching both my arms as she looks into my orbs on her tip-toes. "Please," Chitoge whispers; I feel her hot breath on my lips.

Her scent tangles with mine—she's so close it makes my heart-race and mind empty all thoughts, leaving only one—to kiss the vixen.

"I couldn't handle visiting you in the hospital… again," my heart-throbs for the sadness dripping from each word, "especially since it's because you always worry about everyone else."

Peering into her worlds with kind eyes, I cup her face with both of my warm bitter but sweet hands causing her to get closer. Inhaling her fragrance (watermelon), I press my forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact. "You're wrong," I softly say; she tenses for my voice, "I don't _always_ worry about everyone. I _always _worry about you, my gorilla-woman."

.

.

.

Boo! Surprise! Chapter 23!

I want to apologize for the wait. Actually this month has been a terrible month for me. We just had to put down out dog, due to cancer. Not to mention, I'm working now for some funding for when I go back to college in September. Also, when I get rather negative reviews, especially one's that either tick-me-off or involve one of my characters, I tend to stop writing for a little bit—which leads me to the next topic I want to discuss.

For those who believe, ChitogeXRaku are overrated—do me the favor and don't bother reviewing or continuing to read. This is a ChitogeXRaku fic—I don't know why you're here if you don't like the couple. Honestly, I've met some review thirsty writers who don't care what their fans say, but I'm not here for the reviews. Fanfiction is place for me to empty out my ideas for stories—I can honestly say, I get the idea first and then pick the lucky anime along with the couple that I believe fits the plotting developing in my head.

So—do me the favor and don't bother reviewing if you don't like the couple. For those who are commenting about Shun—don't bother—I made him because, for one, I didn't want to pull some of that bullshit that most writers do with love-triangles. I think everyone gets' enough of that from the bloody-manga; I know I do!

Also, I have loyal and wonderful fans who adore Shun and Onodera. Honestly—at first—I wasn't going to write much about the two, but due to my love for the people who support this story I made the plot work with more scene with them in it. I don't mind changing it for them because they've been here from the start, and quiet honestly, I bring them through emotional hell with Raku and Chitoge. A little fluffy love from my OC and Onodera lightens the mood, which is needed especially during the depressing states.

I apologize to those who are reading this and are loyal supports. I needed to get that off my chest because, somehow, over a span of a week, I managed to get three-bad-reviews at once which really grinded-my-angry-gears.

I will be messaging those personally, who have reviewed to the last chapter with questions regarding: my own personal stories/books. I have an account on WattPad for some of those things—not many, but it's better than nothing.

I want to thank everyone for their patience, loyalty and being completely amazing supporters of Remember Us. You guys are what makes this story great, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Until next time. Love,

~BleachLover2346


	26. Chapter 24: Because

_~Remember Us~ _

_(Raku's P.O.V)_

Sensei smiles as I hand her the sheet of paper with my signature writing; I don't think anything of the smile since she's an odd woman, but it's almost like she already knew what was written on the paper.

I turn on my heels and look over my class—many students are huddled at their desk talking about the same subject: their future career plans. There are one or two students who are having a hard time deciding, but with the counsel of their neighbor or best-friend they soon scribble down their answer. I can easily pick-out the students who have thought their future out since they're alone, finishing the questionnaire fluently (they didn't have to think about it for a second; they already know all the answers).

My eyes land on Shu; he's wearing his signature perverted smile as he works his way down the sheet quickly. I make my way over to him and crouch down beside his desk.

"A bikini inspector isn't a career," I joke.

"Dammit," Shu whimpers and bows his head in shame, "I had it all planned out." I chuckle and snatch the completely sheet from the pervert.

I scan through the answers and freeze for the last one, "a teacher?"

Shu sighs, leans back in his chair and gives me a genuine look. "I want to make the next generation a great one," he simply answers.

"You do know you can't look up your student's skirts, right?" I chirp.

"I know."

"You can't make any pervert comments either, you know."

"I'm well aware."

"And you can't have any inappropriate relationships with student either."

"I know all that," Shu smirks; his eyes cast over to Ruri who's still finishing the sheets questions. "I thought long and hard about this decision. I can't see myself being anything but a teacher, Raku."

I nudge the nerd slightly, "should we bug her?" I ask.

"No," Shu snickers and stands from his seat, "we'll leave her be now. It's a tough decision."

Nodding I follow the pervert to the front of the room towards the teacher. The middle-aged woman takes his sheet and looks over his response briefly, once seeing the career choice she grins and sighs softly, "you'll be a great teacher someday."

"Arigato sensei (Thank you)" Shu says; I pat him on the back and we head into the hallway.

There are few students walking around, many in which have finished their career questionnaire and didn't want to sit in their class.

It's weird—to think, all these student have many different paths and ideas for their future. For instance, Shu, I never seen him wanting to become a teacher—well, when I look at him now, he would make a fine teacher.

Shu's a good listener—he listens to me whine all the time, which will make student feel like they're being heard and can trust him. Then, he's also has an aura to him that makes people open-up to him. In all, I think he's making the right decision—he'll make big things happen in the educational system.

"What's your top-selected school?" I turn to my best-friend as we walk in silence.

The blonde hums softly and stare up to the ceiling, "I chose Tokyo-U. I've been asking different teachers where the best schools are, and a lot of them say it's Tokyo-U. Well, it's the best option, I'm not that good at speaking or writing English."

A few of my brother's went to the University for their Degree's. Apparently the entry-exam is rather difficult, not to mention the large amount of students who want to attend the campus—it's a hard place to get into. But, I know Shu and he's a smart-guy.

"I believe you can do it," I say with encouragement. "If you need a tutor, I'm here for you."

Giving a boyish grin he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "if you really want to help me out, you could get Yui-chan to lend me some of her old University textbooks to use when I get in."

"Say no more," I say, "Consider them yours' already, my friend."

"Thanks man," Shu chuckles; I ruffle his hair as we continue through the school.

We walk through the school with an aimless conversation hot on our tongues, by the time we reach the second-level Shu leaves to go check on Ruri. He's probably curious to know her answers on the questionnaire. I would've tagged along but decided I need some alone time—I feel like it's been too long since I've had any, even though I had too much at the hospital.

Once alone I head to the roof—I don't know why but I felt like being there.

The chilled metal of the railing covers my hands as I lean back with my eyes on the blue sky. Closing my eyes I let everything sink in—my last year of high-school, the future that awaits me, mom's death anniversary, prep-school and Chitoge.

I can truthfully say: I feel old.

Sighing away the reality the wind picks up, causing my shirt to rustle violently. My hair tousles along with my mind as peace seems to settle, allowing a question to rattle my thoughts. What does Chitoge plan to do in her future?

Before the accident she was talking about training to take over for her mother in their company but, even back then, she didn't seem _that_ interested in business. When I mentioned anything I thought she would fit as a career, she would shake her head and hum a rejection. There never seemed to be anything that peaked her interested… well, from what I know (myself).

Maybe this _other side_ of her, has thought about their future thoroughly and has a plan. Perhaps, it's down the path of science—English—maybe math. Either way, I want to support and encourage her the best I can… even if my plans turn out to make everything unattainable.

'_Are you willing to leave someone you love half-way across the world?'_—my father's voice echoes in my mind again; I know I don't want to leave Chitoge here while I'm in America, but I don't want to interfere with her future as much as I want to be in it.

A silent tear rolls down my cheek as I look down to the roof-top, "what am I doing?" I whisper.

Now, that I think about it, I damned myself from the start.

In the beginning of this journey to reconnect with Chitoge, I never thought about the possible outcomes and what would happen with my plans for the future. I never considered her or my own feelings in the process—I should've.

I can't be certain to whether she has feelings for me, but if she does then I leaving for America must cause her pain every time she thinks about it. But the pain that comes with knowing someone's going to vanish someday is worse than _not_ knowing. When you don't know someone is leaving, you don't countdown the days, build walls or barriers, it's just a regular day with the underlying comfort of knowing they'll be there tomorrow. Then there's knowing—knowing only leads to questions, questions that can never be answered until the end.

When the vixen was in her coma, the doctors kept saying she was expected to wake-up within a month or two, even in a week (unlikely). So, I never left. I didn't want to miss the moment she opened her eyes—I wanted to be the first thing she saw that day, I knew she was expected to wake-up so I waited… and waited until it happened.

Each day past seemed slower than the last. My heart weighed heavy and so did my mind. Depression began to tangle itself around my body like overgrown vines, and I started to fall deeper into the dark hole of solitary. By the time Chitoge woke, I was no longer the same person I was before—I had been pledged by knowing there were dates set for her awakening. It's painful—immensely.

Chewing on my bottom lip I feel my heart clench—I've done this to her, to Chitoge.

My selfish decision to have her fall in love with me again, 'could've' placed that pain on her—placing myself in such pain.

Do I love her? The new Chitoge?

I don't know—but for some reason, I can't think of a day that wouldn't be pledge with depression unless she's present. How do I feel when I'm with her?

I feel content—there's never a worry or stress in my mind; all my thoughts are directed onto her. I wanted nothing but to be with her for as long as I could; that's why I would constantly ask if she wanted to walk home together. It gives me an extra twenty minutes with the blonde, even though my house is in the opposite direction. I tell her most things and she can read me like a book—she's like my best-friend…

This isn't remotely similar to the first time I fell in love with her. I thought I hated for the longest time, we would fight and argue every chance we had, I tried to avoid her as much as possible and then would stalk her (for some reason that I don't know).

My thoughts are cut short when the roof-door slams shut. I glance over to see her long blonde hair swaying the breeze, that stupid vibrate red-bow bouncing in air, eyes hidden by her bangs and uniform swaying as she stands still for a moment. Her shoulders are slouched which means: something is weighing heavy on her mind.

I can't help but hold my breath as she turns on her heels causing her skirt to swirl slightly. Our eyes meet instantly making my heart race and stomach to become knotted while her bright-worlds fill with surprise.

"Raku," Chitoge whispers; her cheeks cover with blush and she looks to the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey," I manage.

A breath-taking smile crosses her lips for my response—the slouch in her shoulders vanish as she approaches me. I observe her every movement like it's the last time I'll see her walking towards me—when I know there's lots of time left (hopefully).

Her physique hasn't changed—I know that, but for some reason, the way I take in her image… it's different.

I used to get a shiver down my spine every time I laid eyes on the vixen—it was like love was rushing through my body upon sight of her. But now, that shiver is gone and replaced with something new.

Every observation I take of her form continuously shines like a goddess, causes my stomach to flutter and heart to beat warmly in a racing pace. Its' comfort—it's like a warm ray of light that a cat basks in while napping.

When I look at this side of Chitoge I feel like am in heaven.

My thoughts snap away once she's right in front of me, merely inches from my being. I look up, catching her blue wondrous orbs and recall the scene from yesterday.

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_Cupping her face in his hands he looks deep into her blue eyes, searching for something—for answers, but only receiving a sun-kissed warm touch to his heart as he gaze deeper into her dazzling eyes. _

_The cracks a smile as the comical-name rings through her eyes like wind-chimes on a calm-breezy day; peacefully. "That god-awful name," she comments; he grins. "No matter what happens it still follows."_

"_Of course," he softly says. "Because it's our special message."_

_Silence settles but the two don't move away from each other—both are worried that the comforting blanket will vanish if they do. _

_The vixen looks deep into his eyes—the figment nearby is confused trying to recall the meaning of the name and what the important message is, but cannot. "Do you remember what the special message is?"_

_At first he smiles for the question, but gradually the smile fades and he steps back. Eyes narrowed he continues to search her face for the answer—nothing comes—he doesn't remember, but, it was important. _

"_I—"his voice cracks in terror; how could he forget the special meaning? "I—I don't remember."_

(End of flashback)

* * *

Why do I continue to call her by that name if she is different from _her_?

_This _Chitoge isn't violent—doesn't hit me (unless needed), never insults me and causes me to fill with warmth. She's nothing like a gorilla, but yet I continue to call her by that name. But, why?

What was the special meaning to the name? What was I truly saying to her every time I call her such a name?

I push off the fence causing her chest to press against mine; she doesn't tense but relaxes for the closeness and places her hands on my chest. My eyes look deeper into her blue one's trying to remember the special-meaning by the gorilla-woman name.

Tracing my fingers over jawline and lips my own part slightly, my gaze begins to intensify as I study her face. She sighs gently when I cup her face and the brisk-warmth covers my finger-tips from my heart.

Her blue-eyes flicker as she looks up; my face inches closer to hers' until her scent is all I can smell.

What does it all mean? The feelings, cravings, name and continuous pull towards this _"new"_ woman? Why can't I bare to think about leaving her?

Why…?

Why?

Why?!

の

で

.

.

.

[Because…]

Our lips meet—this time, when I close my eyes, I don't see the girl before the accident… instead the flashes of my time with her afterwards runs through my head like a speed-moving animation—the way I caught her fall—eating her horrible cooking—the race and protecting her from Shinji—our long chat in the hospital.

I saw _her_—the new Chitoge.

There's no guilt weighing on my heart; I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. I hear her breath catch and grin against her lips.

'_My gorilla-woman…'_ my thoughts chime as her grasp tightens on my shirt and our lips dance together without missing-a-beat.

When we separate the memory comes back—the special meaning behind the name; the message.

"My gorilla-woman," I whisper as we step-back; my cheek flushed and lips still tingling from her warm touch.

Gorilla-woman mean: _I love you. _

_._

_._

_~Remember Us~ _

_._

_._

The solemn sound of the clock ticking away in the background as the silent steam rolls over my nose from the tea within my hands. I continue to stare down at the mug in my palms, the creamy brown liquid reflects my face as I stare aimlessly.

It's all starting to sink in—the fact that I'm in love with Chitoge (the newer side of her). I know I've spoken to Kosuke about it before, but now, the realization is setting-in like shock after an accident. But, why the name?

When I first met Chitoge, back in first year, I continuously called her by that name even though I didn't really know her well. Does that mean I loved her then too?

Back then, I thought I hated the blonde with an iron-fist. She was nothing but a pest in my eyes, that's why I called her by that name, because it pissed her off immensely. Getting under her pale-skin was one of my favorite things to do—I was definitely a shit-disturber—even though she would hit me hard-enough that I would see doubles and stars.

A rattling comes from the cabinets and I look over to see my father clad in his navy-blue robe, long flowing pyjama-bottoms and slippers. I watch as he grasps a mug and begins to make himself a tea.

"No," I say; he doesn't look back for my words.

"No? What do you mean, my son?" the old man questions.

I purse my lips together tightly. "The other day, when you asked me whether I could leave Chitoge here while I go to America, I finally figured out the answer. The answer is: no," I explain.

Dad hums for the news and turns with the tea in hand. "I know," he simply answers.

"How?" I ask in confusion.

He sighs as he swallows his tea and places the mug on the table in front of me. "I noticed it from the start, Raku"—I went to ask him how but he beats me to the punch. "The first day you and Chitoge-san started talking again, I noticed a shine in your eyes; one that's been gone for a year. When she joined us for dinner, I knew right away that you couldn't leave her."

My eyes are casted to the table for his observations—I didn't think my dad would notice, especially since he isn't here as much due to work. How is it he knew, when we barely get to see each other, but I didn't and I look at myself in the mirror every day?

"I'm in love with her again," I admit; Dad nods.

"I know," he casually remarks, "you look at her the same way I looked at your mother."

I'm silent once again. Kosuke told me that Dad used to look at Mom like she was a rare-gem, a piece of amazement. His eyes would shine like diamonds—become gentle and kind, never wavering even when he was mad or frustrated with things. His face would soften and he'd seem at perfect peace—every worry in the world vanished when he looked at my mother.

"I don't understand it," I say; he perks in interest. "I know I'm still in love with the Chitoge before the accident, and now, I'm in love with this one too? I don't feel any gui—"

"Why should you?" he interrupts, "you're in love with one woman not two."

Biting my lip I tighten my grasp on the ceramic-cup, "I know, but, their personalities are different from one another. The Chitoge from before and the Chitoge now, are like two different people."

He raise a brow and sighs, "I'm going to tell you something my boy," I look up and listen closely. "Women, are like the moon and the sun. The sun being the more prominent side that they show to the world every day. But the other side, the moon, is only shown when they're with people they're extremely close too. Its' how they protect themselves from being hurt."

"But, I and Chitoge were close before, why didn't she show me this side of her before the accident?"

"Did you notice any similarities in them?" he asks; I nod—I notice their similar defenses when they're embarrassed. "You do know this side of her, it's just hard to recognize. Chitoge-san probably showed you this side of her while continuing with her other-side as well. Now this side, the moon, is more noticeable which leads to your idea of them being two different personals."

I never thought about it that way—I did notice a few things that reminded me of the "old" Chitoge, but I never considered it to be because she was showing both sides at once.

"Thanks Dad," I say with the mug pressed to my lips.

"That's what fathers' are for," he smirks.

I place my cup down, "it's actually rather nice being able to talk to you about this, and not someone else."

The old man frowns slightly, "I'm sorry about that," he sighs. "I know I work a lot, and sometimes I'm not here for you guys as much as I want."

"Don't be," I insist, "we understand and can't appreciate you enough for what you've done for us, especially since it's just you."

A soft grin appears on his smiles as the silence settles in the kitchen—he needed to hear that, hear the truth. All of us know that Dad works hard to support us all, we try to show him our gratitude but sometimes it's better to hear it rather than show it.

"Dad," he looks over me for his name, "when you left for your business-degree and masters, what happened to you and mom?"

"Well, at first, your mother waited here for me," he states, "but then, after a year of having a long-distance relationship, I couldn't take it anymore. I missed her more than air and decided to have her move-in with me. She didn't mind, in fact, that's where she got the idea of opening the shop. She had gotten a job nearby our apartment at a bakery and it inspired her to want to do the same. So, once I was done school and we moved back here, I proposed inside the empty lot that the bakery now sits."

"Wait," I raise a brow, "did you buy that lot?"

"Yes," he chuckles, "she was eyeing it for a long time, so, I purchased it and blind-folder her. I walked her to the location, had her stand in the middle of the room and got down on one knee."

"You made all her dreams come true in one-night," I smirk.

"Exactly," Dad chuckles, "I wish you boys were there to see her face. She was in complete 'awe' and didn't know what to say. At first I thought she was going to faint, but then she hit me and said: _'I can't stand you sometimes, business-dork'_".

"Business-dork?" I snort back a laughter.

He grins for the name, "she gave me that stupid-name in high-school because I was obsessed with business. I constantly told her that she could come-up with better but she never did."

It sounds like I and Chitoge—she's my gorilla-woman and I, her bean-sprout.

"What did you call her?" I chuckle.

"Donkey-President," he calm says like it's nothing; I burst into laughter for the name. "She hated it, with a burning passion, but I kept calling her by it. One year I actually got her a donkey-mask for our anniversary and stuck it on her head when she wasn't looking. Funny thing is, we were still in high-school and she was sitting in class with all her friends when I did it."

I chuckle as my father remembers the past—I can see the shimmer in his eyes as he recalls all the memories of my mother and his antics'. It's nice to see him like this, like some excited school-boy who can't sit still.

"God, she chased me around that school fifty-time's that day and when she finally caught me, she hit me with a book—her math textbook," he laughs. "Then again during our last year, while I was in prep-school, she replaced all the pages in my business books with smutty-fanfictions. That was one thing, but before I noticed, I had given one of them to my teacher to read-off of to my prep-class since he forgot his textbook."

"Oh no," I chuckle.

"Oh yes! That woman stood outside of my classroom listening while my teacher recited every word! Then he scolded me and my entire class couldn't stop laughing," he sighs from his laughter, "god that woman ran me up the wall and into crazy-town."

"But you loved every minute of it," I finish.

"Just like you do now," he comments.

_,_

_,_

_~Remember Us~ _

_._

_._

_(Chitoge's P.O.V)_

Through and through my hair-brush sweeps down my long-locks shining in the bedroom light—it's an aimless action but it's comforting, since it reminds me of the times my mother/father would brush my hair before bed as a child. It gives me peace.

I look to the mirror in front of me—in the corner of my room she sits, curled-up on the floor in the corner. Her long locks shine like gold, bodily outline hum like ripe peaches skin. I haven't heard her mutter a word since Raku kissed me on the roof-top. I know I've wished for her silence countless times, but now, I want her to say something—anything.

Placing the brush down I grasp the paper sitting on the flat-top. The words feel heavy as I look over the questions continuously, only to come up with nothing—I didn't have a thought in mind for the answers, I should… seeing as it's my future.

Even at school, while everyone was joyfully filling out the questionnaire I couldn't seem to think of anything I wanted to do after high-school. My mind was completely blank.

I had turned to the figment—hoping she had a slight idea but nothing came from her lips. Honestly, I had been hoping she and Raku had discussed their future before the accident, maybe she knew what she wanted to do but forgot once being hit by the truck—but her face remained _blank_. Then again, I thought I saw sadness in her eyes when looking at the questionnaire at first.

The paper flutters as I place it down and stand from the nightstand—I can't take it anymore. I can't take her silence any longer; I want to know what's bothering… her—us.

My fist clench against my purple and blue pok-a-dot pyjama bottoms. I could feel my heart ramming through my chest—it felt like it was about to break through my white t-shirt. I'm nervous for some odd reason.

"Say something," I demand as I couch down before the figment.

She looks over—bright blue eyes slowly becoming faded, hot cheek stained with slight clear tears and lips parted. I wait for her to speak, but she turns her head and ignores me once again.

"We're the same person, we should be able to confine in each other," I push; she doesn't budge from her spot. At that moment I knew something was definitely wrong—something that hurt her deeply—"it's about Raku, isn't it?"

The figment tenses at the mention of his name.

"I knew it," I sigh, "it's about that kiss isn't it?"

"**No,"** she croaks and turns to face me, **"it's not about that."**

"That what is it?" I rest my chin against my knee as I continue to stare at her.

"**I think we should stop,"** I blink for her words; my heart begins to heat with anger. **"We should stop talking to Raku—"**

"What?" I stand and look down at the figment in disgust. I can't believe this—now, after everything we've been through—now, that we're making progress with being rejoined once again—she wanted to stop and give up?! "_He_ was the one damn thing you wanted! Now you want to give up after everything we've done?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

My breathing becomes ridged as my heart-races, hands clenched into tight fist and eyes locked on hers. "H-How could you even think that?! Raku has been nothing but good to you and me! Now you want to repay him by vanishing again—leaving him hopeless and confused?! You mean everything to him!"

"**You don't get it!"** her hair flares angrily as she stands before me. **"In the beginning I thought everything would be perfect when you and I become one once again! But today, after those stupid-questionnaires and that kiss! I know it won't be!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I scream—I thought about our completion hundreds of times within the last two weeks. If we become one, she and Raku would be together. He'd be happy again. That's all I wanted for him, especially since I can't have him—I just want him to be happy. "You're two people in love! It's as simple as that dammit!"

"**It's not that simple!" **she shouts; I tense. **"What happens to his future? He's going to America for University—that'll take years! He lost me once, and knowing that bean-sprout, he wouldn't want to do it again! He'll jeopardize everything he's worked so hard for! And all because of me! I won't let him do that!" **

I still didn't see her point—if anything, I took her words as a pathetic excuse, one that I didn't want to hear again. "You've waited a little more than year for him. I'm pretty sure you can wait until he comes back home for the summers."

She sighs in defeat—knowing she won't get far in this argument, especially since I'm the more romantic side of us. **"Maybe it's' best that I don't return at all,"** she whispers; I freeze for the comment.

I can hear the fear in her voice as she slips back down to the floor to return into a ball. "What are you afraid of?" I ask.

She quiet for the question—I know I've hit the nail on the head.

Finally after minutes of waiting she replies:** "Everything."**

I step back slightly for the answer. **"I'm afraid that he'll move to America, find someone better and then forget about me completely. I'm afraid that after everything we've done to become one again, that it won't work and I'll just vanish, leaving him alone and sad. I'm afraid that you're better for him than I will ever be. That's what I'm afraid of."**

**.**

**.**

After our discussion she didn't say anything further and neither did I—because I know she's telling the truth. I might not know Raku as well as her, but I can see him doing what she said, especially after what has happened these past two months.

He'll do anything for her and me, I learned that after what happened during the sports festival. Since his fight with Shinji, I started taking notice to everything he did for me, especially when I ask. The only time I've seen him hesitate was when I mentioned the past and wanting to relive every moment, hoping to get my memories back—but, I figured it was because he it would hurt him more than it would me. Yes, gaining the memories is painful, but for him—knowing and being able to feel everything with the constant thought of the other person being gone is worse.

To me, the other side isn't dead—it isn't gone. But to Raku, she's been gone for a year and doesn't know whether she'll every truly be back.

I wonder what they were like in the beginning. What did I feel towards him besides the 'hatred' everyone says was there? I couldn't have hated him since I fall so hard for him that same year.

Sighing I pull out the box of photos from under my bed—taking the lid off I look over the many pictures, I've looked at all of them trying to recall something—anything, but it didn't work. The only thing that seemed to work was when the figment touched me or wanted to show me the past. I don't understand why though.

Reaching into the box I pull out a red-book with the words:_ 'don't touch'_ in my handwriting. It's my diary from year's back, when I first moved back to Japan. At first I didn't think I should read it, since it's all _her_ words, but lately, the figment hasn't been showing me any memories. So, it's time for me to take my own leaps of faith and maybe the things inside this diary is what I need.

* * *

_September 9__th__. _

_Today was my first day of school since moving to Japan. _

_I miss America a little—mostly Mrs. Hannah, but she still texts me from time to time to see how I am. I haven't really heard from mom yet. Knowing her, she's probably too busy with work or meetings, she doesn't have time to check on me I guess. _

_I made a few friends, I think. _

_There's this girl named Kosaki-san—she's so nice. She let me have some of her lunch during break since I forgot mine and Dad couldn't bring me one since he was busy. We talked about America and all the states I've visited and lived in. She really loves the city; I think she might want to visit someday, which would be great. We could go shopping and visit all the places I saw all the other girls visit with their friends. _

_Then there's Ruri-chan. I don't really remember her last name since everyone called her by her first-name for some reason, but she's really quiet and loves school. I got to talk to her thanks to Kosaki-san, and because I didn't have a pencil, she was the closest girl to me. I hope we can become friends. _

_But then, there's this guy, Ichijo Raku—aka: beansprout. I ran into him while running to school and '__accidently'__ injured him in some way. I apologized but I don't think it sank in through his thick skull. Anyways, he keeps me on my toes and seemed to like to call me: gorilla woman—that piece of—_

_Anyways, I'm liking it in Japan so far. I just miss Mrs. Hannah and wish mom would contact me, but I can't wish for miracles… they only hurts me in the end. _

_Honestly it's nice to have friends for once, being alone isn't fun at all. _

_Bye-bye, Diary-sama!_

* * *

I—I—she didn't have any friends, till now?

No wonder she's so prude and brash; she was just lonely and hurt.

I can feel my heart aching for the delicate writing on the page. The more I gander over the entry, the more I feel like I'm understanding my other side, the now dormant personality.

Regardless of the depression within the first day of my life here, I smile as I remember the grin on Raku's face when he spoke about his first encounter with me. I may not recall the memory but at least now I can picture the scene (possibilities) and how it must've played out that morning.

I flip to the next page.

* * *

_September 10__th_

_Hi Diary-sama, _

_A lot happened today, especially with that idiot beansprout. _

_When I first started classes I was having trouble with the different symbols, pre-fixes and whatnot, so, I started writing them more but instead of doing it the boring way, I wrote them as a profile for all my new friends and classmates. I don't know why. It's a little embarrassing. _

_Anyways, I stayed after school today to write a little in my notebook to practice. I was in the zone—completely focused and hadn't notice that stupid-bastard entering the room. He could've done what any normal person would've and ignored me, but no! He approached! _

_He saw all my hard-work, and… and well, didn't say anything until… I got flustered, then he smirked and began to tease me! What an ass! He's such… such… such… slimy-white-weak-freaked beansprout bastard?! _

… _Sorry Diary-sama, I shouldn't use such bad language, but somehow he makes me so angry! I hate him so much! _

_And then, to add to my embarrassment, he started editing my work and telling me how to fix it! Who does he think he is?! Some kind of garden-god?! The nerve of that beansprout! B-But that's not the worst! He also, offered to tutor me in Japanese writing—ugh! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

… _Ha… I think you've heard enough Diary-sama, _

_I'll write inside you tomorrow, bye-bye!_

* * *

I snort back a laugh as I re-read the entry.

She sounds so childish that it's amusing.

Next entry.

* * *

_September 11__th_

_Diary-sama I didn't something bad. _

_I feel guilt, but, I don't know what I should do. I mean, the deed is done and I can't take it back, not matter what I do—I can't erase an event or go back in time… _

_Today I nearly drowned because I didn't stretch before entering the pool. It was a stupid decision on my part, but I got a cramp and panicked. I blacked out… completely. _

_I then woke up to beansprout coming in, for what seemed like a kiss. I got embarrassed and punched him, called him all sorts of names under-the-sun and well… for the entire day I didn't speak to him. _

_Later on, at lunch Kosaki-san and Ruri-chan, told me what happened, he dived in and saved me. His friend, Maiko-kun told him I wasn't breathing and then the beansprout was getting ready to preform CPR. That's when I woke up._

_Diary-sama, I assumed and made an ass out of myself. I don't care about that, but, he saved me and I just kept being stubborn and believing my own stupidity. _

_What do I do? _

_Kosaki-san and Ruri-chan told me I should just apologize. I've tried, multiple times; it never works out. I end up hurting him or getting angry because I'm embarrassed._

_What do I do, Diary-sama?_

* * *

I flinch when a knock comes from the door. Tossing the box and diary under the blankets I look over to see the person's shadow in the hallway.

"C-Come in," I call out.

The knob turns and the door opens to reveal my father in his uniform—white shirt and tie, grey pants his jacket hanging over his arm. "Did I wake you, Chi-chan?"—his voice is groggily from his long day.

"No, dad," I grin; he steps into the floor and makes his way over to my bed.

I take the box out from under the sheet—since it's just my dad I know it's alright, I only have to hide it from Uncle Claude and Tsugumi.

"Ah, you found it," he sighs peacefully with his eyes on the card-board object. "I thought it would just sit in your mother office forever."

I perk for the statement but soon realize what he means. It seems like everyone didn't know whether my memories would come back—even dad? "Why did you take all of them down?" I whisper softly.

He sits down on the bed and leans back, "well… the doctor told me to rid of anything that would rise any questions, especially when it comes to the part of your memory that was damaged," he looks over the pictures and smirks. "It was hard for me. Your Uncle nearly had the whole wall cleared after a minute."

"Why was it hard for you?"—I notice the slight shine in his eyes as something passes his mind.

"I came to accept Raku," dad starts, "he was like a son to me over the two year you were dating. I can remember when your mother had me put the house up for sale because of the businesses stocks-falling. I didn't know who to tell. I didn't want to tell you because you finally got the life you wanted—your Uncle was out of the question—so, I went to Raku."

"So, that's how that Ichijo company file happened," I say; he nods with a smile.

"That boy managed to take care of it within an hour," dad chuckles. "Some hero, I suppose."

I smile softly as an image of Raku flashes in my head, "yeah. He's something unbelievable."

Silence falls comfortably. It's nice to be able to speak to my father like this—especially since _that look_ is gone. But, I guess they didn't want to cause me harm or confusion. Imagine what could've happened if they bought something up about the past, and I didn't know anything about, if that stupid-figment wasn't lingering. I would probably be extremely confused and ran away or something along those lines—I'd try to find answers, but wouldn't know where to start searching.

"Is the doctor's appointment tomorrow because of your memory?" Dad breaks the silence; I hold my breath for the question.

"Uh," I purse my lips together; it's embarrassing to talk about for some reason. "Yeah."

"Did you tell Raku that you're going in for an MRI?"—I flinch and he shakes his head—"honey, I know you like to do things on your own, but, when it comes to _this_ you need to let other help you. You can't just go off and play Scooby-Doo on your own."

"Dad, are you comparing me to a dog?"

"No," he chuckles, "what I'm trying to say is: every investigator has a team or a partner. So they don't bite off more than they can chew."

"How's getting an MRI more than I can chew?" I challenge.

He sighs in defeat, "I just think that Raku's trying to find answer just like you, and if you both worked together you guys might figure something out."

I lean back against my pillows—he's right, it would be nice to work with Raku, seeing as he was there for me throughout everything that happened. He probably knows more about the accident than my parents, not to mention, having more knowledge and connections to the hospital—he could get information that I couldn't even dream about receiving. But, would doctors without hold any important information about myself from me? If so, isn't that against the law? Maybe, I don't know.

The spring's creek as dad rises from the mattress and stretches his limb; I look over to the old-man and grin. "I guess you're right," I say; he smirks.

"I can be right sometimes," he snickers; a shimmer comes to his eyes as he examines my features. "You know, you look just like your mother when she was around your age"—I tense for the comparison—"smart and witty like her too."

"What do you mean? I don't see anything that's really similar to mom in myself," I rebut knowing the fact that the said woman barely speaks to me, let alone acknowledges my existence.

Dad shoves his hands into his pockets—"well, your mother was always trying to prove me wrong. Took everything upon herself, even now. She was a workaholic and stubborn woman – honestly, I don't know how I fell in love with her, but I did and don't regret a single thing."

A soft _ping_ hits my heart for the tenderness in my father words—I never ask much about mom, since I can (somewhat) say that I despise her. "When did you and mom meet?"

His face twists in shock for the question, "I met her in my last year of high-school. She was in first-year and I was about to graduate."

I raise a brow—that unusual—an upperclassmen having interest in a lowerclassmen, even now in my school there isn't any couples (that I know of) which are separated by grades. "How'd that happen?"

He sighs happily while the memories flood back—such an expression causes weight on my heart; I want to be able to remember like that, especially when it comes to the person that I love.

"I hit her in the head with a soccer-ball," I freeze for the news.

"W…What?" I crock.

"I hit her in the head with a soccer-ball," he repeats; I blink rapidly. "I played soccer in high-school and had practices after-school. One day, while your mother was heading home, I missed the net and the ball smacked her right in the face"—tears roll down his cheeks (laughter) as he recalls the events.

"She was so mad," he gasps, "I remember her throwing the sports-drinks and chasing me around the field in rage."

"And I thought my first impression was bad…"I mutter.

Landing on Raku and fleeing is one thing, but imagine hitting him with a soccer-ball and running for my life. I think I would've hated him more than I claimed to.

I guess… love is found in the strangest first impressions.

.

.

.

Hey everyone,

I tried to make this chapter a little longer and wanted to tell you all that the Halloween Festival will be coming up soon along with the results to the MRI. I may update early for the next chapter, I'm not sure yet.

I hope everyone enjoyed!

Until next time,

~BleachLover2346


	27. Chapter 25: New binds and threads

_~ Remember Us ~ _

"Attention!" I jump, look to my side to see Ruri's short body as she frightfully grasps a meter-stick against the blackboard.

Due to her appearance she fits the overly=strict teacher persona of the sixties—the one's that hit students with rules and made them wear dumb-hats in the back of the class; yeah, the educational system was fucked.

I look over the A-1 students, many are whispering about Ruri's demeanor, others are silently listening—then there's Shu, who somehow seems to be flirting with my co-class rep from his seat. Please don't tell me he's into this kind of stuff—if so, I'll have to give him a long-conversation about the differences kinky-sex and brute violence. I definitely don't want to have that talk.

"Right," I sigh—a soft _tap_ sounds the classroom as she points to the diagram on the chalk-board. "We've constructed the main-plan of the café-setting"—honestly it was a pain in the ass, which required more research than I thought, but I managed. "We've decided to have the more popular waiters in the back, so the less socially-spoken are visual in the front which can create a larger base towards the student-body."

I should also tell them that I set it up that way, so I can be hidden and hope to god that girls will flea with my lack of presence—like that'll ever happen.

"So, in the frontal quarters we have three sections and in the back there will be five sections. We have a list that all of you will be able to choose who is placed where, which will be determined by tallies and popularity through the class. In advance, _Sensei _has already informed me of my placement and shift duty"—I cut a sharp glare at the woman as she sits happily in the corner.

Sensei raises a brow and I look away, "we'll let you write your votes now. Don't be afraid to nominate anyone."

"Multiple personas voted into the positions will be more useful than having the same type of waiters," Ruri spoke up while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She places the ruler done and begins to write on the board effortlessly.

I lean back and raise a brow as she continues to write on the chalkboard like a mad-woman. Her strokes are intense, chalk nearly breaking under pressure and gaze serious as always.

"From my research it turns out, that girls enjoy: the popular-type, nerds, sport-freaks, gentlemen, soft-hearted, bad-boys, rebels and cute little brother types!" she announces; the other females squeal for the statement.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I whisper; Ruri raises a brow evilly.

"Let's take Ichijo-kun for explain—"she starts.

"What?" I step back, but she grasps my wrist and points the ruler at my face. "_Shit_".

"He's popular around school with both male and female students, as a gentlemen persona for women, is sensitive—"

"Excuse me!" I exclaim.

"Is good at sports and has the best grades," she finishes and I feel completely ignored, along with violated. "He's our main attraction point—"

"Ugh," I groan, "it sounds like you're whoring me out, dammit!"

"If you think this is bad," I tense for the tiny-nerds emotionless tone (for once), "just wait till we decide the themes for the three-days"—now I can definitely see why _she_ and Shu work so well together.

Ruri's secretly a closet pervert herself.

_._

_._

I sigh as I roam the halls alone—we had let the female-students vote and, seeing as they were huddled in the back of the classroom whispering nonsense, it would take a while. I, definitely, didn't want to stay to watch their despicable plan play out; it's enough I've got Ruri to deal with, and quite frankly, she's have _way too much_ fun with this.

Rounding the corner to B-2, I ran a hand over the back of my neck.

I haven't seen the vixen today, which is weird, especially since she's was eager to help me with the festival planning. Then again, she texted me last night and told me we couldn't meet today. I never asked why, but now, I wish I did.

"Oh, Ichijo-kun," my eyes meet two maroon eyes and short navy-locks.

"Tsugumi," I halt; it's been a while since we last spoke.

She steps away from the classroom-door, her skirt twirls in the open-air causing me to tilt my head to the side. I can still remember when she wore a male-uniform and everyone thought she was a boy—man, time flies.

"Are you looking for Chi-chan?" she questions.

I snap out of my gaze and shake my head, "no. I'm just walking around while our class decides on the positions for the festival," I admit; she nods in understand.

Silence settles—I didn't want to seem like an ass, but I want to know about Chitoge. I know she told me about her memories but, does her cousin know? Could I possibly be the only one who knows? Should I ask?

"Um," I break the quietness, "how's everything going with you guys? I mean, I don't see you hanging with her much anymore."—true, I haven't seen Tsugumi in with the blonde for quiet sometime. "Have you made some more friends or something?"

She tenses rigidly, "no."

Her eyes linger to the side and shoulders slump—I could tell she's down and lonely. "I…I've been… spending lunch alone," she states while closing her eyes to hide any emotions, but it doesn't work, her body language is easily read. "It's fine tho—"

"Don't lie," I sigh, "you can always come hang-out with us. I mean, most the time it's just us, Ruri, Shu, Onodera and Shun. They'd love you."

"I—I—"stuttering wildly her cheeks turn bright red, "it's fine. I, uh, don't mind being alone. It allows me to think."

"That's a pathetic excuse," I bluntly reply, "how about, today at lunch, you come with Chitoge up to the roof and join-us?"

Her eyes widen and lips purse, "I can't."

Leaning back I raise a brow, "why not?"

"Uh, well…"looking towards the class she avoids my gaze, "… Chi-chan isn't here today."

What? She isn't here today? But Chitoge never misses school, she loves it, more than she should. Did something happen? Is something wrong? Could she be sick or did something happen to one of her family members? But, if that were the case, Tsugumi would be with her as well—unless it has anything to do with her mother, especially if she's visiting.

Noticing my silence the deadly-teen shifts her weight to the right and sighs, "she's okay"—I perk for the statement. "Nothing bad has happened and she's perfectly health."

"Then why isn't she—"I try.

"I can't tell you that… that's for Chi-chan to tell you," her eyes casted towards the window and arms across she interrupts me. "Just—just stop worrying because there's nothing to worry about."

Her words begin to settle, Tsugumi opens the classroom door and my eyes shift to the room filled with several girls, there's a few strangling males (but not many). I tense for the sight in front of the classroom, five-unknown males—four wearing normal-everyday-clothes and one in our school-uniform. I blink wildly and look over to Tsugumi.

"Why's Shun in your class?" I point to the blonde who paying no-mind to the girls squealing over his looks, his eyes only rest never the front-row. My eyes shift to the front only to see Onodera standing with a smile but dulled-eyes; somethings' not right.

"Oh yeah, that," she smirks widely with a narrow-gaze, "they're our _secret-weapons _for the fall-festival."

"Black-mailing students and strangers is against the law, and can be considered: stalking, harassment or bullying," I quickly state; she rolls her maroon orbs.

"We're women not the mafia," she snorts, "You're worried now, huh? Worried we're going to kick your classes butt."

"Iya (Nope)," I calmly say; she's taken-back by my relaxed aura.

"What?" she rebuts in a vile-tone, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

My skin pricks as her aura changes—I've learned over the years, that Tsugumi and Chitoge have few things in common, but the more profound persona is their desire to win. I know—for a fact—that she's probably thinking about absorb-ways that I'm belittling the class and her own capabilities to defeat A-1. I'm not, but Tsugumi and Chitoge but assume quickly—and if I rebut the assumptions I might as well start walking to the nurse's office or prepare myself for ringing-eardrums.

I glance over to the clock hanging B-2 and turn to the fuming woman, "I better go"—I turn on my heels and start heading towards my classroom. "See ya' Tsugumi-san."

I'd rather leave a pissed off Tsugumi than be punched by one.

_._

_._

_Remember Us_

_._

_._

My focus feels stolen—after hearing of Chitoge's absence, I couldn't think of anything but the vixen. I'm worried, even though Tsugumi told me she's fine, but I still can't stop thinking about the what-if's and possibilities. I want to know why.

Throughout class my mind is still racing with the blonde. The class has choose the males for the café, schedules were worked through properly (thanks to Ruri) and sensei seemed satisfied with our plan.

I didn't say much once returning to the classroom—all I could manage was standing next to the midget-nerd as she orders around the class. There were times she would look over to me with unsure glance, but only be met by the gears-turning inside my mind like a fine-working clock. I guess, once she noticed my thoughts were outside of the classroom and elsewhere, she took the lead without hesitation.

Eventually, we were allowed to go back to our seats, but not for long since the bell-rang for lunch.

My stomach twisted in heat the longer I thought about Chitoge and tried to come-up with a reason—rage is the first thing that conveys confusion.

But for some reason, I wasn't as confused as when I first heard. Why?

Assuming this has something to do with her memory, I couldn't help but become angry. I wanted to help her—I hate being in the dark, especially when it comes to someone I love. But, I'm being hypocritical.

I blocked everyone out after the accident—kept to myself and didn't speak a word when thinking about things. Then again, even now, I have times when I do things on my own without telling other, even Shu. Maybe she's doing this for herself, just I do from time-to-time.

'_Time,'_—there it is again; that voice. The memories.

* * *

_It was in their first year—months after meeting and continuing to display hate for one another, before winter began to show but after the fall-festival. _

_The two had managed to become friends—close friends. One's that would walk-together to-and-from school, talk about things they have in common, share inside jokes, laugh together and tell secrets. Their relationship was solid—or so he thought. _

_It's been two weeks now—two week since the blondes muttered a word or answered his text-messages. His heart burns for the empty screen and lack of response—he knew he shouldn't have told her—told her about his feelings for a certain brunette; one's that haunted him throughout his elementary years until their opening ceremony. _

_Raku had told Chitoge about his feelings towards Onodera—he liked the timid-student. _

_But afterwards, she didn't say anything and the light in her eyes seemed to die instantly, like someone blew out a candle in a dark room. Now, he feels empty—alone—he wants his friend back; that stupid gorilla-woman. _

_He never noticed—noticed how much the blonde truly meant to him. _

_Yes, he has Shu to laugh and talk to—but there was something different about Chitoge—something that he couldn't do with Shu, something he didn't want to lose no-matter how many punches and argument he got into with the woman. _

_Shoving the phone deep into his pocket eyes on the clock, heart racing and pulse shooting through his veins—his patience disappears. _

_He looks over to the girl sitting at her desk, shoveling books into her bag quickly, so she can run-away and avoid him for the sixth-time today. She'd managed to slip his grasps in the morning, during breaks, lunch and now for the last time—_**enough, he has had enough. **

_The bell-rings—she's the first out of the classroom and walking towards the cubbies. He's quick out of his seat—chair slamming against the desk behind him, causing the class to sing with a loud noise and students to stop. Raku doesn't pay mind as he walks out of the room quickly, mind blank and target chosen. _

_Jumping down the several stairs, he catches a glimpse of her red-bow as it sways in her rapid-movement. He's close, but not close enough it seems. _

_He's met with the busy aura of the cubbies, filled with many students scrambling to leave the building. The squeals of girl's fill his ear as they catch a glance of him—some whispering, but his eyes are directly on the blonde standing at her cubby, not noticing his presence. _

_She can feel him—his eyes on her back and heated gaze on her body; it makes her feel nude and out of place. Her body flinches, but Chitoge pushes the feeling to the side to proceed with her task-at-hand: getting home and avoid him (at all cost). _

_The cubby opens—_slam—_the cubbies closed. _

_His hot breath on her neck—skin pricked—back heated by his presence and eyes narrowed at the hand in front of her. _

_She turns slowly, only to be pressed against the metal wall by the sight of the fury within his violet-orbs—their filled with unknown feelings, one's he's never displayed before. It's frightening but daring at once. _

"_Stop it, dammit," he growls; her eyes widen for his animalistic-tone. "I'm tired of this shit."_

"_W-Wha—"she tries. _

"_Don't even think about it," Raku snaps; teeth grinding together as her scent fills his nose—he had to fight the urge to bury his nose deep into her locks and savor the sweet-smell. He needs to remain mad. "I'm not blind, Chitoge. I know you're avoiding me—you've been doing it for the last two-weeks."_

"_I'm not—!" she tries; his hand slams against the cubby causing it to echo. _

"_Bullshit," he solemnly says—her eyes flicker; she knows she's been doing exactly as he assumed. "Tell me the truth."_

_Casting her eyes to the ground she's silent, which seems to only make his anger rise like gasoline on a flame—it roars. _

"_I just need time," she finally says; he narrows his gaze. _

"_For what?" he snaps bitterly "time to think of ways to hate me or to push me away—" _

"_Iya! (No)" Chitoge yells in anger—she didn't want to push him away, if anything she wanted to figure out what she was feeling towards him. Why's she so hurt about his feelings towards Onodera, her dearest friend, and one that feelings the same way towards the bean-sprout? She's their friend, she should want them to be happy, and if being together made them happy then so-be-it. _

"_Then tell me what the hell it is!" Raku exclaims; the room goes silent. _

"_Why're you acting like this!" she growls; looking throughout the room she could see the hundreds of eyes-on-them. It looks like their having a lover-quarrel. _

_He watches her eyes flicker towards the on-lookers as they whisper assumptions to their friends, her cheeks flush and then her eyes lock with his. "Because, no matter how many times I review what happened, I don't know what the hell I did that pissed you off," he hisses back. _

_For two weeks he's been prisoner to a continuous replay inside his head—one's that seemed to make him question everything (again). Sometimes it would prevent him from sleeping at night, and he constantly asked Shu what it may be but he's clueless as well. _

"_You're tell me, that confusion's making you act like a numbskull!"—that was the last straw for the vixen; how could he not notice her pain?! She's literally dying inside since finding out his feelings—completely at a crossroads. "I swear, you're nothing but an idiot! Book smart: yes, but you lack common sense!"_

"_I lack common sense?!" Raku rebuts, "Maybe if you were such a stubborn gorilla-woman, and actually made sense, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament!"_

"_So it's my fault?!" _

"_Damn right!" he shouts back, "I wasn't the one who suddenly ignores someone for fuck-sakes! You don't reply to my message! You avoid me daily and won't talk to me!"_

"_Maybe I don't want to talk to you anymore!"—now that hurt him, and she could tell due to the flicker of pain in his eyes. _

"_Or maybe you need to stop acting like a damn-baby and talk to me," he says painfully; pushing off the cubby he shoves his hands into his pockets and hides his eyes within his bangs. "At least tell me what I did."_

_Chitoge's heart clenches as the sorrow races through her chest—he turns after his final words and regards her stares, before walking through the crowd and farther into the school. _

_She knew she did it again—she managed to hurt him._

* * *

Our lead-up.

At the time I didn't notice—then again, I was pretty oblivious in my first-year. Maybe understanding girls comes with age, or perhaps, not at all.

But after my outburst_ it_ started, the obsessive behavior and stalking. A few days later I _finally_ figured it out; I had fell in love with Kirisaki Chitoge.

Sighing deeply, I sit down on the heated roof of the school. My legs had taken me here, thankfully, and the playful bantering of the group roars into my ears like the ocean. I look to my side (from habit) and meet an empty-spot—Chitoge's place.

I don't know why I'm continuing to hope she'll appear today, especially when I'm aware she's absent.

"O-chan," I raise a brow for the nickname; looking over to Onodera and Shun I notice his closeness to his neck. A daring move, especially since Onodera's cheeks are redder than Chitoge's stupid-red-bow and I can tell she's bound to pass-out… soon. "Watashi ni hanashite kudasai (Please talk to me)"—his tone's still emotionless as his stark-eyes look at her hooded.

I lean back and smirk—it seems the timid-hearted student that's known for her over-heating, has become jealous. Could it be that she's angry about sharing the F-5 student?

"O-chan," Shun pokes childishly; she ignores with a simply _hmpf_ and turn of the head.

He raises a brow for the action and sighs tiredly, "Gankona momo(Stubborn peach)"—he drops his attempts and opens his bento without batting a lash, but a pout rest on his lips.

I snort for the name—the sudden burst of laughter rings through the air from Ruri; considering the volume of the nerds outbreak there's more to the name than I or Shu know. My assumptions are confirmed when Onodera's cheeks turn brighter than a turnip, her eyes narrow at the blonde before a sharp whistle-like squeal leaves her lips.

"I-I-I—"Ondera tries; Shun doesn't pay-any-mind. "S-Stop calling me that!"

"Gankona momo," Shun dares to repeat.

"Y-Yamate (Stop)," Onodera stutters.

"Iya, Gankona momo," his words are like water, smooth and unfazed.

"Shun!" he raises a brow, eyes directed onto his flustered girlfriend.

"Hai? (Yes)" Shun sighs.

"Stop it with that stupid nickname," Onodera firm tone bits; the blonde raises a brow.

"Dōshite? (Why?)"—I smirk for the playful tone to his voice; it's enough to grind Onodera's gears.

"It's ignoring," she simply answers.

"So is being ignored for no reason"—the brunette sits up straight, eyes wide and lips open in awe. Its realization—something that somehow nearly impossible to prove to an angry or upset woman. Trust me, with a girlfriend like Chitoge, I've tried (on many occasions) and she continuously went straight into denial or growing rage.

I observe as Shun stands from his spot, bento in hand. Onodera sighs and looks over, "Gome—"she starts, but blinks for his dismissal.

The F-5 student sits close behind her—chest firm against her back cause her face to turn a flaming-red. "Gankona momo," he sighs; Onodera opens her mouth to rebut the name but Shun shoves a bean-bun inside her mouth effortlessly. "Baka wa, anata ga shitto suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata no tame no me to kanjō o motte imasu. (Idiot, you don't have to get jealous. I only have eyes and feelings for you)".

Chewing the pastry Onodera leans into his chest and sighs in relief, letting all the tension vanish from her body as she closes her eyes.

* * *

_Matuso Shun: 1 _

_Kosaki Onodera: 0_

* * *

I smirk before grasping my lunch and beginning to eat in the silence. It wasn't long until Shu starts up a conversation on god-knows-what with Ruri. Onodera continued to lay in Shun's lap, in a daze, while the blonde eats his bento and sharing with the brunette.

Such a sight makes me notice Chitoge's absence more—I continue to look to her seat next to me. Usually, we'd be talking or bickering by now, even laughing over a joke, but now, I feel immense loneliness with her by my side.

I pull out my phone and look over the blank screen—I haven't messaged her since this morning.

* * *

_To:__ Chitoge Kirisaki (Gorilla woman)_

* * *

_Subject:__ None_

* * *

_Message: _あなたがいなくて寂しいです

[I miss you]

* * *

"Ichijo-kun," I look away from the phone and look over to Onodera; I nod. "It's about the Shun's test."

"What about it?" I question with my eyebrow raised.

Honestly, I haven't really spoke to the F-5 student about the test much. I've been busy with my others duties and prepping for my University-business prep-class. But, I have been working on a plan and reviewing the tests that Yui-chan had in her room.

"Well…"she trails nervously, "I wanted to know what we're going to do about his jobs. He works all the time and there isn't really any moments for studying except during classes."

Right—his work schedule. I thought about it, there wasn't really anything that I could do (if I thought about it). He could ask for days off, but know Shun, he'd probably never do it since he knows his family _needs_ the money. I've thought about asking my father to fund them as a branch, but Shun would (probably) refuse.

"Good question," I admit; if I consider the fact he works three jobs. The only one I know is at the café, I haven't got a clue about the rest. "I've looked over the test and he'll need at least two or more weeks to prepare, considering he'll need to go through the lessons again and whatnot."

Suddenly the said-student clears his throat, "I, actually, thought of something when it comes to work."

_._

_._

_Remember Us_

_._

_._

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly, or rather, distracted.

I couldn't pay attention throughout class, even though I never really do. But my mind's on somewhere else—it's on the vixen, her cousin and Shun, even on prep-school.

The plan for Shun's several jobs was simple. We'd cover for him. He said that, he could get someone to cover his shift in the café, but he probably wouldn't get paid for it. Ruri and Shu offered to take over the shifts at the café, since they already had experience from during the summers at another similar place.

Shun has been certain that I had to take over his second-job. He explained that it's his many source of income and Shu wouldn't last at the place. I tried to ask him what he did, but he completely ignored me and continued to say that I'll find out. He even said that Chitoge could pitch-in too.

Then, he decided he'd continue to work at his third job since it's the worst due to the work, conditions and hours. Surprisingly, Onodera argued his choice and told him (more like demanded) she took the hours for that specific workplace. I could tell the F-5 student didn't want her taking the job, he didn't want her to do _any_ of his work, but from the determination in Onodera's eyes we all knew there wasn't anything that could change it.

Afterwards I decided to head back to class, even though there was still a couple minutes before the bell—but the truth was, that I wanted to check-up on Tsugumi. But, I'd never dare to tell them the truth.

My eyes are glued to the field outside, there was B-2 running laps for gym-class.

Instantly my gaze rests on Tsugumi. She's ahead of everyone by a long-shot, but it seemed like the others didn't really mind since there were running/walking with their friends. No one cared, which is rather normal for high-school students.

In my head the image of the feisty-cousin eating alone in an empty classroom flashes before my eyes. When I walked by the room and peeked in, I noticed she had been eating her bento (slowly) and looking over the room with a depressed expression. I wanted to talk in, talk to her and try to convince her to join the group so she'd be less lonely, but, knowing her it wouldn't work.

After dating Chitoge for a year, I learned that Tsugumi is someone who's beyond stubborn. She could be going through the worst-of-times, but no matter how much you sat and tried to talk to her, she would constantly roll her eyes and insist she's fine—when she's not. Her mask is strong, and I don't know what to do about it.

The only time I've actually managed to get passed her masquerade was once, in the hallway heading towards the roof and it was about Chitoge. The only person she showed any emotions besides her tough-persona too. I doubt I can break her again, especially when it comes to herself and not her foul-mouthed cousin.

_Buzz! Buzz! _

I grin for the vibration from my phone—I know it's _her_, the vixen.

Since I sent her that message we've been talking non-stop, mostly about some stupid subjects which I don't understand how we started on them. At the moment we were talking about video-games, something we had in common for the longest time. Thankfully.

* * *

_From:__ Chitoge Kirisaki (Gorilla woman)_

* * *

_Subject:__ None_

* * *

_Message: _私は質問を持っている、と私はそれを要求したとき、あなたが行わ取得するに私はしたくありません。はい？

[I have a question, and I don't want you to get mad when I ask it. Okay?]

* * *

Before any questions, emotions or thoughts race through my mind, I type the response.

The bell rings, I sit back and watch everyone else (practically) dash from their seats and to their friends with giddy-conversations fresh on their tongues. Girls are whispering about different subjects, I'm guessing it's mainly boys and what they're doing after-school. The other male students are joking with each other, checking-out girls and whining about homework.

"Thank god it's the weekend!"—my shoulders shake harshly, my attention stripped from other students and grasp by the pervert behind me. "You're definitely hanging out with us this weekend," Shu demands.

I raise a brow, "us?"

An evil-smirk appears on the perverts face, a cold chill rushes down my back. "Me and Matuso-kun, duh"—I release a breath (one I didn't know I was holding).

"Shun works on the weekends," I point, "remember, three-jobs and zero sleep?"

Ruri turns in her seat and looks over the closeness of us—her eyes wonder over our faces as I watch Shu snort and painfully pitch my cheek for the remark. "My bad, we're hanging out now. No rejection."

"What—"a sweaty hand covers my lips, I look up to the nerd with a murderous glare. I don't know whether I should be worried about his master-plans for us, or extremely concerned for his sweaty hand. Either way, I might kill him—key word: might.

"No objection," Shu proudly announces, "besides, this is the first year we've had another male friend. We need to have some bondage!"

Feeling many eyes on my body, my eye twitches in annoyance and rage. Once again, somehow with a girlfriend, Shu has managed to raise questions—how the hell do you do that with a girlfriend?! I know, he has some shitty word-play but, this is getting out of hand. Maybe I should beat him with a dictionary—maybe—no, hopefully, his vocabulary will expand from the sites he's constantly visiting at night.

"Did you hear that? Ichijo-kun's into bondage"—"that's hot. I wouldn't mind"—"total turn-on".

That's it, that's _all_ they picked up on from that sentence?!—god, even the smart-one's are idiots in other aspects. Someone, Kami-sama please help them.

Finally Shu releases my mouth, "bonding. You mean: _bonding_. _Not_ bondage" I correct, and on que the idea of nude-woman in ropes _pops_ into my head causing me to shake my head.

Shu smiles sheepishly before ruffling my head—_he's_ trying to cover-up his mistake; I know you too well Shu!

"Bondage—bonding—same thing, no harm done"—lies, all harm has been done. By looking around the classroom from staring students, there's been enough harm done that I could probably be in fear for other males now—_extremely _kinky women.

"_If_ I get stalked, mauled or raped, I'm blaming you—completely. Understood?" I sigh; I can't hate him—no matter how badly he messes up it seems. That's what best-friends are for, right?

"You're already planning on haunting me anyways," I stand from my seat and smirk.

"Damn straight," I chuckle and grab my bag. "Before we head anywhere I have to talk to the principal."

"Finally get into trouble for that fight?" I hear Ruri question from behind me.

"Absolutely," I mutter, "they've got a counselor there to talk to me, after almost a month after the incident."

"Sarcasm does not fit you," Ruri says before walking over to Shu.

She pulls on his collar and forces the nerd-lips onto hers. I look away from the scene as Shu's cheeks turn red, arms snake around her waist pulling her close and the kiss deepens. I haven't been a third-wheel before, but now, I understand why the nerd didn't really _love_ being around I and the vixen when we were _'intimate'. _

"Don't forget about me while you're with the boys," the lust is deep in the midget-nerds voice as she releases Shu's collar and walks-away.

I blink in confusion—did Ruri really just pull such a bold move in a classroom? I thought she was Ms. Emotionless—a robot in a tiny-body. But now, I suppose, she can be jealous just like any other girl, especially when a guy's attention isn't on them and their pushed to the side.

Smirking at the unresponsive Shu next to me, I snicker: "you've got it bad." Before heading towards the principal's office to discuss the matters to Shun test and the details that I need to know beforehand.

I knew the look—the feelings and unbelievable thoughts that come racing.

The look: it's utter defeat. Cheeks red a firetruck. The constant sensation of butterflies doing backflips in your stomach. All sense zone in on that single person, _her_, and you can tell every little detail of her form within second and know when something's off or different.

At this point girls start changing things to see if you'll notice. I know Chitoge did it once or twice—changing her shampoo, bow, wearing lip gloss and perfume. I noticed, but the more I noticed the worst my desires for her grew—I wanted to absorb her change and newly found womanly traits. The only other things times she's done any of those things, were on special occasions and events. Change was a treat, in its own.

The obsession—stalking—constant want for her presence or to hear her voice, even know how her day's going—that's the feelings. I've said it before that their frightening; I tried fighting them but nothing works—they're too strong and I didn't know how to supress them. Even now, I can feel them beginning to grow quickly like wild-weeds. Try to rid of them and they'll only come back, in the same place and worse.

Obsession and feelings are symmetrical to thoughts. Unknown reactions and habits usually cause men to evaluate themselves—even though we don't do it often. But, when something causes such a ruckus and unusual change, everything _must _be evaluated.

新

結

合

し

、

ス

レ

ッ

ド

.

.

[New binds and threads]

"Ichijo," my thoughts end. I look over to the voice and glance at the beholder: Tsugumi.

She's wearing her archery-uniform: the traditional archery attire, white top that's wrapped and folded, long red-bottoms, straw sandals with socks. By having a single glance she reminds me of an historical archer or noble woman, with elegance and pose. Strong.

"E to (Um)," my voice cracks in the hallway light. "Kin'itsuna anata ni pittari (The uniform suits you)" I casually state.

Her cheeks flame bright-red similar to Chitoge's whenever I said something either, about her appearance or that grinded her gears. "B-B—"rendered speechless, Tsugumi looks towards a dusty corner with her neck ripe like a tomato. "A-Arigato, baka (Thank you, idiot)."

Stepping back in shock I be-wildly blink. I know Tsugumi as a hot-head, violent and protective—a force to be reckoned with, but not intentionally. Now, seeing her blush like Onodera and fidgeting, I can't help but notice… how cute Tsugumi can act. She reminds me of a child, hiding her fears from the world as she deal with everything alone.

Chewing on the inner-corners of my lips, I examine her—maturing face, large childlike maroon orbs, navy locks that have grown to her shoulders (barely) and pale skin. Yup, cute but dangerous—_very dangerous. _

Her eyes continue to flicker from the floor to me while rocking on her heels impatiently, until my phone _buzzes_.

Breaking the silence I glance down at the screen to see Shu's number and a text. "I should probably hurry to the principal's office before Shu becomes a man-tracker," I sigh while shoving the device into my pocket.

"You're going to the office as well?" she perks; I nod and notice slip in her grasp. "Same here. I was summoned by the principal—"

"Did you finally beat someone up?" I joke as we walk side-by-side.

"Huh?" Tsugumi exclaims, "Not that I remember." I smirk for her answer.

Surprisingly, I've been more fights than she. Well, if I count my fights, I've been in two. One: a kid that slapped Chitoge's butt in front of me back in second-year. Second being Shinji. My fight with the first-boy didn't land him in the hospital, just the nurses-office with a bruises and swollen-eye.

"It's mostly about nationals and planning days to excuse the members," she sighs while placing her hands at the back of her neck. "Captain Duties," she abruptly concludes.

I nod—I know exactly how she feels. When I first agreed to being the Captain of the Kendo-team I didn't expect much, but it turns-out there's a lot to be done. There's scheduling, timing, practices, diets and equipment. It's never ending. Thankfully, my co-captain comes to aid me of some duties—if it weren't for him, I would be drowning right now.

"Are you still the Captain of the soccer team?" I ask, we round the corner and the office comes into view.

"Oh, yeah," she answers. "It'll be my last year to be Captain. Man, time flies when you're having fun."—peaking over I notice her content-aura, she looks _so…relaxed_. Then she looks over with one eye, "I heard you're the new Captain of the Kendo team."

A sweat drops down my neck for the mention and I rub the area slyly. "Guilty is charged, I suppose."

"Hmm," she hums, "how'd you manage that?"

Truth be told, the Kendo team is known to have the hardest selection for Captains. Usually the selection's done by the ex-captain, since it their job to notice everyone's changes and improvement—who dedicated and not. It's analyzing at its finest.

"It was sudden. I thought for sure the co-captain would've taken the spot, but he told me that the ex-captain had selected me, even though it's only my second year on the time," I shrug; her eyes stay on my form as I speak, never leaving—I feel listened to (oddly enough).

"Wakatta (I get it)" she teases; finger waves in the air and eyes narrow. "Mr. Perfect always gets' the easy ro—"

"I'm not perfect," I interrupt; hatred roaring in my stomach for the assumption. Tsugumi stares at me with wide eyes as my shoulders shake—perfection is a lie, my mask is just stronger than others. I've come to terms with being imperfect and I was never and will never be perfect, which I'm grateful.

"Ah gome—AH!" Tsugumi shrieks; a loud _thud_ sings through the hallways and iconic sound of books scatter upon the floor rings my ears.

"Itai! Itai! (ouch, ouch)" a girly yet mature tone says from below. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa motto kikubari shite kita hazudesu. (Sorry, I should've been more attentive),"—innocent, shy and timid conveys her tone.

I blink rapidly once my gaze lands on the female—pale complexion, a long side-braid of pastel green locks, large assets and large framed glasses displayed on the floor. There's no doubt, the male-student-body will adore her especially with her cute and mature persona.

"Ah, sorry," Tsugumi chuckles with a hand stretched out. "I should've watched where I was going."

"I guess we're both at fault then," standing from the floor I watch her closely—there's something about her, something I've known for a long time. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," she says softly. "I'm Hanari Toshi"—I step back for the name as her eyes open revealing two rose-colored orbs.

"T…To-chan," I stutter.

Hanari Toshi—I haven't heard that name in years, but with a single gaze into her rose-eyes I can feel my childhood flashing before my eyes. Playing in the backyard with a little girl and my brother, looking for beetles in the garden and making her laugh until ramen-noodles came-out of her nose.

Tsugumi goes to introduce herself but the Principal beats her to the punch. "Hanari-san, this the Seishirou Tsugumi I've been telling you about," upon hearing the news Toshi blinks cutely. "She's the Captain of our female Archery and soccer team,"—he then turns to the Captain in mention and points to Toshi. "Hanari-san moved from the city of Tokyo. She used to go to Matakoshi-High."

I raise a brow for the news—Matakoshi High; it's our female teams idols. They always managed to get to internationals in every sport, but mostly Kendo, archery and track. Due to their advances, our school's never competed, but the students here always manage to keep track of their scores and matches.

"Hontōni! (Really!)" Tsugumi exclaims. "That's so cool. So, you've met Kochimi-sama!"

Toshi chuckles nervously," yes. Ko-chan and I were good friends before she graduated."

I raise a brow for the statement," sounds like you were rather popular then," I (finally) pitch in; Toshi's eyes land on mine and widen.

"Ra-chan!"—I was correct. Hanari Toshi is none other than my cousin. "I barely recognized you!"

"Same to you, To-chan," I grin," I still remember when you would panic over lady-bugs."

Her cheeks puff with air and eyes glare cutely, "Damare, Ra-chan (Shut-up)" Toshi growls. "You used to scream when you saw frogs"—yeah that, I don't want to talk about it, but let's just say my brother convinced me that frogs ate kids fingers; bastards.

"E to (Um)" Tsugumi hums," you two… know each other?"

I lean back and nod," I and Toshi used to play together when we were kids."

"Yeah, when Okaa-san was away at work she would drop me off with Ra-chan's family and we would play," she explains; I nod before looking over to the principal who's listening silently. "It's been years though."

"Yeah," I grin—my phone begins to _buzz_ rapidly in my pocket. I look down to see ten messages from Shu, even one from Shun. "I better get going," I sigh with my eye directed to the principal. "Sorry, Principal-san, but I wanted to know the details for Matuso Shun's re-take exam."

"Oh yes, I have a paper with the details in the office," he nods before turning and heading towards the door," Hanari-san, I'll be right back."

"Hai! (Okay)" Toshi exclaims.

Everyone's silent as the door shuts. When we notice the principal conversing with the secretary Toshi lets out a long sigh. "Thank goodness," she smirks, "that man love talking about the sports teams a lot."

Tsugumi chuckles," well, we do have good teams and rankings."

"True, it's something to be proud of," Toshi agrees, "actually, I wanted to ask you if I could join the Archery team."

"E-Eh?" Tsugumi stutters; it's shocking since Toshi seems more like a person that would be on the math-team, in science-club or student counsel. But, since we were kids, she's always been rather sporty regardless of her appearance. "A-Are you sur—"

"Ichijo-kun," I look over to the principal and away from the shocked captain. "Here you go"—I bow and take the sheet.

"Arigato," standing I look over to the two girls I tighten my hold on my bag. "Bye-bye" I call out and wave while walking down the hallway. "Oh! To-chan!" she perks for my voice, "Welcome."

_,_

_,_

_Remember Us _

_._

_._

"Come on!"—I honestly don't know how we ended up at my house, but we did. "Why can't I beat you?"

I rock from Shu's force as he pushes me roughly for his defeat. "Practice makes perfect?" I try.

"Yeah right! You just got this game!" Shu pouts. "I swear, you're a damn robot, Raku."

"This isn't I-Robot and I'm not doing whatever you say," I rebut; rolling my eyes I sigh and hand the controller to Shun, who sitting casually on my bed leaning against my wall. "Besides only bet you—"

"Six times," Shun interrupts, "in a row."

"See a rob—"Shu tries.

"I'm not a robot," I smirk," I'm just good at video-game?"

Hearing the beginning countdown for the battle, I sigh and notice the two playing against one-another. Shu's trying his hardest it seems, especially with the way he's staring at the television with his tongue hanging out and moving with the controller. Shun, on the other hand, is blank—emotionless, calm, still and his fingers are moving quickly like he knows the controller.

Suddenly Shu lets out a loud cry and flops onto the floor in defeat. "I can't even beat, Matuso-kun~"

"It's just a game," Shun shrugs; placing the controller down he fiddles with the tie in his air.

All's quiet as the sound of the video-game rings through the air. There isn't much to talk about since we spoke on the way to my house, but I didn't really say anything. My mind was stuck on the sudden appearance of Toshi—she moved away when I was in grade one or less because of her sister's education. Once she was gone, I never really tried to contact her, expect for the time where I would ask my dad if he had heard from the two sisters. He's always say: no, and assure me that they were doing _just fine. _Throughout the years I forgot about her, now she's here, in the flesh and blood—which is surprising but nice.

"Oi Raku," Shu says from the floor. I look over and notice his arm over his eyes as he stares into the darkness. "Have you noticed it yet?"

"Notice what exactly?" I tilt my head.

The perverts-lips purse together as his arm slides from his face and to the floor—he look serious. "Your feelings for Kirisaki-san," he includes. "I've noticed the signs"—I tense for his statement—"I know you're in love with her."

I tense and avoid their eyes—not yet, I didn't want to admit it just yet. Perhaps I'm afraid to accept it due to guilt or confusion. Honestly, it's still new to me—I haven't noticed since a day or two ago. I'm still juggling the pros and cons of being in love with the vixen, especially with my educational choice.

"Shu, I don't really—"I attempt.

"You are _not_ backing out of this, no way in hell. This is _'Male bonding time'_, talking about girls is supposed to happen," the pervert interrupts. I raise a brow for his persistence—something's definitely going on with him, and I want to know what the hell it is.

"What do you mean it's 'supposed' happen?" I press; the nerd looks away from my stare.

Since the day I met Shu, I've been his one and only friend that he's invited over to his house. His father is present—but, let's just say, he's very interested in his wife. Most the time whenever he talks to Shu about things, it's about the usual stuff—but the nerd's _weird_ when it comes to talking to his dad, I don't know why. But, either way, Shu always comes to me for everything and pretty-much clings to me like a sloth to a tree.

At times he would complain about wanting more male companions, like myself, but he'd never try to meet anyone new and build a bond. Now that Shun's in the picture and a friend to both of us, he's probably beyond excited and want to do all the _normal_ guy things that drama's and reality shows conjure-up.

My eyes linger to his backpack and a smirk appears on my lips, "you didn't, did you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shu answers with a swift roll of his orbs.

I crawl over his bag and _un-zip _the zipper. "Whenever you're keen on something, you always do the dumbest-shit," I chuckle; when my hands touch a book I pull it out from its' hiding only to read the cover. "Vogue: ten things that guys do when they're with their friend?"

Upon hearing the magazine title and head-line. Shun places the controller down and looks over to Shu with a questionable eye. "It's my mom's! I grabbed it accidentally—"

"_Sure,"_ Shun suspiciously says before returning to the game in front of him.

I smirk while flipping through the pages, and to my prediction, there were many words highlighted throughout the magazine. "Seems like someone's got _way_ too much time on their hand nowadays," I state; Shu huffs and snatches the magazine from my grasp.

"Like I said: 'it's my moms'", the nerd rebuts; silence settles and my eyes meet with Shun's as he looks over his shoulder in amusement.

"Uso-tsuki! (Liar)" we say in sync.

Finally Shu sighs in defeat—his pathetic excuse has been buried and forgotten; there's no way—not in a million years—we'd fall for such a statement. "Enough about me, let's talk about you Matuso-kun"—on cue Shun dies in the game and looks over his shoulder emotionless.

"About?" he solemnly questions.

Shu's eyes brighten for the blonde's innocence, it's like a child at a candy-store—excited and unpredictable. "Kosaki-san of course!"—the F-5 student turns completely and leans back on his palms. "You are dating now. So, have you—"

"Hentai (Pervert)" Shun coolly interrupts.

"So you have!" Shu exclaims. I chuckle as Shun's shaking roughly by the exciting assumption. "How was it? Where? When!"

"Yamate (Stop it)" Shun growls causing Shu to release him. "We have not."

"Seriously? B-but you two—"Shu stutters.

"Shun and Onodera's relationship is rather simple," I chirp; Shun narrows his gaze for the statement. "Onodera's too shy and timid to do anything, so, she'll be hard to crack. Shun, on the other hand, is bold and will rolls with the mood. So, most the time he gives, but slowly she's warming-up to the idea. Am I right?"

Shun's cheeks flush for the analyzation but he nods in agreement.

From the moments I've witnessed with the two it isn't hard to notice who's the giver and receiver (momentarily). Even today at lunch, Shun used physical-touch to show affection, as for Onodera she used distance and lack of communication. If she were bold, she'd do along the lines of making him notice was she has that other girls done—I'm glad Onodera isn't like that, if not, I would've seen more than just first-base.

"What about you, Shu? Since you seem so eager to talk about it," all eyes land on the nerd sitting silently.

"N-no," he admits while pushing-up the frames of his glasses. "We've talked about it and we're not there _yet_."

"Eh, it's good to have a connection first anyways," I sigh before looking down at my phone—nothing; the vixen hasn't sent the question yet and I'm starting to become curious.

Closing my eyes I think about the topic at hand with my fellow-males; the first time. When I think about it, I and Chitoge were together for about a year. We were closer than ever and I knew everything about her—what made her cry—the damage she has from her tattered relationship with her mother—biggest secrets and all. I accepted her before we made-love. But, that night, I showed her that I love everything there is to her being—flaws and all.

_._

_._

The afternoon went by quickly, in a blink of an eye (almost). Time for Shun to begin his venture to work approached and Shu agreed to walk with the blond, leaving me to wave them good-bye.

Once they were at the gate, I slumped down on the front steps and sigh.

A fuzzy, comforting heat rises through my chest as I look up to the sky. I never thought about this much, having another friend that I can talk and laugh with by sides Shu. It's nice—it's refreshing. Not that I'm not content with Shu (alone), but, it's nice to know there someone else I can rely besides him.

Since childhood I never really enjoyed confining my emotions to Shu—not that I didn't trust him—but, because of my brother's and their moto's. It could also be from watching my brother's leave for school and growing into adults; I formed the idea that Shu isn't always going to be here, and he has priorities. That's also why I'm cautious of my feeling towards Chitoge.

She's definitely not going to be here forever—this side at least. Then there's the future; she could go anywhere: around the world, to another country, stay in one place—it's unpredictable. She'll meet many people, many men. What if she found someone who can make her feeling more than I can? There's just… too many what-ifs' and unanswered questions.

Then again—a relationship (itself) is uncertainty at its' finest.

I look at my phone quickly, only to meet a blank screen—_she_ hasn't texted me.

Sighing heavily I rest my head in my hands and listen to the breeze; it's peaceful and relaxing, something that I need nowadays. Thankfully, the medication I was prescribed is working—my headaches and nausea seem leave after a minute or two of taking the pills. But, beforehand, I'm still swarmed with thoughts.

_Creek_, sings the front-gate; I look up expecting one of my brothers but tense for the sight of the vixen. Her hair pulled-back and body cladded in a blue-dress and brown sweater.

I stand eagerly as she makes her way towards me. "Gomen (sorry)" Chitoge says, hands grasping her purse tightly. "I should've called or texted that I was coming."

"No, no, it's fine," I quickly interject. "I'm just—I'm happy to see you is all."

She blushes for the sweet-words and holds her breath, "about earlier—"

"—yeah, the question," I finish, "what is it?"

Rocking slightly, nervous for what may happen—I remain still and patient.

"Um…." She trails; eyes wondering throughout the yard. "If…. No, um, do you think you could ever fall for anyone the same way as you fell for _her_?"

.

.

.

Chapter 25—sorry for the long wait everyone.

I wanted to post this sooner because of the ending of Nisekoi, but didn't have the time to continue my writing. I've been working tons of hours and getting ready to head back to school, not to mention keeping up with manga's.

I still can't believe that Nisekoi is over and Bleach is ending—my babies. Anyways, welcome to everyone who just started to follow this story. I noticed a lot of people doing so through my email.

What did you think of this chapter?

I haven't edited this chapter completely, so please mind the mistakes for now.

Until next time,

~ BleachLover2346


	28. Chapter 26: Assumptions

_Remember Us _

_(Chitoge's P.O.V)_

I met him by fluke—accident—due to time change, but now, I think it was fates decision and plan from the start.

"I read everything," the texture of the book is printed in my brain like _her _fine, delicate and curving writing on the pages.

Last night I stayed up late into the morning, reading every detail and trying to image the course of our late-romance, but nothing came to mind expect for the tiny fragments of memory that _she's_ allowed me to re-live. As I read her words, emotions and uncanny wits, I felt it: the same tug she had for this boy—it's the same feeling I've had since—since… I don't know when.

Holding my breath I feel a tingling sensation running through my chest, warmth spreading down to my finger-tips and mind fill with possibilities. This is the feeling he gives me—the same feeling he gave her, but whenever I read her entries, it's almost like her feels were more inflamed. I think she's fell in love with him from day-one.

The more the silence grows, the worst my heart weighs. _'I fell in love with him,'_ my thoughts sing but throat closed from the truth. It's stupid, I know, but I can't help but hurt for the fact: 'his heart will always be owned by _her_'—by someone who's gone, forgot him completely and still lingering like smoke. We're the same person, but it feels as though she's another girl—a love rival—and I'm losing without a chance of winn—

"Fuck it," his voice is husky as he manages to appear before me like wind.

I look up in time to feel an arm snake around my waist; it feels like it belongs there: it should never leave that spot. Warmth spreads across my cheek causing my worries to vanish as his large fingers and palm bring my comfort.

Our eyes meet—his read: yearning and inclination; he's a hunter and I the prey, but I'm not frightened. The bright shimmer of love in his eyes puts my doubts at bay—my feelings don't feel single-sided.

His lips meet with mine and the spark grows in my stomach. On my tippy-toes I slide my hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer. Our bodies press together; we fit just as she said in her diary, perfectly.

Then it kicks-in, instinct. It happens every time.

My lips move on their own, body going as it pleases and heart fluttering wildly. In the beginning, when he first kissed me, I found myself feeling like it was wrong but then my body remembered his touch; my mind became blank due to his touch and how it causes me to lose all control. Somehow, Raku has the magical touch to turn me into a puddle of lust; wanting more and more until I can't stop myself.

Now, I accept it, I enjoy it. I've learned: I may not remember our past, but my body remembers _him_; it's engraved like markings on a tree. It will never vanish even if _she_ does.

Just as the kiss starts it ends, and we separate.

My breath's heavy as my fingers touch my lips—_'He loves her. He's thinking about her whenever he's with me; I know it,'_ I puzzle together; I figured it out last night but now, I must accept it. _'I don't want to be a toy—a reminder or second-best.'_

I'll never say it, but throughout the pages of the diary I noticed and read how deep he fell in love with her every day. No matter how idiotic she acted, he'd still be there like a knight in shining armor. He'd do anything for her smile and laughter—Raku's utterly and completely in love with her, and (most likely) will be for the rest of his life.

"Yes," he suddenly says; I tense. "I already have."

Raising my chin with his fingers, he forces my eyes to meet his and I freeze for the unknown emotions flashing within them. I've never seen him like this before: showing weakness and vulnerability.

"But, before I say anything you have to know that, I'll always love the other side of you,"—a crack echoes my body like a glass-breaking in silence. "She'll always be in my heart even though, I'm in love with you."

Tears run down my cheeks for the news, both in joy and sadness but I don't know which is more dominate. "When… when you said yes; what did you mean?" I bother to ask, even if it hurts.

"Your question: '_could I ever fall for someone like I did for her?'_. The answer is yes, I already have," he grins sadly; my heart squeezes for the statement. "I have fell for you just as hard as I did for her, and I don't know why, because you're like two different people in one body."

His hands leave my skin and drop to his side—I bit my lip for the absent warmth; I never want him to stop touching me.

"I don't understand it," he whispers, "how can I love the same person, but know they aren't _the same_?"

Stepping forward I place a hand on the heap of his neck; I desire for his presence to be near, but at the moment, I wish for his flesh to touch mine (even in the slightest).

This is the man who's managed to make a mess of my head and the life I've been living for over a year. He's waltzed in, unannounced and saves me whenever I'm about to fall. He's turned my life upside down and taught me more than anyone has within my life. I've learned about: myself, others, love and hatred.

My life before he entered was boring. I lived day-by-day doing the exact same thing: smiling, laughing, doing homework and being the ideal daughter. Concerns for my future never came to mind, I only thought about others and never myself: about who I _really _am. I felt like I was living a movie, but I never had control on what I said or did, until he caught me on that faithful day.

Ichijo Raku is the man who's given me a choice, shown the world that I've forgotten even if it pains him. He's the man I managed to fall in love with, within a matter of a week.

I've been secretly dreaming about him saying he loves me—I wanted this—this is why I was terrified to learn more about _her_; I didn't want to give up. But, why—why does it feel right and wrong to hear him say it.

My heartaches for the realization that he'll forever be in love with a part of me that may never return, but it also flutters because he's in love with this part of me. Then there's the thought of our future—what will happen when he goes to America? Will he still love me when he comes back, or will there be someone who's better-fitted for him in that country?

It's frightening—love is frightening.

"Just… just for now," my eyes look deep into his searching for something I'm not even sure to what it may be. "Let's enjoy this. Let's enjoy _us_."

_._

_._

_Remember Us_

_._

_._

_(Raku's P.O.V)_

Ghost white fog covers my vision as I lean my head back and look to the stars. The night is chilled with the autumn season, but smells like winter with the dampness of the soil, thick distilled oxygen and clouds of heat floating about like scattering ghost.

Feeling the blinking light of the cross-walk glowing on my neck I look back to the street, it's empty and quiet but lite with the few stores that are open late into the night.

I cross the road once the chirping sings through the air like trumpets, my eyes stuck on the sign reading a street-name that's not familiar. Honestly, I have no clue to where I am.

Regular people would turn back and try to retrace their steps, but I don't feel the need to.

My sneakers splash-up slight droplets from the cement below my feet from the rain that had fallen early today. It had poured, harder than I expected, causing I and Chitoge to flee into the house and staying there until the rain stopped. It wasn't awkward, but it hadn't been completely content—it felt like there's an edge, one that's dangling between being comfortable around one-another and then, still being new to each other's presence.

It's the _'new relationship'_ feeling.

Smelling the salty scent of the ocean, I look over to the line of stores—I can't see the sea, but I can hear, taste and smell the gently swaying waves crashing upon the port.

Turning down an alley-way, I begin to venture back into the city away from the water. I'll most likely be able to find my way if I find a landmark (which I'm familiar with). Continuing through the bricked-alley, I look down at my phone allowing the time to fill my mind—_1:00 AM. _

A little taken back, I shove the device back into my pocket—I didn't expect time to move so quickly during my stroll. But, what does it matter?

Truth be told, I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep. I would toss and turn under the blankets—mind swirling with different topic's like: prep-school, the fall festival and Chitoge (but, that isn't news to anyone).

Rubbing the bags under my eyes, I bit my lip anxiously. I've been spending my nights studying for my prep-classes; many think I don't need to study since I'm smart as it is, but, honestly, I want the information at hand so I can expand throughout the course. According to dad, the prep-classes are great opportunities to be welcomed and engrossed within the program/world of business. I won't complain though, I've been sucked-into the textbooks since opening them and tend to forget the time, but, I need to be more observant and conscious—I can't get sick and go back to the hospital; it's a waste of time.

Breaking into the bustling atmosphere of the town-down area district, I look around and freeze.

'_A happily ever after'_ reads the sign in bright neon colors. I've walked by many host-clubs within my nightly strolls, and seen tons of girls coming in and out of them, but, I'm not shocked for the name. It's the person working inside.

"Shun?" I squint slightly, thinking my eyes were playing-tricks but without prevail it's definitely the blonde.

Sitting near the front, girls on either side of his arm drooling and squealing over his presence. I blink for the tightened bun at the side of his hair—so, that's why he has one; he's probably too stubborn and lazy to take it out after-work and just leaves it.

Clad in a button white-shirt, red blazer and a pair of black-square framed glasses—Shun grins and makes a slightly compliment to one of the girls at his table. By looking around I notice the other hosts have full tables as well—to mention, I've seen them before, at school inside B-2 today.

So, B-2's secret-weapon is using actual host?

Our eyes meet briefly, Shun turns back to the girls before bowing and heading to the back swiftly. I watch him talk to the owner near the podium before vanishing into the back, and a door to open then shut from the side.

"Ichijo," I look over to meet Shun; his hands are shoved deep into a pair of black-trousers. "What are you doing here?"

Walking over I enter the dark lone-lite alley. "I was walking and suddenly found it," I bluntly answer.

The air grows thick as neither of us say a word—he's probably worried that I'd tell someone, but I couldn't. Knowing the school, rumors would spread like a forest-fire, he'd be seen as a player—one with a good-girl like Onodera; it wouldn't be long until someone would try to break them up.

"I heard they make a lot of money," I start; Shun nods slightly. "Host are just men who make women feel needed and desired, something others' fail to do (sometimes)."

"Onodera knows," Shun sighs, "besides, I make more money here than I do at my two other jobs."

I once heard that the best-hosts can make about fifteen to twenty yen per-hour, then to add onto their pay they get around 5% of sales from food and drinks. If I took into consideration of the popularity of the business and the amount of workers, not to mention women; Shun's making quite the pretty-yen.

"You better get back inside," I step back, "I know you probably told those women you were getting them something to drink, right?"

"Uh, hai (yes)" Shun blushes before looking back at the door; he goes to leave but stops suddenly. "Ichijo"—I turn and tilt my head. "You won't—"

"Iya (no)" I interrupt.

"Arigatou (Thank you)" he grins.

"Don't mention it," I wave, "see you."

"Actually!" Shun shouts; I stop. "Meet me in an hour by the north-end park. I want to talk to you about something," I nod in agreement before walking back onto the street in silence.

It makes sense, I suppose. Shun's always been a smooth-talker when it comes to Onodera, even when they met and started conversing. No matter how I and Shu thought about it, we never understood how he could be so bold and daring with the timid-student; any regular boy would be shy and distant, but Shun was the complete opposite. Now, I get it—he's just used to acting like that with women.

_._

_._

_._

I waited in the darkened park as Shun asked—by the looks of the area, there's no question to why I was terrified as a child to be at the park late at night, especially after being left there once.

The equipment fits a classic horror movie scene especially with the dewy shine from the moon, each tree could easily bring a young-imagination to see faces and hear voice. But, as a teenager, I know the scariest thing in life isn't the dark and parks, but people and the future are.

Leaning back the swing squeaks and I gaze upon the cloudy night sky—I can't see a thing but, it's still peaceful (oddly enough). Maybe it's due to the nights I spent with Chitoge under the stars; she loved to look at them and seeing the different constellations—I always thought she might join the astronomy-club or have a career within that aspect.

We'd spend hours outside: in parks, our backyards, the school roof (we'd sneak up); anywhere we could clearly view the sky.

I snap my attention away from the sky once the swing next to me creeks, and the presence of Shun fills the air—the smell of perfume, different drinks (mostly alcohol and tea). He removes the glasses and places them inside his backpack; he's changed from his host-attire into jeans and a hoodie.

"What's wrong," he demands; I tense for the sudden question.

"Nothin—"I try.

"Detarame (Bullshit)," he interrupts. "I can tell by demeanor."

I sit back—my reasoning for the walk is simple: I'm unsure of things, especially with the vixen. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I guess this is what I get for deciding to be with someone who's lost their memories of me.

"I and Chitoge started dating again," I state; Shun nods while leaning on the chains.

"You're worried," Shun twists his swing and looks over to me with stern eyes. "Worried that you'll love her just like you did before and she'll vanish again."

"H-How did you—"I blink.

"After working as a host for over four-years, I've learned to read and put myself in other people's shoes," his fingers pull the elastic from his hair allowing the long strains to fall over his shoulders. "I've also known you for a while and can understand your mind-frame a little better than strangers," his voice is still emotionless as he pulls his hair back into a ponytail; it's the first time I've seen his full-face: it's strong, well structured, molded like a supermodel. There's no wonder he's a well-paid host. "Plus, I see how you look at Kirisaki-san."

"Huh?" I perk.

"It's a meaningful look: like someone's looking into the warm memories or admiring fine-art," he finishes; I didn't see this coming, not tonight or from Shun.

But, he's right, I am worried about loving her the same way I did before and then seeing her vanish before my eyes (again). From what's happened so far, it seems like she's slowly starting to regain some memories and the other side of her is being more dominate. It's frightening to Chitoge, but it's (slightly) relieving for me. Whenever _her old self_ is around, I feel like I'm complete again—that there isn't a hole in my heart.

Yet, I feel like there's a void still when I'm in love with this side as well?

My heart swells in sadness and rage—how can I be like this? In love but empty. Happy yet sad. Presence and lonely. It's confusing and aggravating at once. I want to punch myself for being like this—I feel like I'm using her again, but I know I'm not—or am I?

"Do you…" I swallow my words as images of Chitoge flash through my head. "Do you think I'm selfish?"

Shun tense and peers deep into my eyes, trying to see whether I'm serious or not, but once he notices the glimmer and sorrow he sighs heavily. "No, the complete opposite," Shun answers.

Placing my head in my hand I shake my head in denial. "You're wrong," I repeat like a record. "How can I not be? I feel like I'm using her because I'm not completely over the past—I want _her_ back still, yet I want the Chitoge-now. I'm self—"

"Shut up," Shun interrupts with a hint of irritation, "you're starting to sound pathetic."

Closing my eyes tightly I grit my teeth together—I want to yell that he's right, but I know it'll probably lead him to either beating-the-hell out of me or saying something out of line. That's just how males work (according to my brother's).

"God," Shun exclaims; standing from the swings he stands before me: hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes roaring with rage. "By feeling selfish means you aren't. Anyone who's selfish would be sitting here saying this nonsense that coming from your mouth"—the rage grows in his tone and bitterness awakens.

"How'd you know?" I bother to ask.

"I've seen and hear it. The women who come into the club, the ones' who have boyfriends and still come for attention—for someone to listen—they tell me what's going on in their relationships. Us men, we're selfish, especially when we can't have something that we want—we'll take the next best thing, but never get over our true desire," Shun snaps; he's disgusted with the thoughts that swarm his mind for the women who pay for his time. Seeing as most women visit host-clubs for a listening ear, comfort and to feel how they sound be treated: special. "There's been women who tell me about their boyfriend's being in love with someone else, someone they can't have and clearly show it. They don't shower, thank or care for them. So, they come to the club."

Sounds like something Shu told me about, when his cousin started going to Host-Clubs, yet she's married and has two children. It wasn't that her husband wasn't in love with or loved someone else, but she didn't feel special anymore—with work, a family and bills; her husband started becoming distant and they started fight more often. Somehow, one of her girlfriend told her about a host-club, she went and from there, they stopped fighting and repaired the damage done to their marriage.

I never understood how a host could do such a thing—they flirt for money, but then again, it could be the same for when men go to strip clubs. Many go to talk to women, some women even help men with the current issues within their life—I don't know how it works, but apparently it does.

"Ne Matuso-kun (hey)" leaning back the hood falls from my head and locks sway in the chilled breeze. The blonde's emotional eyes calm for a moment.

"Sorehanandesuka? (What is it?)" Shun replies tiredly.

"You know, this is the most I've heard you say before?"—it's shocking; usually the blonde would mutter a word or two, but never long sentences or what not. Shun blushes for the statement and stares to the side, he reminds me of a stubborn child. "… Thanks."

For the time being we sat in the park, talking about random things like: writing, future plans and past experiences. I learned Shun's love for books and literature is from his mother—apart the ill-woman used to read him books all the time, before she grew sick. She'd take him to the library every-day to pick a new book.

Thanks to Shun my hearts at ease—I accept it now, the fact that I'm in love with _her_ completely and not two separate women. When I think about it, it seems unreasonable to think otherwise since it's one girl—but then again, no one said I was a reasonable guy, right?

As the morning began to show, Shun left and went to his third job. I went home for the night, hoping to get some form of sleep and if not, just lay in bed.

_._

_._

_Remember Us_

_._

_._

Rolling over the sheets move with me—I don't know when I fell asleep, but I don't plan on waking up anytime soon.

Snuggling deeper into the pillow covered in my scent, I sigh and feel my body become heavy, but not from sleep—but from a presence. Shrugging off the idea, I chalk it up to my imagination or the figment watching me, and continue to sleep.

The rooms quiet along with the house. Most of my brothers' have probably gotten the hint that I'm not making breakfast, and decided to go out for it instead. They're most likely sitting in an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet, frightening their waitress as some droll over her before heading to the bar. It's a classic scene, whenever I decide not to wake-up early and feed the gorilla-pack.

Another normal mor— suddenly a heavy weight leaps on top of me, my eyes shoot open and sleep is the last thing on my mind.

Feeling two large breast pressed against my arm, a long braid of green next to my line of version and unfamiliar scent of sweat, cotton-candy and dusty books; there was only person who came to mind.

"Oi! Raku!"—a feminine soft voice that sounds rather tough and frightening, my prediction is correct: Toshi's here. "Wake up! It's 10 AM!"

"Goodnight," I sigh while pulling the sheets over my head and attempting to drown out her presence.

"Don't—Raku!" she yells in annoyance; hands tight on the sheets and grasp tighten that a snake wrapped around its' prey, my battle for sleep begins.

Feeling the blankets wrapped around me slipping away, I grab the sheets and begin to pull with all my might. There's one of two things that haven't changed about Toshi: her brute strength. As children she used to destroy me in tug-a-war and would drag me around like a rag-doll.

From her timid appearance anyone would think she's a sweet innocent girl, who loves books and quiet-places. As Shu would put it: the classic nerd-type. But, it's all a lie.

Toshi, indeed is sweet/shy and loves books but that's only when she's in the public-eye, truthfully she loves being in control. She's a huge flirt that like to stir-up trouble with others—I once remember her clinging onto a boy at the playground in front of his 'girlfriend', which caused a huge fight and Toshi merely watched in amazement. For someone who seems innocent, she's truly cruel in her own way.

Her favorite thing in the world is psychology and human behavior, it feed her antics' and personal love for _stalking_ others. But, it's not her fault, it's just the repercussion of having parents who were police-officers and majored in Human Behavior. It's like a family gen or trait which gets passed down throughout generations.

"Stop it!" I shout; Toshi groans as I begin to lose. "Don't you have some stalking to do?"

Flopping off my bed and onto the floor pain shoots through my body—I definitely won't be sleeping now. Sitting up, I rub my head and sigh angrily—one of the many things I hate about Toshi is her stubbornness; it's worse than Chitoge's.

"It's not stalking," she grins happily—a little too happy for my liking. "The correct term is observing"—rolling my eyes for her goodie-two-shoes know-it-all voice I raise from the floor.

"Then why couldn't you _observe_ that I want more sleep?" I say with a huff; the springs sing from the bed.

Ignoring the remark she shakes my shoulders violently, "you can't stay in bed all day!"

"It's not all day! It's ten-in-the-morning!" I rebut.

"Well if you woke up at seven like me, you wouldn't have missed three hours of your weekend," she argues with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Do you even know what guys my age are doing if we wake up at seven?" I narrow my eyes; she's insane. I wake up at six on weekdays to cook for everyone and get ready for school—weekends are mine.

A huff pass her lips, arms cross her large-chest and eyes fierce. "Probably getting ready for the day—"

"Still naïve as ever," I stand; walking past the nerdy-woman I shake my head. She's always been on the innocent-side—okay, it's more or less, she enjoys following the justice systems favorite line: 'innocent until proven guilty.' "Now, get out!" I shout.

"W-Why? So you can go back to sleep!" Toshi exclaims; I raise a brow with my hands grasping the ends of my shirt.

"Fine," a smirk plays on my lips, "I've gotten used to an audience whenever I change."

"What!" her cheeks flush red as I toss my shirt into the laundry-basket. "Uh…" she holds her breath, "I'll be in the living-room."

A blur of green clouds my vision as the iconic sound of a door slamming shut echoes the room. Listening closely, I listen to the flustered teen stammering down the hallway, shouting in surprised when half-naked men walk into the hallway casually. It's the glory of living with men (all men)—we don't care.

Then again, knowing Toshi and her sister they haven't lived with a man in years, which means this is a culture-shock in its' own.

"Raku! Hurry up!"—I smirk and shake my head while pulling on a pair of jeans, a random t-shirt and socks.

Walking into the hall I'm welcomed by a rather grumpy ball of red-hair and narrow brown eyes. From the look and aura of Kosuke, I'm certain Toshi decided to wake him as well, which is worse than waking a hibernating bear.

"Get. Her. Out," he growls; pushing off the door-frame a breeze of lingering cigarette smoke and sweat hit my sense while Kosuke storms down the hallway angrily.

This isn't good. If the law-loving-nerd-girl woke up Kosuke, there isn't a doubt in my mind that she's wouldn't mind waking up the rest of my brother's, especially those who aren't morning people. Which is over 75%.

Rushing out of my room I scurry down the hallway—there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to face a herd of demonic-men. It wouldn't be that bad since Yui-chan isn't home but I don't want it either way.

Honestly, when looking at my sister wouldn't think she was my sibling especially once glancing at our family photos— she looks too innocent to live with many gangster-looking men, she looks adopted. That's what many thought, even dad for the longest time, and then they woke her up from a nap—that was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life.

Yui was like a monster, one that would rip peoples limbs-off one at a time. Her eyes were glowing bright-red, teeth sharper than razors and hair like snakes hissing viciously. Miss. Innocent more like Medusa.

Entering the living-room I see Toshi sitting impatiently on the couch, swinging her feet slightly while looking over the unchanged room. She's probably remembering all the time we used to play in the house, how the coffee-table would always jab one of us (mostly me) in the side, or how the floorboard closest to the window would creek every once in a while making up believe it was a ghost.

The good old times.

"Ready?" I sigh while leaning against a wall.

Her eyes snap toward me, scanning my now-dressed body, she raises a brow. "Where?"

"The breakfast place around the corner," I simply answer.

"I'm not hungr—"

"But I am," I interrupt, "and you owe me breakfast."

"The hell I don't!" Toshi stands at full-attention. "I don't remember saying shit about buying you breakfast!"

Rolling my eyes and push off the wall, "you woke me up. Made my bed a complete mess. Woke up Kosuke, who isn't a morning-person and insisted I hang-out with you, you're buying me food whether you like it or not."

.

.

We walked into town, the streets were still bustling with cars and sidewalk covered with few people here-and-there. Overall, it's a regular but quiet day, but not as quiet as it was when I was out for my walk.

Warmth runs up my arm to my right, there walks Toshi with a tight grip on my limb while her cheek snuggles against my jacket. For some reason, the strange-woman wanted to walk like this—I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's to see the faces made by the people we pass. I'll probably never understand her twisted-ways unless I went completely insane. But, know her, it's for the reacts and assumptions being made by pass-byers.

I look down to meet her mist-locks, framed-glasses and pale skin. Her lips are moving but I've blocked out anything she's saying; I know she could talk for days about many topic's but right now I think she's talking about law—a topic she'd talk for centuries about.

"Who's that?" I snap out of thought for the sound of Toshi's voice; looking around the street I search for this 'person'. "Across the street."

Stopping I look across the road only to see two bright blue eyes, blonde hair and that stupid bow. There she stood, Chitoge, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, both hands carrying bags and clad in her winter-jacket.

'_Shit!'_ my thoughts sang; our eyes met. From the glance I could clearly see the gears working in her mind, she's trying to progress the entire moment—but know the vixen, she's taking it the wrong way. She's thinking that I and Toshi are on a date or something (like everyone else), then her mind flickers to yesterday when we kissed and I attempted my feelings.

Her hearts breaking and she doesn't know it.

"Chit—" I try to scream but the vixen is too fast, she turns and bolts down the street, dropping the bags she had been holding.

I escape from Toshi's grasp and try to run across the car-busy road, only to have a hand pull me back from be hit.

"As interesting this is for me," I hear Toshi whisper under her breath, "are you nuts?!"

"I have to go after her," I instantly snap; eyes up on the green-haired girl. "She's assu—"

"You're going to die in the process, you fool!"—her eyes are fierce and furious. "Do you want to talk to her or become road kill?!"

I shake out of her hold, scanning the teen before I'm shocked. Unusually she would allow me to play out my actions since it fed her love for psychology, but now it's different, she's thinking about safety and someone's well-being.

"Jeez," Toshi groans while running her hand over her face, "man are dumber than a goldfish."

"I'm smarter than you in many ways," I growl, "that statement is false."

"Say's the guy who was about to run into on-going traffic," she smirks with a clever eye-roll.

"It's called the heat of the moment," I snicker.

"No, it's called being an idiot," Toshi grumps, "if it weren't for me, you'd be flatted than a crepe."

"Whatever," I sigh, "I need to find Chitoge and tell her the truth—"

"No you aren't!" Toshi stops in front of me, finger sharply pointed and eyes narrow like a snake. I know what she's thinking, she wants to use the vixen as a subject—to bend her mind to her wimp—like hell I was going to let that happen.

"No," I firmly state with my phone in hand and Chitoge's name clearly on the screen. "You aren't mess with her mind, Toshi."

"Give me that," she sighs while snatching my phone from my grasp. "First of all, I'm not messing with her mind, I just want to see her simple and innocent reactions. Secondly, there's no harm in it, it's not like you're dating or anything… right?"

"Wrong," I snatch the phone back, "I _am _dating her."

Her magenta eyes sparkled for the news—my heart nearly stopped for her joy. I know, Chitoge is going to be the pissed for the rest of the year because of Toshi's games.

.

.

.

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I'm back in college now and have tons of work. At the moment, I have seven classes and a placement—fun right? Not really. _

_Also, I changed my name, if any of you noticed. It's no longer: BleachLover2346, but VintageTyperWriter2346. I wanted a little change-up. _

_On that note, I wanted to tell anyone who wanted to read more of my writing, I have put my Wattpad information in my Author Biography, so give that a look if you want. _

_Anyhow, I'm currently on reading week which is nice but I'm sick and have tons of midterm assignment to do—is it more like crunch time. I want to welcome everyone who's new for this story, I have been getting the notifications for followers and favorites, so welcome. _

_I wanted to clear something about Toshi before ending this little note. Right now, she seems a little weird—okay a lot, but it's only for a progress (trust me on this). Don't hate her just yet, you'll found out her big secret next chapter! _

_Tell me what you thought about this chapter! _

_Until next time, _

_VintageTyperWriter2346~_

_P.S. this chapter isn't edited yet but will be shortly. _


End file.
